Scarlet: Legends of Creation
by Some guy2283
Summary: Ancient legends tell the tale of twins who will eventually lose everything they have in the process of resurrecting a being said to have created the very universe in which they reside in. The legends continue to say that they will lose everyone that they are close to, even both close friends and family. Until they eventually lose each other. This is a fate that nobody should have.
1. Chapter 1

**So, remember in the most recent Legends chapter I mentioned to be on the lookout for this story? Well, here it is! I wanted to thank Blue again for helping me write this chapter, without her help I doubt this story would have been able to get this out to you all as quickly as it did. As it stands right now, I'm more than likely going to discontinue Crimson Hunter as this is basically a complete overhaul of that story… I'm sorry to everyone who liked and found it enjoyable. I hope this will provide compensation.**

 **On another note, what should I do with Bane of Fairies? Should I continue it or not? What do you all think about the concept of it? is it something worth exploring further?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **(Rosemary Village)**

The village of Rosemary was nothing too spectacular, save for the view that its residents got whenever they decided to look at the horizon. However, Eren didn't find it spectacular, and he never cared much for the view. Why would he? A scenery is something planted on this earth for the foolish enjoyment of foolish human beings. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't be sucked in.

However… Views weren't all bad, he supposed. There were some views that could never be taken out of his head. To him, a view didn't represent a pretty sky, or a nice landscape, but a memory. Memories seared into the back of his skull until they burned and festered, working their way through his entire being until they eventually surfaced.

He took a heavy breath. His Crystron crawled up to his shoulder, hesitantly snuggling its spiky head under his chin. Silently saying to him that everything was alright. That everything would end up as it should be.

He cracked a blue eye open, taking a tentative glance at it. Once he was quite sure no one was looking, he gave it a pat on the head before gently putting it back within the confines of his robes. It was too valuable to be rough with.

The wind carried with it a familiar scent. Freshly clipped grass, mountain air, the faint aroma of salt, and daffodils.

Ah, now there was a view.

Two young children, siblings, twins, running across flower-covered hills, the murderous summer sun beating down on them from above. However, they hardly paid attention to it. They were having too much fun. Their minds were hazy with euphoria, and perhaps a little bit of overheating.

As they stood at the top of the hill, its highest point making them feel like giants, the world felt like it was bowing to their every whim. Almost as if they were royalty.

They could see the ocean in the distance, quietly chattering about all the grand plans they had. How they would travel across the seas and discover new worlds just for them, adventure being every step of their journey.

The boy looked at his sister, her arms outstretched as wide as they could possibly go, welcoming a sudden breeze. Her laugh was carried away with it, echoing in the distant mountains.

They both fell back into the grass, their chests heaving with an exhausting day of fun. They could lie there forever, just the two of them. Watching as the leaves would fall in autumn, the snow would fall in winter, and the greenery would return in spring, along with the scents and sights of the summer landscape.

The girl would try and drag him up from his place in the grass, begging him to climb the tallest tree with her. He would refuse, but she would go without him, her shadow being clearly cast onto the hills below. This was the perfect view.

The boy closed his eyes for just a moment listening to the sounds around him, but then it was gone.

Eren opened his eyes, a cold look in them. It didn't matter anymore. He had no need for such views. Such views were only meant to distract him from his end goal.

 **(R-system)**

The scenery was different this time, instead of a warm sun, there was but cold darkness. Instead of children playing, there were children working. Working on a project of great importance to their masters.

Masters, just thinking of those masked men, brutally beating anyone who so dared slack off or take a quick break to catch their breath caused him to growl in anger. To him they were nothing. Those who ruined his life and his happiness, they were below dirt. And he was not alone in those thoughts. Many other slaves quietly shared them as well, silently waiting for the day when they would finally earn their long-desired freedom.

What used to be the beautiful scenery of him and sister- is now gone. Instead, there stood the hideous scenery of an angry sea. It wasn't the calm, majestic thing the two children had hoped to sail across one day, it was a terrible and foreboding sight.

It surrounded a tower that was even more so of the two. The cold… The chains…

The pain felt every single day. But… Through all of that, his most important view was still there. She was still there, at least for the moment.

But then… He blinked again. She was gone, they took her. She didn't come back. His scenery was now monotone, and desolate, and hideous, and-.

Waking his eyes once again, Eren gazed upon the world that he'd grown accustomed to. The world that didn't care about what he went through. His Crystron took notice of his discomfort and made a noise asking to be held. Again, making sure no one was around, he held it. Held it in such a way, that one would easily mistake it for a parent hugging their child.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can. I need you to listen to what I have to say." Eren said to his little companion. "One of these days, these memories are going to be too much and I'll eventually break. I need you to be there for me when that happens. I'll need you to be there for me when the rest of them won't."

The little crystron merely snuggled up under his neck in response. A silent gesture, but one that he easily understood. Once again, he held his little companion, until once again he returned the crystron to his coat pocket for protection.

Hearing the sound of his guild off in the distance combined with the scents of the landscape around him brought forth another view, another memory he wished wouldn't reveal itself.

The screams and tears of children can be heard. Numerous slaves being held in their cells, waiting for either their next round of nourishment or the order to return to work. In one particular cell, lay a group of five children, each having been enslaved here for a while. When the guards opened the cell door, they each thought of the torture that would inevitably come. But instead of the torture like they all thought, the guards merely smirked before throwing in another child. To them, this blue-eyed, scarlet-haired child was undeserving of what happened to them. For they could easily see the innocence that this child desperately tried to hide from everyone around him. Only once the guards were out of sight did they make any move to welcome their new cellmate.

At first, the introductions were brief, their new companion wanting to be alone for a majority of the time. Writing on whatever he could get ahold of. Such a scenario would continue until eventually they got through to their new companion and got him to open up to the rest of them. It was then when they found out the truth about him. How he had come from a raid on his village, much like everyone else in his cell. About how he had a twin sister who he longed to see once again. It was then when his cell-mates knew his name, Eren. However, it was just Eren, he had no surname whatsoever, he was just Eren. But to them this was just fine, not everyone needed to have a surname and their new friend was a shining example of that belief. As time continued on the six of them grew closer, forging bonds of friendship unbreakable to all but the harshest of factors. For they knew that they could trust each other with their lives. At least that's what it seemed to the outside observer. To Eren on the other hand, he could see that they didn't trust him as much as they trusted each other. This hurt him a little, as he saw them as his best friends that he could rely on for anything. But he had come to accept this, they had spent more time together and were more comfortable with each other. Of course, their friendships would be stronger.

The view shifts once again, still at the tower that had become their home. A group of slaves had planned a revolution, an overthrow of their masters. He saw her at the forefront of it. She led her companions to their much-desired victory. For a moment it seemed as though that it would succeed, that everyone would finally be able to escape. But that's not how it turned out in the end. As the revolution was at its peak Jellal Fernandes, the one who initiated this whole uprising had suddenly called it off. Claiming to everyone that they should remain in the tower. That if they followed him, they could attain true freedom. Most of the captured slaves had already escaped by this point. Leaving the tower to try and find whatever family they had left.

Sometime after, they were freed from that tower. Only to be put in the service of another. A man who came to the tower looking for those with the highest magic potential. Of the ones that remained, six were chosen to leave with him. Six children who had occupied the same cell during their time there.

 **(Oración Seis headquarters)**

"Hey Eren, you paying attention?" The one known as cobra brought Eren out of his musings. "Brain needs you for something, wouldn't say what for though." They were his new comrades. The ones with whom he survived his enslavement with. The ones who were there for him, when She betrayed and left him. When she never came back for him when they promised that they would always remain together. They never left him, and so he would never leave them.

"Right, sorry… must have been caught up with something. Has Midnight returned from his assignment yet?"

"Not as of yet. Should be soon though. When he gets back, Angel and I were going to look for that again. If you finish in time, want to tag along? I know Angel's been wanting to spend some time with you recently."

"That she has, although I can't imagine why though. She doesn't seem like the type to hang around others."

Each of his friends within the Oración Seis went by a specific codename. Anyone of them alone spelled trouble but have two or three of them together meant the end of anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. Eric's codename was Cobra, Sorano's was Angel, Richard was Hoteye, Sawyer's was Racer, and Macbeth's was Midnight. Eren's codename was the least known among the six, however, those who know it do not speak of it in fear the power that he holds. His codename was Scarlet. Named for both the color of his hair and the color of his magic. A deep scarlet red, both beautiful and terrifying at the same time to those few who have witnessed it.

"Well whatever, are you going to talk to him or not?" Eric asked, quite perturbed at how careless his companion and friend was acting at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. No need to make a fuss about it. Oh if I do finish it in time, I'd love to come with you two. It's been a while since the three of us had done something together." Taking a few crystals from one of his pockets, he proceeded to eat them one by one as he made his way over to brain's location and the assignment that he had.

Making his way across the multitude of hallways and corridors, he eventually found the room he was looking for. Despite the lack of any decoration, the Oración Seis often used this room for their pre-assignment briefings. Generally, through the use of lacrima or a thought projection, as Brain would more than likely not be present to conduct them in person. As he walked into the room, a thought projection of their guild master appeared from one of the darkened corners.

"I hear you have an assignment for me old man. Mind telling me what it's about? I don't have all day you know." While his face showed that he could care less about his guild master, in truth, he had a deep respect for the man. He came and rescued them from their captivity when no one else would. He gave them a home and taught them magic when the world rejected them. The Oración Seis owed their lives to him, and he knew it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do Scarlet. What I want you to do is simple, all that you have to do is…"

* * *

 **So now that the first chapter is said and done, what did you all think of it? was it better than the original?**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I hope you all have a fantastic morning, afternoon, or evening, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Relax, we come bearing gifts for everyone. Specifically, we come bearing the second chapter of Nightmares of Scarlet! Blue and I had a lot of fun working on this, and I hope you get as much enjoyment out of reading this as we did writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Looking back on past events, from her arrival at Fairy Tail all the way until her most recent debacle on Galuna Island, Erza Scarlet's life has never been easy. From her capture at her home village and life in slavery in that tower to her time in the guild. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Except for one thing, one person was missing from her life. One person who she sought desperately to reconnect with. The one person who meant and still means the world to her.

For years, ever since she arrived at the guild, she would seek any news relating to that particular individual. Constantly searching for him in all parts of Fiore, on the highest of mountains to the lowest of valleys, hills of freshly clipped grass, and oceans full of promise and adventure. Many in the guild noticed how much this search consumed her, how it took over her very being. But she would pay it no mind, for she was determined to find him again, and make right the promise they made to each other all those years ago.

'I hope you're doing alright, wherever you are. Just know that I am always thinking of you and how I wish you were able to come with me. I think of all of the adventures we could have had together. All of the jobs we could have done.' Thinking to herself, she let the water wash her mind into all of the different scenarios on how her life could have played out differently. All of the different outcomes that could have occurred had one event in her life played out differently. If only he was allowed to come with her.

But such musing was a waste, right now Erza had other things to deal with. Phantom Lord was attacking her guild, and unlike what happened to her hometown, she wouldn't let her new home fall without a fight. She would fight not only for her sake and that of the guild but for him as well. She would fight to honor his memory. The memory of his perseverance was what allowed her to strive to be the best she could be while a member of Fairy Tail.

"I guess people like us were never meant to have a life of true happiness, weren't we?" It wasn't like she was expecting an answer, but she did wonder what his voice just sounded like, now that it had been many years. Had it deepened? Gotten less quiet? She wondered about his appearance, has he grown well? Was he taken care of in that place?

Damn it… Even in times like this, he invaded her thoughts.

She shook her head. She needed to focus. The guild was what was important right now. She had to make sure they were alright.

Sensing a commotion outside of the guild hall, she quickly finished and hurriedly put on a towel. The quakes were not stopping, they were periodic and consistent. A quake, shortly followed by another one. Just as powerful as the last. At first thought, Erza thought this nothing more than a minor earthquake. But as soon as the second one came, she knew that something was different. Something was off about this scenario, of that there was no doubt. Such quakes would keep happening until they suddenly stopped. By that point, she was already outside.

Looking back on recent events, from the initial attack on Fairy Tail to the kidnapping and subsequent rescue of their guildmate Lucy, Erza could only think that Phantom Lord had come to once again capture her.

This time, however, they would attempt it no holds barred. Not leaving anything to chance. The weapon they had with them this time was long, metallic, foreboding, and showed something akin to a menacing black hole, ready to swallow the guild. All of its contents. All of its members. A simple way to describe it was 'absolute destruction'.

There, extruding from the Phantom Lord guild hall, was a cannon. To the average citizen, the mere sight of the cannon was enough for them to try and get as far away from Magnolia as they could. But then again, Erza wasn't an average citizen. She was an S-Class magician, and perfectly ready, willing, and able to fight back against such threats. Willing to defend her guild to any extent, even if it cost her everything.

She glanced towards her comrades, some looking on in fear, some in anger, others preparing for a battle, it didn't matter. They were all family, meant to be protected. Erza would do everything in her power to see to it that they were. For Fairy Tail mages protect each other, treat each other like family. She would not lie idle while her family members fought with everything they had. No… she would join them, lead them, to victory. For she was Titania queen of the fairies, and a queen must protect her people. No matter how she must suffer to do so.

Sensing the cannon about to fire, Erza broke loose from her comrades and requipped, donning an armor designed for nothing but an absolute defense. She would give this defense her all. The Jupiter cannon was a powerful tool. So, if she were to fail in this, not only would the guild be destroyed but everyone would lose their trust in her ability to protect them. Which was something she could not allow.

'Fairy Tail, everyone, brother, lend me your strength.' She thought, bracing herself for the inevitable.

Then… the cannon fired. A beam of dark purple magic was sent blasting towards Fairy Tail. Almost instantly, Erza had her defense up. As if she were an enchanted shield, she used the power of her Adamantine Armor to block the full power of the blast that was sent their way.

Overwhelming power, along with a malicious intent… that was all Erza could feel from this energy. Even as Natsu called to her in desperation, she did not back down. She found new strength in his cries, a strength that she never once knew she had. She would use this power, use it to protect her guildmates and family. With this newfound strength, she held firm. Holding the beam of pure devastation away from everyone and everything she held dear. Until eventually, both the beam stopped and the armor broke.

Natsu ran over to her, worried expression prominent on his face. "Erza, are you okay? Talk to me!" He knelt down by her side, gently shaking her shoulder. "Come on, get up…"

Her breaths were heavy and labored. That defense had taken almost all of her strength, but she held her ground. She saved them. Because of that, she could smile. Knowing that she had done her part to protect her comrades, it filled her with immeasurable strength, even if it wasn't physical at the moment.

'If you could hear me right now… Would you be proud of what I have done? I saved everyone.' Erza's thoughts were cut short by Jose's voice blaring through their guilds speakers. A voice that mocked them, playing on their supposed hopelessness. Imploring them to surrender one of their own.

They were Fairy Tail, they would never give up one of their own. To give up one's family was unheard of to them. They would fight for each other, until they were all defeated, or they claimed victory. Knowing their family, most likely the latter.

* * *

 **(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

The battle against Element 4 was long and hard. There were victories and losses, and hardships, but most would say that Fairy Tail was in the final stretches of winning.

That is... Until they came face-to-face with the strongest member of Element 4: Aria, the Wind Mage.

One might think of him as weak, considering tears were almost always streaming down his face, but despite the salty streams that adorned his cheeks, his magic was far more powerful than most. It made him a difficult opponent. Especially for Fairy Tail's own Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Happy looked on with tears in his large, round eyes. He had never seen Natsu lose so badly in a fight before. Sure, Natsu was strong, but so was Aria's Airspace Magic.

Natsu was caught, his power being drained, his screams of pain deafening.

Happy called out to him, but it was of no use. What could he do? Nothing. He was unavoidably useless in this situation. His best friend and he couldn't do a thing.

But! Not all hope was lost.

Erza rushed into the fray, kicking the Element 4 four Mage square in the jaw, her crimson locks billowing around her like a fiery aura.

Aria quickly disappeared, avoiding any further attack.

Happy jumped with joy. "Erza!"

Natsu stood up shakily, wiping some residual blood off of his chin. "Hey! Are you sure you should be moving around with those wounds?" he said, referring to her earlier heroics with the Jupiter Canon.

Erza turned around, a sharp, menacing look in her eyes.

Happy jumped into Natsu's arm, shivers running down his spine, sending his fur in funny directions. "Erza's pissed!"

Erza cast her gaze to Aria who reappeared in a ripple of opalescence. "That guy did that to Master..." she said, thinking about the injuries he had sustained. Her head flashed with painful memories of torture and blood. Screams, and tears... She shook her head clear of the thoughts. That was a view that she didn't need. Her brother had always pounded the true meaning of 'a view' into her brain for years.

"Erza Scarlet, huh?" Aria hummed. He smirked, his cleft chin becoming even more defined. "How very sad. For the necks of the Salamander and Titania both to be handed to me."

Erza sharpened her gaze. How dare he? "You're the bastard who dared touch our father, huh?"

Natsu called out her name in a warning tone, but Aria just chuckled darkly. "If I'm going to be fighting against the mighty Erza..." He tore off the bandages covering his eyes. "Even I shall have to take this fight seriously!" His eyes were beady when first opened, magenta in shade, though when they grew, getting accustomed to the light, they were shown to have a strange design in them. Almost an X.

Keeping his eyes closed... It was told to be the only way to control his immense power. Once his eyes were open, it was said, there was no chance of ever winning the battle against him.

However, she was Erza Scarlet. She was an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail, and she had already been through so much. Such things didn't frighten her.

"Come at me, Titania!" Aria egged her on. Wind gathered around him in visible flurries. "Activate, Airspace of Death, Zero!" Erza looked on with an unimpressed quirk of her eyebrows. "This airspace consumes all life!" The wind rushed outwards with intense force.

Natsu planted the balls of his feet into the ground, covering his eyes from any flying debris.

Happy held tightly onto his friend's scarf, flipping wildly behind him like a flag of sorts. "This is bad!" he cried.

Erza extended her hand, a sort of magical dais appearing under it, internally (as well as externally) scoffing at the man. "Magic that consumes life?" Bitterness laced her tone. You didn't need magic to consume life. You just needed darkness. "Why?" A sword appeared in her hand. She held it out with a strong grip, her gaze threatening. "Why do you find it so easy to steal people's lives away?" ...More views. Blue eyes, red hair, a bright smile, slowly faded... "You bastards!" she yelled.

Aria basically ignored her. "Now, let's have some fun."

Natsu called out to his comrade. "Erza!"

"Can you survive this airspace, I wonder?" Aria mused. He extended his arms, sending orbs of contained power flying towards her at high speeds.

Erza ran at him, leaning forward slightly, a roar building in her throat. This meant nothing to her. She swung her blade, too much pent-up emotion to care about her own safety.

Aria's eyes widened. "Impossible! She's slicing through the airspace!" She came closer, the light of her requipping surrounding her form. "Wait!"

Erza jumped into the air, adorning her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She called out her attack, and after that... The battle was over.

"She defeated him in one strike!" Happy screeched as Aria fell onto his side.

Natsu added: "Erza's really dangerous!"

Erza was almost filled with a sense of pride, but also... Regret. She saved this family, which was a victory, but not her previous one, which was a loss... Could she have learned from her mistakes, possibly? "The Master could never have been defeated by the likes of you," she spat out, directing it towards Aria. She turned around with a furious glare. "Your tales of glory will be wiped out right now."

Aria was wide-eyed with fear. "H-how sad..." he stuttered out, his front tooth having chucked somewhere across the room.

* * *

 **So now with Aria gone, Fairy Tail is in a better position to win this guild war with Phantom Lord. But why is Erza constantly thinking of someone from her past? I guess we'll find out together as we continue along this journey together!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Morning/Afternoon/Evening, and I'll see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was talking with blue a few hours after the second chapter was posted, asking if she was alright with getting this chapter started. After a few minutes of conversation, I decided to go ahead and work on it. Talking with her occasionally about where to take either the chapter or the story in general. I really think you'll be pleased with the overall plan for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **(Oración Seis headquarters)**

"So… If I've got this right, old man, what you want me to do is sneak into a council library and steal information from them?" Eren questioned. A slightly haughty scoff passed his lips. "Shouldn't be too hard. Unless… You have something unexpected you want to add." The look in his eyes was one of concerned interest. Council Libraries were hard to sneak into. However, if someone was lucky enough to get inside, they then ran into the problem of finding what they were looking for without being caught in the process. Not to mention the numerous amounts of security guards constantly on patrol.

"Yes, you are searching for whatever information you can get ahold of pertaining to Nirvana. I doubt it should be too difficult for someone of your ability. Also, if you find any council official, do not hesitate to put them down. We can't risk any one of them knowing of our plans just yet."

"That doesn't sound too hard. When do you need the information by?" Thoughts once again drifted away from his current situation. He would like to blame it on a lack of focus, but even he could tell that the root of the problem was far deeper than that.

There in front of him was a scarlet-haired girl with deep, but beautiful brown eyes, smiling at him with a look of innocence and levity that only youth could provide. Had the situation been different, such an image would have provided a sense of comfort. But now… Now there was an anger in him directed towards the girl. An anger that boiled his blood. A type of anger which couldn't be controlled. The girl with scarlet hair that he always recalled… She was a stranger now.

Eren shook his head, trying to turn his attention back to the old man, constantly babbling on about this seemingly easy mission. He sighed. Despite all he went through, even after he left that forsaken place, she still plagued him.

Thoughts of her would never leave him, even as he wanted to leave her in the past, where she belonged. However, there was always a part of him that didn't want to let her go, a part that still cried out for her. A hidden corner of his mind that wanted to be with her once again, sailing the oceans of promise and adventure with her as they said they would during their bright childhood. It was a devilishly persistent part of him that he couldn't crush, no matter how hard he tried to do so. It was a part of him that absolutely refused to be put down no matter how hard he tried to force it away.

A view once again came to his mind. It was just before the revolution, the overthrow of the ones who forced them into that life. The same scarlet-haired girl as was in the earlier image had just used a type of magic to incapacitate all of their guards. Numerous children had taken up arms against their captors. The girl leading them onwards, encouraging each and every one of them to rise up against their oppressors. A look of victory and determination was held in her eye, but it was glazed over with a type of nagging fear. The view was cut short as Brain's words once again brought him back to reality.

"I need the information as soon as possible. Once you have retrieved the information, Scarlet, return at once for another assignment. It will be one I think you'll be quite pleased with."

Eren was already dreading the next mission that the old man had for him once he finished this one. After all, he promised Erik that he would accompany him and Sorano in their search for Nirvana once he finished this task.

However, Brain would have none of it, and to the Oración Seis, Brain's word was law. Those who would dared to speak up against his order would be punished... severely.

'Sister, please hurry and find me. I don't know how much more of this I can take.' That part was acting up again. The part of him that was still childish and smiley. Once again Eren crushed it down to size. His loyalty to Brain wouldn't be questioned. Not now, not ever. They were too close to their goal to even consider a thing such as treason.

Without a word in response, Eren left the room. He checked his corners, making sure that no one would notice what he was about to do. He stealthily took his Crystron out of his coat's pocket, gently petting it as he hastily walked to his room to prepare for his latest mission.

The crystron easily noticed the discomfort that he tried desperately to hide from everyone around him. To the small, shiny creature, it seemed as though Eren was starting to become disillusioned with the goals of the Oración Seis. It may have been just a spiky ball of bones and flesh, but it understood Eren eerily well. It easily saw through the mask that he constantly wore, seeing into its caretaker's soul, and noticing a light that was quite different from the rest. A scarlet light almost sniffed out by the darkness surrounding it. Fighting desperately to stay shining even as other lights are being snuffed out.

"Sooner or later someone's going to catch on to what we're doing. And when they do, we will fight against a light we cannot hope to extinguish," Eren mumbled, his petting became slightly rougher, and steps a little heavier.

Crystals began surrounding him, each one seemingly implanting itself with Eren's mind, absorbing whatever memories they can before they are forcefully expunged.

"When Armageddon finally arrives, these crystals should be enough to ensure my survival. For without these, I would surely be given death for what I have done," the young man thought. Eren knew what he was doing was pointless. The stuck-ups in the council wouldn't think twice before condemning someone like him to either life in prison, or death. Hard to tell for certain which one was worse. They wouldn't even consider to bother themselves with motive and probable cause. When it comes to people like him, official channels were the last thing on people's minds.

"Oh, what am I doing thinking like this? Those idiots in the council don't even care about people like me!" He couldn't believe he was having these thoughts, he who swore himself to learn and fight under Brain. He who swore himself, mind, body and soul to the purpose of the Oración Seis… Was having second thoughts about his entire goal.

With this strike against the council, he could not only put his guild back in the public eye but also make the council fear the name-Scarlet. He would make the council bow before him. Force the light guilds to their knees, begging for mercy. Yes, this was why he was doing this. He wanted this.

...Didn't he?

Surely, he must have. This was his purpose for living as he was.

He let out a pulse of magical energy, his eyes turning from blue to a deep red as waves of searing power emanated from his being. The sheer force of it was capable of forcing anyone who witnessed it into submission.

'To all those who dare to walk a separate path, prepare yourself. For the day of reckoning draws near.' His magic stopped flaring, though only for a moment, soon followed by laughter. A type of laughter which made all who heard it feel a tinge of fear, a frightful shiver running down their spines.

The Crystron wiggled out of Eren's grip, climbing up the nestle in between the junction of his neck and collarbone. That usually made his muscles relax.

However, this time, Eren's muscles just tensed further. The Crystron tried once again to look into its caretaker's soul, trying to pierce the mask the was presented. It climbed onto the top of his head, crimson locks slipping themselves between its slender fingers. It bent itself forward, its front paws resting on Eren's forehead.

It looked at him with curious, wide, almost pleading obsidian eyes. It searched for that slow-burning flame that it had always seen in Eren's eyes, but this time, there was only darkness. That one persisting scarlet light of innocence and forgiveness had been snuffed out. Thrown to the deepest abyss, never to return.

* * *

 **(Magic Council Library)**

The libraries of the Magic Council were vast, enormous amounts of knowledge being contained within their walls. It contained information pertaining to everything from the various projects the council had in mind, to knowledge of all of the guilds, both dark and light.

Pillars of ornate marble with intricate designs decorated the various aisles of the room. The room showed no signs of life, having been closed for the night. Thus, it was the perfect opportunity for Eren to sneak in and grab what information he could.

"You would think that the Magic Council would keep their important properties more secure than this," he whispered, half to himself, half to his Cryston which was timidly peeking out of his pocket.

The few night guards that were around the book-filled halls had fallen asleep, blissfully unaware of the intruder. Eren took this opportunity to quickly sneak his way around the guards, making his way into the library itself.

Unlike most libraries he had snuck into in the past, this one was very well organized. Each book was well placed and easily accessible, organized pertaining to the information that its many books held.

"Okay, now… If I were one of those idiots on the Magic Council, where would I keep information on Nirvana?" Utilizing his slowly growing skills in Sight Magic, he gazed through the building, swiftly looking through seemingly pertinent documents and scrolls.

He let out an irritated sigh. "I didn't remember stealing taking a billion years…" he grumbled.

His Cryston took a look at Eren's face. It was creased in between his eyebrows with his 'wrinkle of irritation', as the Cryston always thought of it. His eyes… They weren't that shiny azure anymore. They were more like an angry sea, trying to punish the land for being in its way.

It made a chirping noise in Eren's ear, but the Mage simply batted it away, trying to stay focused on his task.

The Cryston slowly climbed down its caretaker's leg. Quietly making its way to the floor, it softly padded across the hallway until it was sure it was far enough away to break into a run.

It sniffed warily at the tile, trying to pick up a whiff of the slumbering guards. Eventually, it didn't need a scent, obnoxious snoring serving as enough of an indicator.

It ran up to one of the guards, shimmying up his leg. It nuzzled against the guard's cheek, but he didn't move. It tried again, this time with a little bit more force and a noise added along.

Still no movement.

It kept at that for a solid thirty seconds before it decided: no more. It released long, sharp claws from its usually soft pads, quickly scratching it along the guard's neck.

Said guard shot up from his chair with a yell, holding a hand over his fresh cut, and sending the Cryston flying. "What the hell!" he wailed. He removed his hand, glancing at the blood that was left on it.

The other guard next to him stood up with a start, trying desperately to force the sleep from his eyes, but failing miserably. "What? Who th- What happened?"

"I think something bit me," the first guard replied.

The Cryston rolled its dark eyes. It made a high-pitched squealing noise, gaining the guards' attention.

"What the heck is that?" the half-asleep guard asked.

The Cryston mockingly held up its bloodied paw.

The injured guard took in a sharp, angry breath. "The thing that attacked me!" He lunged at it, but it quickly scampered a few feet away. He tried again.

The same thing happened.

The same pattern went on for a few minutes, happening over and over again until eventually, the Cryston stopped.

The guards felt momentarily victorious before the creature gestured its head upward. When they followed its gaze, they came face to face with a scarlet-haired intruder.

Staring wide-eyed at the two guards, Eren's face paled a little before turning into a smirk that made the two guards afraid for what was to come.

"Well… Looks like my night just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

 **What's the deal with that scarlet light, that fire that supposed to never die? Where did it go off too? I guess we'll find out in the future!**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/Afternoon/Evening and we'll see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I just wanted to say this up front. I speak for the two of us when I say that we appreciate all the support this story has received. I mean it when I say that it's all of you who drive this story onwards. Without you, who knows where we would be right now? Would we even be writing? I don't know for sure, but I shouldn't dwell on the what if's.**

 **There's a review I would like to respond to before we continue onwards.**

 **DAve and Bob:** **Honestly, I can remember getting the idea for Legends all the way back to when I first decided to write Fairy Tail fics. Believe me when I say the improvement is definitely noticeable from the first chapter up 'til now. I decided to lengthen my chapter's when I heard that another writer tended to write about 2,000-word chapters so I thought I might give it a shot as well and see where that takes me. As I mentioned in the discontinuation notice, it wasn't that I felt that the first chapter was bad or so. I wasn't liking the pacing of it, it felt too rushed in my opinion. Plus, I could feel writer's block coming into play from where I had left it. So, a combination of that and other factors caused me to discontinue Crimson Hunter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 4 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

The crimson-haired mage's voice resounded in the room. "Despite your power, and the S-class rank you hold, you will always be known as nothing more than a coward who fell by my hand."

That fight had taken much out of the great Titania. Numerous scars and surface wounds covered her body-all signs of her recent bout with Phantom Lord. Though still, she remained standing, for now at least. Only when the building started crumbling around her did she begin to show any sign of weakness. Having used the last of her available energy in her attack against Aria, she collapsed.

Almost immediately, Natsu was by her side, supporting her as she slowly began to recover her strength. Soon after, a voice came on the loudspeakers inside the guildhall. It was Phantom's master, Jose Porla, claiming that he had one of their guildmates. It was only proven true by the cries of pain that soon followed.

Almost pleadingly, Erza begged Natsu to go and find Lucy. She begged him to use what little strength he had left to rescue his comrade and leave her there.

He tried to come up with a different solution, but she pressed him forward. He had to go, at least until he was sure that she was safe and unharmed.

Her thoughts would shift when he finally left the hallway. Drifting from her current situation to her old home in Rosemary Village. She was just a child at that time.

Her mind filled her consciousness with images of her past, a time where she was happy with the only person who completely understood her and would often go along with her on her various adventures. They would play together on the hilltops and shorelines, often with nothing more than what nature would provide for them. She was truly happy back then, happy when everything in her life was absolutely perfect. Their version of it, at least.

She often wished she could go back. Back to when she felt that together the two of them could take on the entire world and still come out victorious. Back when they felt that even the mightiest of tyrants and mages would bow to them in respect.

Unfortunately, those days had long since gone away, taken from her when she was forced to serve as a slave in that tower. The tower changed her. It replaced her life with him, with her current life as a member of Fairy Tail. Though she loved and respected her guild, her new family, she also deeply desired to return to her childhood. Her innocent times.

To anyone that knew her well, it was obvious that she desired a future where everything was right in her eyes. A future in which she and her brother were together once again, undertaking various tasks, both domestic and work-related, as a team. But, for anyone who knew Erza Scarlet personally, also knew that she was not someone who was content enough to just dream.

She so desperately wanted to make her dreams a reality. To have him by her side once more, enjoying the various things life has to offer.

Having fun with each other on the hilltops, as they had when they were kids. To be known as the strongest pair in all of Fiore, a pair so strong that not even the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints would even think of fighting the two of them!

But at this point? That's all it was. A dream. So, in order to fulfill such an idealistic dream, she had to keep fighting. She had to keep protecting her new home so that it would remain standing for when he returned to her.

The moniker of Titania would not allow her to think any differently. She was expected to protect the numerous Fairies under her care and protect them she would.

Among her thoughts and musings of the past, there was a feeling that she could not shake. Like some part of her was begging to be released and put all of their foes in their place. To have all of those pathetic Phantom Lord mages cower and beg before her. To kill every single one of them without the slightest hesitation. To revel in the bloodshed that she wanted to desperately create.

Such thoughts scared the Scarlet Knight. Of course, she had dealt with such thoughts and feelings before, however, she never felt them on an intense scale as she felt them now.

Such thoughts disgusted her, made her question where they were coming from in the first place. Moreover, she was frightened and scared of the possible implications of such thoughts. If she could feel these emotions, who is to say that other members of her guild weren't feeling similar ones; that other members of her guild weren't experiencing the same desires she was?

Fairy Tail was a guild that prided itself on second chances, and in never killing their opponents. If she was having such thoughts, did she truly deserve to call herself a Fairy Tail member?

The musing didn't last long.

Of course, she did. Why did she even bother to question her own beliefs? She wouldn't doubt it, not even for a second, that Fairy Tail was where she belonged.

She had spent enough of her life here and had too many connections to the inhabitants of this city to even consider something as drastic as leaving Magnolia.

Her new family was here, so she had to stay in order to protect them. In order to give them the guidance that she felt was necessary to survive in times such as this. To reprimand them when needed. To eat cheesecake, and make them laugh when she could. To make sure Magnolia was ready for his arrival.

That was Erza's goal, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it becomes a reality.

Using the strength and determination that she found by her desire to protect her comrades, she reached out and crushed that slowly festering, developing feeling.

Closing her eyes and taking a long heavy breath, she drove them into the deepest recesses of her mind, never to see the light of day again. Or, at least for the moment.

She knew that from past experiences, said feelings would eventually return, haunting her mind and trying desperately to corrupt her.

Focusing her mind once again on the problem at hand, she got to her feet albeit very slowly as to not agitate her body more than she already had, thinking that she had recovered enough of her strength for the inevitable fight against Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord. although she was quickly forced back down due to the pain.

* * *

 **(Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

Erza did not have much time to rest before other members of her guild arrived in the hall and noticed her condition. Mainly it was Gray, Elfman, and her former rival, Mirajane, who noticed her weakened condition. If circumstances were different, Erza would have keeled over in death before showing her rival any sign of weakness. But such times were gone. Faded away with the unfortunate and unexpected passing of Lisanna. Her death had changed many in Fairy Tail, it reaffirmed her desire to find him, mostly in fear so that he wouldn't die like Lisanna had. She would find him so that she could protect him with every ounce of her strength.

Mirajane on the other hand, had done a complete reversal on her personality. Granted some aspects of her rambunctious youth would remain. The event had seemed to mellow her out. It softened her rough edges, until she became the woman she is today.

All three of them were shocked at Ezra's accomplishment. For it was not every day that a mage would not only completely defend against a Jupiter blast but also defeat one of phantom's top mages, the Element 4. Especially after having little time to recover.

They were proud of her, and she could feel it. The waves of positive emotions filled her with a happiness she hadn't felt for a while. But at what price did she pay for this feeling? What did she have to give up to attain their approval?

Her musings were quickly cut short as Jose entered the hallway, determined to finish the war he had started.

Jose gave a slow, almost mocking applause. He had a dark aura emanating from him, anyone could feel it. "My, my. I'm quite impressed, my Fairy Tail mages..." Elfman and Grey whipped around, shock spread across their visages. "To think that I would be able to have such fun... I would never have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down Element 4." His grin was menacing and sadist. "And even bringing my magic giant to its knees!"

Erza grit her teeth. "Master Jose!"

"This guy's-" Elfman started.

Grey finished for him, "Phantom's master?!"

Mirajane held a hand over her mouth, tears in her frightened eyes.

"Now," Jose continued. "I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Grey and Elfman stood protectively in front of their guildmates. Jose chuckled darkly. "I'll enjoy this."

Grey and Elfman both began their chants, summoning their magic.

This wasn't right, and Erza knew it. "Wait!" she yelled out. "Don't be hasty!"

Grey and Elfman jumped at him, calling out their attacks, but it was too late. They didn't have a chance.

"Absurd!" Jose called out, shooting black streams of seemingly powerful magic at the two mages. They both screamed, falling to the stone in a painful heap.

"Elfman, Grey!" Mirajane gasped.

Erza had had enough. This had gone too far. She tried to stand up again, her knees buckling and shaky, her entire body in excruciating pain. It was obvious that she hadn't recovered as much as she thought she had earlier.

Jose threw his arm out in a swooping motion, another grand blast of power emanating from it. It sent Mirajane, Elfman, and Grey flying.

Erza drew her sword, lunging forward with an intense new-found determination. However, Jose was ready for her. He sent out more blasts, all of them narrowly missing her. She swiftly jumped into the air, donning her Black Wing Armor.

Not again. Not ever again. The loss of someone she cared for wasn't an option she was willing to accept, not once more.

She let out a yell and swung at him, but he caught her gripping her forearm.

He grinned vilely as brown orbs widened in shock. He spun her around, trying to throw her against a wall, but she wasn't as S-Class Mage for nothing.

She flipped in mid-air, rocketing herself off of a piece of rubble and landing safely, and (in the circumstances) gracefully a few feet away from him. She stood up, glaring at him ruefully.

"You," Jose said, the same villainous smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure that you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How is it you can stand?"

Erza gripped her blade tightly, determination evident in her eyes. "My friends strengthen my heart!" Thoughts drifted through her mind... That young scarlet-haired boy, whose voice was always quiet, just the slightest bit cracky, since he had been aging, and his laugh... He always snorted when he laughed. And she remembered the freckles on his stomach, which he always hated. All of those thoughts led back to one central point in the trail of her mind: her brother. Her magnificent and intelligent brother whom she might never see again.

Well, then... If that was to be, she would protect the family she had now until her very last breath. She narrowed her eyes. "For those that I love, I'd throw away this body without a second thought!"

Jose's eyes were wide with a kind of sadistic wonder, his grin spreading across his face gruesomely, pushing his cheeks up and turning the corners of his mouth into sharp points. "Strong, courageous, beautiful... A troubled mind, a terrible sister." Erza's eyes widened. How did he know? What was he talking about? "It'll be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!"

Erza's chest heaved with fury. "Hey! You-" Rubble and stone fell from the ceiling.

"Our dragons have run quite amuck," he said, referring to the battle commencing above them.

Erza pushed away her furious and questioning thoughts, for the moment. "It seems like they underestimated Natsu's battle strength." That's right. Natsu. Someone who was part of her family. Someone she hadn't let down yet.

She fixed her stance, making it more powerful, and hopefully a little more threatening. "He is just as powerful as I, if not more so!"

Jose let out a scoffing laugh. "Enough with the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power is indeed amazing. I've never met a Mage who could hold out against me for so long. Though..." His smile widened. "Scarlet might be able to."

Erza furrowed her brow. "Who is Scarlet?"

"Oh, no!" he said, feigning disappointment in himself. "You didn't know? Then... I've let out the grand secret." He clicked his tongue and smirked. "Clumsy me."

Erza grit her teeth. "Who is Scarlet?!" she yelled again.

He let out a loud, howling laughter. "I can't just tell you, that'd spoil the fun little mystery we have going on here!"

Her knees buckled in anger. He was taunting her. He probably didn't even know anything. So why did she feel so furious and sad at the same time..?

Jose sighed. "If you hadn't taken any damage from Jupiter, I suspect we might've had a better match." How could he just change the subject like that?

"Hey!" she spat. She caught herself. She needed to calm down. This was what he wanted, her to lose her cool.

"I really can't stand Makarov, or any other guild, having a Mage this powerful in their guild," the Mage clad in blue said. He made a flicking motion with his hand, sending Erza flying backwards, her back colliding painfully with the stone wall. "Do you understand why I didn't finish Makarov off before?" Black swirling orbs of energy collected around his fingers.

He shot them off in Erza's direction. They hit the wall, but she avoided them, jumping into the air. "Despair!" he yelled. He shot another blast at her, it cleanly destroying the wall behind her as she landed. "It was to put him in despair!"

He kept shooting at her, no matter where she landed, jumped, or ran to. 'This guy...' she thought. 'Maybe... Just maybe... Should I kill him?' Her blade looked extremely tempting at the moment. She gasped at her own thoughts. No. No way! She told herself once more to push away such thoughts.

Jose's eyes were filled with more malice and evil than Erza had seen in a long time. "When he wakes up and sees his precious guild and his beloved guild members destroyed... How will he feel?" He let out an insane fit of laughter. "Probably similar to how you felt when you abandoned your only kin! Crestfallen, I'm sure!" His laughter died down. "I will destroy that man with despair and sadness never-ending, I will never let him rest. I'll make him suffer, suffer, suffer until the end of his days! I would do the same for you, but you're already so damaged, so it would be no fun."

Erza snapped. She couldn't take another word out of his mouth. She leapt at him. "You villain!" she screamed. She swung at him violently and without pattern. She wanted to kill him. She needed to kill him.

Jose avoided her, quickly showing up behind her, a few feet away. "Phantom Lord was always the number one guild," he said. "We had the most powerful magic, the most talented mages, and the most money in the country." He looked so smug. "...but these recent years, Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten more powerful." His smile finally fell. "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan. Those names were heard even in our city, and rumors of the Salamander were spread throughout the country." He scoffed. "You're very well-known, Erza Scarlet..." His smirk returned. "Like brother, like sister, huh?"

She didn't even know what he was talking about, nobody knew anything about him, not even his name, but it still filled her with rage. She screamed again, whipping around and slicing at him frantically. "I'll kill you!"

He simply jumped away again. "Somehow," he continued on. "at some point, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the signature guilds of this country." He scowled, his eyes narrowing into slits before widening in a way akin to someone of an unstable mind. "I don't like it. Especially when your guild was once weak and crappy!"

She lunged again, though he jumped easily out of the way. "Silence!" She was blinded with anger, blood the only thing in her sights. However... There was still a clear corner of her mind. If only just a little bit clear. She could hear a quiet voice from her past: "Sis! Are you okay?"

It echoed in her mind, but she couldn't pierce through the fog. She pointed her sword. "Are you saying that the reason you started this whole war was over some petty jealousy?!"

"Jealousy?" Jose laughed. "Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!"

Erza glared at him, her chest heaving. "What a worthless reason!"

"Ah," he sang. "You know every little thing about being worthless, don't you? Or was that your brother? I can never tell with you two, you're both equally as pathetic."

She was about to charge at him again, but the voice spoke a little louder, giving her a shooting pain in the back of her skull, almost like a migraine.

"Erza, you should be more careful! Look at you, you're bleeding... Blood is no good, we've already got enough red to go around."

Why was it so loud now? His voice was always there, but not usually this loud. This clear... This real. Was it her murderous thoughts? She let the voice consume her, briefly closing her eyes.

She could see the view, watching it as if she had been there just yesterday. They both stood upon a hill in the blistering heat of summer, her and Eren. They had been running around and laughing, and then rolling around in the grass and vibrantly blooming flowers. Erza had suggested climbing a tree, but Eren said it was too dangerous.

She probably should have listened, but she didn't, promptly making her way up the thick branches. It had rained the night before, making the wood slippery. She made a wrong step, and she plummeted to the earth, gravity definitely doing its job.

She had landed on a root, the back of her calf bathed in a sickening, sticky iron. Tears immediately built up in her eyes, but he came running for her. Her brother.

He knelt down by her side, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He told her to be more careful, listen to him more, general nagging, but then... He hugged her.

He gently stroked her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. "Erza... Please listen to me from now on. You're so pretty, and blood is very ugly. You don't want to mess up how beautiful you are, right? You'll grow up looking like a troll." Erza had called him Ross and pushed him away, but he just came right back. "Erza," he said it more firmly that time. "I don't know how to say this... I'm not our parents, I'm not older than you, I'm not even an adult, but if you think you'll regret something, or you think you can't tell someone about something, it probably isn't the right thing to do."

"...Like climbing a damp tree?" she had asked in her tender age.

He nodded. "Like climbing a damp tree."

Ah, a memory so simple. Yet it calmed her down like none other.

She slowly opened her orbs again, making eye contact with Jose's terrifying empty ones. All they had in them was corruption. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind, once again pushing down all of her homicidal thoughts. If she killed him... She'd regret it. And she wouldn't want to tell anyone, because of the same. So, therefore, it wasn't right. She shot herself at him, powerfully swinging, but this time for all the right reasons.

Jose effortlessly avoided all of her strikes, eventually making an attack of his own at her. He shot a powerful blast towards her, the front end of it looking like a skull. The shot sent her sword flying, but Jose was far from done. He sent streams of energy towards her, the black and purple ominous streaks snaking themselves around the red-headed Mage until she screamed out in pain.

Jose held out his hand to keep the bonds there, red bursts of lightning shooting off of them. "I've longed for the disaster of your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle." He explained the capture of Lucy, and most of his plans, all-in-all, he was yammering on and on. Every time he was irritated, he would pull the restrains tighter, making her let out a cry of pain. "There's no doubt that your guild could one day become more powerful than ours... I can't allow that!" He sent out another shock through her body.

Erza screamed again, which made him smirk, but his smirk soon fell once he saw her smile. "Making all this fuss about who's on top... It's pitiful," she spat. "However, it's your lack of information gathering that's absolutely laughable!"

Jose raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lucy ran away from home," Erza said. "You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rented house for 70,000 jewels a month! She does jobs, and she fights together with us! We've laughed together, cried together... She's like any other Mage in the guild!" She couldn't help but let the word 'family' rush aimlessly through her mind. She tried to push the word away, it brought up both painful memories, as well as beautiful ones.

She grit her teeth. "A trigger for war? The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot decide its parents!" Memories flooded her mind and for just a moment, she felt like crying. "...Nor does a flower decide when it withers and falls." She pulled against her restraints. "A man like you couldn't know anything a both Lucy's tears. You hear that?! You know nothing!"

Jose's smirk returned. "I'll learn soon enough," he said. Erza's eyes widened. "Do you seriously think I would just hand her over to her father? If she doesn't have any money, I'll just keep her..." His face was shadowed over with a lust for money, riches, and most of all: power. "I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!"

Erza thrashed around. "Why, you-!"

"Don't struggle," he said. "It'll just cause you to suffer more." He created two skeleton-like masses, which quickly made their way over to her. One opened its mouth.

Pain. That was all Erza could feel. Excruciating, undeniable, unthinkable pain. It felt like her soul was being separated from her body. Dying. She wanted to die. That must've been better than this agony.

"Are you really going to give up just like that?" a voice rang in her head. "Pathetic." It definitely wasn't the one she had expected. She had thought that perhaps she might've heard the voice of a young boy with a quiet tone, slightly cracked and wispy, certainly not a deep voice laced with intense confidence, almost arrogance, and a firm tone. She had never heard it before. It was a stranger's voice... But it felt so familiar.

"You better finish him off," the voice rang out. It suddenly sounded like it was whispering in her ear. "We still need to meet." Then, it was gone.

That voice... It made her feel so incredibly nostalgic, and she had no idea why.

"Now," Jose said with a Cheshire grin. "Shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail! Titania, so full of pride... If they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash will be sure to give up!"

Erza choked out, "Does your wretchedness know no bounds?!"

"You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself in a moment," Jose taunted, laughing madly.

What could she do? What could it be? Nothing. She couldn't do anything worthwhile right now. But... She wasn't going to let the guild, her family lose hope. She summoned her blade towards her back. She didn't want to give up, but this wasn't giving up...

This was giving a secondary option.

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. When she expected to feel the sting of metal colliding with her back, she was shocked to feel herself be seemingly pieced back together. Her armor fixing itself, and her bonds disappearing.

"This is..." she breathed out. With that, she was lowered to the ground, landing safely on her knees, Jose looking furious and confused.

Erza herself felt confused, though not for the same reasons. That voice... What was that voice?

Who was it?

* * *

 **The first fight of the story! I would like to give a big thanks to Blue for writing that fight scene. She did a wonderful job in writing it, at least in my opinion.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone! And we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we got to see Erza's fight last chapter. Which as I said then was well written. Again many thanks to Blue for writing that. I'm just going to go ahead and say this now, there may be some similarities between last chapter and this one.**

 **There's a review I would like to respond to:**

 **Gh0st495:** **I'm glad you're finding the story enjoyable! Trust us, I doubt that Blue and I will stop writing this anytime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, We only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Magic Council Library)**

"Now then," Eren began, his tone low and menacing. "We're going to play a little game. Your objective is: stop me before I obtain what I'm after. If you somehow manage to succeed in this, you win, and you can do with me what you will. If you don't, _I_ win. Sound fair?" His grin was not natural at this point, almost maniacal in its appearance.

Magical pressure began to flare, as the guards were brought to their knees just by the sheer power that emanated from him. If they hadn't braced themselves, they would have easily passed out from the release. However, they were rune knights; part of Fiore's grand army. They would not back down easily… At least, that was what they were taught in training.

They were supposed to be the ones that captured all of Fiore's criminals and brought them to justice. The criminals were meant to come willingly, not fight against them. Yet, here was this one man, not looking any older than 25, barging into their post and refusing surrender, even going as far as to pose the notion of a game.

"Why would we bother doing that when we could arrest you right here and now for trespassing on council property?" one of the guards, Bakul snapped.

Eren glared at them. Even as his magic forced them to their knees, they still defied him. They defied him, the great Scarlet of the Oración Seis. In the fog of his mind, they had to pay for their transgressions.

They would be the first to bear witness to his rise. No longer would Scarlet just be a rumor. No longer would he just be a story to scare children into behaving. He would become something greater. Yes… That was to be his new goal. He would become a name that resonated throughout Fiore with fifty words all leading back to 'terror' attached to it at the end.

The name alone would force all those who hear it to bow their heads in fear of his power. He would inspire fear in all of the Legal guilds! Perhaps even challenge the king to his throne... Oh, how high his ambitions were! Soon, they'd be able to reach beyond the clouds and touch that which was unattainable to most.

Though, one thing stood in his way. One scarlet-haired bag of flesh that constantly haunted him. One that tore at his inner being, refusing to let his true nature free. He hated seeing it, he hated seeing that face. Her _perfect_ , _undamaged_ , and _unscarred_ face.

It brought forth anger. An anger he greedily craved for, but couldn't keep under control, no matter what. If he were any different, he would have feared this anger. But he was no one but himself, and the current version of him welcomed this feeling, this feeling that gave him strength. It gave him the strength and energy necessary to put these foolish knights in their place.

"Oh, I don't know…" Eren hummed playfully. "How about me making you prostrate yourselves before me as an answer? How does that work for you? If it doesn't, I'm sure I would be able to provide an alternative for you." He had changed due to the magical pressure he was releasing. His eyes glowed red, an intense aura surrounding him, swirling in intimidating flurries, making him look demonic in appearance.

"I'll let you two know a little secret about me," he said. "Feel free to share it with your little council. That is, if you survive this encounter." He let out a childish giggle. "If I'm being honest, not likely. I completely doubt you will. In fact, I don't expect a single one of you to survive this!" There was a childish glee towards the end. A glee that did not sit right with how he was currently acting.

The guards could do nothing but shake in fear at what was to come. Unknown to everyone present, another patrolling guard had sensed the incredible power, deciding to pull the alarm. The other Rune knights in the building were promptly alerted to the threat.

Suddenly, Eren stopped flaring his magic, if only for a moment. **"Crystal Dragon's,"** -Eren said as he began to inhale sharply, preparing for his initial attack. The guards' minds went haywire as they processed this new information. They were fighting a _dragon slayer_. A dragon slayer who easily outclassed nearly everyone they could imagine. - **"Roar!"** A torrent of sharp, foreboding, scarlet red crystals was sent their way.

It was officially open season in the library, and Rune Knights were fair game.

'Oh, what a fun game this is,' Eren thought, his smirk slowly reaching his cheeks.

His Cryston looked on in horror, quickly scrambling underneath a pile of strewn-about books, looking for cover from the vicious attack. It had been trying to prevent this… Why did its caretaker have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just turn himself over? There's no way he _truly_ wanted this!

The two guards that it had sent to make sure he snapped out of whatever it was that was controlling him were killed in mere seconds... If they weren't able to stop him, who could?

"Surely this isn't all that the _great_ Rune Knights have to offer me?" Eren said, placing a hand on his hip. "I was hoping for a more entertaining fight." There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. He sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll have to make my own I suppose..."

Numerous other Rune Knights made their way through the halls, each one with a stoic expression or furious on their face. Each one was determined to arrest the dragon currently running amok their facility, having already killed two of their previous regime.

"Oh!" Eren began, his eyes lighting up like a child on his birthday. "You all will make for excellent entertainment, I'm sure of it!" He took in a deep breath. **"Crystal Dragon's Barrier!"** As he called out the spell, walls of sharp, intimidating crystals surrounded all but one of the Knights. He smirked. "I find one-on-one combat to be so much more relaxing, don't you agree?"

Without a word in response, the knight simply readied his weapon, unprepared for the onslaught that would come his way. The knight lunged at him, Eren easily avoided him. He tried again.

And again. And again. Every time, Eren could simply step out of the way. Honestly, these magic council knights had no grace in their attacks whatsoever.

The fight quickly began to bore the dragon slayer, so he let his mind wander, his body doing all of the fighting for him.

Another view was forced upon him, this time of the sea, the light of sun peeking over the distant mountains reflecting off of the salty water in the most perfect way.

In his younger years, before everything changed, he and his sister would do this sort of thing often. Sneak out of their meager housings before the break of dawn, just so they could run to the ocean together, forgetting about everything else, always hoping to make it in time to see the sunrise illuminate the sea. That day, this particular view that he had lost himself in, had been one of those days.

They had both run onto the beach, sand flinging itself into their shoes, but they couldn't care less. All they were trying to do was make it in time. They could just see the redness of the sun peaking over the ridge.

"Eren, hurry up!" his sister laughed.

He was already going as fast as he could. "I'm trying!"

"Fine, I'll help." Quickly, she grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with great force, making his legs go faster than he had ever pictured that they could.

Ragged breaths being dragged out of their heaving chests, they stopped, their shoes long abandoned far behind them in the sand, their bare feet all that was left. Sand wiggled itself in between their toes, giving a sort of cool, grainy texture.

"Did we make it?" he had coughed out. They both looked up, their breaths once again taken away, but this time by the beautiful scene before them.

Flawless. It was absolutely flawless.

They both plopped themselves ungracefully down onto the sand, the water lapping at their heels. They finally caught their breaths, now just staring at the ocean before them.

"I'm glad we did this," Eren said.

Erza nodded, her hair, still messy from sleep, bouncing slightly. "Mm. Me, too."

"You were impossible to wake up though, you rock!" he laughed. He hadn't laughed like _that_ in a long time. Innocent, carefree, simplistic.

Erza didn't answer him. She just looked on with a straight face.

"Ezzie?" he asked, hoping that her special nickname might trigger a reaction from her. "Are you just tired, or are you genuinely upset with me?"

She shook her head and gave a small ghost of a smile. "Neither."

"You promise?"

She looked at him. "Promise."

It was only then that Eren noticed that their hands were still intertwined. He held it tighter. "Well then, if it's really nothing bad, then tell me what's going on in your head."

The girl hummed thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to verbally express how she felt. "Well… I was just thinking, we see this big, old ocean all the time, right?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, when we go traveling, we might see a _desert."_ Her eyes looked bright and filled with promise. "Wouldn't that be a big change?"

"Yeah, I guess it would. What's that got to do with your space out, though?"

She giggled. "Well, I just had a thought, is all. If I ended up like a desert, would you make me feel like the sea again? You know, full of life, promise, and adventure?"

Eren looked at his sister curiously. _"That's_ what you were thinking about?"

"Well, not entirely," she said. "I was just thinking…" She leaned back until her head made contact with the sandy ground. Eren swiftly layed down beside her, detangling their fingers so that he could support his head with his arms. "The ocean, the desert, the world… They're all the same thing, but with a different name. They're life, over and over again." She flashed him a bright smile. "You know what that means, right? It means that _we're_ the same, too!"

Eren scoffed at his twin. "You're kidding, right? We couldn't be more different! You're so brave and talented, and I'm just-"

"Shh," she interrupted. "No more." She hopped up from her place on the sand, running forward until she was knee deep in the sea.

"Hey, Erza! Wait up!" he called, standing up and dusting himself off before charging after her, water droplets splashing up onto his neck.

Her brown eyes made contact with his blue ones. "Let's make a promise, okay?"

Eren huffed. This had been a seemingly very one-sided conversation, and he felt like she was going to force him to promise either way, that's just the way she was, so he just accepted his inevitable fate. "Fine."

She took his hands in her own. "Let's promise that we'll stick together forever, always being perfectly imperfect together, as well as differently the same!" She let go of one of his hands, holding out her pinky.

Eren stared at her with wonder in his azure orbs. Slowly he wrapped his own pinky around her's. "...I promise."

That day, they had stayed at the beach well into late afternoon, running around and playing all day.

He almost laughed at it… He was so pathetic back then.

'It's not pathetic to remember,' a voice rang out in his head. He almost jumped out of his skin. What was this? _Who_ was it? The voice was unrecognizable, yet so familiar. It was female, though deeper than most, level, and firm with an undertone of genuine care and adoration. 'I hope you remember that, eternally.'

For some reason, with that unknown voice, his mind forced his view back to his sister. His _traitorous,_ and _untrustworthy_ sister.

He wanted to hurt her… Hurt her badly. And if he couldn't do it at this moment, which he knew was true, he would destroy everything else keeping him from that path.

He must've been too lost in thought, because the knight finally landed a hit on him, slicing across the skin of his arm. The other Knights cheered for him wildly.

Eren looked down at his bleeding arm with wide, furious eyes. He made eye contact with the knight, chilling him to the bone and promptly silencing the others. "This fight is irritating as _well_ as boring," he hissed. "I think you need to die now." He released one last powerful blast of magic, and with that, the fight was done.

Eren swung open the large wooden door at the opening of the council library, materials he had needed to collect grasped tightly in his arms. Sure, it wasn't what Brain needed, but it worked very well for his own needs.

His Cryston trailed warily behind him, permanently scarred by what it had just witnessed.

"Hurry up now, will you?" Eren called over his shoulder to it. It immediately sped up, not daring to defy him. He nodded curtly, pleased with the response. He thought back to the voice he had heard during the 'battle'.

He might not have been able to recognize it, but in his heart, and the deepest, darkest part of his soul, he knew who it was.

He stopped walking, taking a deep, sharp breath and speaking aloud: "Listen to me, and listen well, Erza. Our fated meeting is bound to happen soon. And when it does, I will make you feel every _single_ ounce of pain and betrayal that you made me feel back then." His fists clenched, knuckles turning white. "Mark my words, Titania. Our fight will be the grandest and _last fight_ you will ever have." A maniacal laughter escaped from his mouth as he resumed walking away from the destruction he had just caused, the numerous crystals of varying sizes breaking through the roof proof of his massacre.

He smirked down at his Cryston, lagging slightly at his heels. "I think Brain will be quite pleased with the destruction that we caused. Don't you agree, my sweet little girl?"

After everything that just occurred, the crystron could only look in horror and fear at the sight of the building its caretaker had all but demolished.

 **(Oración Seis headquarters)**

Returning to headquarters was a lot simpler, considering that everyone who happened to be awake at the present moment was at the library, looking for any survivors of his rampage.

Fortunately for him, none of the railroads had heard about his recent happenings at the libraries so they were still operational. It was good news, though it was short-lived, all of the lines shutting down due to safety concerns when he was but a few towns away from the guild's headquarters.

"Crap, looks like we're going to walk the rest of the way little buddy," he murmured to his Cryston, giving it a gentle pat on the head, contrary to his shaking jaw.

Cobra had been the first to greet him when he returned, closely followed by Angel who almost ran into him at full speed, crushing him in a hug that caused him to backpedal a little by the sheer force of the impact.

"You're back!" Sorano cried out. "You're not hurt, are you?" She took his face in her hand, quickly traveling down his form to search for any injuries.

"Angel, that's enough!" The voice of Brain called out. "Don't forget that you and Cobra are going to begin your search soon. Besides, I need to speak with Scarlet alone at once." Having walked into view, his mere presence frightened Angel into letting go of her longtime friend.

"So, are you actually here in person old man, or is this just another thought projection?" Eren asked. Despite the reactions of both Angel and Cobra, _the_ Scarlet did not fear the aged man who took them in. He knew that he was stronger than any of his companions. Even the egotistical Midnight. Speaking of Midnight, where was he anyway?

"Considering what you were tasked to bring me, why would I not arrive to hear from you in person?" Brain questioned, raising an eyebrow streaked through in grayish hairs.

"Wow, I feel honored." Eren rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's get this over with. Cobra, Angel, I might have to put a rain check on our search together. Brain might need me for something else."

Brain scowled at the comment. How _dare_ one of his servants disrespect him in such a way! Disrespect deserves a just punishment.

Returning to the briefing room, there was a thick, eerie silence in the air as the two powerful mages stared at each other restlessly, each daring the other to give in and look away first.

"Before we commence talk of _anything_ , you're going to apologize for the way you disrespected me back there," Brain said, his voice deep and serious, not even trying to hide the malicious intent behind his words.

"What is there to apologize for, old man? You know exactly how I hold myself. Besides, last time I checked, you weren't my father," Eren scoffed. He didn't even bother to question why Brain was doing this. Brain was an egomaniac, and he knew it. It was obvious that Brain was attempting to assert his authority and power over the scarlet-haired mage.

Brain narrowed his eyes. "That may be the case, but you should know how to respect those above you in station."

The burning fury returned. How dare this old man think himself the superior!

"Listen here old man," Eren said, his magical power flaring in such a way as to _easily_ surpass Brain's maximum. "You may think yourself to be the superior here, that everyone and every _thing_ will bend themselves to serve your beck and call, but if push comes to shove, I believe it is quite obvious who would survive in a fight between the two of us."

His voice border demonic with the way he growled and spat out the words so shamelessly. "Your power can't even begin to compare to mine, so don't even think for a _moment_ that I will simply bow to you and call you my superior." The magic stopped flowing, and Eren returned to his normal state, the sudden anger dissipating into nothingness.

All that was left was his calm, relaxed personality, though his eyes remained hardened. "Look, I believe it's quite obvious that I respect you. I just happen to show it in my own way. If you can't handle that, destroying everything you worked so hard to create would be _well_ within my capabilities. Don't forget that." His glare softened. "Now then, let's move on to the actual reason I'm here shall we?"

Taking a deep breath Eren recalled the events that happened inside the library. Recounting everything that occurred in fine detail. "Unfortunately, the books that _were_ there on Nirvana held nothing of its location. Most of it was information we already know about it. So, I'm afraid that this assignment was nothing more than a wild goose chase. Affectionately known as a _waste of my time."_ With that, he turned around and walked away, his coat billowing behind him.

Even though he was gone, his ominous, scarlet aura remained in the room, leaving Brain frozen and shaking in his place.

He had taken in and raised a monster.

* * *

 **So, Eren just had his fight. Again I would like to give a great many thanks to Blue for helping write a majority of that scene. Without her, I'm sure it would have been less impressive than how she did it.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful Morning/Afternoon/Evening, and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, So we're back with the next chapter! Last chapter we got to see Eren use his more offensive magic in action. In chapter 4 we got to see Erza go up against Jose. This chapter should conclude the Phantom Lord Arc. Afterward more fun will commence for the twins!**

 **So there's a review that I would like to respond to.**

 **Hunter XZ: A crystron is a difficult creature to describe as they are quite rare throughout Earthland. Most sources claim that they are similar to hedgehogs in appearance. But differ in the fact that their quills are but pure crystal, as such they are quite valuable. They go on to state that the quills never regrow, thus removing the crystals from a Crystron would leave them defenseless and might actually kill them in the process. So one must handle one with care. For crystal mages, a Crystron's quills are said to be one of the easiest things to work with.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 6 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Phantom Lord headquarters)**

Erza was almost as confused as Jose was.  
What had just happened? Erza was about to put an end to it, giving room for Fairy Tail to persevere, but then... She didn't have to. She didn't have to, because someone entered the fray.  
Someone important. Someone dear. It was Makarov. He was using his powers to float, briskly making his way down closer to the floor.  
Jose smirked as the short man landed softly on a pile of rubble.  
"You have shed the blood of our children," Makarov said. "And that is _unforgivable!"_ His eyes scanned across the destruction that had occurred in this one room alone. "They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame, Jose." His expression was unreadable, but it sent shivers down Erza's spine. She couldn't help but smile though, feeling relief flood through her exhausted body.  
"This war between us has gone on long enough," he continued. "Let's end this, here and now!"  
Ezra wiped away a tear that had unknowingly come to her eye while a smile came to her face. "Master," she breathed happily.  
Jose clenched his fist tightly, reigniting his power, perhaps at an even higher, more advanced level than before. He smirked. "If we fight, it could bring catastrophe."  
Makarov growled deep in his throat, veins popping visible on his forehead. He extended two fingers, an unimaginable amount of magical power circling around them intimidatingly. "In order to save my guild" -he drew his hand back- "I'll gladly take the risk!"  
Erza knew this was going to be a long and incredibly intense battle.  
Their hair and clothes fluttered around with the wind that was being created by the two powerful wizards facing off.  
Jose laughed, rearing back and shooting a burst of blackish magic at the weathered guild master.  
Makarov generated flat, golden shields that possessed an instantly noticeable aura. He jumped down from his pile of rubble, landing close to Erza's side. "You kids need to get out while you can," he said.  
Grey and Elfman had woken up after having been passed out for such a long time. "Gramps!" Grey yelled.  
Elfman blinked his eyes, tearing away any traces of residual pain from his face. "We'll stay with you!"  
Erza whipped around, locking eyes with the two. No... Not again. She wouldn't lose people dear to her again! "No!" she yelled. "We have to do as he says!" She let loose the wings on her armor, swiftly making her way to the two young men (and young woman) as the battle continued to intensify. "Let's go," she said, landing in front of Grey.  
"But Erza!" Grey pleaded. He tried reasoning with her, but she was having none of it.  
Jose chuckled vilely. "Well, well, now that you're here, I have no interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests after I finish you off!" He kept shamelessly trying to provoke Makarov. If he did that, he thought, maybe he'd actually have a challenge. With his mind on fantastically thrilling battles, his thoughts wandered to the time he encountered the legend and _nightmare_ of all of Fiore... The name that people didn't dare utter, and the story they told to scare children into submission...  
Scarlet.  
Now, _that_ had been a battle to remember! The only one he ever even came close to losing, in fact. In the end, Scarlet skillfully retreated, but the battle was close. Too close for comfort. Jose couldn't be sure because the rumors were never proven, but that crimson hair could never be mistaken... Somehow, he and Titania Scarlet were connected. He didn't know how, but they were. He could feel their auras mixed together, even if they themselves couldn't recognize it. It was pathetic, really.  
"If we stay here," Erza said to her companions. "We're only going to get in his way. He can handle this, I have faith." With that, she retreated, Grey by her side, Elfman a little farther ahead, propping Mirajane up in his shoulder.

* * *

"Six years," Jose said. "It's been six years since we last came face-to-face. Back then, Phantom was number one, and no one even knew how large your _Fairy Tail_ would become." He spat the words out, disgust evident in his tone. "Hah!" he laughed. "But now it's been reduced to rubble!"  
"Our guild hall may have been destroyed," Makarov countered, flicking his fingers in such a fashion as to create an ethereal looking constellation in the thin, dusty air of the battered guild hall. "But we're strong as ever!"  
"I must admit, I'm looking forward to this. Although it's frowned upon by the council, I can't wait to see who's the superior Wizard Saint." The phrase 'wizard Saint' had been poisoned for him, in a way.  
All leading back to that battle with Scarlet. He had tried to intimidate the young man by mentioning that he was a Wizard Saint, but he just laughed, replying with a gruff: "Pathetic."  
Jose summoned threatening looking sparks of purple lightning.  
"I couldn't have done this all without my children," Makarov said, starting out mostly to himself, but growing into fierce war-cry as he continued. "Bless you, and be proud of who you are members of Fairy Tail!"  
The outside elements were going haywire. The ocean waves ebbed and splashed over the magical force-field surrounding their area. The sky's clouds opened up in a frightful twist, looking like a hurricane heading straight towards them. Bright flashes of lightning, sparked alarmingly close to their location.  
The battle against the two powerful wizards was not one easily fought. They both had incredible amounts of power, almost unchallenged, yet here they were, duking it out in a half-destroyed guild hall. Their magic clashed, creating grandiose waves of electricity and unbridled power.  
They each clipped each other in the shoulder, getting thrown off for a just a moment before their continued their endless attacks. Jose yelled out an attack name, rearing back and directing it towards the leader of Fairy Tail with as much force as he could manage.  
Makarov blocked it skillfully, the rebound damaging everything around them, yet he still stood firm and unharmed. Fairy Tail knew... They knew that he was fighting for them, and burying a hatchet that hadn't been buried for a long, long time.

Makarov reared back, shooting a similar burst of light magic to his rival, though Jose easily dodged. "I'm impressed," he said, watching Jose successfully landing a few feet away. "You have so much power at your command. I can see why the council names you one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, you're misusing that power for your own gain, when you could have been becoming a role-model for the younger generation." He sharpened his gaze. "Instead, you've become a lesson in what _not_ to do."  
Jose smirked, chuckling a little bit. "What is this, a lecture?"  
"I have a rule that seems to work well with my Fairy Tail kids." His glare was chilling. "I'll give you until the count of three to do exactly as I say." A scowl grew on Jose's face. "Kneel to me."  
Jose looked somewhat amused. "What?"  
"One."  
He scoffed. "So you want me to concede to kneel before you? No way in hell."  
"Two." The weathered old man set his hands in a specific position, a glowing ball of swirling light appearing in between them.  
"Why would the master of the top guild in this kingdom ever choose to kneel before you?" Jose yelled, gathering an immense amount of power within his palms. "Technically, we are equally powerful, but my ability to be _heartless_ makes me stronger than you will ever be!"  
 _"Three."_  
Jose didn't let up. "You are the one who should be kneeling before me!" he spat. "Now" -he smirked vilely- "you and your precious Fairy Tail children... _**ARE GOING TO DIE!"**_  
"Time's up," Makarov growled. He clasped his hands around the glowing orb in between his palms, crushing it just before Jose's attack reached him. It completely dissolved the dark mage's attack, leaving him speechless, his mouth hanging open in a perpetual gasp. The light spread across the room, bathing everything in blinding brightness. "I invoke..." he began. "Fairy Law." What sounded like a church bell played in the distance.  
Suddenly, the sky opened up in an incredible gold, a magical insignia having painted itself into the sky. The sacred light exploded from the heaven's, destroying anyone the old guild master saw as his enemy, leaving his children unscathed.  
Jose stood in the middle of the now completely collapsing guild hall, shivering and whimpered, his eyes open wide in terror.  
Makarov glared at him. "You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?" He turned away. "I'm sure the magic council will be watching us after all the chaos we've created." He casually walked away. "You better be on your best behavior from now on."  
Aria appeared behind him, thinking he could almost certainly sneak up on the old man, though he was clearly mistaken, being punched brutally into a nearby wall.  
"The war is over," Makarov said. "There's no more need for us to fight anymore, but if you push me to the point of anger, I'll destroy your guild without any hesitation." He put on a carefree expression. "Now you kids get out of here, and take care of Jose."  
The guild cheered for him. At last! They were free from this foolish war.

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The Guildhall was in ruins, clear evidence of the fight against Phantom Lord. What used to be a proud guildhall standing in mute protection over the city of Magnolia now was nothing more than a pile of rubble and debris.

Because of the sight, reconstruction almost immediately commenced. Every member of Fairy Tail pitched in, however, they could to help restore and rebuild their guildhall.

However, Erza on the other hand, her mind was still on what Jose has said during their fight. _'_ _"Ah," he sang._ _"_ _You know every little thing about being worthless, don't you? Or was that your brother? I can never tell with you two, you're both equally as pathetic."'_

She was trying to wrap her head around how he could have possibly known about him. Why did hearing the name Scarlet, especially as to how he said it, why did it give her the feeling that it did? That unexplained sadness, such a feeling confused her to no end.

Perhaps Master might know more about this Scarlet character? He seems very knowledgeable when it comes to stuff like this. But for now, she had to get back to work. No use musing over something as trivial as this. Not when her home needed to be rebuilt.

"Erza? You seem troubled, is everything alright my child?" Having noticed her distress, Makarov had come to try and support the scarlet-haired S-class mage to the best of his ability. Be it providing what emotional support he could, or offering advice to her. Seeing the famed Titania Erza in such a state did not ease his worried mind.

"It's nothing that I wish to discuss here and now, Master. However, if you have the time, could we talk in private? Something came up that I need answers to. " He quickly motioned the girl to follow him to a location he knew would give them the privacy she wanted.

"Now then, tell me Erza. What troubles your mind? Was it our recent fight with Phantom?" Despite the somewhat stoic exterior Makarov presented, it was quite obvious that he cared for the mage under his charge. His body language showed that much.

Erza cast her eyes to the ground. "In some ways, it does have to do with Phantom, but for the most part, no."

"Ahh, so you are referring to your endless quest to find your brother, aren't you Erza?" His eyebrows raised as to allow him to more easily notice Erza's reaction to the question.

"Yes, it has everything to do with that," she replied, bowing her head in shame for taking the Master away from his duties over something as trivial as this. Her bangs covered her eyes, not allowing the aging guild master a chance to see what she was really feeling. How much the fear of his potential response might hurt her...

"Erza, you know how much I fear that this search is consuming you. It's been eight years since you started this quest of yours. How much longer are you going to trouble yourself with this?" He tried to make his tone gentle. "How many more dead-ends must you suffer through before you're satisfied? I'm afraid that the woman you are becoming isn't the same one that I, and all of Fairy Tail, know you to be."

Erza balled her fists, slightly gritting her teeth. He didn't believe her, he wouldn't support her. "I have to Master-you don't understand! Before we were torn apart, we promised to always be there for each other! If you want, I can say the exact words of our promise! I can't rest until I find him again! Not until we're together again. When we can finally have the life of happiness that we both desperately desire!" Tears were streaming from both of her eyes. She was desperate to get the Master to understand every once of the emotions she was trying to convey.

The anger at those that felt her search as nothing more than a childish ambition, the fear of having to let of go of everything she once knew.

The hope of getting to see him one more time. The sadness of being away from the only one she truly called 'family'. These were the emotions she wanted to convey and needed Makarov to understand. She hated how people would write off her search as nothing more than a game… A pastime. A wish.

To her, Eren meant everything, and he still did. He represents a childhood that she desperately wanted to return to, a past that she really didn't want to lose. It was a battle against both time and the parts of the guild which did not care about her quest, a battle that she was both desperate and determined to win.

He easily felt all of them. The emotions Erza was trying to convey, he felt them. It hurt him more than she realized, it hurt him to know that even still his child was saddened by everything around her.

Even as he tried to provide her with as much of a comfortable life as he could, she was still saddened by her current situation. After a minute or so of internal debate, Makarov finally relented and proceeded to allow Erza to continue this search.

"All right then, Erza. What is it you wish to know? I'll try to provide any and all answers I can." Lowering his head, he let his aging eyes gaze upon the mage before him, taking in her body language, gazing upon the relief that she felt when he allowed her to continue this mission of her's. Such relief warmed his aging heart. There may be hope for the future with mages like her around.

She looked up, a slight smile visible on her visage. "Thank you, Master! You don't know how much this means to me!" The sigh of relief was more than enough for Makarov to get a semblance of her feelings. "During my fight against Jose, before you had arrived, he mentioned this... _'Scarlet'_ character." Makarov's eyes widened at the mere mention of _his_ name.

Scarlet had been a heated topic amongst the Wizard Saints, each one having a differing view on the dark mage, as well as what should be done with him.

"My question is, Master, can you tell me anything about Scarlet? Anything that might point me towards the answers I seek?" Almost pleadingly, she dropped to her knees. Practically begging him to provide her with _something_ that she could use. "Why does he bear a name similar to mine?"

Makarov let out a sigh before he began. "Scarlet… Quite the powerful mage he is. Strong enough to give even us Wizard Saints trouble, if we're not careful. In fact, our last meeting was about his whereabouts. But he's secretive... Almost too secretive. No one in Fiore knows what he looks like, or if he is even in a guild." He took in a heavy breath. "There are rumors that state he is a member of the Oración Seis, but they are just that, rumors. He's gone after both light and dark guilds, so we can't really discern whether or not those rumors are true. If I recall correctly, his most recent act was against Quatro Cerberus. To this day it's obvious that they are still recovering from his attack. In almost four hours, he took on that entire guild, alone. He almost killed everyone in that guild with some sort of Crystal Magic, even turning some of the guild against each other, if Master Goldmine's report is to be believed." He rubbed his temples. "Then, he just vanished. No one has heard a peep from him ever since then." The guild master's eyes were almost shut.

His head dropped to the floor as he tried but failed to recall any other information that might be able to help her. "I'm afraid that is all I can share with you, Erza. I hope you will be able to put this information to good use."

Erza didn't respond, just processing the information that was provided to her.

' _Oración Seis... They're one of the three corners of the Balam Alliance.'_ she thought. _'If Scarlet is a part of that guild, then perhaps I should take my search in that direction?'_ Thinking to herself, she finally came up with a plan.

She would investigate all three of the main Dark Guilds that make up the Balam Alliance. Sure, this might make her a target for them, but in her current mindset, the reward was definitely worth taking the risk. Even if it just meant seeing her brother again in a picture.

"Thank you, Master. I believe I now know where to go from here," she said with a quick nod of the head. Briskly escaping his presence, Erza's mind went to work. She thought about everything she knew of the Oración Seis.

She had to go to the Library in Magnolia. It was possible that there… She might be able to find _something._

 **(Magnolia)**

Reaching the city's Library, Erza instantly set herself to work, looking through multiple books and lacrima. She was determined to learn as much as she could about the Oración Seis, and their rumored seventh member. She even delved into the official council records to figure out what they knew about him. But like all of her previous attempts, this seemed to be futile as well.

' _This doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought. _'If the Oración Seis are rumored to have seven members, why is it that all of their pictures of them only have six? It's like this rumored seventh member doesn't exist!'_

She would pull up various accounts of their actions, as well as pictures put in place by the Magic Council. Could everyone at the guild be right in claiming that what she was doing was pointless?

Makarov was right. It had been eight long, painful years since she started this search of hers, and each time she had a lead of sorts, it would always turn up to be a dead-end. A wild goose chase.

Still, she kept going, determined to find him. She had to. She had to make sure that she would always honor the promise they made to each other, for if their roles had been reversed, she knew he would have done the same. He would never have given up until he found her.

' _Wait! I haven't looked specifically for that rumor!'_ Looking more specifically, and more in-depth, she fine-tuned her search until she found what she was after. She looked for hours on end, often with little breaks, mostly to stop and relax her mind so she wouldn't burn herself out.

But eventually, just when she was about to give up and return to the guild, she found him, she found…

Scarlet.

* * *

 **So what did Erza find? Why is Scarlet such a nightmare throughout Fiore? So many questions left unanswered! That's what I like about this journey, we discover things together don't we? Many thanks to Blue for writing the Makarov/Jose fight scene! She did a fantastic job with it!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful morning/Afternoon/Evening and we'll see you again in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Deepest apologies for the wait. Blue is currently away on vacation so our ability to work on this together is somewhat limited. Plus, I go back to college in a couple of weeks so we might not update as frequently as we used to. Please forgive us in that aspect.**

 **There's a poll on my profile at the present moment. Since I'm rewriting Legends of the Atherial. I decided to change the pairing a little. Same base rules as last pairing poll (I'll be sure to pick majority this time!) Lady with the majority of the votes gets paired with Serandiel. It should be a lot of fun!**

 **I've seen some self-insert fanfics floating around Fairy Tail, and I was wondering. Would you all be for me writing a self-insert? There'll be a poll on my profile to gauge interest. Feel free to leave your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 **(Oracion Seis Headquarters)**

"Don't even think for a _moment_ that I don't know it was you who alerted the guards to my presence!" Eren yelled at his Cryston, saliva spitting out unceremoniously. The anger that he was displaying frightened the poor Crystron, even more so than the scarring that her caretaker had given her back at the library, now in the form of a painful slice on her person.

His breathing was heavy and ragged. "It would be best for you to understand that what you saw before was nothing more than a moment of weakness. I can assure you that it won't happen again." His glare was something to be remembered. The cold feeling that one felt while under his gaze… Even the most hardened of Rune Knights would bow before it.

Putting the Crystron back in her cage, Eren went to get some rest, attempting to relax his mind from the adrenaline of battle and act of violence that he had recently performed against the Magic Council.

"I wonder… Why did I hear you back then, Erza?" he mumbled to himself. It was a habit he had that he knew he should probably try to stop, but he found it ever so hard. Something about doing it stopped the disgusting, childish loneliness that constantly panged at his chest. "Why is it that I can't get you out of my mind? Why must I be cursed to think of you like this?"

Such musings were cut short as he quickly fell into a deep sleep. He let his dreams consume him once more. His soft snores permeating throughout the room, his restful state more calm and youthful than any other expression.

All was not idle in the room, however.

The crystron knew that if it remained in Eren's care, she may eventually be cast aside. Especially once he found out her true intentions, which was something she simply could not have.

Without any hesitation, the Crystron escaped her cage, bolting towards the door away from the Oracion Seis, and away from the nightmare that was… Scarlet.

There were a few guards in the building keeping watch throughout the night, but due to her small size, it was quite easy to avoid them and make her way out of the compound.

She had to bring Eren back to his senses. This 'new' Eren wouldn't do for her. He wasn't the same as he used to be. He wasn't the one that would gently carry her around in his pocket and whisper secret compliments to her.

She wanted the Eren who was loving, kind and thought highly of everyone. Perhaps those in the Fairy Tail guild she had heard about would be able to provide something for her?

' _Fairy Tail,'_ the creature thought. _'You have to save him before it's too late. He's not the loving man I know him as. Please, return to me, my beloved caretaker. He is not the Scarlet that you are all so wary of. My caretaker is… Eren.'_

When the morning sun broke over the castle, Sorano jumped on Eren's bed, desperate to wake him up as fast as possible. That way, they could have as much time on their search together as possible.

"Eren, c'mon wake up!" she whined loudly. "Don't tell me the big, bad Scarlet is scared of a little game of lost and found!"

Eren groaned and rolled over in his bed, his hair a mess, his azure eyes still glazed over with the previous night's sleep. "It's not that I'm scared, because of course, it couldn't be something as simple as that!" His tone was grumpy, to say the least.

He sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Gently pushing his friend off, the dragonslayer went about his morning routine. However, a quick glance around the room revealed that something was missing.

The Crystron that he had decided to take care of ever since his enslavement at the Tower of Heaven... Was missing. "So, you have decided to leave me as well?" he called out into the empty space. He scoffed, a scowl apparent for all eyes to see. "I thought you were someone I could trust. Oh, well. I guess someone like me wasn't meant to be able to trust _anyone."_

He sighed to himself before continuing. "How many more will leave me before fate is satisfied?" His 'talking-you-himself' habit resurfaced. "How many more betrayals must I suffer through?" It was a rare burst of emotion, if only briefly. These moments were the only times in which Scarlet would even dare to break his stoic exterior-the only time when he would dare to reveal the broken and insecure little boy underneath his hard, tough exterior. The boy that wanted nothing more than to be with his family again...

Silently, he pulled out a piece of paper. A paper he carried with him ever since he first arrived at the tower. It was a blank piece of paper, save for some words that had almost faded completely, due to wear and tear of time. To Eren though, they were still visible. He could still make them out.

 _Summer in the hills_

 _Those hazy days I do remember_

 _We were running still_

 _Had the whole world at our feet_

 _Watching seasons change_

 _Our roads were lined with adventure_

 _Mountains in the way_

 _Couldn't keep us from the sea_

 _Here we stand open arms_

 _This is home, where we are_

 _Ever strong in the world that we made_

 _I still hear you in the breeze_

 _See your shadows in the trees_

 _Holding on, memories never change_

He crushed the paper in his fist, his nostrils flaring with labored breaths. "I need to stop thinking about these _pathetic_ things. How would everyone react to Scarlet being a crybaby?"

In an instant, he threw that memory away. Threw it so far away so that it could never bother him again. The paper landed in the cage of what had once been his closest companion. The only one to have been with him through thick and thin. The cage of the creature that in the truest sense…

He called his best friend.

 **(Oracion Seis Headquarters)**

Walking out into some sort of common area, he was greeted by Cobra and Angel. Both were already prepared for the task ahead of them, satchels and duffle-bags hanging from their shoulders, filled with possibly needed supplies.

"You're late, Eren," Cobra began before being cut off by his friend.

Eren waved a dismissive hand. "Before you even continue, I had to deal with some personal matters. Now then, I know I had said earlier that I might have to skip this, but I could care less about what the old man says, so let's get going, shall we?" Almost immediately, the three of them were out of the castle.

They all knew that their search for Nirvana would consume their time for a couple of weeks, but as Cobra and Angel continued searching with passion as if they completely believed in what brain would tell them. Scarlet's mind began to drift again, going back to that little creature he had grown accustomed to. The little friend he could always have relied on. Had he been too harsh to her? Did he not give her enough attention, not care enough?

' _Where did I go wrong in raising you? I kept you safe, I kept you away from those who would only seek to use you. Why did you leave me?'_ With his mind so preoccupied, his eyes on the ground, mind in the clouds, he wasn't paying attention. He soon bumped into his comrades with a small grunt and a near snap. They had stopped all of a sudden for very unexpected reasons.

Ahead of the three mages laid a platoon of Rune Knights, bloodied and defeated by a Wyvern at least ten times their size. The aura it radiated was cold, capable of chilling anyone who wasn't prepared for it down to their very bones.

"Cobra, Angel make sure the Rune Knights are taken care off…" Eren began seriously. "Leave that _beast_ to me." His voice was low and gravelly, almost demonic in tone, each individual word sending shivers down the spine of those who were able to hear it.

"Despite my unwillingness to fight at the present moment, I happen to be quite angry," he yelled up at the monster. "And unluckily for you, you seem to be quite the punching bag!" He gathered a power around his hand before snapping it shut. " **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S IRON FIST!** " Coating his arm in various crystals, jagged edges abounding, Eren shot himself towards the Wyvern, hair flitting wildly, determined to make this a battle worth remembering. If the creature even _lived_ to remember it.

However… Things didn't go as planned for the young dragonslayer. As soon as he got close to it, he was batted aside by its ginormous, weathered wings. He was sent flying towards one of the nearby hills.

Having noticed their powerful friend batted aside so easily, Cobra and Angel decided to leave the Rune Knights for later, opting to join their friend in combat. Hoping that with their combined power, they might accomplish what Scarlet could not and eventually overcome that beast.

"You hurt Eren, the one I hold close to me!" Angel scream with a frightfully loud tone, her eyes burning with fury. "Closer than any other friend I will ever have! I'll make you pay!"

 **(Unknown location, unknown time)**

The light was unbearable.

A bright light that refused to let him be. It was painful for his eyes, which had grown accustomed to a particular type of peculiar darkness. The type of darkness which would eventually encompass everyone who lives, and all that will be born. A darkness that only signaled one thing…

Unconsciousness.

A voice was calling to him, a soft voice trying to get him to wake up. A voice that felt eerily familiar to him. Like he should know who is speaking, but he didn't. He couldn't make it out.

Initial advances were rebuked with grunts as he did not wish to be woken from his peaceful slumber. The voice did not like this rebuke and tried again. This time shaking him relentlessly until he woke up.

As he opened his eyes, letting them gaze upon the world again, he saw a world significantly different from the world he left. Gone was the Wyvern that fought against him and his companions. Instead of deafening roars and screams of terror, there was a calm river and other sounds of nature.

"Strange, I could have sworn that I was fighting a Wyvern…" he muttered. "The better question is, where am I and how on Earth did I get here?" Getting to his feet was difficult as if his body did not wish to respond to any of his commands. As if it only wished to remain in that position for as long as it wanted to.

There standing before him was the voice that spoke to him earlier.

To the outside observer, she was beautiful in all aspects of the word, deserving to be called truly perfect. A true cross between him and Erza.

She was the one the ancient myths had talked about. She was the one known as…

 _The Creator_.

* * *

 **Now we're starting to get to the fun aspects of the plot. What does our Creator friend have in store for our Dragon Slayer? Where and when did she take him? I guess we'll all find out, together won't we?**

 **The Lyrics used was Laura Brehm's vocals to TheFatRat's Monody. It's a good song and I recommend you give it a listen.**

 **We hope you have a wonderful Morning/afternoon/evening everyone! And we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! We're back with chapter 8! This time with more emotions! More depression! Wait… SPOILERS! I won't spoil any more than I have already done.**

 **I wanted to go ahead and share some story statistics with you all. You can skip this if you want, I'm just text at the moment so it doesn't matter to me. But as I am writing this, this story has 825 views, 15 followers and 10 favorites (Love you all!). I know the views are small compared to the original Legends of the Atherial. But that has 30+ chapters to it. whereas this only has 8.**

 **I can't recall if I've said this before or not, but you all are the reason I do this. You're the reason blue and I work so hard to produce quality chapters that you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 8 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Magnolia)**

For days, Erza simply laid in her bed at Fairy Hills, not moving a single muscle. She didn't have the mental strength to continue after what she had discovered at the library.

Her mind processing everything she found out about Scarlet. The number of homicides on his list, how brutal they were. How the only thing he left for a calling card was absolute destruction; buildings pierced from the supports to the roof by giant red crystals, each body left with a look of sheer horror on their face, etched into them in their final, miserable, terrifying moments. Each kill seemed more brutal than the last.

However, these weren't the images that got to her troubled mind the most.

In the library, she saw a picture. A picture that would leave nightmares in her mind for many nights to come. She saw a quick bit of insight into how Scarlet looked in action.

One thing… One thing specifically had stuck to her mind. His eyes… Those cold, familiar, disturbed azure eyes of his, almost frozen, like a perfect fragment of the past, refusing to continue. There was no light in them, only darkness and anger. The color of them, however, reminded her of Eren.

His blue eyes full of life, passion, and childish brightness. Sure, they were often clouded by insecurities, but that was one thing they always had together. Fighting off those terrible self-made demons. Those were the eyes she longed to see once again. Those eyes that would inspire hope in those who stared into them; ones which she could easily find herself lost in.

Unconsciously, she muttered something. Many would hear it as the incoherent mutterings of someone who had nothing left to lose, but she knew exactly what she was saying. How warped it was. "Eren, please... Help me. I don't know what to do anymore. Where are you? I need you… Please... Eren." Her voice cracked near the end, yet no tears fell. They had all fallen earlier.

There was nothing she could do, she had left him. Left him in a place where no one should have been in the first place. And now, he had to suffer for her foolishness.

Instead of her attempting to save him, like she should have been doing all along, she just paraded herself around Fairy Tail, taking glory and praises she unjustly deserved. "Why did I... Leave you there, Eren?" Her voice came out in a whisper as she stared at nothing in particular. A wall. A speck of dust. A slightly misplaced corner of a bed sheet, it didn't matter. It was all him. It was all his aura, his soul, his feeling.

She could feel his eyes, his hatred, his _fear_. Oh, that undeniable fear he must have felt! The agony he must have suffered because of her. The corruption.

"Why did I let my... _Pride_ get the better of me? Of _us?"_ It hurt to even speak, even more so to move around in her bed.

' _Do you hate me for what I was forced to do? Do you hate me for abandoning everyone like I so selfishly did? I'm sure you do...'_ She had been reduced to thinking, her throat hurting too much to continue voicing the poisonous thoughts.

The emotional weight of her tone was too much for the knight to face alone.

Why was she the one cursed with being called _the_ Titania, Queen of the Fairies? What _queen_ was she to be there, laying broken and crying?

Why did she have to receive all of the unwanted attention, the limelight, the _pressure_? What had this sad and broken little red-haired girl, stripped of her childhood, done to receive such a treatment?

"Er…" she just managed to croak out the first syllable of a name before the lack of energy finally took hold of her exhausted mind.

It forced her into a state of blissful unconsciousness. At least while she was like this, she wouldn't be plagued by her emotions.

Before that, however, one last memory played itself in her mind. A time when she was taken, forced to build that disgusting prison of a tower.

 **(Flashback)**

The room was dark, light barely filtering in from the few windows leading to outside. If only those windows had a way of being unlatched…

Even if they were too high up, _jumping_ might be better than this hell.

The room held a multitude of cells, each one containing something that the guards deemed completely expendable… The slaves they forced to build the tower. Each one was assigned a number, that number becoming their entire life, whether they liked it or not.

Recently, a group of children were forced into a cell together, each one being unique in their own right. However, one held herself back from the introductions, still crying from the forced separation but a few hours earlier.

She muttered her brother's name over and over again, like a mantra or a prayer. Eventually, one of the group, a child with blue hair and kind eyes, forced her from her sobs and convinced the new slave to introduce herself. It was there that Erza rediscovered her family, or at least a new one.

Although, she never once kept the thoughts of Eren out of her mind. Even as they planned a revolution, she held onto him, clinging to him like her final lifeline; the last thing that would save her from a cruel existence.

Even as her friend, Jellal, kept telling her to let him go, she wouldn't. She had to hold on, for the sake of both of them. She had to survive so they could reunite one day and go on their promised adventures together. The ones where they could truly be children again. Frivolous, and blissful, adventure around every bend.

"Where are you, Erry...?" she would whisper, completely ignoring the cries of those around her. They meant nothing, because the only voice she was searching for was the only one she could never hear… Her brother's. That soft voice that hadn't yet cracked. The one that could ease her soul with the slightest utterance of a syllable.

He was her everything, and she thought she was his, too. They needed each other, she was sure of it.

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

 **(Fairy Hills)**

Ever since she had left to talk with Master, Erza had not shown up to help with reconstruction of the guild hall, putting everyone on edge.

Those who knew her tried to get into her room, but that in itself was a challenge. What they saw if they did succeed, however, blew away everything they knew about the S-class mage.

Gone was the stern woman who would discipline everyone for being aimless fools. Gone was the proud and loving Fairy that protected and watched over the guildhall. Gone was the woman that loved cheesecake and her friends, and her family.

Instead, what they saw was a broken and withered woman, crying over someone called "Eren". They assumed that he was the target of her 8-year long search. Her pointless, all-consuming, _poisoned_ search.

The most recent one to visit was Lucy. She had tried to get through to the mage that she so dearly considered a friend. Unlike most who attempted, she succeeded in entering the scarlet knight's domain.

"Erza, are you okay? Everyone's worried about you," the blonde said carefully, trying not to set off the unstable redhead. The dorm was dark as if all of the lights had either burned out, been blown out in a fit, or weren't on, to begin with. The only sounds that permeated the air were the small, choked sobs and cries of a broken S-class mage.

The smell was horrible, a clear sign that the room hasn't been cleaned in a while, or the woman inside it, at the very least. Everywhere she went, no matter what item she would move, dust would be sent flying into the air, only to settle onto a surface somewhere else. This was completely unlike the scarlet-haired mage that Lucy had come to admire...

"Erza," the girl spoke, trying to get her attention in the gentlest way she could think of. "Say something, Erza… Are you alright? Please, talk to me. To _someone._ "

Erza merely turned so that she faced the opposite direction, closed off in a corner of the room, hair disheveled and face a mess, heavy bags under her eyes from many insomnia-filled nights. The nightmares were too much. She didn't want to see the pitying expression that she knew was surely being sent her way.

"Go away…" she breathed out, voice thick and cracked from days of being unused. The phrase was barely audible, a clear and final sign to Lucy that Erza hadn't been taking care of herself.

For Lucy, this new Erza wouldn't do. This broken Erza wasn't the same as the one she had come to know and love, and even look up to. She wasn't the same Erza who would scold Natsu and Gray, and kick them, and punch them, over something as small as ruining her favorite slice of cake. Cake… that might get her going!

"C'mon, Erza! There's strawberry cheesecake back at the guild! It's got your name written all over it!" Lucy was hoping that the mere mention of Erza's favorite delicacy would be enough to get her friend out of bed. Maybe then, Fairy Tail could try to help her.

The red-haired woman finally looked at her.

At first, Lucy was hopeful, but then she noticed that it was a heartless, unloving stare. "Don't want… Fairy Tail… not… _Eren_ …" The last word was mumbled to such a low volume that Lucy shivered, thinking that even Natsu would have a hard time hearing it. However…

The lack of desire for strawberry cheesecake was the final nail in the coffin. Erza needed help, and fast. Otherwise, Fairy Tail might lose their beloved Titania for good.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Where's Master? I need to talk with him now!" Lucy yelled. She had rushed into the Guildhall, determined to inform the aging guild master about Erza's currently worsening condition.

Having immediately sensed the urgency of the situation at hand, Makarov was more than prepared to hear the news. He immediately beckoned Lucy to follow him, that way could discuss Erza's condition in private.

For a moment too long to count, they just sat in silence, Lucy scuffing her heels across the floor, and the Guild Master rapping his fingers against the side of a barrel. "Lucy, I know that Erza is having a rough time at the moment, but for the sake of my peace of mind, how bad is it?" Makarov asked in a quiet tone. With that grave concern for his child, the silence between the two was finally broken.

"It's bad, Master. Erza's not even taking care of herself anymore!" Worry filled the blonde's tone. "Her room is in complete disarray, the place hadn't been cleaned in Heaven knows how long, she looks like a complete wreck-!" She paused to keep her voice from breaking. "Overall, we need to get Erza some mental help and fast..."

It was as Makarov feared. Erza had for so long, _too_ long, committed herself to this search. Her mind couldn't take any more of this and it was shutting down, faster and faster by the day. She was in a war against herself, mind against soul, and it looked like she was losing. Terribly.

"Lucy, here is what I would like you to do," Makarov explained. "Go back to Erza's dorm and give her this." He took a vial from the pocket of his robes, entrusting it to Lucy. "It should knock her out long enough for us to get her to Porlyusica so that she can give her proper treatment. Can you do that for me?" Makarov knew that what he was about to attempt was a gamble unlike any other. If Erza woke up too early, she might not ever fully recover from the traumatic experience that occurred in the library.

He clicked his tongue. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault. He shouldn't have let her continue her search! He knew it was harming her, physically as well as emotionally. Before Lucy could respond, Makarov interjected again.

"I know I'm asking you to do something you wouldn't normally, but hear me out, Lucy. If we succeed in this, there's a chance Erza can recover from this, be done with this forever, be a _family_ again, and be the Fairy we all _know_ her to be."

This seemed to fuel Lucy's determination, creating a drive in her, making her want to see Erza return to her normal self and be with everyone again, in her special, violent, unique, irreplaceable way.

 **(Fairy Hills)**

The room had not changed that much since Lucy had left but a few hours earlier. The main difference being that Erza seemed to have cried herself to sleep.

The smell had not gone away any, nor did the dorm itself look any cleaner. The tears seemed to have dried up for the moment, a hopeful sign that everyone in Fairy Tail might be able to get through to the poor girl.

"I'll see you once you get better, okay, Erza?" she whispered. She resembled a mother, whispering in the night to a child, frightened by a nightmare. That's what Erza reminded her of right now… The child that would climb into her parents' bed, afraid of the monster under hers, or that the boogeyman would come for her in the night, sneakily creeping in through her Windows, or through her slightly cracked wardrobe door. "We still have plenty of things to do as a team. You, Natsu, Gray, and me." She slowly, but surely, emptied the vial's contents, making it so that her friend, and fellow mage, would not be waking up anytime soon. Maybe she would finally get a good night's sleep, not plagued by negative thoughts and nightmares.

"Forgive me, Erza, but we can't have you sulking like this. You're supposed to be the one leading us onwards, not sulking in your room like this." Casting a spell that Makarov had given for when she was sure that Erza was knocked out, they ended up in front of Porlyusica's home.

She had clearly been expecting the two of them, as noted by the fact she had been waiting outside of her own door, distasteful scowl ever-present on her aged face. "Bring her in," was all that the old medicine woman said before motioning Lucy inside.

A brief, yet thorough look over revealed exactly what Lucy, and everyone else, had feared about the great Titania. "Despite the obvious malnutrition and lack of personal hygiene, it seems that your Erza found something that she simply couldn't handle, and her brain shut off as a weak-willed response. Leave her here for a while, and I'll see what I can do for her," the pink-haired woman said sternly. "Now, go away." She waved the blonde off dismissively. "You know how much I hate humans." It didn't take the healer long to find a broom to shoo out the now quite obviously unwelcome guest.

Once she was sure Lucy was gone, Porlyusica gave a tender look to the mentally exhausted S-Class Mage, passed out, and laid gently on her makeshift bed. "Erza… What am I going to do with you, child? First your eye, and now this?" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

She thought of Makarov, sighing to herself. "One of these days, those brats of yours are going to do something insanely stupid, and get themselves in a whole lot of trouble." Porlyuscia could only scoff at her train of thought, resigning herself to make sure that Fairy Tail's Titania would make a successful recovery from this trauma.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Lucy, I want to thank you for getting me out of the mess I had forced myself into," Erza said, walking into the Guildhall as the proud and ever-faithful Titania, completely devoid of the signs of grief that had plagued her only just earlier. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for the kindness you showed me." A smile had adorned her features. A smile which could brighten everyone's day had they seen it. Her brown eyes glistened in the morning sun.

"Erza, I'm glad to see you're alright!" Lucy chuckled. Along with everyone else in the Guildhall, seeing Erza back to her normal and happy self-made all of the recent events seem like nothing more than a bad dream. "And don't think too much about it, what else are friends for?"

"I know, but I still feel like I should repay you somehow."

Quickly responding before she could finish her thought, Lucy assured her that all was well and nothing needed to be done in repayment. "Hey, how about all four of us take a nice vacation? Loke was kind enough to provide me with a set of Tickets to Akane Resort!" Almost immediately after Lucy mentioned the Akane Resort, a noise shook everyone from their current projects.

A chirp had managed to make itself heard, one which was very dissimilar from a bird's own. A small creature, covered in crystal-like spines, was running towards everyone, fear, and determination present in its shining eyes.

Without thinking, the hedgehog-like creature jumped and snuggled itself in the crook of Erza's neck, almost as if it was trying to hide from something out there in the dark world, desperate not to be seen any more than it had to.

"It seems like you have a new friend there, Erza. Care to introduce me?" As Makarov came to visit the group, he felt some magic signatures on the small animal, all of which were completely unlike the creature's own. One of which felt exactly like Erza's own signature.

"Hey, Erza? Would you mind explaining how that animal your holding smells so much like you?"

* * *

 **YAY! Erza's back to her normal self! That means fun time can begin! Fun time with Jellal, sho, wally… I'm spoiling again aren't I. oh well, it's not like the Tower of Heaven is an unknown story arc or nothing like that…**

 **Anyways, we hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone! And we'll see you all again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! we're back. This time with another chapter, this time from Eren's perspective. I'm guessing you all know the format of this story by now. Eren chapter, then Erza chapter. If not, then now you know! :). But enough of that, I know why you're here. and I won't keep you longer than I have to.**

 **Gh0st495: I'm glad to see you're still enjoying this!**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location, Unknown time)**

Eren stared up at the woman with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. "I… I know you," he spoke breathlessly, too shocked to even come up with a complete sentence.

She looked down at him with a gentle smile on her ageless face, a vision of beauty. "I think everyone knows me, in a way. Don't you?" She chuckled a little, a sound that seemed to echo in the environment ethereally, carried on the breeze like a whispered prayer.

"...I _know_ you, but I don't know _who_ you are."

She placed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "Yes, I feel that's true for most of humanity. I'm rather unknown, aren't I?" With her long, wispy, almost otherworldly bangs tucked back, Eren could see that she had one blue eye in addition to her visible dark brown one. Perfectly imperfect heterochromia.

The eyes... Eren couldn't remove his vision from them. They felt familiar to him. Almost as if they were the exact same shades of blue and brown that he and Erza had.

"But that's untrue!" Eren gasped, sitting up completely, almost colliding with her. For whatever reason, this woman made him emotional. More able to let down his guard, and show the world what he truly was. "For those that care, you are like gospel! Others may not know of you, but for those like me, you're like…" She looked at him curiously. "Hope."

"Oh?" She reached her hand out to him, helping him stand. "Is that so?"

Eren nodded. "Ye-" He caught himself. What was he doing? Acting so open with a stranger when he didn't even know where he was. He pulled his hand away from her. "I suppose."

He dusted off his robes, stepping a few inches away. "However, I'm sure I'll come to wake up and find this was all a dream. Just the childish dream of someone who wants to-"

"Find their sister?" the woman interrupted, a smirk easily gracing her plump lips.

Eren's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

"I can feel your desire," she continued. "You really miss her, don't you, boy?"

He scoffed, turning his eyes away. "Of course, I don't! If anything, the first thing I would do when I see her next is to wring her betraying little neck! She doesn't deserve any praise, _especially_ when all she does is abandon you when you need her most." He grit his teeth. "She's the worst kind of villain, can't you see?"

The woman stayed silent. "You do realize," she began. "that one day you will have let go of your hate and fury, correct?"

"The day I let go of my hate is the day that the dragons return in force. Even then, I doubt that will truly abate my anger!" he snapped back, clenching his fists and staring her directly in the eyes. Crystals began forming on his forearm, evidence that his magic was beginning to concentrate into his now clenched fist.

"One fueled by hatred and anger may never truly live…" she said. Eren was about to answer back, but she continued. "However, I believe your hate may work to my advantage." Placing her hand on her chin, it was obvious that she was thinking. Of what exactly, no one would ever know.

He furrowed his brow. "What are you going on about?"

"You are I are more closely related than you believe." She walked closer to him, circling around him in a slow waltz, spinning as if in an elegant dance. "Your hatred of the one you call your sister, such a hatred which wills you to find her, it might just help me, in a way. You see, I can't rise without both you _and_ your sister." Her smile abated, turning to a look of pure seriousness.

Eren furrowed his brows. "What do you mean by rise?"

She skillfully dodged the question. "The answer to that is for me to know, and for you to find out, boy." She stared at him, her gaze piercing his soul. "Though, you must know that in the end, you and the one who shares your blood must be fully bound. Merged, if you will. Only then, may I rise." Her gaze never left Eren's. She was analyzing him, looking for any crack in his resolve, something that she could exploit in the future. "Once that occurs, everything that was lost... It will all return to its rightful owner. Its place, where it's meant to be."

Like a dream, she started to fade away, as if slowly turning to dust. She left behind one final warning. "Remember, Eren. Remember this one fact of life. Blood stains are always one of the hardest things to remove."

With that, she was gone. Almost as if she was never there in the first place.

Eren only stood there, silent, his mind trying desperately to process this newly provided information. _'What did she mean by that? What do I have to do with her rising?'_ He could only think to himself.

The shock of the recent experience too much for his mind to form the necessary words to speak. _'Before I finally get my revenge against you, Erza. You have a_ _lot_ _of explaining to do.'_

His cloak billowed in the silent wind of this dimension. Eren began his new journey, walking through the door of light before him. He began his new quest.

A quest to find out why The Creator brought him here, and what she expected out of him.

 **(X391)**

The sight of dragons is always a sight to behold, them being creatures of such magnificence and power. A sight that artists would dream of depicting. Such a sight is only once in a lifetime, assuming that dragons existed in your time period.

The Dragon Civil War had been raging for months, and only just recently had the Dragonslayers made their grand debut in the war, slaughtering hundreds of dragons in their very first battle.

This is the kind of world that Eren had been cast into. This is the world that he was _forced_ into. This would be the world where he would truly make his legend shine. The world where he wouldn't be a bedtime story anymore… He'd be a legend.

But first, he needed to test his strength. He needed to find a creature worthy of his time, and his capabilities. A creature he felt was worthy enough to give him the needed strength to continue, and grow. What better creature for a dragonslayer than a dragon itself?

Luckily for Eren, a dragon on the side of humans had taken notice of him. A dragon with scales blue as the mid-morning sky, eyes cold as ice, and a long, forked tongue as dark as the angriest depths of the ocean.

To the world, she was known as Sapphira, Queen of the Crystal Dragons.

" **You seem lost human. Do you not know where you are?"** She seemed to have a concerned, almost motherly tone to her when she addressed the red-haired mage before her, as humans alone in the wilderness did not survive for very long. Especially during the civil war currently plaguing the continent.

Eren stared up at the beast towering before him. "A _dragon…_ " he gasped quietly. "I can't believe it, it's an _actual_ dragon. I thought they were only myths." Eren could only mutter to himself at the sight before him.

" **A myth?"** she scoffed **"I can assure you that we dragons are no mere myth. In fact, there are multitudes of my kind currently flying about the skies above your very head, human."**

Eren stumbled. Having experienced too much in such a short amount of time, all of which were too much for the young and inexperienced slayer to handle, he passed out, his mind struggling to process the recent information.

" **This boy is an odd one indeed."** The dragon queen stared down at him, lost in thought for a moment. " **Perhaps it's best if I bring back to my cave. Maybe then, I might be able to figure out why his magic feels strangely similar to mine... Curious."**

Grabbing the unconscious mage in a free talon, the dragon queen set off towards her home, determined to both learn more about the man in her grasp, as well as perhaps make him a _true_ dragonslayer. One that might be able to rival the famed Acnologia.

 **(Sapphira's cave)**

The first thing Eren noticed when he came to was the distinct smell of captivating sapphires and emeralds. Not to mention the fiery scent of rubies and zircon that soon followed.

The last smell to hit his nose was the sheer uncut magnificence of diamond. The rarest and most powerful of all the gemstones. One bite of one of the precious stones could easily throw any crystal dragonslayer into dragon force.

When he opened his blue eyes, he noticed that the dragon he saw earlier had not left. In fact, it seemed to have been the one who _brought him_ to this location. What did the dragon plan to do with him? Kill him, eat him? If that was the case, why did she save him? Perhaps she was plotting something… His mind was racing faster than a tornado, easily giving him a headache.

The magnificent beast looked down on him, seemingly pleased that he was awake. **"Ahh, you've finally woken up."** A small amount of relief was heard in her voice. **"I sensed a large amount of power within you. A magic not unlike my own. Tell me, what do you call your magic?"** Her voice rang out powerfully and held within it much force, but despite that, she seemed somewhat… Gentle. Motherly, he supposed.

"I call my magic Crystal Dragon Slaying Magic," Eren said cautiously, sitting up in his makeshift bed, constructed of old, tattered blankets. "But why would you, a dragon, be interested in my skills?"

She chuckled down at him, a puff of air flaring from her nostrils, making his hair and clothes blow around for a minute. **"Why I want to know this information is beyond you, child."** Her talons rapped slowly across the stone floor, indicating deep thought. **"But how did achieve this magic? I would know for sure if any of my brethren trained a Dragonslayer. I have been completely assured that such a thing hasn't occurred."** She shook her head, the crystal earrings dangling from her horns clattering together like wind-chimes. " **You're a curious tale, human."**

"If you must know, I achieved my power through the use of a lacrima," Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes at the dragon queen. "Apparently, it was one infused with dragon-slaying magic."

" **Dragonslaying** _ **lacrima?"**_ She obviously sounded confused at the thought of it. The mere thought of anyone being able to learn dragonslayer magic while not under the apprenticeship of a dragon was foreign to her. **"Explain how that is possible!"** She seemed almost affronted by his explanation.

"Okay, hold on! Why are we even talking like this in the first place?" the Mage snapped. "I don't even know who you are, yet you stand there, bombarding me with questions!"

Though she didn't look pleased, she didn't scold him for his outburst. **"We are talking about this, human, because you wield a magic that should not have been taught to your kind under any circumstance. One that shouldn't even be** _ **available**_ **to you and your people."** She grew progressively more furious as she spoke, Eren able to feel her burning hostility, contrary to the coldness of the room, and the chilling air that emanated from her wintery scales. **"The power of a Crystal Dragonslayer should not be taken lightly, for it is a dangerous,** _ **corrupting**_ **burden, which only those of** _ **overwhelming**_ **strength can truly conquer."**

Eren's continued defiance finally caused the dragon queen to snap. If a dragon could look angry, then Sapphira would be absolutely fuming. How _dare_ this pitiful human defy her as much as he was? Didn't he know who he was conversing with?

Eren looked up at her almost boredly. "So, you're telling me that Crystal Dragonslaying magic is one of the strongest dragon-slaying magics in existence?" A small smirk spread across his features. "This power might be useful after all."

" **All power comes at a price, human. Same for dragon-slaying magic,"** Sapphira said in a warning tone. **"That price happens to be the slayer's** _ **humanity**_ **. Tell me, boy…"** She looked down at him with piercing steel-blue eyes, the kinds that freeze you where you stand, unable to look away, though try, you might. " **Despite the obvious fury that you possess, are you truly willing to give up the last of your humanity to attain the** _ **true**_ **power of a dragon?"**

Eren didn't have to think long. This was an opportunity that was once-in-a-lifetime. And not even _his_ lifetime! "I'll sacrifice anything I must to attain my revenge." He had hardened his resolve as he looked up at the dragon before him. He would attain this power, he had to. That way he could finally get the revenge he so desperately sought.

So he could _finally_ make Erza feel _exactly_ what he felt like, back when she betrayed him and left him to rot in that wretched tower!

Even now, he was planning his revenge. He had been for eight painstaking, despicable years. What he would do once they reunited... He planned each gory detail, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The dragon queen looked down at him, nodding her head with full understanding. **"Then prepare yourself for the most grueling experience you will ever endure, young Dragonslayer."**

 **(Crystal Plains)**

The Crystal Dragon and the slayer stood at the top of a cliff, a chilly, wide open plain before them. The wind felt like knives against Eren's skin, and his eyes felt like tearing up, but there was no way he would show that type of weakness in front of her. In front of anyone.

" **Before we get started, Dragonslayer,"** Sapphira began. **"Show me what skills you already possess."**

Eren scoffed. What a simple, menial task.

As if he was a machine, prepared for nothing but battle, he went through his entire arsenal of Dragonslaying Magic, starting with the basic Roar, all the way to the one secret art he developed himself, but had yet to master.

The queen looked unimpressed. **"Limited, I have to say. Though, what did I really expect from a human? Your brains are so small."** Eren was offended by the statement, but he kept on a stony expression, almost trying to mimic her iciness.

" **Your magic doesn't have a conduit to it."** She tried to think of a better way to describe it. More suited for a… Human brain. " **A gemstone to base your magic off of. Thus, while you may be powerful, you lack the necessary control and precision to truly be called a slayer. Thankfully, however, that is something which we can easily fix."**

"Please," Eren drawled, giving an almost mocking bow. "Enlighten me, O Wise One."

The dragon glared down at him. **"Watch your tongue, human, or you may not have one by the end of your training."** She let out a huff of air. With a disapproving shake of her head, she lifted a massive talon, ripping one of the crystals out of her earrings. She lowered it down the slayer. **"Here. You may find this of assistance."**

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "And what do you expect me to do with this?"

She sighed. **"Channel your power to it, and then wear it around your neck."**

"Not into jewelry, thanks." Eren was going to the throw the stone off the cliff. At least that was what he was attempting to do. Before the dragon got in his way again.

" **FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT'S A MAGICAL WEAPON. NOW, DO AS I SAY, HUMAN."**

With zero hesitation, he grabbed the gemstone from her claws, holding it tightly in his hands. _'Damn it,'_ he thought. ' _Nice going, Scarlet. You got scared of someone's yelling. Granted, this certain person could swallow you whole, but still. How embarrassing!'_

He tried to save face by clearing his throat. "And just how do I 'channel my power' towards it, might I ask?"

Once again, the dragon could only sigh at the slayer before her. _'It's like training a hatchling,'_ she thought before coming up with an acceptable explanation.

" **Gather your magical power in the hand currently holding the crystal I gave you."**

A scarlet-red mist could be seen, emanating from Eren's right hand.

" **Good, now, release the magic from your hand and force it into the gem I gave you."**

There was a delay, Sapphira blew this off as mainly the slayer trying and failing to expunge his magic without using a spell. That would have been the case, except after a few short seconds, the crystal began to turn red. Almost as if it were actually absorbing the magic surrounding it, attuning its magic with the slayer's own.

She could tell that this wasn't Eren's doing by the equally as shocked expression adorning his face as well.

' _Interesting,'_ the dragon queen thought, _'Never in my life have I seen a gemstone willingly accept a magic like that. That gem might just be his soul stone. This will definitely make training him a lot easier.'_

"Care to explain this?" Eren said bluntly, holding out the gemstone, now stained an intimidating shade of red.

" **That, my inexperienced little human, is what happens when a stone is given to a slayer whose aura has a corresponding link with said stone."**

Eren scoffed. "Good to know. I have the aura of a rock."

" **I suggest you withhold your insolent tone,"** Sapphira growled. **"You don't even know what that** _ **does,**_ **do you?"**

The Mage rolled his eyes. "Maybe I would if you taught me," he mumbled.

" **What was that?"**

He shook his head, adorning a too-sweet smile. "Nothing, your majesty."

All the queen could think was that she definitely had her work cut out for her. He was still a child at heart. He'd been through much, that was for certain, but he had never really grown up either, which made the whole process much more difficult.

However, she would still try her best. **"If I had to describe this in human terms,"** she began. **"I would say that the stone acts as your catalyst, increasing the rate of the reaction between your magic and the outside world."**

Eren nodded his head slowly, trying to process fully. Though he was acting childish, he really did want to learn. "So basically," he said. "It's an amplifier, of sorts."

The queen gave a toothy smile. **"Now you're getting it."**

* * *

 **So Eren's getting trained by a dragon now, what exactly does The Creator have in store for our slayer friend? I guess we'll just have to find out together, won't we? Oh, before I forget! in case you're wondering that this might make Eren a bit too OP, we have plans to balance him out a little.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone! and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! How have you been? I've been well, College is starting for me soon. So that along with work is going to mean that there might be some delays between updates. So, I apologize in advance for any disappointment.**

 **Anyways, I have a couple of announcements! I'm planning a sequel to the Demon Erza one-shot I have up. So, when I'm done writing that, I'll post it for you all. Also, as a call to my fellow writers, I'm going to go ahead and write the self-insert. Mainly as a Collab so don't hesitate to let me know if you want to be a part of it! I'd love to get it started as soon as I'm able to.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

 **(Magnolia)**

Natsu's question had caught Erza off guard, as she had not expected to have this Crystron run into her like it did.

However, she had to formulate an answer and fast. The members of the guild had their eyes on the Titania, many hoping she would have an answer to Natsu's question.

She didn't want to answer, nor did she want to leave everyone in the dark. They were her family, right? Didn't they deserve to know what happened to her? All of those years ago?

Despite her internal debate on what to do, one series of thoughts were persistent, one thing that would not leave her mind. She had to tell them all about Eren, about why she was so dedicated to her journey of finding him. At least then, she could put the worries of them not understanding her search to rest.

With a sigh, she began to recount her tale, or at least, the parts she was willing to tell them about. The rest was still far too haunting. "You all know of my search, correct?" Her pause was only meant to gauge the guilds' response, most nodded in the affirmative. "Well, I'm doing this because I'm not an only child... I… I have a twin brother... His name is Eren." Everyone's eyes widened in collective shock.

Erza Scarlet had a twin brother?

"For certain circumstances," she continued. "out of my control, he was forced to be separated from me." She didn't want to look at her guild right now, memories of the past coming back to her in suffocating, crippling force.

"Before our separation, we did everything together." She shut her eyes tightly. "We went to the beach, to the mountains. We would play from dawn all the way until dusk. Both of us completely and childishly happy, since all we had was each other. Our caretaker only provided us with basic necessities, where we grew up. So Eren and I had to fend mostly for ourselves throughout our lives together." The memories kept returning, they were happy ones.

Or, so she thought. Happy until the fateful night-the night where their entire world changed in an instant. "All we had to rely on was each other, so we made a promise. A promise I have been trying to fulfill ever since I joined Fairy Tail." She finally looked toward her family. "We promised to always be there for each other, to be there when the other simply needed a shoulder to cry on, or just wanted to talk about nothing in particular."

She tried to imagine what he would look like now. Had those freckles he hated so much finally disappear, or had they darkened and spread? What about his personality? Did he finally attain the courage she knew he had all along?

So many questions about him assaulted her mind, but she did not fight them, instead, she embraced them, trying to imagine what became of him. She missed him _so_ much.

In all of her musings, however, one word would never escape her. One word that would give her both nightmares and hope. _Scarlet._

Hearing the conversation, the Crystron that had been on Erza's shoulder scurried down her body and onto the cold floor until it crawled up the leg of a wooden table.

Makarov noticed this. Earlier, when he first saw the creature, there was a magic not too unlike Erza's surrounding it. But now that he had time to thoroughly look at and sense the Crystron, he became aware of something far more sinister. He sensed a permanent transformation spell on the body of the poor creature. Something that he knew he was able to fix, assuming he had its permission, of course. But how to _get it_ while no one was watching was the biggest question.

"Erza," Lucy breathed out. Most of Erza's team stood there in silent shock, none of them having known much about her past. Mainly because she usually would keep that part of herself away from everyone, locked in an invisible chest, key long forgotten in her dark, swimming thoughts. "Why did you keep this from us?"

The S-Class Mage let out a heavy sigh, thick with the emotional exhaustion of keeping it locked away for eight long years. "I kept it because I was scared that none of you would bother yourselves with this. Plus, this is my burden, a burden I don't want to share with anyone."

For some reason, she felt relieved, like a heavy weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She could smile freely now, knowing that at least her guild knew why she did what she did. But still, what she saw at the library haunted her.

Scarlet's piercing, _soulless_ blue eyes. Erza never wanted to see them again, but she could feel herself being drawn to them. This scared her, more than she was willing to admit.

"But _why,_ Erza?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward. "Aren't we family? Family supports each other!" Being the heart of the guild, he had never been one to back down. To him, Erza needed help in this endeavor.

With his mind made up, he tried to rally the guild in offering any and all aide they could to their Titania.

 **(Fairy Tail Basement)**

"Now, then little one, I'm going to see if I can undo the spell on you," Makarov said, cracking his knuckles in preparation.

Being as gentle as humanly possible, Makarov snuck the little Crystron away from the crowd. That way, he could have some privacy as he worked to help the little creature out.

Despite being scared of the situation, the Crystron felt quite at ease. Perhaps it was due to the aura the old man before her was emitting? Either way, she let the old man go to work.

"Hmm," the guild master hummed. His magical power flared a little as he started to undo the curse. "Strange. There's a bit of Zeref's magic present."

Instantly, he set about undoing the curse, using every tool available to him. Makarov was sure that, given enough time, he would be able to undo whatever magic affected this young girl and finally give her the life she desired, and he was positive, deserved.

 **(Magnolia)**

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we've had enough drama this week!" Lucy ranted.

A little upset of getting cut off last time she tried to pose the suggestion, the blonde was sure that this would the chance she was looking for. "How about the four of us go to Akane Resort for a week?" She gestured to her loyal team, waving around a few tickets held in between her fingers. "Loke was nice enough to provide tickets."

This suggestion instantly got the attention of Team Natsu, as everyone had been desperate for some time to relax. Just _something_ to loosen the suffocating tension they all felt pulling at their bones and muscles. Especially after the recent debacle with Phantom Lord and the subsequent rebuilding of their Guildhall, not to mention the curious developments involving Erza's past.

"That sounds great, Lucy!" Natsu laughed, Happy joining in, the two of them sounding like a joyous, off-tune choir. "I think this vacation might just be what we all needed. Don't you think so, Erza?"

Erza was hesitant at first. Did she really want this proposed vacation? Especially when she had a substantial lead to go off of in her search for Eren?

Then again, she didn't do anything but search for him for the past eight years straight. Perhaps she deserves some time off. The thought was certainly tempting.

Yes… A vacation with her family might just be what she needed. Some time away from everything, just to clear her mind and reset her emotional clock. Perhaps the. she might be able to look at things with a clear enough head.

She smiled at her small group. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." The other grinned at her cheerfully. "We leave tomorrow!"

 **(Akane Resort)**

The trip was everything Erza thought it would be, and more.

Despite Gray's embarrassing venture of being buried in sand, and even to the subsequent removal of his swimwear. Erza had a lot of fun and was smiling ear-to-ear, which was more than she ever had up until that point. She felt like her cheeks were pulling up so intensely that her eyes might shrink into crescents, and she knew that her jaw would hurt after she had slept for the night.

Being honest with herself, she didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant the start of a new day, but all she wanted was for this day to never end. Closing her eyes meant losing this beautiful view, and her burgeoning euphoria, because when you sleep… You feel nothing. That's something she had learned a long time ago, back when her grief over Eren was fresh and painful. But one of the most beautiful things about her vacation with her dear friends was that she hardly thought of her quest to find her brother at all. All she could think about was the prospect of adventure, and curiosity, and just _fun._

She hadn't had _fun_ in an incredibly long time, and she felt a sort of tingly, addictive buzz in her stomach and brain that she desperately wanted to keep. Or at the very least, achieve again. She felt that with her Fairy Tail family, she definitely could.

Everything was going exactly how she wanted it to. She had no responsibilities, no heavy thoughts, no incredible burdens, and no painful scars.

Erza felt on top of the world, just like she used to as a child. So… At peace.

She let her mind wander as she looked out at the peaceful ocean, glimmering in a storybook sunset. She went back to times when she had Eren with her. The times when she couldn't have been happier.

' _I really had a great time today,'_ she thought to herself, her lips curling upwards gently. Slightly exhausted from the day's fun, she let her eyes close, eyelashes tickling against her porcelain cheeks.

 **(Flashback)**

The twins smiled at each other at full blast.

The sun had two red-headed competitors, and if they kept going at this level, it might be out of the job.

"Hey, Ezzie! I think I got a bite!" Eren laughed, pulling on his wooden pole with a small grunt.

The two had been fishing for a couple of hours and already had a sizable haul of various kinds of fish. With the sun beating down on the two of them, the twins had agreed to take a short break and look at their catch. Or at least that was the case until Eren got an unexpected bite.

"Come on! Let's reel it in together!" Erza beamed. Instantly, she was by her brother's side, both of them trying desperately to pull in the last fish for the day.

What a simple, yet beautiful memory… A beautiful memory of a much happier time. That's not to say that she didn't have happy memories after that, but that was one that would always be close to her heart.

It felt like a book that she never got to finish, the last few pages having been torn out, leaving it a terrifying, shredded ghost of what it once was.

 **(Another Flashback)**

A fleet of ships could be seen floating towards an island, each one carrying a fresh shipment of slaves for the building currently under construction.

The building was said to be capable of reviving the Dark Wizard, Zeref himself. It was a building known simply to everyone there as: 'the R-System'. The tower was foreboding and dark, giving off an eerie vibe of no return.

Inside one particular slave ship laid a pair of twins, desperately holding on to each other, as if their very lives depended upon it.

Neither of them wanted to accept their current situation, and both wanted to wake up from this horrible, sickening nightmare. Their shoulders trembled, and their eyes were filled with salty, burning unshed tears.

"Erza, I'm scared…" Eren's timid voice could be heard, just above a whisper, any and all sense of who he used to be, vanished when he was kidnapped. What used to be a child, energetic and hopeful for the future, now lay a scared and timid shell, too afraid to even poke his head out of the window.

The younger Erza couldn't respond to her brother, too frightened by recent events to even attempt to formulate a sentence. She settled on just hugging him tighter, desperately trying to calm him down and give him some semblance of peace. Maybe then, she could regain some herself, as well.

She gripped onto his shirt with incredible force, a few of her fingernails bending backward, but she didn't even care anymore. "Hey, it'll be okay," she whispered, her voice shaking. _"We're_ gonna be okay."

As soon as the floating prisons arrived at the base of the R-System, Eren was pulled from Erza's grasp.

Both of them screamed for each other in vain, tears streaming from their eyes and down their faces. Neither of them wanted to leave the other all alone.

"Eren! Eren, don't leave me!" Erza screamed, her voice painfully desperate. "Please don't go away!"

Eren looked the same, just as desperate to hold on to the sister who meant the world to him. "Erza! Don't let them take me! Erza!"

The slavers ignored their cries and pleas, they didn't care what happened to their newly found property. The only thing that mattered to them was that each slave was willing to work to the death for Lord Zeref.

This was the world that Erza was forced into… A world without Eren by her side to support her. This was the world she would have to survive in, without her closet companion.

The cultists had permanently scarred her, their frightening appearance burned into her mind like a painful, festering wound that would never heal, left in a permanent cycle of discomfort. The symbol on their masks had found a home inside her head, never leaving her for the rest of her life, a constant haunting in the deepest corner of her heart and mind.

As her chained form was forced to begin working, she couldn't believe what had happened. She wanted to believe that she was only having a nightmare.

She wanted to believe that she would wake up back in Rosemary village with her twin right beside her, perhaps they would laugh and joke about the shared nightmare. Go fishing, or go to the beach. Climb a tree, read a book, _anything._

She pinched herself in vain, leaving red marks on her arm, repeating the mantra over and over again, _"Wake up, wake up. Wake up!"_

This despicable tower… _It_ was her hell.

 **(Flashback end)**

She did wake up, eventually, back in Akane resort.

It was nothing more than a dream. A dream of a bygone and distressing age. Mentally assuring herself that she was no longer a slave, no longer in pain, she shuffled herself to the mirror in her room. Looking at her form, she took in all of her features.

Had she paid attention more closely, she would have seen the small garden of freckles growing on her stomach. The same freckles that Eren _hated_ so much. But this gaze was short lived as she soon requipped into her typical Heart Kreuz armor.

"For some reason, I always feel more at ease in armor," she began quietly to herself. "Then again, I suppose that it isn't the most feminine of looks." Looking at herself once more, she took note of the small scratches she would need to buff out when she had the time to. She'd like to think of herself as pretty, but she felt that security was more important than outward appearances.

' _Eren, if you could see me now, what would you think?'_ A smile graced her lips. Thinking of him always seemed to make her happy, for some reason. Perhaps it was the experiences they shared together? Knowing that, somewhere in the world, he shared so many of the memories that she had? Whatever it was, she wanted more of it. More of those happy experiences.

It wasn't long before Lucy knocked on her door, inviting her down to the casino for some more fun and games.

The two snazzily dressed young women had been happily playing cards when they heard a few loud explosions.  
On instinct, they both whipped around. "What's all that commotion?" Erza asked.  
A strangely dressed older man point outside. "Ooh, look! It seems like the parade has started!"  
Lucy shrugged. "Makes sense."  
Erza wasn't fully convinced. "Yeah..." Despite her suspicions, she kept playing.  
"Oh, wow!" the blonde gushed. "You totally got a straight!"  
The S-Class Mage felt rather proud of herself. "Well, it seems like today is my lucky day." A crowd had legitimately gathered around to watch her play, and Erza had to admit, she enjoyed the attention. The attention was put on her strength in battle, just her level of skill in a silly card game. It felt meaningless, yet that was what made it so much. It didn't matter.  
It didn't have the fate of a guild, or a town, or the world. It was just enjoyable.  
A blonde man with spiky hair and dark skin walked up behind the current dealer. "Change," he said flatly.  
The current deal with an unfortunate bowl-cut yelped and bowed to the new arrival. "Yes, of course." He quickly moved out of the way, scurrying off to another location.  
Erza didn't notice the new man, too caught up in her foreignly excited emotions. "I have a feeling this little hot streak is just getting started," she said.  
Lucy winked at her playfully. "Oh, yeah?"  
The dealer cut into the conversation, skillfully shuffling the deck of card in his hand. "In that case," he said, laying out the cards. "I have a special game for you folks tonight."  
Erza stared at the cards before her. Her chocolatey eyes widened. The cards had letters on them, and there were five cards laid out.  
D-E-A-T-H  
"And while we're at it," the man continued with a smirk. "Why don't we raise the stakes a little higher, sister?"  
Erza finally looked up at the man with a gasp. "It can't be... Sho." The name came out as a breath. "Is that you?"  
His voice dropped an octave. "So, you do remember me."  
Lucy saw Erza shaking. "You know him?" she whispered.  
"You're alive...?" That was the only thing Erza could manage.  
His smirk grew wider, simply cheshire in its own right. "Alive?" he sang.  
Erza stuttered out incoherent things, trying to formulate a sentence.  
"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, getting genuinely worried for her friend. Suddenly, all the lights shut off, leaving them in pitch blackness. In addition to that, there was a loud crash in the distance. The blonde covered her ears. "A gunshot?"  
Erza was snapped out of her shocked state, suddenly on high alert. "What's going on?" she roared into the darkness.  
The lights flickered back on, but the casino looked virtually deserted, the crowd that had been watching them completely disappeared, and Sho himself vanished from sight.  
"Where'd he go?" Erza gasped.  
They heard a menacing chuckled. "I'm right here, sister," Sho said.  
The two young women gasped and whipped themselves around to face him. He stood there with a chilling expression, playing cards fluttering out of his sleeves and onto the floor. It was only then that they noticed the screams and calls for help.  
Each any every card... It had a person trapped inside. A few familiar faces from the crowd begged for their help from their magical prison.  
"Oh, no!" Erza wanted to cover her eyes, she felt sick.  
Lucy looked just as shocked. "He trapped them inside the cards?"  
Sho held up a random card, the person inside yelling for someone to save them. "Cool, huh?"  
Erza clenched her fists. "You're using magic."  
"That's right. You're not the only one with powers anymore."  
She was so confused and angry. "But who taught you that?" she cried out.  
They heard an echoey, cat-like 'meow'. Suddenly, Lucy was wrapped up in some kind of strange rope.  
"Let her go!" Erza yelled.  
She saw a girl with sandy brown hair sitting on the game counter, heavily patterned face makeup on, and cat ears poking out from her head. "Well, aren't you rosy," the girl said.  
She recognized the young girl. "Miliana...? You can use magic, too?"  
"It's been awhile, Erzy-Werzy."  
Erza eyed Lucy, struggling against her restraints. "Please, you have to let her go! She's okay, she's a friend of mine!"  
Liliana mewled. "A friend, huh?"  
"We used to be friends of yours too, remember?" Sho said. "Good friends."  
Erza shifted nervously under his gaze. "I-I do."  
"We were very close." He glared at her. "At least we were, until you decided to betray us."  
She looking away from him, shaking and gritting her teeth hard. She had already persecuted herself enough for that...  
"Why don't you cut the dame a little slack, pal?" a voice rang out. In an instant, a man with very boxy features, as well as sunglasses and an old-timey hat, materialized before their eyes. He put his arm around Sho's shoulders. "Keep control of your emotions, and everything will be real dandy."  
Lucy's jaw dropped. "What a blockhead!"  
"Very nice," the square man continued, ignoring Lucy. "Life on the outside's been good to ya, huh, doll?"  
Erza looked confused. "W-wait a minute..." She searched her memories desperately. "Wally?"  
The man, now known as Wally, adjusted his hat. "I've gone through a lot of changes. The Maddog Wally that you knew has changed a lot since the old days. You see, I'm much smoother now."  
Erza held her ground. "You practice magic as well?"  
"Why are you so surprised?" a voice echoed in the halls. Erza's eyes widened, feeling a presence behind her. "It's not that hard, once you get the hang of it. Of course, you already knew that. Didn't you?"  
Erza turned around, coming face-to-face with a tall, muscular man with wrappings around his head and an eyepatch. "Simon!" she gasped.  
Liliana pushed Lucy over, making her fall onto her side.  
Lucy was in incredible pain, the restrains tightening around her. "Erza!" she yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "Who are these people? Why are they calling you 'sister'? Is he Eren? The blonde one?"  
Erza couldn't meet her gaze. "No... He's not really my brother. But, we all grew up together."  
"What do you mean?" Lucy's voice cracked. "I thought you said you joined Fairy Tail when you were just a little girl."  
Erza was disgusted with her past. "This was before I joined the guild." She turned to face the group behind her. "Why did you find me? What do you want?"  
"Really wanna know?" Miliana sang.  
Wally finished for her. "We're here to take you back with us."  
"I'm begging you!" Erza took a step forward. "Please release Lucy!"  
Sho rolled his eyes. "Who cares about her? We want you, sister." His long, silver earring glinted in the light.  
"Listen, doll," Wally said, transforming his arm into a rifle of some kind. "Don't make this get ugly." He pointed it straight at Lucy, a red, glowing dot showing up on her forehead, marking her as a target.  
"No!" Erza yelled. "Don't hurt her!" The man did something else with his gun, Erza took that as a sign that he was going to fire. "No! Please, Wally!" He did shoot, just not where she thought. A rifle showed up behind her, a powerful magical blast hitting her directly in the back.  
"Erza!" Lucy screamed as her friend collapsed to the ground. "Somebody! Help!" Nobody came... The group from Erza's past had already taken care of everyone that could come to their aide.  
Simon picked up Erza's unconscious body in his strong arms. "We got what we came for, let's go home."  
"Sure she's okay?" Sho asked, seeming genuinely worried for her well-being.  
Wally nodded. "She's just takin' a nap."  
"Just hold it!" Lucy called desperately. "Just where do you jerks think you're taking her?! I hope you know you're not gonna get away with this! Natsu and Grey are gonna find you, and when they do, they're gonna make you pay!" she screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.  
"Sorry, lady, but those geeks are gonna be lickin' pavement for a while, you get me?" Wally said casually.  
She opened her eyes. "What...?"  
"Those two were nothing but talk," Simon said.  
Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But... That's impossible! You mean, they're-"  
"Yeah, sleepin' the big sleep," Wally said.  
Miliana let out a meow and pointed a finger at her, a small magical symbol showing up at the tip of her long fingernail. Lucy screamed as the ropes pulled more taught, forcing her arms to meet that pads of her feet, her back arched uncomfortably.  
The catish girl laughed fiendishly. "In about another five minutes, you'll be all twisted up like a yummy little pretzel."  
Wally walked up to her. "Hey, Miliana. I scored a little something for ya." She looked up at him excitedly. In a flash, he produced a sleeping Happy in his arms.  
Miliana immediately scooped him up, gushing over how cute he was.  
Lucy called out for her friend, but he was out cold.  
"That's enough," Simon sighed. "Stop that, and tie Erza up."  
A tear of happiness rolled down Sho's tattoo-covered cheek, ignoring the ruckus going on around him. He looked at Erza, green eyes filled to the brim with affection. "My dear sister... I can't believe that you're finally coming home. Home, to the Tower of Heaven!"

* * *

 **So, we're ten chapters into the story. What do you all think of it so far?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone and we'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! So apparently this chapter got out on at a relatively decent time I think. I do want to mention that Blue will be away for the next couple of weeks, so any chapters that arrive between now and then will be by my hand alone. So, I apologize in advance for any potential drops in quality.**

 **As for Legends of the Atherial, I'm at a loss as to when Jane will send it back to me. Your guess on this matter is just as good as mine. So, my deepest apologies, please forgive me, everyone!**

 **Itsamemario:** **Thanks for the compliment I really appreciate it! As for the meeting, I'm sure that the reunion will be spectacular in its own right.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 11 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Crystal plains)**

"Again!" Sapphira called out, standing a few feet away.

Eren grit his teeth and tensed his hands at his sides, veins becoming prominent. A red-hot aura shone brightly from the crystal hanging around his neck.

"Control it," the dragon queen said firmly. Eren grunted with effort, the light becoming slightly brighter. "I said to control it, human. Don't let it grow." The light became brighter. "Human, watch yourself-"

"I'm trying, damn it!" the dragonslayer screamed. The scarlet light exploded in a powerful blast across the chilly plains.

Sapphira's earrings jingled against one another from the wind created by the blast. "You lost control again," she spoke with a sigh. "You need to learn to rule over your emotions, not the other way around."

Eren scoffed, throwing his hands into the air with exasperation. "Can't you see that I'm trying? Honestly, I've had enough of this!" He stomped off in a random direction, even though he knew he wouldn't get very far. Each one of Sapphira's steps matched a hundred of his own, and even if he managed to out-step her somehow, she could fly.

Sure enough, Sapphira stood up, following him with languid, heavy, booming steps. "Leave me alone!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"You're acting like a child, be reasonable!" she snapped back. Eren plopped himself onto the frosty grass, crossing his arms with a huff. "And now you're pouting?" She chuckled under her breath. "I thought I was training a mighty dragonslayer, not a hatchling."

Eren was going to snap something back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His brain was too clouded and he was too cold. His cheeks, ears, and nose were red with a blush-like color, and his eyes stung from unshed tears, forced to his blue orbs by cold gusts of wind.

He settled upon just sighing. "I'm just… I'm so done with this. We've been at this for what feels like weeks, working with this _godforsaken_ soul stone" -he ripped it from off his neck, staring at it as he held it tightly in his hand, the twine that was holding it around his neck slipping to the ground- "and absolutely nothing has happened."

He clasped his cold fingers around the crystal, his numbness making it nearly impossible to feel the gently crafted edges. "...I can't get it right, Sapphira. I can't get it right, I'm not getting stronger, and I might never return home. I don't know what to do." When the dragon remained silent, Eren scoffed at himself. "I don't even know why I'm telling this to you, it's really none of your business."

Sapphira let out a roaring burst of laughter. "Excuse me, I wasn't the one who asked to hear all of your worries, human!" She wiped a stray tear from her eye with an aged, slightly chipped talon. "You _have_ grown stronger, you know. You may not be able to sense it, but I surely have. Your raw power has grown significantly since we first met."

She sat down next to him, towering over his form which he had never thought was particularly small, up until that point. She stretched out her white tail and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer to her side.

His blue eyes widened and he tried pulling away with a few jerky motions. "What do you think you're doing?!"

She chuckled. "You're freezing, Eren." The slayer froze, unable to move. His name… It sounded undeniably comforting coming from her mouth. "Now, what I think we should do is stop for the day, warm up, try to sort out some of our emotions, and then come back to this tomorrow with fresh minds." She gave him a toothy smile, which seemed almost unintentional. "All right?"

He looked up at her, his eyes still wide. "I, um…" He still wasn't sure how to react. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I think I can probably keep going."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive."

She unwrapped herself from him, leaving him feeling a little lonely, much to his chagrin. "Very well, then we'll continue. Before we do anything though, I want you to be aware of something." Eren listened closely. "When you're trying to control your power, you force it to do as you say. That is why you are failing and where your anger is coming from, I believe."

Eren could only ponder this, trying to think of what his mother-Wait, _was_ she his mother? She did take care of him like a mother would, at least that's what the stories he'd read often had told. She offered encouragement and scolded him when necessary. "What are you trying to say by that? I'm afraid I'm not catching on."

"Magic itself is its own entity; it does what it wants to, while also conforming to the mage's wishes. Kind of like a symbiosis, if you will. Perhaps that will help you."

Eren picked up his loose twine and tied the crystal back around his neck. "It might."

This time, he was successful by listening to the magic around him and informing it of his desire. He was able to control the flow of magic around his soul stone. His body and the crystal both glowing a soft scarlet red. Emitting a warmth that could melt the snow around him, had there been any there in the first place.

The mighty dragon queen looked on with joy. Her newly adopted child had almost perfected the basics of her power. Which was a feat in of itself.

"Now you're getting it, Eren! Remember, the key to a crystal dragonslayer's power is control. Now that you have control, we can truly begin working on your abilities." She shook her wings, relieving them if any minimal chill that she felt. "However, let's keep that away for tomorrow, you'll freeze if you stay out here too long." Eren's mood seemed to brighten at the thought.

For the first time in eight long, desperate, lonely years, he finally had found someone to fill the void _she_ once held. The one that he foolishly thought could be relied on for anything. The one receiving all of the unnecessary praise, just for being herself.

 _Erza Scarlet._

His mind traveled once again, this time to the crystron that he held in high regard. _'I always knew you were special, ever since you came to me back in that tower,'_ he thought to himself. _'I promised to take care of you until we could find a way to turn you back to normal.'_ He always knew of the condition affecting what used to be his best friend; of what their captors did to her.

How they cast a transformation spell to turn her into nothing more than a creature that could be sold at a massive profit. He hated them, he hated everything, he even hated his own life.

How could _the world_ be so cruel?

 **(Sapphira's cave)**

"Sapphira?" Eren began, breaking the silence at looking up at her. "Can I be honest about something?"

She looked down at him, eyes shining ethereally in the dim light of her cave. "Yes, what do want to talk about young one?"

He searched for the proper question. "What year are we in?"

"391, if I remember human calendars. Why?"

He sighed. "Then it's as I thought." Eren contemplated before continuing. "I'm not from this time period, Sapphira. I come from over 350 years in the future." The Queen looked slightly skeptical. "My original home was in a secluded part of the Ishgar continent, I lived in a small village with my sister. Back then, or in that time, considering everything going on at the moment, I was quite content with my life. My sister and I did so much together, that when I try to recall it, I always seem to have this small smile. Even with how much I absolutely despise her, I always smile when I think of our childhood." Eren took a breath before continuing onwards, as if gathering his thoughts for what he was about to say.

"Take your time," Sapphira said softly.

Eren nodded. "When she betrayed and abandoned me in our shared hell, I was absolutely devastated. At the time, I thought that we meant everything to each other, but when I heard that she willingly attempted to sabotage the escape craft, I was heartbroken. Granted, at the time I was young, weak, and easily swayed by words, but after I found out the truth behind Erza leaving, I still felt angry. Angry that she was able to leave that place while _I_ was still stuck in there. I was angry because, while she got a second chance at having an enjoyable life, I didn't, and was still imprisoned as a slave." He balled his fists and grit his teeth.

Sapphira only listened as her hatchling vented his problems and situation to her, desperately wanting to help him overcome all of his sorrows and angers.

However, since those emotions have been building for many years, there wasn't much she would be able to do for him. "Your sister more than likely had a reason for leaving like she did," she offered. "From what you've told me, she doesn't seem the type of human to willingly and easily break a bond. Especially one as strong as it seems you two once had for each other."

Eren had a bitter taste in his mouth. "Whatever the case may be, she still betrayed me and broke our promise. That's _more_ than enough reason to wish her removed. It's bad enough that my codename for my guild is the same as her last name."

Sapphiria was intrigued. "Oh? Pray, tell what that name is?"

" _Scarlet_ , in my case, named for the color of both my hair and my Dragonslaying magic."

The queen tilted her head, her earrings jingling. "You seem to despise that name."

Eren rolled his eyes. "It's not my favorite, no."

"What if I gave you a new one? A name that you would be able to truly call your own." In fact, Sapphira had already had a name in mind for her young slayer. A name that would resonate far more than 'Scarlet' ever could.

Interested, Eren shot her a curious look. "A new name? Like what?" He paused skeptically. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Now, why wouldn't a mother give a name to their child?" Sapphira lightly chuckled. "From now on, you may call yourself Eren Dragnae, son of the Crystal Dragon Queen, Sapphira." Eren looked up at her with wide, shining eyes. "Now, as my son, I think it's time we test your skills against a friend of mine. Igneel will be quite pleased with a sparring match, I believe."

"Would this 'Igneel' be a challenge for me?" Eren asked. Hope gleaned from his eyes, a hope that he might have a challenge worthy of being remembered.

"I would think that the king of fire-dragons would be enough of a match for you.," Sapphira assured him. "Who knows, you might actually give him a fight he can stay quiet about. Every dragon knows Igneel can't stay quiet about stuff like that." She whispered that last sentence to herself, unable to fathom Eren's enhanced hearing. She cleared her throat. "Well, I think it's about time you get some rest." She stood up, her bones creaking from age. "I'll be inviting Igneel to the training grounds."

Eren scoffed. "Are you giving me a _bedtime?"_

She pushed him onto his back with a large talon. "That is what parents do, yes." She nodded. Eren squirmed under her a little. "Sleep, it will be good for you, and help you regain your strength," she hissed.

He stopped moving with a huff. "Fine _._ But I am _not_ going to sleep."

"You're a child all right," Sapphira sighed. She walked towards the cave's entrance, stretching her wings. "I'll be back by morning, rest yourself well. You'll need it."

 **(Crystal Plains)**

"Igneel is due soon," Sapphiria said, shaking her wings free of the snow that had fallen on them. It was colder than usual today, the cold flakes falling from the sky in slow, dramatic droves. "Remember what I taught you, Eren. Then, and only then, might you claim victory in this fight."

A stern look adorned the dragon queen. She was concerned, though not for her slayer. She was well aware of his capabilities and power. She was worried for Igneel's sake. Worried that the aging dragon might go a little overboard in the coming fight. He was rather prideful as well, and that didn't help at all.

"Don't worry, that _overgrown lizard_ doesn't know what's in store," Eren said, rolling his neck so as to loosen it up for the upcoming battle. Already, he was flaring his magical power, as if daring the dragon to fight him. "In fact, I think he might turn around and flee the moment he senses my power. _Most of my opponents do that anyway._ "

Sapphira sharpened her gaze. "Don't get too overconfident in yourself, child. A dragon, especially one of his stature, is _not_ a foe to be trifled with." She fiddled with an earring. "Igneel might be more of a challenge than you realize." A roar could be heard in the distance, making the queen's head snap up. "And look who decides to finally show himself."

Eren could only assume that the red dragon landing in front of him was Igneel.

"Let's make this quick, Sapphira," the lava-colored, cranky-looking dragon huffed. "I, too, have a dragonslayer to raise."

Eren scoffed under his breath. _"This_ old fossil is the king of fire dragons?" he mumbled to himself.

Igneel simply looked down at him, his reptilian eyes piercing their way into the very fiber of his being. "Sapphira must have a lot of faith in you, human. The crystal dragons aren't the type to take on dragonslayers." He studied him for a moment longer. "Especially not ones like you."

In an instant, Eren's muscles tensed and he got into a fighting stance, determined to prove to his mother that he was ready to take flight on his own.

There was a stillness in the air, dragon looking on dragonslayer. Fire against crystal, two magics capable of incredible destruction.

" **Crystal Dragon's" -** Eren decided to make the first attack- **"Roar!"** Instead of a wide beam of uncontrolled magic, there was a drill of precise, deadly, crystalline energy. It headed straight for the Dragon King of Fire.

Matching it with a roar of his own, Igneel was impressed. Never before had he seen that type of power behind a roar.

The crystals shattered into hundreds of pieces, dispersing across the snowy plain, never to be seen again. "I must say," Igneel said. "Perhaps you do have potential."

Eren glared at him. "I'm not done yet." The stone on his necklace glowed its regular bright, warm color, though this time, it was nearly blinding. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of battle?

Sapphira stood a few feet away, eyeing the battle with an inkling of worry resting at the back of her mind. "Eren, please calm yourself…" She hoped that her quietly whispered words might reach him somehow. "Don't lose control. Remember your training."

Eren lifted his arms, the shattered pieces of crystal following his moments, forming two large, sharp, foreboding icicles.

" **Crystal Dragon's Piercing Bolt!"** In an instant, both icicles were sent flying towards the red dragon. Unfortunately for Igneel, he was unable to dodge in time and both icicles pinned his ginormous wings to the cold ground below.

He let out a howl of pain. "How _dare_ you, human!"

The slayer ignored him, focusing on his attacks. **"Crystal Dragon's** _ **Talon!"**_ Immediately afterward, Eren launched himself at the grand beast in a spiraling motion, determined to be the victor of this match.

With the dragon king unable to move, this would be the perfect time to end the fight before the dragon could turn the fight around in his favor.

* * *

 **Eren against Igneel, who do you think will win? Will the dragon slayer overcome the dragon? or will the mighty Igneel put Eren in his place? Many potential options lie in front of us, don't they?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone! And we'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS STORY RETURNS FROM THE GRAVE! Sorry for the delayed update everyone, Time got the better of me and school and work took up the majority of my free time. I'm actually a little surprised I managed to get those two chapters out. Hopefully, none of you thought that Dark Fairies was a throwaway… I'm actually quite interested in writing it. I just haven't had many ideas for it until now.**

 **I do need reader input. For Titania Rises, I would appreciate it if you could provide a suitable name for Demon Lucy. As my mind is currently blanking on a suitable name for her.**

 **Gh0st495: I know I've said this before, but I appreciate all of the positive words. Gives me a reason to keep writing, you know?**

 **Morregen: Glad to hear that you're liking the story! Don't worry, Eren definitely Isn't ready for a true battle against Igneel at full power. Their current fight is more of a friendly spar.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, We only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

 **(Tower of Heaven)**

Erza could only describe what she saw as nothing more than a never-ending nightmare. The gray, cold, walls of stone she had left eight years ago had returned, and with them came the fears and memories she wanted desperately to avoid. The memories of her captors, the endless hours spent working building this monstrosity. The loss of the life of happiness and tranquility she had come to know and love up until that point. To now see it completed frightened her to her very soul. This was the Tower of Heaven, this was the culmination of everything she had feared up until this point. For years, she feared of its completion. She feared how many would have been needed for the ceremony? How many innocents had to die before those in charge got what they wanted? Erza was afraid, and she knew why.

 **(Flashback)**

Being bound by Milianna's magic rope, Erza could only watch in fear as the ship her childhood friends drug her to slowly docked itself at the tower. Sho was the first one off the ship, followed by wally, with Simon dragging the bound Erza. Millianna, who was still holding onto the unconscious happy followed the group from a little distance away. She was still too attached to the unconscious feline to do anything in regards to Erza current situation.

"The Tower of Heaven, it's been completed?" Erza asked, trying to conceal her shock. However, with her eyes widening to the extent that they were. It was easy for those around her to see through her mask.

"I don't know why you're so surprised." Sho began. "We've been working on it ever since you left almost ten years ago." There was disgust in his voice, almost as if Sho was unhappy at the woman Erza had become. But Erza couldn't tell, she was too caught up in the emotions she felt upon returning to this hell.

"Has it been that long?" Erza already knew the answer to that question. She had been keeping track of the days. Mentally she would track each day since she left, that way she could remember why it was that she fought. "It's amazing, how much you all have changed."

Sho only smirked before motioning everyone inside. "Come on inside sister, we'll get you prepared for everything." Thus, Erza's former companions dragged her inside. Some hoping for the finale of the what was to come. Others hoping her new friends would come and destroy this place.

 **(Flashback end)**

The cell felt familiar, it let out an energy so similar to her own, but it was different at the same time. Just unique enough to where Erza could tell that this was a new cell she was being kept in, not the one she was kept in all those years ago. Notes were scribbled on the wall, some of which could be made out, some completely unreadable to the human eye. Each individual message had faded with the passing of time. One message read _I Miss you_ , however, the last word in that sentence seemed to be crossed out multiple times making it unreadable. Something had to have happened for someone to scratch a name out like that. Did this person finally get reunited with the one they lost? No, that couldn't have been the case. All of the writings would have been scratched out if that was true. Not only one or two words like she saw here. Another read _I'll find you again_ , whoever used to be in this cell lost someone close to them. That much was certain. The last message which was heavily faded and barely legible struck Erza the most. All it was, was a single word. A name, a name in which the writer supposedly loved with all of their heart.

 _Ezzie._

She had a realization, there was only one person who would even think of writing something like that. Only one person who even knew of that nickname. This used to be his cell, Eren's cell. If she was correct, they were trying to psychologically torture her by keeping her captive in the prison cell that Eren called home eight years ago. If that was their plan, that it was working wonderfully. Memories of their separation played once again in her mind. How broken and scared he looked when they were forced apart. The tears flowing from his eyes, capable of filling an entire lake from absolutely nothing. That was a sight Erza hated seeing, to be constantly seeing Eren broken like he back then, tore at her soul. It was pleading with her to go to him, to comfort him. But she couldn't, she herself was also bound and chained. But through memories and emotion instead of the physical binds which held her in the past.

"The Ceremony will begin tonight." Sho's voice broke Erza from her thoughts. A reminder that she should be focused on her present, not her past. That can be dealt with later, first Erza had to make sure that this monstrosity never sees the light of day again. That would be the case, assuming she found a way to escape from both her confines and her memories.

"You'll be staying here until then. I hope you'll enjoy the little decor available. Someone you once knew left it here for you."

Then Sho left Erza to her thoughts, hoping that the psychological trauma of being in her brother's cell would be enough to break her. To put her into such a state that she would be willing to sacrifice herself for their cause. After all, what loving sister wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be with their supposedly dead family once again? Especially after leaving their sibling to die in this place.

 **(Flashback)**

A younger Erza was sitting in a corner of her cell. Her cellmates were busy talking amongst each other to notice her. At least that would have been her ideal situation. She was too busy crying over the separation to notice anything around her. But that was not the case as she was easily noticed, especially by a blue-haired child who looked to be about her age.

Many times, he tried to call her over. To get her to introduce herself with all of them. Being too caught up in her sadness at the moment, she refused. However, that did not discourage the kid. Instead he would only try harder, he would get the redhead to open up, and in time eventually become friends with her.

Eventually, he got through to her, just enough to get the scarlet-haired slave to open up about herself. It was then when they realized how scared she was. How often she cried with little to no warning. How little they could do to comfort her.

At least that was the case until Jellal made his move. He would constantly sit by Erza, talking about the most random things he could think of. Even getting her to laugh at the funnier parts of his stories.

 **(Flashback end)**

That was the event that changed her, changed her from the scared and timid little girl, into the Erza she was today. In fact, she had a lot to thank Jellal for. If it wasn't for him, Erza probably not have survived through the tower of heaven as she did. She was in debt to him, a debt she intended to repay. But first, she had to escape her cell.

Sho wasn't too far from her, in fact, she was still inside of the cell, mumbling about all of the power they would have once the R-system activated. In an instant, Erza was upon him, knocking him out with one swift kick to the face. Not giving him any chance to react, her plan required him to be unconscious for the next couple minutes.

"I never thought you would snoop so low as to use my feelings for Eren against me." Erza said to herself, "then again, I doubt I can fully blame you for what happened here. Rest assured Sho, that after tonight, this entire nightmare will be put behind all of us. You can have the life you dreamed of having, not a life trapped in this tower." She could feel her friend's presence below her. Trying to reach her so that they could all leave this tower. But Erza couldn't, she couldn't leave her childhood friends here to suffer like this. Not when she had the ability to actually do something about this. The power to free everyone trapped within this tower's walls. She had to warn them, get them to leave this place. She had to get all of them to leave and let her finally put this nightmare to rest. Once and for all.

 **(Tower of Heaven)**

The tower's guards were just as weak as she remembered them being. Preferring to use scare tactics and numbers to overwhelm her. She couldn't let those tactics get to her, not again. She already suffered once already by those in charge here, she wouldn't let it happen again.

Upon reaching a dining room, Erza expected to find more people to fight against. But instead, she found her friends. The ones she protected during the fight against Phantom. How did they find her?

"You're here. But why, why did you come all the way here? How did you get here?" Natsu looked none too pleased with Erza's question. He was here on a mission of his own.

"Go! Leave this place at once! This place is far too dangerous for you!" She tried to get through to them, tried to get them to leave her. That way she wouldn't feel guilty for having to abandon them. She knew that in the end, she wouldn't make it out of this place alive. This was what she had been training all these years for. To finally put this nightmare to rest and save her childhood friends. They deserved to be free, didn't they?

"You not scaring me into leaving this place Erza, I need to get revenge against the blockhead who shot me in the face!" This is what Erza feared, they weren't backing down. No matter how hard she tried, they simply would give her the chance to put her own nightmares to bed for once.

"Natsu, everyone… please, go home."

Natsu looked even angrier. "Those idiots took Happy! I'm not leaving this place without him!" And just like that, Natsu took off into the tower. The determination to rescue his best friend written plainly on his face.

"We have to go help him!" Lucy tried to get everyone to go in. Only to be stopped by Erza's blade.

"Don't worry about happy. If I'm correct it was Milianna who took him. She's a cat lover, it's not in her nature to do anything that would hurt him intentionally. Don't worry, I'll bring both of them back to Fairy Tail with me. The rest of you head back there… now!" This time Erza wasn't playing around. She was desperate to get them out of this place. Out of the memories that haunted her to this very day.

"But Erza, we can help you! Let us help you, isn't that what family does for each other?" Lucy sounded desperate, it was clear she wanted to do anything she could to help her friend out. She was trying to convey as much emotion as she could. Every ounce of desperation she could muster, she wanted Erza to feel. To know that no matter what Erza said, they would never leave her side.

"I don't need anyone's help." Erza rebutted. "This is my fight, and my fight alone." She didn't bother to look at them. She didn't want them to see her face right now, the face of the scared little girl brought to this tower eight years ago. Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Erza, we came all this way to rescue you, now it looks like you need help. We're here for you. You said your childhood friends captured you, let us help you Erza as your new friends." She was trying to get in Erza's level, trying to find some semblance of a light.

"She's right Erza, Makarov said that even the strongest of fighters need backup every now and then. Let us be your backup." Gray joined in, looking for that same light Lucy tried to find. This time using their shared emotions towards their guild master as a crux to peer into Erza's mindset.

The tears threatened her even more. Too many emotions bottled up inside threatened to spill over. She was trying in vain to maintain her composure. They were right, Makarov did always preach about the values of friendship, and how having someone you trust to watch your back was never a bad thing

"This place, this is where you were separated from Eren, wasn't it?" That was the one question which did her in. They brought him into the equation, now there was no stopping the memories from playing themselves over again. This time they wouldn't stop. Erza couldn't stop them, for she had no willpower left. Perhaps if they saw, they would leave. Leave her to deal with this issue on her own.

She turned to face them, revealing the broken Erza Lucy saw back in Fairy Hills. Tears falling from her eyes without care for where they landed.

"Erza…" Gray tried to offer comfort, but the words merely stopped in his throat. Never before had he seen Erza like this. For Lucy, on the other hand, this was exactly what she feared. The Erza she thought she knew was nothing more than a front. A mask to hide the pain of her true emotions. The emotions of a girl too scared to see the morning sun. Too scared to pop open the window and feel the breeze in the air.

"You can't help me, I hope you realize that." Erza began. "This is the only reason I grew as strong as I did. Why I even bothered trying to grow strong and become an S-class mage. Whether I like it or not, this is going to be my final battle. I don't even know if I am fully prepared for what will happen." She grabbed her gauntlet before continuing her tale.

"But if I am to die here, I should at least tell you the full extent of my past,". Instantly she got the attention of her guildmates. Each one wanting to know why this place affected her as much as it did. Why just their mere presence her caused her to shake with fear and beg them to leave as much as she.

"This place is called the Tower of Heaven. Built by a cult of dark mages to resurrect the darkest mage in history, Zeref. To accomplish that end goal, the cult that originally built this place captured slaves to build the tower. Once it was finished, those that they captured would be sacrificed in the resurrection ceremony."

To say that Their minds were blown would be an understatement. Nobody in the entire guild knew about this. "Erza, how do you…" Lucy tried to ask only for Erza to interject with a response.

"How do I know about this? It's because I was once one of those many nameless slaves. I along with Eren and many others from my home village. Lucy, to answer your earlier question. Yes, this is the location where Eren was taken from me eight years ago. I haven't heard a word about him since I left this place. That's why I spent so much of my time looking for him. I just," There was a pregnant pause, Erza seemed to gather her thoughts before continuing. "I just wanted to hear his voice one more time."

Memories of the uprising returned, starting from the moment where Erza lost her eye. The pain she experienced from the torture was worse than anything she felt up until that moment. The guards not caring what happened to her as a result. That was until Jellal freed her from those binds. Freeing her from the pain that they gave her. Giving her hope that they might escape and live lives the way they wanted to. The lives that everyone deserved to live. Them and everyone else trapped inside the tower.

 **(Flashback)**

Two kids were walking back from a torture chamber. One of them lost an eye only a few hours earlier and was being carried back by the other. They were talking about the planned rebellion, how they needed to start it sooner rather than later.

That would have been the case, had magic circles not appeared and summoned forth soldiers meant to keep the slaves in line.

There was no fighting back, not with Erza as injured as she was. So Jellal did the only thing he thought was reasonable and sacrificed himself to be tortured while Erza received basic treatment for her eye. It was the least he could have done for her. But in the end, it was enough. It gave her enough willpower, to finally kick-start their dreams of freedom. Their dreams of finally escaping this hell and being free.

 **(Flashback end)**

After finishing her story, Erza's tears managed to dry up. Happy that at least someone understood her plight. Why she had to fight this battle alone. At least that's what she hoped they would take away from it.

"Erza, it doesn't matter if you want us gone or not. We all made a commitment to help you, and that's exactly what we're going to do." Gray spoke up, not hesitating for a moment in his determination. To him, Erza was another comrade who needed his help. Needed the help of everyone present. He wouldn't back away from this.

"Call me curious, but you said they were your childhood friends. If that's true, why are they acting as if you betrayed them?" It was with faint hesitation that Lucy asked this. Trying to peer into the mind of her friend. Once again looking for that spark of determination that fueled Erza so.

"That's because in a way I actually did abandon them. I got a second chance at life while they didn't. Not only that, I'm sure Jellal has been feeding them lies ever since my departure" Slowly but surely, the spark in Erza returned at the last remark she made. This time burning brighter than it ever had been before. Anyone who knew her well enough could see that.

"If that's the case, then we got a job to do!" With the last remark of determination, and with her comrades by her side. Erza would finally put this nightmare of hers to rest. That way, she could finally move forward and see the future with clear eyes. Completely unfiltered by the visions of the past.

* * *

 **More of Erza's Past has been revealed! The Second rebellion of the Tower of Heaven is about to begin. How will Erza and Co. fair? Will Erza emotions be used against her like they were when she was captured? Many questions seem unanswered.**

 **One last thing I do want to mention before I sign off here. Please go vote on the Poll for who you want to see Serandiel with. Trust me when I say your vote matters!**

 **Current results are as follows:**

 **Mirajane: 2**

 **Erza: 1**

 **Cana: 1**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, in hindsight, I shouldn't have released chapter 12 when I did. So, I apologize if it felt a little rushed. Hopefully, this one doesn't feel like that. Also, I do want to re-mention the poll I have on my profile at the moment. Since I'm rewriting Legends, I might potentially re-do the pairing there. The status of the poll is as follows:**

 **Mira: 3**

 **Erza: 1**

 **Cana: 1**

 **Seems like you all really want to keep the pairing. Does it stay like that or will it change? Only you know the answer to that.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 13 Everyone!**

* * *

 **(Crystal Plains)**

" **Crystal Dragon's Talon!"** Eren howled.

Having somehow freed himself from the spikes that pinned him to the ground, the great dragon king took flight to avoid the spiraling kick heading his way. "Good-you're definitely a challenge. Keep it up, DragonSlayer!"

He wasted no time. In an instant, he was taking the initiative, not giving Eren a chance to recover. As such, Igneel began his onslaught. Roars were followed by talons, followed again by another roar. Each one tested the young Dragonslayer in a way he never had been before. It forced him to go on the defensive, something Eren has never had to contend with, as nearly all of his fights had him matched with a lesser opponent.

As the first roar was sent his way, he quickly dodged to the left, only for Igneel to have a talon come from behind and slam him into the ground. The force of the impact obviously broke a few ribs.

Eren called out in pain, but that was the least of his concerns as the Fire Dragon kept up his onslaught. Again, the combo came. Again, he tried to defend himself. However, Eren's attempt at a defense didn't serve him for very long for as the third roar was launched.

There was nothing he could do to avoid it.

He had already spent much of his energy early on, not expecting the fight to last as long as it did. As it stood right now, Eren was beginning to regret that decision. He internally mused upon that fact that he probably should have listened to Sapphira when she said not to underestimate the aged King.

The heat of Igneel's fire was immense, singeing strands of his hair, making them curl and smoke at the ends, as well as leaving multiple searing, red marks on his skin. The grass around him was on fire, the chill long gone as if he alone was the cause of the weather. Luckily, the Roar had seemed to have done more damage to the surrounding area than to Eren himself.

Staring at the charred, black ground around him, he came to a realization.

He wasn't strong enough-he never would be. He would never attain the title of a true Dragonslayer. Such thoughts festered in his mind, increasing his anger until such a point where it could no longer be contained. It threatened to spill over and destroy him.

Sapphira noticed this, curling her talons slightly, silently praying for him to gain control. She wanted to help him. Stop the fight, assist him, but this was a duel. There was one thing all dragons knew: for no reason whatsoever were you ever allowed to interrupt a duel between dragons. That even goes for a Queen of high standing.

Eren clenched his fists. "Why… Why am I getting beaten like this? Why aren't my attacks doing anything? What am I doing _wrong?"_ His increasing anger caused his power to rise, easily causing both Sapphira and Igneel to watch on in fear.

Igneel, for what was about to come, Sapphira, for her son's own vastly departing sanity. She knew what was about to come—how Eren was when he got like this. She knew what spell was about to come, and she feared the result.

Eren's eyes were cold and unyielding. "I'm going to kill you, Igneel. Even if it's the last thing I do in my _miserable_ life." Getting to his feet, he could see the dragons before him. Each one looked too tempting to kill right then and there. Surely, they might fight back, but that would only make the kill more enjoyable. He enjoyed a prey that fought to survive against him, only to be crushed by that despair that was sweet, _sweet_ defeat.

"Prepare to suffer death from a thousand cuts!" He smirked. "Believe me, it's even worse than it sounds." He took a deep breath. " **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art"** -This caught the dragon king by surprise. Never had he expected for this slayer to have learned a secret art this early into training- **"Jade Prism: Quill STORM!"** What had once been Eren's magic energy flaring had now turned into numerous small quills of crystalline dragon-slaying magic. Every single quill aimed directly at the Dragon King.

Like a blizzard, the crystals flew towards the dragon with dizzying speed. Try as Igneel might, there were simply too many to avoid. Each one caused the dragon king pain, albeit slight. The cuts easily stacked with each other, carving deeper and deeper into his protective scales.

Pain could be easily dealt with. Calming down an enraged dragonslayer out for your head? Now, that was a completely different task altogether.

"Had enough, _Your Majesty_?" Eren laughed darkly. Walking confidently up to the downed dragon king, he could foresee that this fight was coming to its end, with the mighty dragon bowing in pathetic defeat. That was the ending he craved, the one he longed for. That way he could finish and get back to his own time. That, or potentially figure out why The Creator sent him back to this time.

His life was a bundle of mass confusion and toxic thoughts, and he just wanted to return to simplicity. The simplicity or kill or be killed, love vs. hate, good vs. evil. Why was nothing no longer _simple?_ His life hadn't been that way for years!

That did not matter—not at this moment. The tide of battle was here, and he wouldn't allow it to recede. It was an addictive feeling, one that he couldn't get enough of. Ever.

However, Igneel did not stay down for long. While obviously wounded from the attack, there was still that annoying grin he always wore. "Human, human, human… You think you're so tough."

Eren smirked. "Indeed, I do. Tougher than most, I might add."

"Cocky too, I see."

He shrugged, the crystal around his neck glowing painfully bright. "I prefer 'confident'."

The king rolled his eyes. "Though I appreciate your enthusiasm, and your power is incredible, I think it's about time we ended this."

"I couldn't have said it better my-"

Igneel flicked an ancient talon, a controlled spark of flames shooting directly to Eren's neck—severing the string around his neck holding his soul stone in place.

Eren gasped as it fell to the charred earth. He swiftly bent down to grab it, but the tip of a massive white tail scooped it up before he had a chance to.

"I think that truly is enough, Eren," Sapphira said, looking down at him. "You did well." Eren gritted his teeth, fully prepared to snap back. "Eren, I mean it. That's enough… I don't appreciate that cold, deceptive look in your eyes. Your eyes are free and blue, like the sky. They were never meant to be dark and foreboding like the depths of the sea."

Eren visibly relaxed, his eyes seeming to uncloud. "...Fine," he mumbled. He crossed his arms and glared at Igneel. "Know this, dragon king. In a life or death situation, I would have emerged victorious. For sure." Sapphira and Igneel laughed in a jolly manner, slightly irritating the young slayer.

"You certainly picked a strange one, Sapphira," Igneel chuckled, allowing his laughter to die out. "It has been far too long since I have been in a fight like this. Sapphira, despite his obvious shortcomings, you have a powerful dragonslayer under your care." He looked to the sulking red-head. "Eren, you truly have exceeded my expectations. While you still have a long way to go, I know that eventually, you will come to meet that mark."

With final farewells, Igneel left both the dragon and dragonslayer, determined to get back to his young Natsu. Already, ideas were flowing in his head. Ideas for new ways to teach his slayer.

Sapphira looked down at her slayer. "You need to control your anger, Eren. While it may give you unrivaled power, it is also a force which can easily blind you. Igneel is smart and knows about the drawbacks of rage-induced power."

"And if I somehow can't?" Eren asked, clearly mad at his defeat in battle.

She smiled at him. "You will, Eren, I know you will be able to find that one thing which calms you. Come, let us return to the cave for now. There is no need to do any more training for the rest of the day." She brought her tail toward him, letting the soul stone slide off her scales and into his cold palm.

Eren gazed into the reaquiered stone, hoping that it would contain the answers to his many questions. Why does everyone he knows leave him? Why do thoughts about that _traitor_ constantly bring themselves forward? Who has the ability to calm his draconian rage? He wanted answers or at least an explanation as to why he felt like this.

The stone only revealed the answer to one of his questions: a picture.

It was of a girl with sky-blue hair, an innocent smile in her face that instantly warmed his heart. Seeing such a smile also elicited one from him as well. One which suited him rather nicely.

A smile which Sapphira instantly took notice of. "It seems you have found something which is able to calm you down. Tell me, my son, what did you see?"

His voice came out far-off and wispy. "A girl. One that seems very familiar to me, for some reason." His expression warmed, the smile that once adorned his face during childhood returned.

One that the dragon queen adored seeing, and secretly wished would never leave him. Such a smile suited him. It was a smile that once it was seen, those who were lucky enough to witness it would do anything to potentially see it again.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Listen up, you brats! I have an announcement to tell you!" Makarov yelled, in the halls, standing on the landing of the second floor. "This here is Emily! She's going to be working the bar with Mira. Treat her well everyone!"

In the center of the Guildhall, stood a young girl. She was attractively thin with well-toned arms and legs, though that probably came from constant movement rather than active training. Her hair, blue as the sky on a clear day, was tied up in a lopsided messy bun, giving her a disheveled, yet presentable look. She had the kind of skin that most girls would kill for, perfectly unblemished in every way, except for a mole on her chin, but even _that_ added to her overall look.

Her eyes were naturally wide, chocolatey brown, and inviting. She somewhat resembled a mouse, what with having a small, button nose, cutely protruding ears, and an almost overly-interested (yet slightly wary) expression.

She wore a flowing, white, knee-length skirt with a dark blue blouse, the top three buttons undone, showing off her nicely defined clavicle. The collar was popped up against her neck, giving her an edgier "I-may-look-cute-but-I-could-still-take-you-down" sort of look.

Her hands betrayed a much darker past than her complacent, flippant smile might reveal, them being calloused, and scarred, much like her small, shoeless feet. Her legs had healed marks on them. Red, painful looking lines, in no particular pattern, in horridly jagged 'x' shapes all across her calves and some of her barely-visible upper thigh. Almost like she'd been whipped. However, her face revealed nothing. Her grin shown like a thousand gigawatts, blinding to the naked eye. The kind of smile that made everything all seem all right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she began, rolling slightly on the balls of her feet. "I hope we become fast friends!"

The guild looked on with wide, searching eyes.

Mirajane was the first to speak up. "Oh. My. God!" She rushed to the young girl, giving her a tight hug, and nearly smothering her between her ample breasts. "You're so cute!"

Emily's breath hitched, and she attempted politely pushing her away. "Well, thank you, ma'am!" she said once she was free. "That's very kind of you, and you're not too bad yourself! Very… Shapely."

"Why, thank you!" Mirajane giggled with a heartwarming grin. She looked down at Emily's legs with a small gasp. "Oh, my. Those scars on your leg. Is everything alright?" It was an innocent question, not intended to cause any harm, but the intent of the question didn't seem to match the result.

As soon as the scars were mentioned, Emily's mind went elsewhere. "Scars…" She wasn't in Fairy Tail guildhall anymore, surrounded by people. No…

Instead, her mind transported her to a much darker place—a fearful memory that she wished could be erased. Her eyes widened as far as they could go as the nightmare replayed itself.

She was chained inside a room, numerous masked individuals watching over her with wicked auras surrounding their very beings. One had a whip in gloved hand, clenching it tightly with a meaningless fury.

 _ **crack**_

A hit against her smooth, sensitive legs. And that was only one of many.

"Is she okay…?" Levy whispered to Makarov.

With a scream, Emily grabbed her head, pulling at her hair madly, almost like she was trying to hide herself within it. With a stumble, she collapsed, her knee scraping against the floor, immediately bloodying up and scraping. She muttered incoherent apologies for not working hard enough, not doing her best.

Cana rubbed her back comfortingly, everyone else stared on in confusion. "What happened to you, kid?"

 **(Sapphira's cave)**

Sapphira had herself planted comfortably in the far corner of her cave, fiddling mindlessly with some icicles. "Familiar, you say? You've never mentioned anyone besides your twin sister."

Eren shrugged, searching for a new string of twine for his soul stone. "Well, for some reason it feels like I've seen her before. But I don't recall seeing anyone like that. It's strange." His thoughts drifted back to the crystron he took care of for eight years.

How strange...

( **Flashback)**

A young, feeble Eren was in his cell, his muscles crying in pain after the day's work. Such had become life for him, and as much as he hated it, he had grown used to it. Constantly waking at sunrise and working all the way till sundown. On rare occasions, the guards would be nice and give them a break.

 _Very_ rare.

"Hey, Sorano?" he asked his first friend in a small, timid voice. The older him would cringe in disgust. "Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?"

Over time, he had grown to view everyone in his cell—mainly Eric, Richard, Sorano, Sawyer, and Macbeth—as his companions. They would all confide with each other about their plans for leaving that wretched place. What adventures they would go on, the sights they would see.

"I hope so, Eren," Sorano replied with a little shrug of the shoulders. "I just hope Yukino is doing all right." A frown adored the young girl's face as she thought about her little sister, about how she sacrificed herself is that she could have happiness in her life. Like an _older_ sister should do.

"Oh, don't think like that!" Eren rebutted, putting on a small smile. He had to try to keep his friend's spirits high. "I'm sure she's looking for you as we speak! Just don't give up hope! It's all we have, really."

As the days wore on, that hope for escape dwindled in the young children to a small flame, then a simple spark, then a dull ember, until eventually, everyone accepted their fate as slaves in this hell.

That was at least until two new symbols of brightness and hope happened to find their way into their shared cell.

A crystron and a snake, obviously trying to get away from something.

The snake went to Eric, taking comfort in wrapping itself around his arm. In a matter of seconds, the two forged a bond that would surpass anything everyone in that cell had seen.

The same was true for the Crystron, immediately going to snug its snout in Eren's neck, making quiet chirps as it did so. It was obviously scared of something.

In awe, Sorano simply watched her two friends meet their lifetime companions. Though she was slightly jealous that she didn't receive one of her own, she couldn't help but feel happy that two of her friends that suffered the most now had a unique light to keep them going. Something to make sure that they would survive this terrible experience.

She walked up behind them with a grin. "So, do you two have any names for them?"

 **(Flashback end)**

Eric decided to name his new friend Cubellios, as to why no one decided to ask. That was all Eric wanted, which is what he got. As for Eren, he didn't bother to give his new companion a name, it probably already had one, and giving it a new one now would be disrespectful.

That day had been special for many reasons. It was where Eren finally got the light he needed to survive in that hell. It also provided him with his first real friend outside of the cell. Often after a day's work, he would return to his light and inform her of what happened. Of his thoughts throughout the day, and his hopes for the future.

"Do you remember that hell I told you about earlier? Well, I was forced to be a slave in the construction of a tower of sorts that was my hell. In that tower, I made a friend. One that I thought I would have for life. During that time, I had taken it upon myself to care for a crystron."

Thoughts of those times weighed heavily upon Eren's soul. Times where he would confide his true emotions about his situation with the creature. When Brain eventually came and took him and the rest of the Oración Seis away from that hell, both he and Eric took their companions with them. Their bond was too great for either of them to think otherwise.

"Over time we grew close, I thought that I could rely on it to give me hope throughout my time spent in that hell. Thought that we would be able to trust each other immensely." He had to pause for a moment, the bottled-up emotions from eight years of love for that creature finally releasing itself.

"For a time, she was the only one I felt I could truly put my trust in. That she would understand everything I talked to her about. My fears of not being strong enough, my hope for my friends, my desire to get out of that place." He was in tears, memories of both happy and sad times returning. Playing themselves over and over again in his mind.

As Eren continued on, Sapphira only laid next to him simply listened to her son vent. Such a situation was not unknown to the dragon, many times she had watch friends get separated by circumstances outside of their control. No matter how many times she saw or heard about it, it pained the Dragon Queen's heart. Desperately she wanted to help her child, to fix whatever problems ached at his heart. So that he would never lose the smile she adored seeing on him.

But within that sadness lied a fear, a fear that she would never be able to see him again. Sapphira had come to view the young Eren as her own son, that much was beyond certain. She knew the pains of having to let a child go, but with this one, she wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could. To give him as much guidance as she could. So that he would have a life of happiness and joy. Not one of Pain and anguish like he had before. So Sapphira would do the unthinkable, as much as she hated doing it, she would force her soul to reside in Eren's body. Igneel and four other Dragons were planning on doing the same for their slayers. Why should she be any different?

Eren was well asleep by this point, calmly dreaming about something. It must have been beautiful if the look on his face was anything to go off of. This made her decision all the more difficult for her, but she remained committed to this course of action. Eren would have to get stronger on his own. She had already imparted the most of what she was able to, there would be no more need for her instruction from this point forward. So, after writing a farewell message in the walls of the cave, Sapphira forced her soul into the dragon slayer.

"Farewell Eren, know that I will always be there for you. Watching you from now on." With that final farewell, Sapphira disappeared from the realm of existence. Fully residing within Eren's soul, waiting for the opportune moment where she would reveal herself.

* * *

 **So, with Chapter 13 done, new developments have been made to both Eren's character and to the Fairy Tail guild as a whole. How does everyone proceed from here? I guess we'll find out together!**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening everyone, and we'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! We're back with another chapter! Unfortunately, I can't think of anything important to update you all on. So, I guess we'll just skip to the good part?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 14 Everyone!**

* * *

 **(Tower of Heaven)**

The situation in the Tower of Heaven could not have been more drastic.

Erza and the others had just learned that Etherion was going to fire on them any moment. They had to act fast, or else all hope of escaping this tower would be forever lost. However, their odds were already looking pretty iffy, not including the three mysterious 'warriors' that Jellal had said he had to fight for him.

If they couldn't get past these warriors… Their chances of getting to Jellal himself were slim to none. A three versus eight battle royale.  
Erza had faith. Together, they were strong. She was sure they could defeat them. Despite that, it was still a shock. Etherion... It would leave Fiore in a state of panic.  
"What on earth is he thinking?" Lucy breathed, shrunken back in fear.  
Erza shook her head. She couldn't believe that the council would do something like that. "Preposterous," she said. Her eyes widened, feeling a sort of powerful force pull her backwards. The next thing she knew, all her friend seemed so much larger, and she felt trapped, smothered.  
Sho had trapped her in one of his magic cards.  
"Sho!" Simon snapped. "What are you doing?!"  
The dark-skinned boy wasn't in a good state. He was sweaty and shaking, his pupils constricted in an abnormal way. He gripped Erza's card tightly. "I won't let anyone hurt my sister..." He was seething. Erza banged on the surface pleadingly. "Jellal... I'll defeat him myself!" Without listening to the calls of his companions, he turned and ran away, still holding Erza's magical prison in a vice-grip.

* * *

Erza didn't know how much time had passed. It could have minutes, seconds, hours. Hell, for all she knew, it could've been days that they'd been running in that endless, timeless compound.  
All that she knew was that once her mind started functioning fully again, Sho was still running at full speed with her card shoved safely into his breast pocket.  
"Jellal!" he screamed out into the stone halls, his voice cracking with fury. "Damn you. Damn you! How dare you deceive us!" Erza tried calling out to him. Sho's eyes welled with salty tears. "Sister was hurt... How could you?"  
Erza banged her fist against the face of the card. "That's enough, Sho! Calm yourself! Let me out of this!"  
Sho ignored her, continuing his dizzying pace. "It's all right. I'll protect my sister." He smiled a little. "Absolutely." Erza called his name again, but it was useless. He was completely set on his goal, unwilling to be deterred.  
They ran through a long, dark and shadowed hall, leading out in a room occupied by a long, wooden bridge over a clear body of water. It was of traditional Japanese design, the tall, intricately detailed pillars a hallmark of such architecture. Cherry blossom petals drifted softly through the air, giving the room an ethereal, completely singular feel. It felt as if they had stepped out of the hellish tower for just a moment, stuck into a beautiful, yet wistful spring day.  
At the other end of the bridge, there stood a woman on tall, red sandals, wearing a beautiful, simplistic kimono which showed off her plentiful curves. She had pale skin and heavy makeup, as well as hair as pink of the cherry blossoms themselves, her eyes as green and captivating as fresh grass, or a tree's leaves returning form their winter of exile.  
She was a picture of beauty. The woman took a few steps forward, moving slowly, a sheathed sword in her hands.  
Sho took a defensive position, holding an armory of cards in between his fingers.  
"The name's Ikaruga," the woman said in a sticky sweet tone. "And who might you be?"  
Sho narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my way!" he growled. "Who the hell is this ridiculous bitch?"  
Ikaruga gasped in mock-shock. "Oh dear! A bit lacking in etiquette, aren't you?"  
"That doesn't concern you!" Sho threw the cards, they passed through a magical symbol he conjured in the air. They flew at bullet-speed, straight towards Ikaruga.  
She was unbothered. She narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her sword, slicing each and every card into a thin, flimsy half, leaving her completely unscathed.  
Sho's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "That's impossible!"  
She smirked at him. "There is nothing that exists in this world that I can't cut."  
Sho prepared to launch another attack. "Just who the hell are you—?" His breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, he felt so weak. He dropped his cards, making them dissolve in a magical flurry. "What is this...? My body..." He collapsed to his knees, his head rolling back uncomfortably.  
Ikaruga didn't look like she'd moved, still in the same arms-crossed position she had been a few seconds ago. "All of your tendons have been severed without a single injury to your body or clothes. Such is the essence of the Mugetsu-Ryu sword-style." She looked smug.  
Erza's card came drifting through the air, landing the bridge. Erza kept calling for Sho, banging on the front of the card restlessly.  
"Sister..." Sho said weakly.  
Ikaruga laughed. "Oh my, you were there the whole time, Erza!"  
Erza ignored her. "Sho! You have to let me out of here immediately! You can't defeat her in your own, especially in the state you're in right now!"  
Sho gave her a small smile. "Don't worry... That card is protected." He winced. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Absolutely nothing in the outside world can harm you."  
Ikaruga saw that as a bit of a fun challenge, beginning to draw her katana from its flashy red sheath. "Ah, is that so? Shall we test it?"  
Erza grit her teeth. "Sho, release me! That sword is no ordinary sword!"  
Sho's smile fell. "It's all right, just trust me." Ikaruga made a slash with her sword, making Erza's card fly backwards, but no break. "See? It's perfectly—" He gasped, seeing that inside the card, Erza had drawn her sword. That was the only thing that had kept her alive! "The blade went through the dimensional barrier?!"  
Ikaruga commenced her attack. She was ruthless, but Erza deflected every strike from inside her well-meaning prison.  
The force of the battle between two sword-masters sent Sho flying back into a pillar, his shoulders colliding painfully with the structure. "Sister," he managed, leaning forward with way too much difficulty. A bright light shone from their area of battle, blinding him momentarily.  
From that bright light, came Erza Scarlet. She landed gracefully on the bridge, her sword extended expertly. "Thanks to you," she said to Ikaruga, "the dimension around the card was distorted, and I was able to force my way out." Her eyes looked fierce. She stood up, looking as powerful and intimidating as ever. "You call yourself Ikaruga, right? I don't have any business with you. Go away."  
Ikaruga glared at her, though her smile remained, almost as if she knew something that Erza didn't. Something in her eyes had changed. They weren't a glittering green anymore, more like a foreboding depth of don't-mess-with-me energy. "Instead of just a greeting..."  
Erza's armor cracked. It cracked, and it shattered, and it disappeared. Erza let out a cry of pain and held her shoulder, collapsing into a kneeling position.  
"Oh my," Ikaruga said. "Could it be possible that you didn't see that?" Erza stood up again, trying to appear strong. "As you worried over searching for Jellal, you failed to notice the slashes enveloping you." Erza's eyes changed too, a far more serious tone coming over the strange, ethereal hall. "Yes, yes, those are the eyes." Ikaruga continued. "I am no simple passerby."  
"It would seem so," Erza said. She quickly requipped, changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You are an enemy."  
She lunged at her, but Ikaruga unsheathed her sword just slightly, spun around, and deflected it expertly, sending Erza flying back, though Erza wasn't too fazed.  
"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza began. A ring of sharp, intimidating-looking swords surrounded her, coming to her aid. "Circle Sword!" The swords set a path toward the pink-haired woman.  
Ikaruga looked unimpressed. "Mugetsu-Ryu..." Within seconds, all of the swords were cut clean in half, embedding themselves into the wood around her, but never harming her. "Demon's Empty Flash."  
Erza landed a few feet away, seemingly unbothered by the attack. However, it would appear that her swords were the only thing that had gotten sliced... Just the same as her normal armor had done before, her Heaven's Wheel armor shattered and dissipated, causing her to let out a deafening screech.  
Ikaruga drew her sword and spun around, creating a ring a fire. "Mugetsu-Ryu... Garuda Flame!" She shot the flames straight at Erza, showing no mercy.  
However, Erza was smart. She quickly requipped into her Flame Empress amour, shielding herself from the attack. She only hoped that Sho was all right.  
"Isn't that terribly indecent to wear in front of a gentleman?" Ikaruga monologued, despite it being rather hypocritical, considering her less than modest outfit choice.  
Suddenly, just like Erza's other armors, this one fell apart, the wings shattering completely. She winced. Every time one of her pieces got destroyed, it felt like a piece of her was torn down with it, making her weaker and weaker.  
"Well, what are you going to do now?" The pink-haired woman sounded like she was mocking her. "Are you going to change into your most powerful armor yet?"  
Erza, with incredible speed, requipped into her Purgatory Armor. "You're going to regret this," she growled fiercely. She summoned a large, intimidating blade, one that would strike fear into the heart of any enemy. "None that have seen this armor have lived to tell the tail!"  
Ikaruga chuckled. "So that's your strongest armor? Well then, come and get me."  
Erza didn't waste any time.  
She launched a series of brutal and powerful attacks, but Ikaruga blocked and dogged all of them. Erza didn't give up—she continued. She had to beat her. She had to.  
Ikaruga jumped into the air, seemingly just passing over Erza's head, however, when the Purgatory Armor shattered, along with her sword, it was apparent that she'd done so much more. "Don't you understand?" the pink-haired beauty said. "No matter what armor you use, it will never be an even match against me. You should just concede."  
Erza was breathing heavily, gritting her teeth. She stood up from her forced kneeling position, slowly, painfully. This wasn't the end... She would win. She would, she had to.  
She took a deep breath, calming herself. Her features shed their panic and despair, self-control all that was left. She had one more requip up her sleeve.  
With a flash of magical illumination, she had changed into a far different type of armor. This one left her scarlet hair in a high, tight ponytail. Her attire was a pair of long, wide-cuffed red pants with a flame design, and bandages wrapped a couple of times around her chest. In her hands, she held twin long-swords.  
Ikaruga raised a questioning eyebrow. "What are you thinking? That outfit is made of nothing but fabric." She crossed her arms cockily. "Are you underestimating me, I wonder?"  
Sho was terrified for his dear sister's well-being. He called to her, pleaded for her to change into one of the hundreds of other suits of armor her knew she had. "You're stronger than this!" he yelled.  
Her bangs covered her eyes, shadowing them over so her emotions were unknown. "I'm... I'm not strong. Strength is..." She thought back to her Fairy Tail family, and her real one, her twin brother. "I've watched so many of my loved ones get hurt and die. I was unable to protect them, ever. And I was always left crying. So, I thought to become stronger, I had to hide away my crying heart." She got into a fighting stance. "So I did, by hiding behind armor. I was afraid to remove it." She narrowed her eyes. "But not anymore."  
Ikaruga huffed in mild annoyance. "I will still cut down my opponent, whether or not they're wearing any form of protection."  
Erza spoke over her. "I used to think that my armor would protect me, but that was my mistake. All the armor does is keep my heart away from people, and their hearts from mine." She felt a pang in her chest. "My guild, Fairy Tail and my brother have taught me this. Who knows? If I had ditched it sooner, maybe I would've already found Eren... If I had let his heart in, because right now...? I can feel him. I can feel him in my soul." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  
"My family has taught me how close people can be," she continued, "and the warmth that comes from loving a person." Her words brought Sho to tears. "I won't be led astray any longer." She looked fierce. "I will give it my all to defeat you!"  
With the glint of their blades, they were off. They both lunged at each other, passing by with a resonating clash. They landed opposite each other.  
And one of Erza's swords broke into pieces.  
Ikaruga chuckled darkly. "This match has been settled..." The Mugestu-Ryu shattered thousands of sharp, deadly, glinting shards. "Quite impressive," she said in a weak voice, collapsing onto her side.  
Sho's green eyes were wide. "Amazing... You really are amazing, sister!"  
"Are you hurt?" Erza asked softly.  
He shook his head. "No, somehow."  
Ikaruga laughed tiredly from her spot on the splintered wood of the bridge, her hair a disheveled mess, her clothes pulled every which way. "This is my first defeat since I joined the guild... But I would like to inform you, neither you nor Jellal with be the victors of this little spat of yours."  
"What are you talking about?" Sho snapped.  
The woman lifted a shaking hand to the sky. "Fifteen minutes..." she said, voice barely above a whisper.  
Finally, it clicked in Erza's mind. Etherion! "Sho," she said. "You need to get Simon and my friends away from this tower. Immediately." It was a command, not a request.  
Sho was cradling his injured arm. "B-but—!"  
"Sho." She smiled at him. "Will you listen to me?"  
He was slightly taken aback by her new-found confidence. "Y-yeah." Erza gave him a nod and started walking away, single long sword in her hand, a determined expression on her face. "Sister?"  
She continued on her path, eyes narrowed. "I have a score to settle."

 **(Tower of Heaven)**

As Erza continued her ascension, voices played in her mind, over and over, like a broken record. Voices of past comrades, and current family.

Each one giving her some form of encouragement. Encouragement she would need for the fight to come. The fight to save Jellal from himself, to finally put her past behind her and live in the now.

"Never in my life had I felt as worthless as I did when we were separated." The sound of that voice was similar to what she heard back during her fight with Jose. The deep voice with that firm tone. Except for this time, instead of firm, it was melancholy, reflecting on past events wishing that they played out differently.

"For days I cried in my cell, calling out for you, Erza," the voice continued. "Even as the guards beat us into the ground, I cried. At the time, you were the only one who I felt would be able to abate those tears. But as time went on, I found others. They were able to stop my tears." Her heart lifted a little upon hearing that, she finally knew who that voice was. It was him, the one she yearned to see again.

Her twin and most precious loved one, Eren.

"Erza," his voice continued in a hushed tone, "even now this tower haunts our dreams. It keeps us from living in the present. Go, finish this, end all of our nightmares!"

That was the push Erza needed, the push necessary to finally confront Jellal and end her nightmares. Let the dreams of the past finally rest in the recesses of her mind.

* * *

Bursting into the throne room, Erza's eyes instantly focused on Jellal.

"Don't tell me the game's over already." Getting up from his chair, the hooded figure of Jellal slowly made his way around the room.

"You find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?" Longsword brandished, Erza Glared at her former friend. Never would she have thought that the one who gave her the strength necessary to pull through the darkness had fallen to the very thing he strove to fight against.

"Between the moments of our birth and death, there is only the game of emotions we call life. What could be more dreary than simply existing day after day? It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has." was Erza's simple reply. "Sho and the others are no longer under your influence." Her expression was filled with determination. She needed to end this, the hell that was the Tower of Heaven needed to be destroyed.

"That's fine with me, now that the Tower of Heaven is completed, I no longer have any need for them." his tone never changed, it was still that confident voice Erza quickly grew to despise.

"You don't seem too concerned that it will soon be destroyed"

"You mean by the Etherion?" Jellal asked, clearly knowing of the fate about to befall the two of them.

"You're so carefree, I'd almost assume you were bluffing" Erza's blade was brought up, she was daring Jellal to do something reckless.

"Not so!" Jellal rebutted. "The Etherion will rain down on us all!" His face twisted with laughter, thinking of all potential ways his dream could be achieved.

"I'm relieved to hear it. That means I just need to keep you occupied for the next ten or so minutes." Her face showed no emotion, this was what she trained day in and day out for. Her final fight, the one that would finally put her past at rest. Both for her, and everyone else trapped in this hell.

"Just like you could keep Eren company?" Erza's eyes widened at the mention of her brother. "Honestly Erza, did you not expect for me to know about him? After all wasn't he the only thing on your mind?" Jellal was taunting her, both of them knew it. "He was weak, I'm honestly surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"Don't you dare bring him into this! Don't you dare defile his legacy like that!"

"Why can't I, after all, wasn't he also forced to work here before the revolution he has every right to be brought into our affairs?"

Red clouded her vision as Jellal taunted her further.

"He was weak Erza, couldn't you tell? He needed you to be around him constantly, what kind of brother would even act like that?"

"That may have been true, but his heart was bigger than you can believe!" It was humbling to think of herself in this light. When she thought about it, it made sense in her eyes. Despite being the timid and scared child of the two, his heart and passion more than made up for his flaws and in Erza's eyes, that's what made him special. Made him worth getting to know.

"Jellal…" Erza was shaking in anger, "I'm giving you one last warning. Leave Eren out of this."

"Or what? Will you abandon him again? Just like you did eight years ago?"

The anger was about to overflow, she couldn't let Eren be defiled as much as he already had.

"I didn't abandon him!" Erza charged Jellal, rage, and anger clouding her thoughts. "I would never abandon him! I spent Eight years of my life after you forced me away looking for him! Looking for any chance to save him!" her sword was at his throat. If Jellal made any motion she would kill him. In her clouded mind, that's what he deserved for desecrating Eren's memory like that. Nobody would miss him, of that, she was certain.

"Do you plan on killing me now Erza?" Their eyes focused on each other, each daring the other to make a move.

"Honestly I'm debating on doing just that!" Despite her anger, Erza was crying. She never wanted her life to turn out like this. All she wanted was to grow up back in Rosemary Village happy and with Eren by her side.

"Death doesn't sound too bad then." Jellal began, his head twisting to side in apparent regret. "I'm nothing more than a mere puppet. I haven't been in control of my actions ever since I heard his voice." His voice was melancholy, Regret for his past actions clear in his voice.

"Jellal…" Erza spoke breathlessly, shocked at the recent development. Has her childhood friend come back from the abyss? Is this the Jellal she knew, and not the Jellal he had become?

"I deserve death for what I've done, Etherion will fall on us. I'm just glad, that my final moments were with you, Erza" Jellal brought her into a hug, one in which she easily reciprocated. Thinking that the Jellal she knew had somehow broken through.

They would stay like that, embracing each other like long-lost friends finally reuniting after many years. All until the light of the Etherion rained down upon them. Consuming their vision in bright white light.

* * *

 **What did you all think? What could be more comforting that two friends embracing each other for what could be the last time?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful Morning/afternoon/evening and we'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So fun fact, did you know that banging your head against a wall for an hour burns 150 calories? I kind of wanted to do the over the weekend. Not because of writing obviously, there were other things that made me want to do that.**

 **But enough about that for now, let's get to the important stuff! I've got another solo project in the works, expect to see that sometime.** _ **Whenever I decide to stop procrastinating and actually attempt to write it.**_ **but yeah, NEW STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

 **(Crystal Plains)**

"Sapphira!" Eren yelled, his hand bunching into fists, throat straining against the power of his cry. "Sapphira, if this is some sort of joke, it really isn't funny!" He scrambled around the darkness, moving his hands across the walls. Tears pricked his eyes, though he tried to shove the emotions away. "Where are you? Mom!" His voice faded away in the blackness. Throughout the day he searched, hoping that this was all a dream, a nightmare. He would wake up the next day, with Sapphira watching over him. That had to be true, Right? She would be there for him in the morning, wouldn't she?

When he woke up the next morning, he assumed everything that occurred the day before was all a dream, but his bloody fingernails—from having scraped them on the cave walls last night—said quite differently.

He whipped his head around, pushing his bangs back from his face as if it would clear his vision and save his life. His damp blue eyes searched wildly, but she was nowhere to be found. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and taking a few deep breaths. "She'll come back," he whispered, trying to become a comfort to himself. He propped himself up against the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face from everything and everyone. He felt like a helpless child. "She'll come back for me… She's not like everyone else—she'll come back, she has to."

That's what he told himself, but in his heart, his cold and distant heart, he knew that he wouldn't see her again. After hours of waiting, watching the sun setting, the day becoming like that of a freezing tundra, he relented. He accepted his fate.

He stood, staggering over to the entrance. He leaned his head out, the wind blowing his hair and the frost freezing his skin. "Sapphira!" he screamed one more time. His voice was broken, his throat scratchy, his face in tears. This felt all too familiar. He had finally come to a sad realization; one that he did not want to make.

He had been abandoned. Again.

Sapphira _abandoned_ him.

 **(Flashback)**

"Eren," the Queen began, "you have impressive skills. I hope you know that."

Eren flashed her a quizzical look. "That's random."

"Not really," the massive dragon assured him. "With your incredible talent, I think it's about time I taught you how to use it properly."

This intrigued the dragonslayer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your individual power—Quill Storm. Would you like to learn how to use it to its full extent?"

He seemed unimpressed by this statement. "...It's not already at its full power?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, of _course_ not."

"It's true, though."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Very well. How do I use it to its full extent?" He used air quotations for the last part. "You've made me curious."

"To achieve this, you will have to overcome your greatest fear."

He rolled his shoulder, loosening it up. "And that would be…?"

Sapphira stayed quiet. "You'll find out."

"How can I fight it if I don't know what it is?"

The heat dragon gave him a comforting look. "Listen, Eren. What I'm going to do is put you in a sleep-state. While you're there, you'll be able to travel through your mind and meet with your biggest fear."

Eren looked intrigued. "You can do that?" She nodded. "But how will I fight something in my mind?"

She shrugged. "It's _your_ mind, Eren. Envision your battlefield." She took a deep breath. "Now then, are you prepared?"

"Do I get lunch first?" She stared at him. "No? Fine, then. Tried my hand at humor, failed, but that's okay. Just put me under." Without another word, Sapphira did just that.

She blew a plume of minty, icy breath toward his face, the power within it knocking him out instantly, him collapsing, and Sapphira catching his limp body with her tail.

When Eren opened his eyes again, he wasn't in the safety and warmth of his and Sapphira's shared cave—he was in complete darkness. There was no light, no feeling, no energy, just the cold, as well as an oppressive weight that made it difficult to breathe.  
"Sapphira?" he called out into the emptiness. "Are you still there?" When there was no answer, his theory was confirmed: he was in his forced sleep-state. He wetted his lips decisively. He had to move. He was supposed to find his greatest fear in here, but he certainly wasn't going to stand around and wait for it to just show up. That's not the kind of person he was.  
With a grunt, he moved his legs slowly and jerkily through the thickness of the space. There wasn't even anything, in particular, holding him back, he just felt slow, like there were thousands of pounds of pressure being pushed down onto him. It resembled being under the sea and the roaring waves, a constant and staggering pressure, very hard to break out of.  
He didn't know what direction he was going. He could barely see, and his sensory in general was all out of whack. He could've been walking up a wall, and he probably wouldn't have known. This place was strange, and deceitful. It didn't feel right.  
Suddenly, it wasn't so empty anymore. Chains fell down in heaps and bounds from—what he assumed was—the ceiling. He stared at the restraints with wide eyes.  
There was no floor; it looked like they should fall. It looked like he should fall, yet... They all stood suspended in the air, as if by some invisible force. Suddenly, his limbs didn't feel like his own any more. He felt like a marionette or a puppet, being forced to do what someone else wanted him to do. Being controlled.  
"Stop," he said breathily. He didn't wish to speak too loudly. It felt like it would be dangerous, like the whole place would collapse and shatter. Perhaps he might. Not to mention, it just felt wrong to break the never-ending quiet. There were no sounds whatsoever, no background buzz, no noise of air circulating. Just silence.  
His arm was lifted against his will by invisible strings of power. "I said stop, whatever you are!" He wasn't so careful with his tone that time. He screamed it out loud with all the ferocity that he could muster. He wouldn't let himself be controlled, not ever again. Not since he escaped from that place. He was his own master. He wouldn't be controlled by other people, or his own emotions.  
With that one roar, the chains dissipated, along with whatever was holding his limbs captive. He let out a breath of relief, rolling his joints experimentally and feeling around his body, as if to make sure he was all there. He was his own again.  
"Was that it?" he mumbled to himself, adding a small chuckle at the end. "Fear of losing control? I mean, I knew I didn't like it happening, but I didn't think it was my biggest—"  
"Eren?"  
His eyes widened, but he didn't dare turn around. The voice was so utterly familiar to him, he knew exactly who it was, even without looking, even though she had aged so much and her voice and inflection had changed over the years.  
Slowly, he turned around. It felt like such an effort, as if every nerve and muscle in his body was screaming at him to stop. Still, he pushed through. After what felt far too long for the action, he was met with dark brown eyes.  
"Erza," he said flatly as he could manage. He didn't want to show any sort of emotion around her. He cleared his throat, forcing out any unnecessary warble in his tone. "I don't want you here," he said simply. "Go away."  
Erza stared at him blankly for a moment. Her brown eyes were still as clear and captivating as he remembered, her hair just as shiny and flawless, though it had grown longer. "Fine," she replied with a shrug. Without hesitation, she turned and walked away.  
Eren heart shattered. At least, that's what it felt like. He thought she would protest—even just a little. He would've pushed her away, but... Why didn't she say anything? She just left. She didn't question it, she just turned away from him, like it was nothing.  
Suddenly, he couldn't help himself. Emotion sprung forth in the form of unstoppable tears, and he ran after her, reaching his hands out for her. He caught her by the shoulder and turned her around, gripping her forearms.  
"Listen to me, Erza!" he barked at her. "I don't need you. You understand? I don't need you! But..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking deep breaths and trying to steady the waver in his voice. "But I do miss you. I don't want to, but I do. I have this terrible fear of being abandoned, at least, that's what I thought, but what I'm really scared of is missing the people I feel like I should despise. People like you."  
"If people leave me, I feel like I should hate them, but I don't. I just miss them. And because of that, I see myself as weak. And I hate myself—but I won't do that anymore. So, you can leave me all you like. You can abandon me, leave me alone, and never come back, but I'll always know that that's your loss. I am worth fighting for, and if you don't fight to stay with me, you're not worth any tears." He let go of her arms, his tears having stopped. "Wow. I actually feel a lot better. This... This is awesome!" He started laughing. "I'm awesome! I'm incredible!" He clapped his hands together once like a self-congratulations. "You see that, Erza? You're not the incarnation of my self-love—I am! I can do whatever I want, I don't need to dwell on things in the past, and if I ever wanted to find you again, you'd be lucky to have me back!"  
Erza's face was expressionless up to this point. Finally, she cracked a smile. "Yes. Yes, you're right."  
Eren was slightly taken aback by her reply. He frowned. "...I really do miss you."  
"I miss you, too," she said quietly. "But remember? You're worth fighting for, and you're awesome and incredible." Eren's cheeks heated up a little hearing his words thrown back at him. "So, if we ever see each other again, I'll fight to stay with you. Deal?" She held out her pinky finger.  
Hesitantly, Eren wound his smallest finger around hers. "Deal," he said, almost to himself. She was the only thing he could feel. She was the only solid, constant, special thing in his life. It was dreamlike.  
And, just like a dream, it faded without his consent. He opened his eyes, right back in his and Sapphira's cave, curled up securely in the curve her tail.  
"Oh, you're back," the great dragon said, noticing his confused gaze searching around the room. "Did you succeed?"  
Eren nodded slowly. "Yes... I think so."

 **(Flashback End)**

Returning to the empty warmth of the cave, Eren could only curse at his fate.

He didn't have the strength to do anything else, his limbs feeling heavy and useless. Though, he didn't much want to think about anything else either. He hurt too much to even consider doing anything besides sulking and contemplating. It felt a repeat of one of the worst moments of his life, yet… It almost felt _more_ painful.

"Why, Sapphira?" he whispered in the darkness. "Why did you do this to me?"

Eren searched through his home, praying to any deity that would listen to him that there was any sort indication as to why she left him.

Where she had run off to without him? All he wanted was an answer. It seemed so unlike her...

He ran his slender, abused fingers gently against the wall of the cave. "What did I do wrong?" he wondered aloud. No one could chastise him for talking out loud now, he supposed. He was alone, after all.

Eventually, after what felt like _hours_ of useless and painful searching, he discovered something. It almost gave him a spark of hope to see something that gave off Sapphira's aura. It was a message, carved with an aged talon, in a hidden corner of their cave.

 _Eren,_

 _Words cannot describe the emotions I feel while writing this message. Regret, disappointment in myself, simple sadness. How human of me._

 _The internal pain currently eating away at my soul… Perhaps you influenced it, in a way, for I never felt this way before adoring you. How dare you, my hatchling!_

 _I feel like the living incarnation of that demon that religious humans fear so deeply for doing this to you, and believe me if there was any way I could abate your sadness, I would do everything in my power to do just that. I know that you have been abandoned before, and that you probably feel that this is no different, but I truly want you to believe in yourself, Eren. Know that no matter what you do, you will always be my son. Always believe in your abilities._

 _You are Eren Dragnae, Prince of the Crystal Dragons. Let that name shine proud in your glory. Know that I will live on forever in your heart—that I am always watching over you, Eren._

 _I remember when you first came under my care. You were overconfident, ignorant, and too full of yourself. You were always, without fail, thinking about how much better you were than those around you. But as I write this? I see the child you always were. The insecure little child who needed a mother, someone to guide them down the right path. Now, as I look upon you for the last time, I see a warrior, as well as a leader. Someone who can find the best in every situation they're confronted with and fight to the bitter end to see the best result, and come through it, no matter what. I know you will find a way out of the darkness this selfish dragon put you through. If we ever see each other again, my son, I ask that you forgive me for leaving you like this._

 _Sapphira_

 _P.S. I wrote this in human language. Be proud of me!_

At first, he could only cry. He cursed himself for being childish and soft. He was too wrought with emotions to even read the message his adoptive mother left him.

Eventually, he composed himself enough to read her final words. Eren's eyes felt empty as he read the letters inscribed on the wall, to the point where they were so wet they were dry, but his heart, it felt entirely full. She was right—he had improved. Not just as a warrior, but as a person. She gave him a new appreciation for life, a new purpose for his strength. He would protect his friends in the Oración Seis.

He would become their Guardian Dragon.

 **(Unknown location)**

"I'm impressed, you grew so powerful, so quickly. You're a perfect candidate for my return," the elegant, ageless woman said. The Creator had been watching Eren's growth. She was right to select him as one of the two she needed. Both him and his sister would make excellent pawns in her plans. "The Universe is almost ready for my return, so do not delay in your purpose, Eren. You and Erza are far too important to me than either of you realize."

With a slight chuckle, The Creator undid her previous action. She took her unwilling pawn away from the life he had back during the Dragon Civil War, and back into the life as a member of the Oración Seis he had unwillingly left.

"I think you've had enough in the past. Now, you need to secure my future. Perhaps it is time you returned to your own time. After all, you do have a purpose there to fulfill."

With a glow of her hands, reality was altered. What should not have been done in the first place had been undone, the present has returned to where it should be. Any significant alterations to the timeline have been undone.

Eren had left the past and returned to his own time.

 **(Oración Seis Headquarters)**

Ever since Scarlet disappeared from their expedition, Cobra and Angel hadn't been in the best of moods. Though, they had good reason to feel as they did.

For Angel, she had lost a close friend. Eren was there for her in the tower, always there to lend words of encouragement.

For Cobra, he lost a goal. He wouldn't admit it, but Eren was the reason he grew as strong as he did. He wanted to be considered as an equal to the infamous Scarlet. The rest of the Oración Seis held similar feelings as they did but would disclose them. They all lost a friend in Eren.

Over the days, Angel grew colder and far more disheveled than usual, not interacting with the other generals as much as she used to, constantly keeping to herself, and growing crueler to the spirits under her charge. His disappearance certainly had an effect on her.

"We'll find him, I know it." Erik was the only one Sorano would even remotely come close to having a conversation with.

She picked at a scab on her arm from an injury. "How many days have we spent looking for him?" she asked, clearly not in the mood to go into any sort of deep conversation.

"Too many to count, that's for sure." He let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms. "You're not the only one who misses him, I can tell you that much."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I care, Cobra? Eren and I were the best of friends, and I was the cause of his death…" Finally, after such a long time of keeping it inside, she snapped, her emotions coming loose. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL, KNOWING THAT HE WON'T COME BACK BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS?"

Erik stayed quiet for a long moment. "By that logic, then it's my fault too."

That got her attention. "What… What do you mean?"

"I was there too, remember?" Erik's head dropped in guilt for his emotions, his voice laced with sorrow. "If you believe that you deserve the blame because you were there when he died, then I deserve that same blame as well."

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing the sheer amount of disuse the room was in.

"The storm's getting worse," he said quietly. "Funny, there weren't any storms in the forecast."

 **(Outside the Headquarters)**

A flash of light, quickly followed by another, and then multiple. Until lightning struck, many strikes would happen simultaneously. Eventually, they would coalesce into one large, foreboding bolt, striking not far from a familiar castle.

"This isn't... Where am I?" Lying on the ground, was a man wearing a solid black coat, a gem hanging on a necklace, and two piercings on his ears. The stones on each one similar to the one around his neck.

"I can't believe it—I'm back." His eyes were wide with excitement as he jumped to his feet. "I'M BACK!" Instantly, he began running. Running back to the ones who were beside him ever since he left the R-System, The Oración Seis. And he would never leave them again.

The Crystal Dragon had returned, never, would it leave its duty to guard its kin.

* * *

 **So Eren's stint in the past is completed, how will the Oración Seis react to his return? How will Angel react? So many questions, not enough answers!**

 **Hope you have a wonder day, and we'll see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry for any delays in regards to this chapter, Blue and I were doing our best to make sure that Erza got the conclusion that she rightfully deserved. With how it stands now, I do believe that she would be pleased with the work we've done for her. (Please don't kill me Erza… I swear I did nothing wrong…)**

 **So, I'm going back and working on some of the stories that haven't been updated in a while, more specifically Legends of the Atherial and its rewrite. The second chapter for the rewrite is up, and I'm currently trying to think of where I would like the chapter to progress for Legends. So, please pardon a little more delay as I think that chapter through.**

 **For the Demon Erza sequel, I'm still stuck on a name for Lucy. I've had some suggestions but none of which seem to resonate with me.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 16 everyone!**

* * *

 **(** **Tower of Heaven)**

When Erza awoke, nothing seemed to make sense. The Etherion blast should have destroyed the tower, and her along with it... So why did she feel like nothing had changed? Jellal was still holding on to her, so she wasn't dead.

When she opened her eyes, it was if she wished she were blind. Her worst fears had come true. The Tower of Heaven was operational.

Jellal was laughing, gloating in his victory. "It's here—at long last! My hour of glory has arrived!"

Erza stared up at him, her chocolate orbs wide and terrified. She couldn't believe that he had manipulated her like that... Sure, Jellal wasn't the same, but she didn't expect that he would flat out _lie_ to her. Possession! By Zeref! A likely story. He was nothing but a cheat, a deceiver, a fiend. A demon, and a ghost of the past, he was.  
He had to end.  
"Behold, Erza dearest," Jellal laughed, gesturing to the tower theatrically. "This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven: a giant lacrima! Those Council fools never have stood a chance! By using what they thought would _stop_ me, they simply insured that the tower would be able to absorb just the amount of magical power that it needed!" He smirked. "Now, the R-System is complete!"  
Erza stood up on shaky legs, feeling weak. "You tricked me." She could barely bring herself to say it. With the walls around the structure disappeared, the wind buffered against her hair freely, making it blow in her face, but she didn't care enough to tuck it away. It was insignificant at the moment.  
Though, she supposed that her scarlet was always insignificant, in a way.  
The blue-haired man gave her a condescending look. "You were so cute, Erza." However... That wasn't the blue-haired man she expected. Instead, this voice came from behind her, in the same tone and pitch as Jellal, looking exactly like Jellal (save for the clothes), but it wasn't him.  
There was a similar deceit, overbearingness, and memory to him, but he wasn't the same. There was no way. She would feel it—she would know. "Jellal here was in real trouble, he couldn't release his true power," the newcomer said. "So, he had to trick you in order to succeed. It's child's-play, really." Despite him not being who she was expecting, she definitely knew who he was.  
"Siegrain!" she barked. "What are you doing here?"  
He smirked that charming, flawless smile that all the girls fawned over, walking towards her in his crisp, white suit with long, flapping coattails. He didn't look to her, just Jellal. "Remember, how we first met, Erza and I?"  
"You mean when she showed up at the council with Makarov with a letter of apology?" Jellal put in, a Cheshire-grin on his face.  
"She mistook me for Jellal and tried to attack me," Siegrain spoke. He sounded confident in himself, despite being on top of a sideless tower. Erza was currently having the suffocating urge to shove him off the edge.  
Jellal shrugged. "Well, we have the same face, so I really can't blame her. She only calmed down after she was told we were twins."  
"Yet..." Siegrain clicked his tongue. "She didn't even try to hide her hostility."  
Erza clenched her fists. "Of course not! You're the older brother, yet you tolerated what Jellal was trying to do! Not only that—you spied on me!"  
"That's true," Jellal said simply.  
Siegrain finished, "That was my mistake. When it happened, I probably should've played the hero, huh? Say I'd find him, stop him at any cost. After all my effort of joining the council, meeting you was my greatest mistake!" His face remained unchanging, his hands remained coolly in his pockets. "There's seriously nothing harder than making up excuses on the spot."  
Erza's gaze sharpened. "Just as I thought... You guys are working together."  
"Working together?" Jellal said, smirking.  
Siegrain continued, "Not quite."  
"That's not true, Erza." The twins blinked at the same time, sending an electric-sounding buzz through the air. Within just a second, it was like Siegrain was fading out of existence, becoming only a see-through Spector of who he once was.  
He was completely see-through, though he still held the same pose, as well as the same carefree and nonchalant expression. "You see, Erza..." Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. "We're the same person. We have been, from the very beginning."  
Erza's eyes widened as she watched the double, formally known as Siegrain, phase into Jellal's body, returning from whence it came, fitting like a custom-made glove on a seamless, unblemished hand. She stumbled back, shocked by the scene before. "It can't be," she gasped. "A thought projection?"  
He nodded cockily. "That's right, Siegrain is me."  
"Then you... You fired the Etherion. Is that why you joined the Council, you wretch?!"  
Jellal just remained still, smiling at her, as he always had. "I hope you enjoyed your temporary freedom, Erza," he said easily. "It was all according to plan—it had to happen this way in order for Zeref to be resurrected."  
She clenched her fist, shaking with fury. "How many people have you deceived?!"  
He ignored her, his smirk only growing wider. An ethereal blue glow surrounded him. "My magic is returning!" He sounded victorious. With a flick of his wrist, he had the red-head flying through the air, making her cry out in pain as her body skidded against the lacrima. "Oh? What happened to all that strength that you just had? Did you perhaps use up all your magical power in your fight against Ikaruga?"  
Erza caught herself, somersaulting into a crouching position. Once her hand laid flat, she summoned a massive blade, one that would be sure to make anyone shiver in utter terror. But not him... Never him.  
"Jellal!" she howled as she lunged at him. He dodged it effortlessly, moving almost with a sort of graceful smoothness. She summoned another blade from the air, a match to the one she was holding in her other hand.  
It was definitely an imposing threat, and Jellal must've thought as much, veering out of the way as soon as the two swords came for him. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle. His plan was going exactly as he hoped, whether or not Erza Scarlet interfered.  
"The Council's functionality should be at a standstill right about now," he announced, looking proud beyond all belief, but in that sort of selfish, catty way. "I suppose I'll have to thank Ultear. She did extremely well, though I suppose that's to be expected. For her paradise, she fears nothing. Not even death." He chuckled. "For my ideals, for my beliefs, for my dreams, she would happily lay down her life." He landed softly atop a massive crystal, his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I suppose I must thank her for being a stupid, stupid woman."  
Erza jumped at him. "You bastard!" She destroyed the crystal, shattering it into jagged pieces, but Jellal had jumped away, seemingly at light-speed. She regrouped, lunging at him again from his advanced position. "I hope everyone that you've ever lied to curses your name!" All of a sudden, her grip felt weak. "W-what is this?" Her swords fell from her grip, a glowing red pattern appearing on her skin, slithering across it like a living thing.  
"Bind Snake," Jellal said simply, landing lightly on his feet, making barely a sound. "I placed it on you during our _touching_ hug earlier." The seal squeezed tighter around Erza, making her scream. It didn't affect him. "I already have all the power I need for the R-System. All I need now? A sacrifice. Then, Zeref will be resurrected." It sounded like he was reading off a grocery list, he was so unfeeling.  
He walked closer to her. "I don't have times to play games anymore, Erza dearest." His voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let this giant lacrima, all infused with magic power, join together as one with your body. Doesn't that sound fun?" He chuckled. "Your body will be picked apart, piece by piece, until it's reconstructed into Lord Zeref's." With a movement of his right hand, a lacrima grew from the ground behind Erza, several feet tall. Maybe seven or eight, if they were getting technical about it.  
Without so much as batting an eyelash, he pushed against her chest, shoving her backwards into it. With a strangled cry, she was sucked in. It molded around her like clay or mud. "I did love you, Erza," Jellal said.  
"Damn it... Damn it!" Erza screamed, trying desperately to shake from her bonds. But it felt like the more she tried, the harder the magical seal pressed against her limbs, forcing her into a position, controlling her like a child's doll. But most importantly... Keeping her from escaping.

She could do nothing. Her attempts at resistance were only met with more squeezing pressure from the Bind Snake. With one sad, but final request, she wished that someone, _anyone_ would come for her. That any one of her guildmates would have survived the blast and was on their way to her at this moment.

Closing her eyes and accepting her fate, Erza let herself slowly be dragged into the eagerly awaiting maw of the very thing she escaped those distant and haunting eight years ago.

 **(Tower of Heaven)**

"Don't worry, I gotcha!"

The fate Erza had accepted for herself never came. Instead, she could feel herself getting pulled out by a familiar tan hand. Her eyes widened at the realization… Natsu had come for her. He saved her.

"Jeez, what's with you, Erza? You let yourself get beat by _that_ guy?" Natsu was holding her up, keeping her awake and focused on him.

"Natsu… Why did you come for me?" she tried to ask, her nerves and shaking from getting in the way of the sentence being properly executed.

"You know I couldn't leave you with him." Despite his best efforts, his cheerful mood did not brighten the situation.

"Natsu, you need to leave. You cannot fight Jellal—you don't know anything about him."

He didn't respond, merely bringing her up to her feet. "I guess I don't know you all too well either," he began, "but I still have enough strength to take you down." With one punch to her gut, the Fire Dragonslayer sent the knight into blissful unconsciousness.

Jellal scoffed, eyeing the scene suspiciously. "It appears you're even more irrational than I originally expected. Do you enjoy striking your own teammate? Your supposed ' _family member'_ who couldn't even move?"  
Natsu stood straight, his muscled back to his opponent, his fists clenched. "She was crying," he said fiercely. "Erza was crying. She looked at me, and her eyes were wet, and with a shaky voice, depressing things were coming out of her mouth."  
Flames erupted around him, the aura emanating from him was intimidating, to say the least. However, Jellal stood his ground. "I've never seen Erza like that," the dragonslayer continued. "She's supposed to be strong, mean, and scary. When she wakes up, I hope that the normal Erza will be returned to me." He turned, meeting eyes with Jellal, veins visible on his body from how tense he was. "That's what I'm gonna fighting for."  
Jellal chuckled, getting into a relaxed fighting stance. "Interesting. Well then, you should get to it. Show me the power of a true dragonslayer."  
Natsu lunged at him with a mighty roar, kicking and punching with a vengeance. The sheer fury behind the attack caught even the great Jellal off guard. He went flying due to an impressive kick to the jawline, but the pink-haired slayer didn't stop there.  
He continued his brutal attack with a series of precise (and surely painful) gut-punches. Jellal dodged to the best of his ability, but Natsu was a fearsome opponent, even for him.  
The slayer started using some of his signature attacks. They were flaming, powerful, and burning hot. At one point, he used his dragon breath attack. It was a perfect shot—the blue-haired mage should've been charred to a variable crisp, but that wasn't the case.  
When the flames parted, simmering down into almost nothing, Jellal stood there, looking smug as a cat that got the canary, only the bottom of his long coat even minor key affected by the attack. He took the smoking article of clothing in his hand, tossing it off to the side.  
"Is that all you got?" he chuckled. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, I had wanted to see the destructive power of a dragonslayer before I demolished you, but I suppose disappointment is to be expected in such a life. Your magic is really nothing special."  
A new anger ignited in the slayer. Now he was insulting his powers? Never in a million years would he let that go unpunished. "What'd you say?!" He ran at him.  
Jellal smirked. "You had the audacity to interrupt my ceremony. I'll destroy you with my Heavenly Magic!" With the call of an attack name, his eyes shown red, and his body had a golden glow to it.  
Just before Natsu reached him, he jumped away at light-speed. Natsu called out expletives as he repeated the move over and over again, eventually using enough force in his attacks to force him to the ground on his hands and knees.  
"Damn it!" he said through gritted teeth. "He's too fast right now—I can't rely on my sight!" He picked himself up, focusing on his sense of touch, hearing, and smell to be able to locate his enemy.  
His eyes opened wide, finally sensing him. "There!" He shot a ball of flame toward him, but he was too late. He'd gotten faster.  
Jellal paused behind him for a moment, grinning madly. "I won't let any of your attacks touch me." He assaulted Natsu with what felt like a hundred punches. "It's about time I show you what true destructive power looks like, don't you think?"  
He drifted into the high into the air and held his hands out in a complicated position. Seven magical circles appeared around him. "It's about time you face judgment by seven stars! Heavenly Body Magic... GRAND CHARIOT!"  
With a blinding light and a shocking blast, the magical constellation shot down onto the dragonslayer like an explosion, shattering some of the building below him, as well. There was rubble all around—it looked like a true battlefield.  
Jellal landed softly, the balls of this feet barely making a sound, even amongst all the destruction. He let out a little laugh, gazing at Natsu's limp body. "This type of magical attack contains the same amount of power as a meteorite. I'm impressed you're still in one piece!"  
He sighed. "I might've gone a little too far with that one. Any further damage to the R-System, and I'll be in some actual trouble." He looked over the steam leaking out of the cracks in the crystal. "The magic's already starting to escape." He glanced at Erza's unmoving form. "I'll have to hurry on with the sacrifice."  
He started walking toward her, but he was interrupted by a tap on his heel. It wasn't painful, it wasn't harsh, it wasn't bothersome, but it did make him curious. He turned around, only to see the dragonslayer picking up small pieces of broken crystal, feebly throwing them at him, weakly trying to cause some damage. Needless to say, Jellal was unimpressed.  
Natsu shakily raised to his knees. "This is lacrima, right?" Jellal didn't answer, but Natsu didn't need one. He knew. "Then, it'd be pretty bad if it took some damage, huh?" He brought his fist back, delivering a formidable punch to the floor beneath his, sending cracks across it like intricate spider webs.  
"Stop that!" Jellal yelled.  
Natsu smirked. "Sorry, no can do. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage—we specialize in wrecking important artifacts." He stood up fully, wiping some blood from his cheek and igniting a flame in his palm. "You know what? I've never been better than I am right now! I'm feeling all fired up!"  
"You little punk!" growled Jellal. "I'll finish you off in an instant! By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you'd never stood up again! I'll send you to hell!"  
The pinkette laughed. "I've got plenty of confidence in my own stubbornness, so come and get me if you can!"  
Jellal reared back and shot bullets of concentrated energy at him. Natsu dodged them expertly, and the blasts shattered the areas that they hit, so it really worked more in his favor.  
Natsu jumped into the air, too many feet to count. At last, an attack hit him. He fell to the ground, but with a grunt, he kept his balance.  
However, the weight with which he was sent to the floor and pushed back caused a line of plowed lacrima following the line of his supporting heel. It was a sight to see.  
And, surprisingly...  
One that Erza Scarlet was witnessing.

—

When Erza finally came to, she could only lay there, completely shocked at what she saw.

Natsu Dragneel—the one whom she saw as a little brother—was going toe to toe with Jellal. He was doing what she could not, and it warmed her heart. Perhaps there was a chance. A chance that this nightmare would finally come to an end.

However, circumstances quickly changed for the worse, Jellal was preparing one of his most lethal spells. It was an easy tell, her shadow was bending towards it.

" _That spell—it could kill Natsu!"_ she thought to herself.

Instantly, she was on her feet, determined to get in the way of the attack. Jellal wouldn't want to purposely kill her, right?

"Don't do it! Unless you want to kill me, too!" she yelled, getting in the between Natsu and Jellal. She wouldn't let any harm befall the dragonslayer. All of this was her fault. This small act would be her recompense.

"Erza!" That was Natsu's voice, but she didn't dare to look back. She was too focused on the one in front.

"You wouldn't want to lose your sacrifice to _Zeref_ won't you?" Her tone was confident. She was daring Jellal to attack, testing his resolve.

"That would be a problem," the blue-haired Mage began. "The ceremony requires a sacrifice comparable to that of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, I'm sure Eren will make a decent replacement! I'll get my hands on _him_ once I finish off the two of you!"

His spell reactivated itself, preparing to strike the two Fairy Tail Mages. **"Heavenly Body Magic—ALTARIS!"** The sphere of darkness was sent soaring towards her and her companion…

It was like a vortex, or a black-hole. Wind buffeted around them, threatening to blow them away, but they stood their ground. Erza refused to leave Natsu's side. She would protect him, no matter what.  
At least, that's what she thought. But as the massive force catapulted at them, just as they thought the impact would make contact—it didn't. It was stopped. It was absorbed...  
By Simon.  
Where did he come from? Why was he here? ...Why was he no longer moving?  
Erza gasped, though it came out more like a scream. Tears immediately filled her eyes; she couldn't stop them, even if she had wanted to. She collapsed to the side of his limp corpse, salty wetness spilling down the apple of her cheek.  
Natsu watched on in horror, his eyes wide, form shaking. He was alive. And because of that, Erza was crying. At least, that's what it felt like, even if it was exaggerating a little. She's had lost a friend... To save one. A terrible fate, indeed.  
She didn't feel so much sad as she did angry. She screamed out an ear-piercing wail—surely to be heard even across to the other side of that vast ocean on the outskirts of the tower.  
And there Jellal stood, bent over and gripping his stomach—laughing, cackling, mocking. "Pathetic," he howled. "How utterly pathetic! Now that's what I call dying in vain! Literally, nothing has changed!" He was in hysterics. "Everyone here still has to die—!" But his words were cut off.  
By Natsu Dragneel.  
He had dragged himself out of his stupor, just for the sake of punching the blue-haired bastard in the face and sending him flying back... As well as consuming some Etherion.

Wisps of blue light, gathered from the tower around him, all congregated to the dragonslayer. His eyes glowed in an icy, ethereal way and his mouth was open in a never-ending scream. It felt like his insides were being torn apart. Like the power of it was burning his throat, his stomach, and his organs, and all he could do was scream. Scream from the pain.  
Jellal could only see him as a fool. Etherion wasn't just a fusion of fire, but of numerous other elements as well. Only a complete simpleton would think that pulling something like that would give them an advantage in a fight. All it would do is become his undoing.  
But then again... People often underestimated Natsu Dragneel.  
With a roar, his screaming converted itself into a war-cry as massive pillars of flames erupted around him, looking like they might be able to swallow the stars in the sky.  
His eyes switched from the icy blue to a fiery orange. It looked like his gaze could piece through anything. His skin was changing as well. It looked less like his usual tan suppleness, but more like scale. Perhaps of a reptile, a fish, or... a dragon.  
In short, he had successfully absorbed the Etherion.  
With a growl, he launched himself at Jellal, kicking him square in the jaw, the burning tongues of fire still surrounding him, trying to destroy all that fought against them.  
"It's because of you!" he yelled. He gripped his hands around the blue-haired mage's throat.  
He shoved him through the floor, bringing his down farther and farther, just from his raw strength of his heightened state. "You made Erza cry so much!" His voice was filled with fury, unchanging and intimidating. "I made a promise." His mind flashed to Simon, now taken from this world. "I MADE A PROMISE!"  
"Shut up!" Jellal yelled back, choking a bit from the calloused and hot hand clamped around his windpipe. He summoned a magical disc and shot himself back up to the top level. He smirked. "You can't match my speed!" he yelled down at Natsu, still falling.  
The dragonslayer extended his arms and legs, gaining friction on the walls of the tower. Using that grip, he shot himself upward, his fist colliding with Jellal's stomach in no time.  
Jellal's mouth fell open in a silent scream, but he was a stubborn man. "Impossible!" He whipped around and kicked the dragonslayer in the chest, sending him flying straight into a pillar of crystal.  
"I cannot be defeat!" he yelled. "I will create a land of peace! Zeref called to me softly, through all my pain and fear, and asked me if I wanted freedom. Did anyone else hear him? No! It was ME!" His face was contorted with rage. "I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"  
Natsu growled. This guy was a real idiot. "Like hell, you can do that by stealing other people's freedom!"  
Jellal prepared his next spell. "The will to change the world—that alone is enough to turn the wheels of history!" He shot bursts of energy at the slayer below him, now running and ducking. "Why can you fools not understand that?!" Finally, he'd had enough. He drew his next magic circle, one that would surely finish the two of them for good.  
Erza gasped. "Abyss Break?" She yelled up at him, "Hey, what are you trying to do? Take down the whole tower?!"  
He grinned wildly. "Oh, don't worry—just give me another eight years. No... I'll build it in five, this time." Suddenly, he felt a pain in his side. Suddenly, he felt himself begin to fall from his place among the stars. The cut Erza had given him earlier had finally caught up to him.  
Using this opportunity wisely, Natsu used his flame to propel himself into the sky. The way the flames formed around him, it was almost as though he had wings. "You're never going to have your freedom!" he screamed. "There's no freedom for a man that's tied down by some stupid ghost!" He brought his fist back, aimed perfectly for Jellal's jaw. "Release yourself from this!"  
With that, the contact was made. Jellal let out a pained cry when the fist found him. Not to mention, it didn't help at all that when he fell back down to the tower again, he fell through a couple floors, the structure completely crumbling under the force of his body coming down from the night's sky. Natsu landed with far more grace.  
Erza stared on with joy, elation, exuberance, relief. She didn't know how to describe it. All she knew was that she was amazed by her guildmate, and she was happy. Happy that her eight-year long battle was over. Right now, all that existed was her and Natsu, just smiling at each other as if to say, "It's over."  
It had been an arduous fight, that was for sure. It was only confirmed when Natsu knees buckled, his eyes fluttered closed, and he started collapsing. "Natsu!" Erza immediately ran to his aid, catching him in her warm, exhausted, caring embrace. "You're absolutely incredible," she whispered, holding him closer. "Really."  
The tender moment didn't last long. Of a sudden, everything was illuminated in a bluish haze. So, it was true... All of that damage didn't do the tower any favors. It was like it was tearing itself apart, shaking with the threat of falling out right from underneath them. Powerful, unstable, dangerous Etherion blasts erupted around them. Swiftly, Erza hiked Natsu's arm over her shoulder and stood up, bringing him with her and carrying his weight. He was heavy, but she was a knight and fierce warrior—she could handle it.  
She glanced around, spotting Simon, slowly slipping of a broken piece of lacrima, preparing to fall into the depths of emptiness. For a split second, she was tempted to jump to him; rescue his falling, lifeless body, but there was no time. Even though she cared for him deeply, the tower was falling apart and shattering around her.  
She steeled herself, turning away from his body and jumping away with a new resolve in her step. Even of the crystal cracked and fell away underneath her feet, she stayed strong. To protect Natsu—that was her goal. All of Fairy Tail, really. Her family.  
One blast of magical energy threw her off balance. She fell, wrenching her shoulder painfully, and Natsu had fallen from her grip, falling a few feet away. She knew this power was destructive beyond what she could've imagined. Or what she could handle.  
She could beat it. She couldn't save them, unless...  
Slowly, carefully, hesitantly, she put her hand against the lacrima. Maybe, if she was able to fuse with it... She could stop the explosion. Luckily for her, it was still accepting her. Her forearm got drawn in, and though it was painful, she knew it'd be worth it, if it would save her friends.  
"Erza?" She recognized the voice immediately, her face paled.  
When had he woken up? "Natsu?" She wasn't able to turn around, nor did she particularly want to. She was too afraid of the horror she might see on his face. But in the end, she had to turn around, didn't she? Face him.  
"What are you doing?" His voice was weak, and worried, and shot straight through to her heart. "Ezra, you... Are you putting your body into the lacrima?"  
"It's the only way to stop the Etherion," she said. He echoed her words as a question, but was interrupted by the rumbling of the building, another part surely falling to the depths. "Exactly," she said, her arm still being pulled further into the endless void of gelatin crystal. "If I don't do this, this tower will explode once the Etherion goes completely berserk. If I fuse myself with it, then I can—"  
He cut her off with a yell of fury, mixed with undeniable pain. "What kind of crap are you saying?! If you do that, you'll—"  
Erza screamed as her arm was pulled further into the mass, up to her shoulder now. It felt like her cells were being rearranged... Like she was being torn apart and reconstructed second after second, with not end. No pause. No breath.  
"Erza!" Natsu immediately tried to run to her, but he was still weak. He tripped and fell to his side.  
"I'll be fine!" she yelled back. She was pulled in further, all that was left in her beautiful, crumbling world was her torso. It was painful—her screams were a testament to that.  
With what could've possibly been the last of his strength, Natsu ran, haphazardly, to face her. He was kneeled below her, begging her to stop.  
With a small smile, she pulled one hand from the lacrima, reaching it down to gently caress his cheek. She forced him to look at her. Though his eyes were scared and tear-filled, they were the eyes she wanted to see before she left this place.  
"Natsu," she said softly, "I couldn't have lived my life without Fairy Tail. A world without my friends is just too much for me. You're all so precious to me."  
His mouth hung open in a sort of childish wonderment that was reserved especially for Natsu. Erza's smile grew. She was happy that she got to see that expression one last time. Slowly, her hand slipped from the apple of his tan cheek.  
"If I can save anyone this way," she said, her body being pulled in farther, "than I accept it!" Finally, her whole body was absorbed by the lacrima. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't feel out of breath. It was like being underwater, even the way her long hair billowed around her.  
She could feel herself floating away, but all she could focus on was Natsu's broken expression. Completely terrified and desperate for her as he banged on the lacrima, trying to shatter it, but to no avail. Though, she couldn't bring herself to frown at the sight.  
Her smile remained as all she could think about was the fact that she'd saved that... She'd saved that precious, familiar, tear-streaked face of his. He would be all right. He would take care of everyone. He would live on.  
And with that...  
She let go.

 **(Erza's mindscape)**

"Is that how the famous Erza Scarlet dies?" a familiar voice echoed callously in her mind. "Selfishly throwing her life away for something that wouldn't work in the first place?" That voice… It was unmistakable. It was Eren's voice. His stern, unforgiving voice that she had come to love with all of her heart. "Honestly, if this is how you die, I'm disappointed to even be related to you."

Erza couldn't even bring herself to respond, too shocked that he would say something like that. "You have too much to live for, Erza," he said simply, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow, "and you let the one person who betrayed us take your potential away from you?"

Eren was fading. Desperately, Erza tried to reach him. She tried to hold onto him with every ounce of strength she had left. But it was too late.

He was gone, disappeared back to the far corners of her rampant thoughts.

In his place (where it was exactly, she couldn't say. It just felt like floating in nothingness), there was a woman who looked eerily similar to her. Her heterochromic eyes were breathtaking, a perfect mix of brown and blue. Her entire form, perfection incarnate. She was the one ancient legends she had read tales about as a child spoke of. She was The Creator, the divine being who made the entire universe and everything inside it.

"Erza," the woman began, standing with perfect posture and a piercing gaze, "you are far more useful to me alive than dead, you know that, correct?"

Instinctually, Erza fell to her knees. She felt like she knew this woman, despite never actually seeing her before, and she felt a need to display that respect. "What do you mean? I don't understand!" Erza was desperate, she had too many questions, and not nearly enough answers.

The beautiful woman scowled, though she still kept the title of gorgeous, barely a wrinkle appearing on her visage. "Your cowardly self and one other are tools needed for me to return." Her voice was stern, laced with all the hatred imaginable.

"Coward?" Erza questioned breathlessly. "I don't understand—what do you mean?" The woman just eyed her silently. Erza clenched her fists, spitting out the furious words, "TELL ME!"

The women held up a commanding hand, immediately stopping her outburst. "Were you not going to kill yourself rather than face life head-on? That's the definition of cowardice." She turned on her heel, her hair whipping behind her in an airy, unreal fashion. "Come. It is time that I showed you the consequences of your selfish actions."

Instantly, their view shifted, the scene around them morphing grotesquely into something different. They were in a cemetery, all of Fairy Tail had gathered around a gravestone. All of their heads were held low, most, if not all, were in tears.

"Look upon the headstone, Erza Scarlet," the woman said, her jaw hard-set and her eyes steely. "What do you see?" Her voice commanded, and Erza had no choice but to obey. What she saw tore her already fragile heart to pieces.

 _Erza Scarlet: 769 - 784_

She was dead. This… This was her funeral. She wanted to cry, regret for her actions coursing through her. But there were no tears shed. The woman above her would not allow any tears.

"This is the fate your actions have brought upon your guild, Erza." Her voice was heavy with disappointment, accentuated by a deep sigh.

"I… I didn't—this wasn't how it was supposed to be. They should be happy, not sad. I sacrificed my life so that they could be happy! Where did I go wrong?" With her hands firmly pressed to her face, Erza was finally allowed the opportunity to cry, the faucet inside of her being turned on.

"It was your selfish action that caused all of this sorrow," The Creator said. "They all feel guilty because of what _you_ did. But there is something else I must show you. Something more that you must see." Her expression softened a little as she spoke. "Of all the ones you hold dear to you, _he_ was most affected by your decision."

As the flawless woman finished, the scene changed once more. Gone were the members of Fairy Tail, and in their place stood a figure with a black hood and coat, covering any and all recognizable features.

"So, this is the culmination of your legacy Erza? You're the one who gets a statue? For choosing to _die_ , no less." Erza could hear that voice clearly, it was clearer than any of the voices she heard previously. "Someone like you doesn't deserve a statue. Not after what you did to me!"

In an instant, a solid beam of red crystalline energy destroyed the statue, leaving nothing but shards of both stone and crystal in the aftermath.

The figure remained still for a solid minute, unmoving except for the shudder of its shoulders. "I guess I was never allowed to have a happy life then." the voice was hoarse, clearly saddened at the course of events.

With those final words, the hooded figure left the ruins of Erza's grave, leaving the specter above him crying with both grief and sorrow.

"W-who… Who was that?" Erza weakly asked, her voice laden with emotion.

The woman remained stiff in her posture, not bothering to look into her eyes. "That person is someone whom you supposedly betrayed eight years ago, Erza." She shrugged off the sentence. "But let us not continue that train of thought." Finally, she slated her a glance. "You and the one you just saw have a purpose. A purpose far greater than anything you could possibly imagine. To fulfill it, you must grow stronger. Strong enough so that no one can stand against you and live to tell the tale. My return depends on it."

With those last words, the woman faded. Erza felt herself slipping back into reality. If this was the afterlife…

She didn't want to stay dead.

 **(Akane Shore)**

Thankfully, Erza wasn't dead.

When she came to, she was firmly within Natsu's arms, a familiar (but often overlooked) comfort.

"Where…" she mumbled, stirring fully awake. "Where am I" With her eyes still adjusting, she cautiously glanced around. "Does this mean I'm still alive?" Eyes now fully adjusted, Erza took in the world around her. And in that world, that screwed up, imperfect, amazing, _beautiful_ world that she was _alive in_ was the one who saved her, who pulled her from the Lacrima, from certain demise.

Natsu Dragneel.

She stared at him for a moment. "Natsu," she said quietly. "You saved me." A small stream of tears fell from her real eye. "Somehow, you were able to find me within that sea of magic energy."

"I know how you feel, more than you realize," the pink-haired dragonslayer began. "I understand exactly how it feels to lose someone who means the world to you." His voice was quiet, almost melancholy.

She furrowed her brow. "Natsu, what do you mean?"

"If this Eren, is important to you as you say he is, please don't throw away your life," he said, finally cutting to the chase. "You have to live like a shining light. That way, he'll be able to see it, and make his way back to you."

Erza could only stare at him with wide eyes, trying not to gawk at him like a beached fish. She mustered a small smile.

' _I get it now. Creator, Natsu, everyone. I finally understand the lesson you were trying to teach me,'_ Erza thought to herself. _'You don't die for the ones you love… You live for them. Fully, incredibly, and bravely. Living is harder than dying, and I still want to live, because these people—they're worth the work it takes to survive.'_

At that instant, the rest of the rescue team ran up to them, Lucy being the first to give Erza a sisterly hug. One that she was immensely grateful for.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The guildhall was quieter than usual. Team Natsu should have been back from their vacation by now.

Despite all of that, the guild continued about its business. Mira and Emily were managing the bar together. Occasionally, the older members (specifically Macao and Wakaba), would attempt to hit on the two of them, but with Emily, they were careful as to not say anything that would potentially set her off.

"Hey, Emily! Mind getting me a refill?" A guild member called out.

Being the cheerful person, she was, she nodded, an infectiously bright grin on her face. "Of course, just gimme a sec!"

It wasn't long before a routine to set in. A guild member would ask either Emily or Mirajane for something, and the two would happily fulfill that request.

...Slowly adding to that member's tab. They weren't the greatest at paying right away, that was just a fact. This day was special, however.

It was the day that Team Natsu was due back from their vacation. Naturally, this made many in the guild curious as to how they would react to the relatively mysterious new employee.

"We're back!" As expected, Natsu was the one to open the door, yelling his usual boisterous greeting at everyone. Erza and the others were following close behind, taking their time in getting back to their seats.

"Welcome back! I hope your vacation went well!" It was Mira who greeted them first, speaking for everyone in attendance.

"It was…" Erza looked like she was searching for the proper words. "All right." Up until now, she had been quiet, mostly playing with her fingers and staring at the ground. Guilt about the ruined vacation was weighing heavily upon her. Even as the other members already gave her their forgiveness, she still felt guilty.

She internally cursed her past for rearing its face just when she was just starting to enjoy life again. Her thoughts also shifted to that woman. _The Creator_ as she was known. The way she spoke, it felt too familiar. Almost as if she were a combination of her and Eren.

Why did she address her with such familiarity? Her thoughts were broken by the sounds of shattered glass.

Emily had returned from the kitchen, but upon seeing Erza for the first time, she had dropped the mug she was holding, letting it fall to the ground carelessly. She stood in shock, her eyes wide and searching, looking wet with unshed tears.

The guild held their collective breaths, prepared for another outburst.

"Red hair…" She breathed the two word out as if they were the most important things on this earth. Hesitantly, Emily walked towards the red-headed knight. "Red hair, brown eyes." Her expression betrayed confusion. "No, they weren't brown." She sounded upset. "They're supposed to be blue." Erza could hear her hysteric mumblings clearly.

"The hair—it's too long…" Something in her presence snapped. **"IT'S TOO LONG!"** she screamed, making everyone flinch, even though they had somewhat been ready for it. **"YOU'RE NOT HIM!"** Her voice dropped back into mutterings, mutterings about how she was too similar to _him_. Instantly, Mira was by her side, taking her to the infirmary. Emily's mind was too clouded at the present moment to go back to work.

Erza was shocked. When she had flinched at the girl's sudden scream, she had almost fallen over, only managing to stay upright by gripping onto Natsu's available shoulder. "Who—who was that?" It was the only question she could ask, she was too shocked to formulate a more coherent inquiry.

"She, my dear Erza, is Emily," Makarov said, sitting cross-legged in a barrel, smoking a pipe. "She was the Crystron who came to us before you left on your vacation. It seems you look very similar to someone she once knew."

* * *

 **Someone's not in a happy mood, I wonder what caused Emily to go off like that. It's not like her, strange… oh wait, I know why! AND I'M NOT TELLING!**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/Afternoon/Evening, and we'll see you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Before I begin, I would like to wish all of my readers and fellow authors in the United States a happy Thanksgiving. Events such as this are meant to be joyful, so make sure you spend time with family and loved ones.**

 **As far as Legends of the Atherial goes, I'm at a standstill on how to proceed with the chapter. So, until I figure that out, consider it on Hiatus, the rewrite will still be updated though.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 17 Everyone!**

* * *

 **(Oración Seis Headquarters)**

As expected, Scarlet's return had caused a shift within the Oración Seis.

While they were all still completely ruthless while on assignments and leading the lower guilds, with Eren back, it seemed like they more personal with each other than they used to be. In a way, he was a common thread that linked them all together, whether or not they truly noticed it.

Returning to his familiar, much-missed room, Eren mused over the events that had shaped him. From the attack on Rosemary Village, where he grew up, to being under the care of his beloved adoptive mother, Sapphira. There was a considerable span between the two events, but they were both just as important of chapters in his proverbial book of life.

He would look over the various photos he had stored in his room. Most were from when Brain had saved him and the rest of his friends, from what would later become the Tower of Heaven. In nearly all of the pictures, there was one constant. One creature that stayed by him throughout everything.

His Crystron.

His little blue spiked companion whose chirps and funny noises always made him smile. He missed his little friend—that much was obvious. Once they finally got what they were after, Eren was going to make sure that Brain kept his promise and reverted his companion's form back to what it used to be.

At least, that had been the plan until she left him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for that event. She was a loyal beast, and she never would've left him unless he did something truly terrible.

"I still wonder where you went to," Eren said to himself. His mumbling habit still hadn't changed. He supposed that some things never did. "Not a day has gone by where I don't think what happened."

His fingers brushed over the cold metal of her cage which sat at his side. It felt so lonely now. She had managed to breathe life into his empty living space. "Where did I go wrong? What could I have done better for you?"

Cobra was lucky that Cubellios was a loyal as she was. Each time he saw the Snake Wizard, his heart would clench a little, memories of the past flooding into his mind. It was a strange feeling, and he wasn't too fond of it.

This longing, the childish pining.

"Will I see you again? Will you forgive me for all the pain I must've caused you?" He moved to a different photo, a photo of a much brighter time. His innocent days, back when all he had was the clothes on his back, and his twin sister by his side.

It was a picture he drew during his captivity. It was a picture of the two of them by that damp tree. The scene that he remembered the most, the moment where the two of them showed the entire world how strong their bond with each other was.

He let out a sigh, mostly just of exhaustion. "I still hate you, Erza—I really do. But I can't bring it within me to hate you with my heart." There was always that one part of him, one that could never let go of the past. It was the part of him that was still childish and mushy, and nostalgic, and weak.

He'd come to learn, however, that that side wasn't all bad. "A part of me always wonders how our lives could have been different. How we would have survived had we not been enslaved back then."

He shook his head free of his swimming thoughts. He didn't have time to recall too much. Brain had said he was in contact with someone who was interested in taking down a Legal Guild.

Though he wouldn't say which one it was, or who was contacting them. All he would say is that it paid well and that it was a perfect fit for someone of his skillset.

"I better get going then," he huffed, standing up and dusting off his pants. "I can't let my family down again. Not since I let mother down." Again, he felt nostalgic. But he steeled himself against the pressure of it.

Donning his trademark coat once more, and with a sense of fulfillment, Scarlet left the memories behind, a wrinkled and messy pile on the floor of his room, just slightly peeking out from under his meager bed.

The world had gone too long without a wake-up call. That would have to be quickly remedied, he needed to be on the headlines again. He was positive, he had convinced himself—he was important.

He was confident that he would show the world just why they should fear him, and the Oracion Seis.

 **(Briefing room)**

The briefing room had always been a mundane and unimpressive space. If one could describe the most average space they could think up, that would be their meeting room. However, he supposed that was the point of it.

It was like a secret, and only they knew of the sordid secrets hidden behind those walls. It was trusted to very few, and those very few were the only ones that heard those quietly whispered words of scandal and treason and power.

"Ah, Scarlet," Brain said, standing up from his comfortable seat a little quicker than necessary. "I'm glad that you seem interested in this little assignment of mine." He had that smug yet condescending look to him—yet another thing that hadn't changed.

But… It also managed to hold a small fragment of fear. Rightly earned fear, but fear nonetheless. It was a rather pathetic sight.

Eren rolled his eyes as unnoticeable as possible. This old fart would always get on his nerves, no matter what. "It isn't really your assignment if someone else is paying," he said. "Anyways, let's back on topic. What can you tell me about this job?"

They were looking over a map of Magnolia. This was where the job was supposed to take place. It looked familiar to him for some reason. "I can tell you that for this mission, you'll be under the employ of one Laxus Dreyar," the old man said. "Apparently he's attempting to overthrow his guild's current Master and instate himself as its next one. Other than that, you're going into this job blind."

Eren hummed thoughtfully. "Laxus... Isn't he the leader of Fairy Tail's Thunder Legion?" he asked rhetorically. "Heard some interesting stuff about him." He looked over the map in greater detail, dragging his eyes carefully across every inch.

This job had just gotten a lot more interesting, with Fairy Tail being involved."So, he's going after his grandfather's position?" He chuckled. "That will definitely make this entertaining." The Lightning Mage of Fairy Tail was interesting, to say the least. Always claiming to be the strongest, but having those under him do the dirty work for him. In Eren's opinion, he was a spoiled child.

"Then this job should be easy for you then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about easy, considering that _Titania_ and the She-Devil are likely to be involved." He scowled at the map. "Whatever Laxus has planned had better be worth it, considering who will likely be up against him."

Brain hummed in such a way that made Eren want to punch him right there. That perfect mix of condescension, antagonizing, and fake pity. "Titania... Your sister has grown into quite the powerful mage. You realize that, yes?"

"Erza means absolutely nothing to me now, you should have known that. She is only another prominent figure I have to crush beneath my own talons, to be able to make my rise to where I belong."

The old man put an annoying, wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "I would be careful if you happen to confront her, Eren. She doesn't know who you are just yet, and it is well known that she's been looking for you for a while. It would be well advised to keep your identity a secret for now."

Eren shrugged the hand off, trying to restrain himself from possibly snapping a finger or two. "That will be something which will be decided as events play out. Besides, there is potential to this."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Given how close we are to uncovering Nirvana, we're bound to catch the attention of the Light Guilds sooner or later. Best gain what information we can on them before then."

"I see." He managed to sound judgmental no matter what he said didn't he? "Very well. Do what Laxus wants you to while also gathering what information you can on Fairy Tail. Useful things, if you can muster it."

Eren let out a dry laugh. "This might not be as much of a waste as I thought." He made his way easily out of the room, his coattails billowing behind him. "I'll return once it's done."

"One last thing before you go. Cobra came back with a little present, feel free to take a peek when you come back."

 **[Magnolia]**

Eren eyed the establishment suspiciously.

It was a bar hidden in the darkest recesses that Magnolia possessed, and he was sure that very few knew about it, and the few that did definitely weren't good news. Though, who was he to say such a thing? He was _Scarlet_. That was considered about as bad as it came.

The building itself looked like it hadn't been well maintained, the dark gray paint on the from chipped and the windows smudged with Heaven knows what. The inside wasn't much better, but it was busier than he expected. Not what people might consider a crowd, but it was still enough to surprise him.

There was an old jukebox in the corner playing a tuneless song that drunks still managed to sway to, and the bartender stood behind the counter, tending to customers and wiping away crumbs from the terribly prepared sandwiches that the establishment provided to poor saps who were drunk enough to pay for them.

It was a poorly lit place, and the smell wasn't the most appealing. Considering his enhanced sense of smell, the alcohol easily burned his nostrils. He knew he must've been making a weird face, but he didn't really care at this point.

He just wanted to find Laxus and then leave as quickly as possible. He could understand why he chose this as the meeting spot, because who in their right mind would come here by choice?

He noticed a tall blonde man leaned against the far wall, trying his hardest to appear inconspicuous. He was doing a rather good job, but Eren had heard enough stories to recognize those distinctive scars.

He walked to him, skillfully avoiding a stumbling drunkard. He stopped in front of him, not saying anything.

The blonde man eyed him up and down, taking a quick swig from his drink. "So, Scarlet, are you? You have quite the reputation behind you." He smacked his lips. Eren could smell the Irish whiskey on his tongue easily. Hopefully, it was just a strong drink and he wasn't inebriated during their first meeting. "I've been reading the reports about your operations, and I must say—your Crystal Magic is quite impressive."

Eren nodded in acknowledgment and replied in a quiet tone, "Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Mage, and a Fairy. Your reputation precedes you, as well."

"I'm nothing like those weak Fairies," he growled. "In fact, that's exactly why I'm hiring you for this."

"Oh?"

The blonde man smirked. "I intend to prove that I'm the strongest, which is why I'm bringing you in."

Eren quirked a brow. "Mind telling why having me play a role in this plan would prove that?"

"It's going to be a battle royale with the strongest one left standing! All you'll have to do is fight anyone who happens to have a Fairy Tail guild mark on them." He seemed confident in his plan. Perhaps a little overly so. "Shouldn't be too hard for someone of your skill and expertise."

The redhead was far from convinced. "What about Titania? And the She-Devil? They'll provide some complications to this half thought-out plan of yours, I'm sure."

Laxus crossed his arms. "You know, I was always interested in the reason why Sorcerer Weekly made you out to be Erza's shadow. Why you have the same name as she does."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. The point is, don't worry about the two of them. This plan wasn't just an idea half-assedly thought up in the middle of the night, so assuming things go our way, they won't be a problem, I assure you. But… I do have a question. Why _do_ you share a name with Erza?"

Eren's jaw tightened. "That information will cost extra. I'm not willing to divulge that without _proper_ compensation, and a vow of silence."

The man shrugged. "I'm willing to pay anything, just name your price."

"25 million jewel in total. Five million now, the rest gets paid after it's over—win or lose."

Laxus clicked his tongue and set his glass on a nearby table. "I anticipated as much. Quality comes with the name, I suppose. Now then, I believe you owe me an explanation."

"If I must, you would do well to remember that no one is to know of this."

Eren waited for the vow before continuing. With a small sigh, he began his tale.

"My name is Eren Dragnae. Erza Scarlet—or Titania, as she's better known—is my twin sister. We grew up happily the village of Rosemary together until one fateful night." A slight pause. An opportunity to take a breath, think over his next words carefully.

"When we were eleven years old, the two of us, along with all the other children in our village, were kidnapped and forced into slavery. Fast forward a couple of months or so, we held a rebellion. It was an attempt to break free of the binds that held us, but it got hijacked the moment it got off the ground. Apparently, Erza had been the primary leader of the uprising, taking charge with the other slaves there by her own will alone."

Laxus interrupted him. "You said that the rebellion got hijacked, but you've never mentioned who by, Scarlet Assassin." Laxus had a scowl to his face, it was obvious that he didn't like the derailment.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. When the rebellion reached its zenith, Erza left to find a child named Jellal. That is if I remember the events correctly. Even though it was a traumatic event in my life, I refuse to even think about it."

Laxus raised an eyebrow upon hearing this piece of information. News had broken out that Jellal has lost his position as a Wizard Saint, and the magic council was in shambles trying to repair the meeting hall and find a suitable replacement. "Jellal? You mean the former Wizard Saint?" This caught Eren off guard.

"Former? Last I heard he was still the 9th Wizard Saint." Either he was either terribly out of the loop of social happenings, or he had been gone longer than he expected.

"Well, apparently no longer," Laxus said, crossing his muscular arms. "That sister of yours—"

Eren glared at him. "Keep it down, man! That secret has been shared with you at a price, and I don't need you announcing it to the whole of this dingy establishment."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, she and that merry band of misfits managed to remove him from his post. Sent his magic tower crashing to the ground, too."

Erza. It was always Erza. She was the one who always got the glory. But those dark thoughts were replaced by something greater, a sense of relief he hadn't felt in a long overdue time. "Then the nightmares are finally over."

"Back on topic, if you don't mind. I'm a busy man."

Eren bit back a sharp reply. "Right, my apologies. Keep in mind, everything from now on is what I've heard from secondhand sources," he informed the blonde man. "Apparently, once Erza found him, he took control of the revolution. Keeping everyone still locked within the tower. However, Erza managed to sneak away."

Eren had to pause before continuing onwards with his recollection, the emotions of the past threatening to spill over. "She got a second chance at life, while leaving me in there to rot, a shell. A memory. As a result of her betrayal, my feud with her is very personal, so I've been doing anything I could to cause her pain."

Crystalline mist surrounded his arm, the soul stone around his neck glowing brighter as his anger increased.

"Impressive," Laxus said, at last, having taken a good minute to properly process all the information. "It seems as though hiring you for this was worth it, Scarlet." he smirked. "Make sure you're in Magnolia by the time of the Harvest Festival."

With that final remark, the plans were now in place for the hostile takeover of Fairy Tail. Laxus was sure that with some as notable and feared as Scarlet on his side, the guild would accept him as their master without putting up too much as a fight.

 **(Magnolia)**

Eren looked out from his hiding place, feeling rather bored. He'd had a few battles, but they were tedious and unmemorable.  
Laxus promised a great battle, and so far, all he had witnessed was weak and childish mages whining about how they didn't want to fight each other.  
It was so irritating, and he almost got a headache from it. Couldn't people just suck it up for once? They can think that sort of stuff all they want, but did they have to voice it out loud, for the whole universe to hear?  
He supposed he had no room to talk. He never really could break the habit of talking to himself. It was just natural, and as they say, old habits die hard.  
Finally, he noticed some interesting movement from down below.  
Three men, lower level mages, not very powerful, but they seemed to be putting their best into the battle that was ensuing. One of them had tan skin and jet-black hair, hanging heavy across one side of his face. His outfit looked foreign, in a way, consisting of a red shirt, khakis, and a strange brown tassel-lined wrap.  
He quirked a brow. Little warm for that, wasn't it? He shook his head clear of the thought, instead focusing on the other two men.  
The taller one looked... Loud. There was no other way to describe it. From his lanky limbs, to his spiked orange hair, to his ridiculous choice of hat, his long and billowing coat, to his shockingly bright purple dress-shirt, he looked like he was dressed to impress (but he was failing terribly, and should really just stick to average clothing).  
The shorter of the two men—who seemed to be sticking closely together—had... eccentrically styled black hair and primarily white clothing. There wasn't much to be said about him—he was unimpressive, not very eye-catching. Eren was sure his mother loved him, at least.  
After watching for a while, he decided the black-haired foreigners might just be worth his time. With a grand flourish, he jumped away from his hiding spot, landing in between the three men, lunging at each other.  
They froze in confusion, wondering who this man could possibly be.  
"I have a proposal," Eren spoke, a slight smirk on his lips. He hoped this would be interesting. Everything he'd witnessed so far—everyone he'd fought so far—was an utter disappointment.  
"Why don't we change up the rules a little bit?" He pointed to the tall, loud one and the unimpressive one. "You two fight each other..." He pointed to the foreigner. "And we'll see if you're worth my time."  
The man with the stupid hat grit his teeth. "I would never fight Droy! He's my friend!"  
Eren shrugged. "Yet you easily attacked this one." He gestured to the foreigner. "I suggest you shove the hypocrisy up your rear end and just get on with it." The gemstone around his neck was set aglow. "I've already made up my mind. Hopefully, you'll all do something to relieve me of my boredom."  
With a flick of the wrist, he sent a crystal flying in between the group, sending them running in different directions. He smirked, the layout being absolutely perfect for his plans.  
"Just stay in your side, understood?" he said to the two on the left. He turned his attention to the man with the tasseled shawl. "Now then"—he cracked his knuckles—"shall we move ahead with this?" With him and his gemstone working in perfect harmony, he sent a barrage of knife-sharp as ice crystals.  
Surprisingly, the black-haired man was able to jump away with impressive speed, the crystals lodging themselves into the group. He nodded approvingly. "Not bad, I'll admit," he said. He smiled, hoping this would be a fulfilling battle. "Your move, Fairy Tail foot-soldier!"  
With a fierce expression and gritted teeth, the Mage jumped into the air, preparing his magic for a hopefully potent attack. "Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion!" he yelled out.  
An army of pistols and rifles surrounded Eren, queued to fire. With a gesture from the foreign Mage, they did. But Eren wasn't having any of it.  
With a sigh, he brought up a wall of reddish crystal around him, absorbing the impact of the magical bullets, cracking in the places they hit. With a click of the tongue and a disappointed groan, he lowered the wall, making the crystal melt until it gathered into a pool at his feet, absorbing back into his body.  
"Please tell me that's not really the best you can do, immigrant," he said. "I expected slightly better from you! Sure, not to be impressed, but to at least be challenged!"  
The gun-wielding Mage was snapped out of his shocked state by a call from the man with the orange hair, currently avoiding an attack from his other friend. "You've got him, Alzack! Don't let that cloaked creep intimidate you!"  
This seemed to give Alzack a sense of hope. He nodded determinedly, taking a deep breath and preparing a second attack. Eren could already see that he was going to be disappointed.  
"Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!"  
Eren let out a bored huff, summoning a long, thick crystal to his hand and using it as a bat of sorts, hitting every single rapidly fired bullet away from him. Skill and poise were two fantastic words to describe him at that moment.  
"Seriously?" he sighed. "Enough of this." With a snap of his fingers, Alzack was pinned to the ground by stalactites of his specially earned element. "I think we're done here." He glanced at the other two half-assedly battling each other. He rolled his eyes, giving them, the same treatment.  
"You're lucky I didn't do worse," he said as he walked past, his cloak billowing behind him. He would find a new place to watch the battles unfold, especially if all these low-level mages were congregating in this area. "We'll say I won this round, yeah?"

 **(Magnolia)**

"For how much that wretch hyped it up, this _battle royale_ has turned into a big letdown," Eren spoke to himself, scowling.

Standing on one of the many tall roofs of Magnolia, it was easy to see that the battle was not going in Fairy Tail's favor. Numerous mages kept falling into each other while the Thunder Legion was mostly unharmed. "Perhaps I should go ahead and make my move against the Thunder Legion?"

However, before he could divert his attention to more pressing matters, a sliver of blue caught his eye. It was faint at first, but growing closer by the second. That flash of color felt strangely… Nostalgic.

For a split second, he wished he could find himself wrapped in that color, like comfort on a cold day, but he quickly snapped out of that mindset, steeling himself. He wouldn't let any weakness show through.

"Never mind, that," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else, he prepared himself for a fight. Hopefully, a decent one. One that lasted more than five seconds would be preferable. "You might make a nice new figure to add to my total."

He jumped down from the rooftop he'd been perched upon. He came face-to-face with the person in question. The color. She had numerous scars along her legs, a clear sign of torture. From where, Eren couldn't say with certainty.

"I must say," he began, glancing across her legs with a level of intrigue, "you've chosen the wrong side of town to play in. Best run away before you get hurt, little girl."

She shook her head. Her bangs were messy and stringy from sweat and worry, and she looked terrified down to her bones, but she didn't shake, neither did her voice. And her eyes…

Those somewhat mesmerizing and familiar orbs of chocolate—they never ever looked away from him. If he had any less self-control, he might be frozen by them and the way their pierced his soul.

"I'm not going anywhere," she all but growled. "I'm going to protect my friends—I have to!" She manipulated her hands into an uncomfortably complicated position. **"Crystal Make: Quills!"** Sky-blue crystals formed around the bluenette's hand before converging into numerous quills about the size of a strand of hair. A lethal but subtle attack. Commendable.

In an instant, she threw her mystic creations at him! But the attempt was for naught. As soon as the small quills got close to the cloaked mage, they were devoured. As a Prince of the Crystal Dragons, a Crystal Dragonslayer, it was in his blood to be able to consume such things.

"Why?" he whispered to himself, ghosting the tips of his fingers against his lips in an irritating display of sentimentality. "I've never met you before, but… This taste." He clenched his teeth, as well as his fists. How could he know the taste of something so foreign?

"Why do your crystals taste so familiar to me? Who are you?" He needed to know for sure. Something about her just felt off. Something about the girl in front of him seemed to resonate with his own soul.

He needed to know more than what he was seeing outwardly. What was underneath her disheveled and shaken appearance? What was there that was so close to him that he couldn't even place it? Still… Despite his curiosity, the familiarity he felt with the stranger also terrified him.

" **Crystal Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled.

Emily could only gasp in shock before attempting some sort of defensive action. The guild would often tell stories of the abilities of Dragonslayers—how they were able to attack powerfully and consume their own element. **"Crystal make: Faith Shield!"** she retaliated.

As red clashed against blue, spurting jets of magic across the roof, neither side wanted to give in—no matter how much their souls screamed for them to stop. Neither would give an inch. Both of them had too much riding on the outcome of this battle. She had her friends, he had his pride. His reputation.

As the smoke cleared, it was clear that the color blue held firm. The shield held against the dragon's rage and for the first time, Eren could see what the shield itself looked like.

It was a dragon, circling around a small creature in a protective manner. Threatening all those who would dare harm it. His heart _ached_ to see that symbol.

"Interesting," he hummed to that young woman. "Never in my life have I seen one of my attacks defeated like that. Tell me, girl… Who are you? What is your name?" He asked the question with vested curiosity. The design of the shield piqued his interest. A dragon would only guard something if it was protecting its prey from rivals.

The girl nibbled on her bottom lip, gaining a little courage from the action. Or perhaps just biting back her fear. "E-Emily," she stuttered, cursing herself for it. "Why do you ask?" For some odd reason, this felt familiar to her—lovable. The aura this mage gave off… It felt _comforting_ , of all things. Like she'd been waiting for it to find her. For _him_.

He quirked a brow. "Emily, huh? Tell me; why do you fight? Why are you here, with _Fairy Tail_ of all guilds?"

She took one wavering breath, letting herself calm down. "I didn't _want_ to fight. Fighting doesn't solve anything." Emily wasn't a fighter, she knew that in her heart. The way she saw it, there was nothing to gain by spending your entire life in a frenzy of blood, anger, and misfortune.

There was more to life than that. There was love, passion, joy, inspiration, hope. _So_ much to live for. She almost pitied this man for not being able to see that.

"That still doesn't answer why you're with Fairy Tail," Eren said, clenching and unclenching his fists to try and steady his racing mind. "I can think of better guilds for someone of your capabilities."

"My capabilities?—that doesn't make any sense!" she yelled. "I'm only with Fairy Tail because they're the ones who took me in!" She resumed her attacks. **"Crystal Make: Quills!"** Again, numerous quills were sent towards the hooded mage.

Again, Eren dodged each and every one. **"Crystal Dragon's Jade Fist!"**

" **Crystal Make: Faith Shield!"** Again, the magics would clash.

However, both mages could feel their power weaken. Something was fighting against them. Perhaps it was that growing feeling? The urge within them, that voice telling them to not do this? The unidentifiable longing for two strangers?

It was impossible to continue after that.

Both of their souls wouldn't let them fight each other anymore. Each one crying for the other, begging for their pointless fight to cease to exist, like a bad dream. It got to the point that even their magics wouldn't assist them any longer.

"Of all times, why now!?" Eren growled. "Why won't my magic listen to me?!" He tried to launch a roar, having spent too long with this _girl_. He needed to move on. He needed to find someone else to fight—someone else to eliminate from the _game,_ as the Thunder Legion called it.

"Why…" Emily stared at her hands, as if they would somehow give her the answer she was searching for. "I just found this power, and it won't listen to me. Why am I feeling this way?"

She could hear the masked mage in his confusion, thinking this would be a perfect time for a getaway distraction. There was too much wondering, too many questions, and certainly not enough time to answer each one. She felt that if she stayed in his presence any longer…

She might cry.

"Come," Eren said suddenly, thwarting Emily's plan to escape. "We can't fight each other any longer." He sounded surprisingly calm. "It's best if we talk about our current predicament somewhere private."

Eren then proceeded to grab Emily tenderly by the arm before dashing towards a nearby building, one that would hopefully provide a degree of safety, despite the chaos going on around them. For some reason… He wanted this girl safe.

He couldn't describe his sudden penchant for the gentle, but that was what she brought out in him, somehow. The child he used to be; gentle, optimistic, careful.

Why…?

 **(Fairy Hills)**

Emily forcefully jerked away from the stranger's grasp once they landed. She found it intrusive and outrageous!

...Is what she wished she could say. But she couldn't. She felt almost disgusting for the fact that she rather liked the touch of the mysterious mage. His unassuming warmth.

"Why did you bring me here?" she snapped, determined to keep up her act of distaste. "What's going on?"

Eren looked at her without really looking at her, as if he was more so trying to read her. "Things would have gotten out of hand if we stayed in the streets," he said simply. "At least in here, there won't be any distractions. As for why I brought you here, there's something about you that unsettles me a little."

She scoffed. " _I_ unsettle _you?_ What about me would do that?"

Slowly, Eren removed his hood, letting his scarlet red hair see the sun once more. Emily gasped and staggered back as she stared at the all-too-familiar scarlet hair.

"During our fight earlier, there was something about you I couldn't comprehend," he said softly. "Some sort of calming force about you, which is strange to me. In all of my adult life, there was only one who could keep me as calm as you currently are."

He turned to face the young barmaid-turned-mage. Letting his azure eyes gaze upon her, taking in her eerily familiar features. The ones he found so undeniably lovely."She was the only one I felt I could rely on—the only one who meant the world to me."

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing—the hair, the piercing eyes. They were all too similar to _him_. This mage in front of her was exactly like the one she would see in her dreams, whenever she closed her eyes.

"You…" She took a shaky breath as she stuttered. "Y-you wouldn't happen to be called Eren... R-Right?" Hesitantly, with a touch of fear and just a dash of hope, she asked the biggest question on her mind. There were simply too many similarities between him and Eren for her not to.

There was a considerable silence. It felt like a contemplative one, like he was deciding the best course of action. "And If I were to say yes?"

That was enough. The faucet in Emily's eyes was let loose. All the sorrows and grieves, the joys and sadnesses—all of them spilled over. She had found him. The one she called out for in her dreams: Eren.

He was the one her soul cried for, the one she was destined to be with. Her other half, for better or for worse. Her extra conscience, the heartbeat in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach, the longing that she could never quite explain.

Emily immediately ran to him and jumped in his arms, holding him like a lifeline, and in a way, he was. She pulled them so closely, it was hard to tell where she ended and where he began, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She wanted to enjoy the comforting feeling of being held by him for as long as possible, and she fit so well in his strong arms that it was hard to imagine her life without him, even if the embrace had been initiated but mere seconds ago. To her, a few seconds were everything.

A few seconds with him changed her. A few seconds not knowing who he was scared her. A few seconds without him would make her sad. And a few seconds to meet his gaze would freeze her where she stood, not to mention, bring a red hue to her cheeks.

"I can't believe it… It's actually you," she said breathlessly. "You're the one—you're my Eren" She buried her face in his neck, never wanting to leave him. She enjoyed the feeling too much to say otherwise.

The two sat in the room, saying nothing as they simply held one another, his fingers gently rubbing a nonsensical pattern onto her back. Neither of them wanted to let the other half of their soul go.

Eren could finally understand what that symbol on the shield meant. That crystron wasn't mere prey, it was a mate. The shield represented the two of them perfectly, and he was more than content with that.

Finally, Emily broke the silence, pulling away just slightly to meet his eyes.

"Can you help us?" she said, a certain seriousness in her tone. "Laxus has beaten almost every member of Fairy Tail. But with you on our side, I know we can win."

* * *

 **Oh boy, Scarlet's in Magnolia. This can only mean shenanigans are about to unfold. Most importantly, how will Titania react?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/Afternoon/Evening, and we'll See you Next Chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, it's Christmas time here in the States. And as my gift to everyone, I present the next installment in Nightmares of Scarlet series!**

 **I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, (Many thanks to Blue for working on the majority of this chapter, especially while I was dealing with exams and everything.)**

 **So, as an additional present to you all, after an unofficial hiatus, I'm back to working on Dark Fairies and the Demon Erza sequel. (Finally came up with something I liked.)**

 **For those interested in the Fate fanfic, Chapter 4 is currently in the works as well. Don't know when I expect to have that up. Hopefully it should be relatively soon.**

 **Hopefully I'll have updates to "Most" of my stories by the New Year. Granted this is assuming that I take time to sit down and grind these chapters out.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy the long overdue chapter 18!**

* * *

 **(Magnolia)**

Emily stood in the center of the audience, watching the fashion show that Fairy Tail was holding for the Harvest Festival. This was the most fun she'd had in ages!

She clapped her hands in excitement every time one of the girls smiled brightly or looked extremely confident in themselves. A part of her envied that confidence, wishing she was that beautiful herself, but the other part almost wanted to chuckle at how they were parading themselves around.

They were beautiful—that couldn't be denied, but she couldn't help but feel that that type of beauty (the type that showed a lot of… skin) was meant for someone special. Perhaps that Eren character she would always see in her dreams.

Though, really, what did she know? She was inexperienced in these types of things, and all she really wanted to do was support her new-found friends. They'd given her shelter, a home, when she was all alone. They had restored her to the way she was supposed to be.

It was _literally_ the least she could do.

She had watched each of them showed off their individual charms, everything from fresh cuteness, refreshing styles, to more… _daring_ choices. When Erza's turn had come up, she—of course—dominated the stage in her own eccentric way.

That certainly meant that she'd stay in the audience's mind, particularly when voting rolled around.

After all that, it was Lucy's turn. Lucy had been a little nervous when she first came up, not to mention that she refused to let her last name be called (Emily didn't quite know what that was about), but she was doing great now!

The whole audience agreed that she was adorable, and it only added to her cuteness to have her to do a cheer with her Spirits. It fit well with her bright, preppy cheerleader outfit.

The question passed through Emily's mind a few times: 'Where did she even get that?', but in all honesty, she wouldn't be all too surprised if that was just one of the things that Lucy just had on hand.

No matter. She was just excited to see this cheer.

However… It was possible that wouldn't happen. Since being changed back to her human form, there were a few _animal_ traits that decided to stick around. Her sense of smell, her enjoyment of small spaces, and her sense of hearing. With that hearing, she was aware of the new presence before anyone else was.

Footsteps—probably heels.

Perfume. Expensive, definitely high-end.

Chuckling, like the woman knew something they didn't.

Light breathing. Somehow, a little smug-sounding? She wasn't sure how that was possible.

Of a sudden, she had a voice to go with it.

"Contestant Number Eight!" the voice boomed. It was deep, for a woman, alluring in its own fashion. She was sure whoever belonged to that voice _must've_ been beautiful. There was no possible way that her voice, pouring out honey-covered words, could ever be ignored.

Lucy wasn't very happy about the intrusion. "Hey! Whoever that is—shut it! I haven't finished my appeal time yet!" She was hoping to win the cash prize, and any interruption to her lessened her chances of victory.

Emily pitied her a little, barely having enough money for rent.

A tall woman stepped out from behind the heavy curtain. She had auburn hair, flawlessly styled, simple shoes, black tights, and a form-fitting green dress with gorgeous embellishments. In other words, Emily was right. She was beautiful.

With every inch from her toes, to the fan, she held as an accessory, to her ample chest, to her gently applied makeup, to her thin set glasses—there was nothing to complain about with her. Visually, at least.

"If it's a fairy you seek, here I am," the woman said. She took a few steps forward. "If it's beauty you crave, I'm your girl. Yes, I really am everything you could ever desire." She fluttered her fan for effect. "The winner is none other than me, Evergreen!" she said with a dramatic flair, adopting a theatrical pose. "Well! Now this ridiculous contest is over with!"

The audience kept muttering about her in a familiar way, laced with disdain, but Emily didn't have the backstory on this woman. She only knew what she saw, so she was left stranded in a sea of mages, sounding very upset with her intrusion, while she just stood there, completely clueless.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

What she smelled though—that's what worried her the most. Stone. Stone where there shouldn't be any.

That smell both scared and intrigued the maiden.

Lucy had started yowling at the Evergreen woman, but Emily could tell by the reactions of the crowd that wasn't a wise idea. "Lucy!" Grey yelled. "Don't look into her eyes!"

It was too late. Evergreen had slipped off her glasses, her dark brown—almost black—eyes shining a blinding yellow. In the blink of an eye, Lucy wasn't Lucy anymore. She was monotone, petrified, and stone.

It made Emily fear what else there could be behind closed doors. How many others had looked into her beguiling gaze? And, once they were there… Were they dead?

Everyone was sent into a panic, running every which way, but she just watched on with wide, terrified eyes. "Evergreen!" Makarov called to the woman on stage, one of the only people left calm. "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

Evergreen chuckled darkly. "You need _entertainment_ for a festival, don't you?" Slowly, the curtain behind her rose, like a foreboding signal that no one had the time to react to. The horrors behind it were indeed just that—horrors.

Each of the girls that participated in the fashion show was frozen, their faces etched with fear and shock, just as had been done to Lucy. That was the stone she could smell. If Evergreen was capable of doing turning all of them to stone? She could do the same with the rest of them!

"You fool!" Makarov growled. "Return them to normal at once!"

Emily's ears twitched. She felt something coming. She sensed it. It was like fire, but somehow less controllable. Less easy to tame—far more dangerous to wield.

Suddenly, she knew what the electrifying sensation was.

Lightning.

It burst forth from the ceiling, shooting down at the stage, near where Evergreen stood. For a moment, Emily feared that the woman would get charred, but then she noticed something else.

The smell of a human.

Surely enough, from the bolt of lightning came Laxus; a tall, muscular, blonde man that Emily had few interactions with, and she had a preference to keep it that way. From all that she'd seen, he was a bit of a brute.

"Hiya, Fairy-Fails," Laxus said, smirking evilly. "The festival has only just begun!"

Oh, why wasn't she surprised that he was involved in this whole thing? She had always felt wary around him, feeling like there was something dark to him hiding just below the surface. And, yes, clearly that was true, but hopefully, there was something good to him, too.

She didn't want to learn what he had in store for them—everything was already too messed up for her tastes. It didn't help that his little personal guard was there as well; Freid and Bixlow.

There was definitely a plot, ever-thickening.

"Let's play, old man!" Laxus called out to the guildmaster.

Makarov yelled back, "Enough of this foolishness! Restore them all at once!"

Emily could sense that he didn't want to have to hurt his own grandson, but it looked as if it might be getting to that point. She could only hope that he would, in the end, do what was best for the guild.

Or maybe that was too much to ask? She wasn't really sure; she was fairly new to the whole guild thing.

Laxus didn't seem to pay him much mind. "I wonder how many will survive this Fantasia." He summoned a lightning bolt.

Emily could immediately gather what he was doing by the way his eyes traveled to Lucy's petrified form. "No, don't!" she screamed.

There was no stopping him. It shot down right next to her.

Emily couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was incorrigible, but at least he didn't hit her. If she had been hit… She shuddered at the thought.

The blonde wrapped his arm around Lucy's statue. "These ladies will be my bargaining chips. If you violate any of the rules of my game, I break them, one by one. I told ya! This is entertainment!"

"This joke isn't funny, Laxus!" Makarov said.

Laxus chuckled. "I'm being fully serious."

What a terrible man. How could he do that? Especially to his guild! Emily hadn't been with Fairy Tail long, but she could already tell that they were like a family. So how, she wondered, could a family tear each other apart like this?

Freid jumped down onto the stage to the left of the muscular blonde. "Let's see who the strongest Fairy Tail member is."

Bixlow jumped to the other side. "It's play-time," he cackled. The floating creatures around him chirped, "Play! Play! Play!"

"The rules are simple," Laxus said. "The last one left standing is the winner. The official battle of Fairy Tail!"

Emily jumped, hearing something smash behind. Turns out, that smash was Natsu's fist against a table.

"That's fine by me," the pinkette said. "Easy to understand!"

Emily's jaw dropped. He was okay with this? She had known for a while now that he was reckless and ambitious—mostly from stories told by the guild-members—but she didn't think he'd go to these lengths.

Laxus chuckled. "That spirit of yours is exactly what I want."

"Natsu!" Makarov chastised. Honestly, if he hadn't done it, Emilly probably would've herself.

Natsu started walking towards the stage. "It's a festival, Gramps," he said. "Let's do this."

"Are you crazy?" a man named Warren called. Emily had only met him a handful of times, but he was pleasant enough. "Have you forgotten that Laxus always beats you?"

"I was only a kid back then!" Natsu defended himself.

Warren paled. "IT WAS ONLY LAST YEAR!"

Emily felt queasy. This wasn't going to end well, was it? Why couldn't people just be more peaceful and civil with each other? Why did everything have to be solved by violence?

"I was a kid last year," Natsu said, completely carefree. He launched himself at the stage, a fireball in his fist. Emily had an urge to stop him, but she just stood, watching with wide eyes.

Laxus was smirking. "Your lack of skill never ceases to amaze me. Just chill your head." With a snap of his fingers, a bolt of lightning shot down, electrocuting the overly-enthusiastic Dragonslayer.

Emily would like to feel sympathy for him, but all she could manage was a sigh—a sorry attempt at a worried tone. Really, she was just put out by his excitement for picking a fight. There was no point to it!

Natsu plopped onto the floor, Happy hovering over him. "Oh, my," the cat sighed. To be entirely honest, it had taken Emily a while to get used to the talking cat. He didn't bother, she just wasn't expecting him to be able to talk. Or fly. Basically, she didn't expect him to be magical—just cute. "And to think, he just started to recover."

Evergreen said, ignoring the situation, "If you want these girls to be restored, you'll have to defeat all of us."

"There's only five of us, and about a hundred of you, right?" Bixlow said.

Emily furrowed her brow. "Five...?" she muttered, mostly to herself. Did she forget how to count while she was animal? She could've sworn that there were only four of them on stage.

Where were they getting the _fifth_ from?

Evergreen spoke, holding up three fingers. "Three hours is all you get. Any time beyond that, these fine ladies become nothing but dust."

 **(Magnolia)**

The battle royale had been going on for some time now. Some guild members won, others lost. The worst part: they were pitted against each other.

Emily was disgusted by what they'd been forced into. She had been nervously wringing her hands, waiting for her turn to be announced. She was dreading the moment when it would be, sweat rolling down her temples.

She had no talents to aid her—no magic. She'd be destroyed in minutes.

She watched the screen that had been placed up for surveillance. They were taking a beating...

Seeing all of her newfound family helpless like that awakened something within her. Her anger of what Laxus did festered inside her, as well as her fear of her being next.

It was all too much for her to handle.

She had already been through enough already! The nightmares about the Tower, where she was worked without regard for her health or sanity; the countless sleepless night where all she could think or dream about was that red-haired boy with that cute, untainted smile of his.

Missing someone she wasn't sure she ever had was painful in itself, but also wondering if she was going crazy was another massive downside.

She felt like she was going insane, and it was killing her, despite all the kindness that had been willingly presented to her.

She collapsed, clutching her head—similarly to when she initially met Erza Scarlet.

The one who looked almost identical to _him…_

She felt a pressure pushing in on her skull, threatening to break through any and all things blocking its path. The simplest way to describe it was a terrible ache that had been doubled by a frozen herring to the head, or maybe being run over by a couple thousand horses.

No matter how you described it, it was one thing, and one thing only—unpleasant.

A magic circle formed around her as she screamed, a piercing sound that could've shattered windows. Makarov and the dragonslayers watched in awe and fear, their eyes wide and jaws hanging slack.

A sky-blue circle burst forth, decorated with numerous animals. In the center of the circle, one could be clearly seen, above all others. It was a dragon's head. Its eyes shone a brilliant, yet fearsome red.

Emily slowly stood, her eyes taking a darker, more animalistic appearance to them. She glared at Laxus. "You… You're the one who hurt my friends." Her aura expanded, her hair beginning to seemingly defy gravity.

" _I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_ she screamed, fury apparent and painful to hear. One might actually pity Laxus, if not for her on-coming attack, just for her cutting tone— _no one_ wanted to be on the receiving end of _that._ " **CRYSTAL MAKE: STAMPEDE!** "

Despite her best efforts, her attack was easily dodged by the more experienced mage.

Laxus whistled exaggeratedly. "Wow," he dragged out. "I never would have thought that a weakling like _you_ would have magic." Laxus then turned towards Makarov. "Be grateful you've got another mage, old man."

Right then, Laxus and the others disappeared from the guildhall.

 **(Magnolia)**

Things weren't going as well for Fairy Tail as they would have liked.

Not even a half hour into the battle royale, and a large portion of Fairy Tail had been defeated without a _single loss_ to the Thunder Legion. Worst of all, that mysterious fifth member had yet to make an appearance.

At this rate, Makarov was growing both saddened and nervous by the unfortunate turn of events. In his mind, he thought about where he went wrong. How could anything have led up to this moment? Why his own grandson would betray the guild in such a manner.

But more importantly, he thought about who that fifth member was. Why was he shrouded in such mystery and wonder? _Why_ was he a secret? As much as he didn't like the thought, it did cross through guildmaster's mind once or twice that there could have been a traitor amongst them.

It was a terrible thought, though.

The Thunder Legion was composed of four mages, including Laxus. There was Fried, Evergreen, and Bixlow. Together, the four of them would be able to complete even some of the hardest jobs that Fairy Tail had to offer. ...But, now? They were fighting against their own family.

"Oh, would you look at that! It seems our hidden friend has finally made his move."

Laxus's sudden interference shook Makarov from his musings. Quickly, he looked up, reading the message that had formed itself in the air.

 _Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack vs. Unknown_

 _Winner:_ _ **Unknown**_

Makarov's gaze sharpened, turning to his grandson. "You better explain who it is that's helping you, Laxus!" he barked.

"Oh, man," the blonde chuckled. "This is gonna be so good especially with Erza in the same room!" Makarov only grew more irritated at Laxus' delay. "Fine." Laxus rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I brought in some extra help to mitigate your advantage in numbers, just a little."

"And just whom is this 'help'?"

He shrugged. "Just an old friend of Erza's. Apparently, he's got _quite_ the history with her."

This caught Makarov off guard. In all of his wisdom, there was only one person he knew of who fit exactly into what Laxus had just said. Someone who he was afraid of, not for the guild's sake, but for Erza's.

Makarov stood up, almost knocking something over. "Have you gone mad, Laxus?! Bringing not only a member of a Dark Guild into this, but a member of one of the top guilds in the Balam Alliance!" He balled his fists, his knuckles paling even more than usual.

He was beyond words at this point.

Laxus smirked, looking to his side. "Why don't you inform the guild of our new friend, Fried?"

The green-haired man nodded, straight-faced as ever. "With pleasure."

Right then, the mysterious combatant was revealed to Fairy tail.

Exactly as Makarov feared—one of the Generals of the Oracion Seis was present.

 _...Scarlet._ The Red Dragon of Destruction.

* * *

Fairy Tail was in a dire situation. Hours had past and they only had a few members left capable of putting up a good fight. Emily had even pitched in and done her part, being chosen for battle later on in the few hours they were given.

Worse still, was that none of the Thunder Legion has been harmed.

Unfortunately for the blunette, she had the unfortunate luck of facing Scarlet. Their fight thankfully had yet to be determined. Silently, Makarov prayed for the young maiden, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to overcome the evil that he was.

She didn't know who she was dealing with, and that was a terrible disadvantage. He'd tried to give her some semblance of warning before she felt, but Laxus had ushered her out so quickly (and forcefully), there was no time.

It got down to the point where the only two members left were the two dragonslayers: Natsu and Gajeel. They needed more ' _firepower'_ , so to speak.

Makarov's eyes kept nervously flicking to the young women supernaturally petrified on the stage. Perhaps, if they managed to unfreeze them, they'd be able to fight?

Sweat beaded on the old man's forehead. He had no more mages left to send into battle… He was left in a terrible position where he might have to consider surrender.

Then again—that really wasn't the Fairy Tail way, despite the odds being against them.

Gajeel and Natsu were too busy bickering to be of any use to anyone. The guildmaster would have to smack some sense into them before too long. Makarov had been too caught up in his thought to notice the two dragon-slayers settle down.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Well, I guess it can't be helped," he sighed turning away from Gajeel. "I'll just have to revive Erza."

Makarov perked up. "Excuse me?"

"And here I was, thinking that I'd finally get the chance to outshine her," he huffed, feeling a little grumpy. Her shuffled over to her statue.

The elder held out a preventative hand. "Wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ Just what do you plan to do?"

"Won't it melt if I heat her up?" the pinkette asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow. "You know—the stone shell?"

Makarov and Happy paled. "Don't!" the guildmaster yelled. "Erza and the others have been petrified to the core!" Happy added, looking just as shocked; perhaps genuinely fearful for their female friends' lives.

He had always felt that Natsu might accidentally kill one of his family members one day, but this? This was just too much. He was so childishly unaware sometimes.

Natsu shrugged again. "We won't know until we try then, huh?"

"Are you trying to kill Erza?!" Makarov gaped, his eyes half popping out of his head.

Natsu sparked a flame in both of his palms, holding them threateningly over her form, unwittingly or otherwise. "Maybe I'll just roast her like this." He smirked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Never took ya for such a big perv," he said, though he was barely interested at all. That's the kind of vibe he gave off—uninterested and chill to a fault.

Suddenly, all complaining and miscellaneous noised ceased, a crack appearing on Erza's stone-esque forehead.

Natsu immediately flipped out, as to be expected. "OH MY GOSH, IS THAT MY FAULT? GLUE. I NEED GLUE. HAPPY!" he called. "HAPPY, GET THE GLUE!"

Happy flapped around madly, his mind boggled. "Aye, aye, sir!"

"You dumbass!" Gajeel growled. "You seriously think that'll fix her up?" He encased his fist. "Use your flames against my iron—we'll weld her back together!"

Makarov felt like hurting someone at that moment. Fatally. "Idiots!" he howled. "We're dealing with things too important for your all's stupidity!"

Erza's face cracked further.

Natsu bowed frantically, a plea for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry—I'm so sorry!"

A deafening _**crack.**_

Wide, surprised eyes.

Erza looking up at them, unpetrified and completely fine.

"It's so hot," Erza said quietly. Suddenly, her gaze became quite menacing. "Was it you, Natsu?" She jumped up, punching him in the face and sending him flying back into Gajeel. "What were you trying to do, huh?!"

Yup. She was back.

Makarov was planning to question how she was released, but there were more pressing matters on his mind. "Erza!" he said hurriedly. "Erza, though I'm pleased of your return, I must speak with you!"

The red-head was still a little disoriented, but she followed him nonetheless, despite the insistent questions from Natsu and Happy.

She looked at him as the old man ushered her off to as quiet corner of the deserted guild hall. "What is it Master?" she asked, clearly confused.

Makarov clasped his hands together, like a parent preparing for a deep chat with his child. "Tell me... How much do you recall since being petrified?"

Her face fell. "Everything. Even though I couldn't react, I could still hear everything with clarity."

"So you heard—?"

Her eyes turned serious. "Laxus?" she interrupted. "Yes. Yes, I did. Scarlet's here." As of that moment, Scarlet's cold azure eyes filled her mind. Frozen to all emotions, but burning with more anger and hatred than Erza could even fathom.

Makarov nodded grimly. "Indeed."

"Should the situation present itself, I will deal with him." Erza got up before leaving the guildhall, a determined look on her face. "Until then, I'll take care of Evergreen."

* * *

Erza ran through Magnolia, calming down citizens as she went. Many of them were worrying about the damage being done to the city, but she assured them that it would all be taken care of, telling them that it was all in preparation for the grand parade.

"Please look forward to it!" she said.

The portly man nodded. "Of course."

"Try not to fight too much though, 'kay?" the young man next to him said as she started to run off.

When she turned the corner, she was met with the _**crack, crack, crack**_ of blinding light, almost as hot as lightning itself. She hopped away from it skillfully, looking up at her attacker.

"How did you become unpetrified?" Evergreen said, standing tall on top of a building, a magical staff held in her hands. "Well, fine by me," she chuckled. "That just means that I just get to terrorize you a little bit more!"

"Evergreen!" Erza said through gritted teeth, glaring at her perched enemy.

The woman donned in green scoffed. "You really make me angry. Why are _you_ the Fairy Queen, Titania?" She unfolded the fan in her hands, a dark shade taking over her eyes. _"I'm_ the number one fairy."

Their fight had progressed quickly, leading to lots of mid-air sparring, magic circles, and destruction. The citizens wouldn't be pleased.

Erza summoned a blade, making a few precise thrusts in Evergreen's direction. Unfortunately for Erza, she wasn't a weak warrior—she wasn't part of the thunder legion for nothing.

She avoided the strikes gracefully, but the water tower behind her wasn't as lucky, getting sliced clean in half. That could've been Evergreen, if she wasn't so quick on her feet…

In all of the fighting, a dark emotion found a home in her soul. An all too familiar rage and anger.

This woman—this _thing_ —humiliated her. Humiliated her to the point where she must have revenge!

Evergreen may have had no love for Erza Scarlet, but even _she_ could tell there was something not quite right about her aura. It was heavy, several times more powerful, and _massive_. It didn't even feel normal. It was beyond anything else that the woman in green had ever witnessed, but there was no way she'd let that show.

She couldn't—she wouldn't allow herself.

"Evergreen…" Erza hissed out. If not for being on an emotional high, this would have intimidated to other _being_ into submission. There was something about her voice… It was eerie, mysterious; like two old records played over each other at the same time. Scratchy, discoherent, and echoing.

The echo was the worst. It was like a more silvery, husky voice layered underneath her own. Or maybe it was above…? It couldn't really be said. All that could be known for sure was that it was unnerving. Unnerving to the point where it gave goosebumps to anyone close enough to hear it.

Evergreen steeled herself. There was no way she was going to let her trepidation show. "What, Titania?" she mocked. "Are you a little angry that I'm superior to you in every conceivable way?"

That was the last straw, Evergreen would receive no mercy from the _true_ Titania.

" **EVERGREEN!"**

Faster than she could react, numerous swords flew at the false fairy. Try as she might, the mage of the Thunder Legion could not avoid all of the swords sent towards her. Some of which pinned her to a nearby building.

Erza glared at her threateningly, hideously. Had her eyes changed, too? They looked as though they were mixed; terribly swirling with a piercing blue, which did nothing to temper her hateful air. "I've had just about enough of your taunts, Evergreen. Do you want to be a queen so badly? Then allow me to show you what happens when one tries to usurp a throne, they have no claim to have."

Evergreen had shivers going down her spine, her blood running cold with a sort of chilling fear.

"You've made one-to-many mistakes, you would-be queen," Erza whispered in her ear, her frightfully cold fingers clamping around her slender neck. It felt like she could snap it with a mere twitch… It was an unpleasant, supernatural feeling, like Erza Scarlet wasn't completely Erza Scarlet anymore.

Evergreen struggled weakly under her grip. "Wh-what do you want from me?" the bound mage asked, a waver in her tone, betraying her act.

Erza, who wasn't _quite_ Erza, quirked an eyebrow. "What I want?" she echoed, a small laugh passing her lips, curled up in a sly, conniving smirk. "There are many things that I would like, my dear child. For example…" She dug her fingernails in the sensitive skin of Evergreen's neck, thin streams of blood slipping down the slender column. "The very essence of your being running down my fingers would be nice. I created it, in my own right, so technically… It's mine."

Evergreen was terrified. Who was this person, and what did they do with Erza? All this talk of creation and essence, it didn't feel right. It felt… Untouchable. It made her, suddenly, quite mortal and susceptible to the agony of living.

Erza (or, whoever she was) chuckled darkly. "But unfortunately for me, I can't have that. So, I'll have to settle for second best. Release everyone you currently hold captive, and perhaps I might let you see the following dawn."

Evergreen grit her teeth. "And what happens if I don't?" she choked out, a trickle of blood sipping out of the corner of her mouth. She could feel her breath slipping away, tortuously slow.

The sickening smirk returned. "I will turn you into my puppet, dear. You will be nothing, as you were before you were brought here, to this world. Your kind was given free-will, though it could be easily taken away." She smiled. "How lovely would that be… The entire human race, nothing but my ever-faithful minions." Her eyes turned serious. "Evergreen, know that I am a servant of a far greater power. Far superior that of Makarov, or the Magic Council."

Her aura never changed, it only grew. The dark, unsettling, yet powerful aura that Erza held was still there.

Evergreen kicked her legs wildly, as well as desperately trying to pry Erza's hands away from her neck. "Erza—stop this! You've won, okay? You've won! I'll let everyone go!"

She gave her a mocking look of pity. "My poor, little Evergreen… I can't just let you go. There are still many things which need to be done."

Surprisingly, Erza's eyes quickly receded to their natural brown. While she still looked as mad as she used to, her aura has returned to what it should be. She seemed angry at a little more though, now. Almost… Herself?

"Well, then… You've done your damage, O _Holy_ One," she said quietly. "Are you satisfied?"

 **(Kardia Cathedral)**

For the first time this entire battle, Fairy Tail was on the cusp of victory.

Emily had somehow managed to fight Scarlet to a draw. She must've been stronger than they thought. With the help of the other girls, they managed to beat the other members of the Thunder Legion.

The biggest shock to Makarov was that Scarlet was able to beat Bickslow. Perhaps Emily was somehow able to convince Scarlet to fight with them? Though, that seemed unlikely.

All that was left was Makarov's grandson, Laxus. Thankfully, Erza was on her way to end this battle. Once and for all.

"Well, then, Erza," The blonde man said, looking at her with his hands casually thrown into his pockets, as if taunting her. "I had initially planned on having Scarlet deal with you. But I guess he had other plans."

* * *

Erza was still in shock after finding out who Mystogan truly was—or at least the face that he shared—so she almost didn't have the strength to reply to him. There were too many similarities between him and Jellal. But she had to concentrate on the here and now—Laxus was the current threat to her family.

But what did Scarlet have to do with everything?

Laxus smirked. "You know, now that I think about it, I wish that _Eren_ you're always looking for was here right now. That way, I'd be able to prove my dominance over an entire family in one battle."

Erza grit her teeth. She was getting tired of his games. "Just what exactly do you mean by that, Laxus? And leave Eren out of this! Don't you _dare_ sully his name like that—you don't have a right to even speak it!"

"Why don't I just show you what I mean, dollface?" he chuckled.

In an instant, Erza was struck by a barrage of precise bursts of lightning. Pain coursed all through her body, almost making her scream, but she had a plan. Lightning magic required a specific type of armor to counter it.

"Heh, Lightning Empress armor?" Laxus remarked.

Erza stood firm. "Now that we're using the same element, it's more of a fair fight!" Erza closed her eyes, imagining the Eren she loved. _'Just hold on a little longer, Erry,'_ she thought. _'All I have to do is beat Laxus, then I can try to find you… I will, I promise.'_

Laxus glared at her. "Fine by me," he growled. Perhaps now he might get an entertaining fight. He readied himself to fire more lightning at her. "I just have one question… _What makes you think that armor will be enough of a defense against me?"_

Erza levitated gracefully into the air. "This isn't just for defense, Laxus," she said, holding her spear at the ready. With a deafening snap, crackle, and pop, blindingly bright shot of blueish lightning collided with Laxus.

The collision didn't last long, however. Laxus phased out of existence for a full few seconds. Well, that wasn't completely true. He'd just transformed himself—briefly—into just another bolt of lightning.

He avoided Erza's attacks before morphing back into his human form. "Have a taste of this, Erza!" he growled. He launched a ferocious attack, but she easily blocked it. "Hm. Not too bad," he said.

"When two mages with similar powers attack each other," Erza began, tightening her grip on her spear, "the thing that separates them is—"

"Whoever has the higher magical skills and experience, right?" Laxus interrupted, putting a hand on his hip.

Erza sharpened her gaze. "That, and their heart! You should've learned that from the master, you fool!"

The blonde man had a dark look on his face. "I did. I learned that strength is the only thing that matters. I think your brother and I are similar, in that respect..."

Erza grit her teeth. "Bastards like you are—"

"Erza!" Natsu snapped from the side of the room. To be honest, she had almost forgotten about his presence. Right now, she just wanted him out of there so that he'd be safe. Not to mention, it would really help to have him out there assisting the citizens right now. "What are you doing getting all worked up over a jerk like him? I already told you that I'm gonna take care of him!"

Erza turned around, meeting eyes with him. Unconsciously, a small smile spread across her face. "I can trust you with this, right?" she asked. She rushed out of the massive entryway, now her beckoning exit.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to try and go stop the Hall of Thunder."

Laxus erupted into a burst of antagonizing laughter. "Impossible! Destroying just one of those things could cost you your life! And by now, there's already a countless number of lacrima up there—"

Erza cut him off. "No, Laxus—you're the one who's out of time! I'll destroy them all at once."

"Pfft! I'd like to see you try." He seemed unfazed. "Besides, even if you did manage it, you'd die for sure!"

Erza was determined. "And if I did? The town would still be saved." With that, she ran off. "Make sure you stop Laxus, Natsu!" She heard Laxus yell out some profanities before she got too far away.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu called. I can trust you, too, right?"

She stopped running, giving a small smile and a quick nod, as if saying, "Yes. You can depend on me. You can _always_ depend on me, you eccentric dragonslayer."

Natsu yelled one thing at her before she couldn't hear anymore: "And I'd don't just mean whether it's possible or not, for you, I know it is—I mean that you'll come back alive!"

Erza really couldn't stop herself, but then again, she really didn't want to, either…

She smiled at his words. _'Don't worry, I wouldn't dare throw this life away again.'_

 **(Magnolia)**

Erza had just reached a courtyard towards the center of Magnolia. She could see numerous lacrima in the sky, each one carelessly floating above her, like the quietest form of intimidation.

They seemed to be resting stagnant, waiting for the trigger to detonate themselves and destroy all of Magnolia.

She had to hurry.

If she wasted any time, those Lacrima would surely detonate, causing destruction beyond all imagining. With what final bit of strength she could muster, Erza summoned her entire arsenal of weapons. Every sword, ax, and hammer she had was called to arms. But she didn't have enough power or strength left to summon all of them…

In other words—she didn't have the magic necessary to be able to destroy all of the lacrima in a single strike. She wasted too much of her magic on Evergreen and Laxus. Not that she regretted it, but still… There could be repercussions.

She made out to call for Warren, but before she could, a hot scarlet red beam was shot towards her with shocking speed. The strangest thing was, it was the exact same beam Erza saw when _she_ had scolded her for nearly dying.

Suddenly, there was a presence. It was familiar and terrifying, and exciting, and unnerving. It was everything, and nothing at the same time. It gave her hope, but yet it hurt her, and she just didn't know why. "Hello… Titania," the man said.

That hooded figure. Erza instantly recognized him. " _Scarlet_." Erza glared at the hooded mage before her, the intent to kill obvious in her eyes. "You finally decide to show yourself?" she growled.

She could see him smile. Perhaps a little wistfully? No, that must've been her imagination. "That's the hello I get?" he said. "No _'how are you',_ or anything like that?" This mage had to be _awfully_ confident in his abilities. Otherwise, why would anyone stand against her like this?

Erza clenched her jaw. "Don't test me, Scarlet. I've had to do far too much to recover my reputation after what you've done." She didn't have the time to spend dealing with him. As much as she wanted to put Scarlet in his place, there were more pressing matters which needed to be addressed.

Despite the obvious threat and the number of weapons surrounding them, Scarlet didn't seem affected. "You know, now that I look at you, I see quite a number of similarities to that Eren kid," he said quietly. Almost softly. Unknown to the Scarlet Knight, the hooded mage had a genuine smile on his face, as if he was happy in seeing her.

Erza's eyes widened. Hearing her twin's name caught her off guard. _'He knows Eren?'_ she thought to herself. "Eren…" she whispered. "You know him? WHERE IS HE?" It was an emotionally pained plea. Too many people had taunted her about her beautiful sibling. First Jose, then Laxus, now Scarlet. How many more people knew about him?

"I don't know why you even bother to look for him," the mystery man said. "After all, what sister would willingly leave their only surviving family?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Erza cried out. "I was forced away from him! I swear upon my life that it's true. All I want, is to see him. To see his beautiful smile once again."

There was a beat of silence. "Really? Well then, perhaps you can see him again in the afterlife!" He took a deep breath. " **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S: ROAR!** " This energy felt familiar—this magic gave off vibes similar to her own. Who was this mage? She avoided the attack, but it was difficult. "I've been wanting to fight you for a while now, Titania. Looks like I finally get my chance!" A red mist surrounded his hands as he brought them together.

"So, what will it be, Titania?" he continued. "Care to show me just how powerful you truly are?"

Despite everything going on around her, something about his voice sounded familiar to the knight. She should have known who it was, but as of right now, it was alluding her.

That voice was too similar to the one she heard back when Phantom Lord attacked. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to waste, this conversation took too long as it was. "Under normal circumstances, I would accept the challenge…" Erza said. "However, I'm rather limited for time. Next time we meet, prepare yourself, I won't hold back against you."

Scarlet laughed, a rather disappointed laugh, but still a laugh. The dragon's challenge had been postponed—he would have to wait. Scarlet walked by the red-headed knight, pausing right next to her before walking in the direction of Kardia cathedral.

"Very well, then," the mage said. "I expect the finest challenge from you, Titania _Scarlet_." He taunted the last name in her face. "Better not disappoint me, Ezzy." That last word was nearly silent, but Erza heard it nonetheless.

And that one little word created more fear in her than Scarlet's challenge ever could. Only one person would ever address her by that nickname.

Was he…? No. Scarlet couldn't be… _him._

"Eren?"

* * *

 **Another long chapter means more fun! Don't you agree?**

 **More than likely I won't start the next chapter for this fic until after the Christmas festivities are over. (or perhaps after the New Year, depends on how things progress.)**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day! And happy holidays to everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Despite what one may think, I have not gone to the abyss. Nightmares of Scarlet is not going anywhere, it will never go anywhere but up.**

 **A part of me is rather curious, I'm going to set up a poll. "Which of my OCs do you like the best?" it's an opinion poll with every single OC I've produced up until this point. If you get the chance, I'd appreciate it if you would go leave your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own our OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 19 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Kardia Cathedral)**

"I don't get it!" Gajeel said, panting. "We laid out a ton of dragonslaying magic on him. How is he still standing?" He was in shock. There was no way for Laxus to have gone through all of that without receiving any sort of injury.

The blonde man chuckled. "Man, that's the best the two of you can do?" Laxus was mocking them, drunk with the belief that those two dragonslayers didn't stand a chance against him. Not when he still had his trump card. "I think it's safe that I let you two in on a simple little secret of mine. I never told anyone because I seriously despise the old man's lectures."

With a snap of electricity, the air in the room changed. The vibe, the sound, everything. _Him. He_ changed. His front teeth became longer, his body more muscular than before, his shirt ripping at the sleeves and fighting against the constriction of the buttons at the front.

But the wasn't even the end of his transformation.

His bulging arms cracked into a pattern—one that could be called scales. He grew taller, buffed up further, tearing his shirt to shreds. It couldn't even be recognized as a shirt anymore; now it was just a lonely piece of fabric, abandoned on the floor.

Laxus let out a mighty, booming roar, a crackle of thunder erupting around him in an erratic motion.

Natsu's jaw went slack. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"This is a joke, right?" Gajeel breathed. Laxus pulled back in preparation for an attack. One that only certain types of mages could do. That answered their questions fully.

"He's a dragonslayer!" Natsu gasped. By then, a blast of lightning was already hurtling toward them. It made painful, searing contact that left them flat on the floor, crippled with overwhelming pain, residual sparks of power flashing off of them.

"What, you're still alive?" Laxus said. He didn't sound as mocking now, almost as if he was genuinely impressed by their abilities. _Almost._ "Just die already," he said.

Natsu and Gajeel tried to drag themselves up, but it was proving to be quite the challenge. "M-my body…" Gajeel stuttered.

Natsu grunted in agreement. "I'm paralyzed."

Laxus strode forward. "You two, Erza, Mystogan," he listed off, "gramps, all the people of the guild—all the people of Magnolia!" Energy sparked off of him like a surging wire. " _ **I'll exterminate you all!"**_

Natsu and Gajeel feared what was to come, but the uproar was interrupted by a slow, almost sarcastic clap. "Really now? How childish," came a voice. To Natsu, it seemed very familiar, yet different at the same time. It was a strange thing to experience, as well as describe.

The voice continued, "And you two!" Finally, the man showed himself, striding calmly into the battlefield, a confident and devil-may-care attitude about him. He stood in between the two injured slayers. "You know, even though you claim to be the offspring of dragons, you're nothing more than disappointments. To think that both Igneel and Metalicana would see something within the two of you. Especially you Natsu, Igneel always held you in the highest regard." Was this hooded figure trying to assist them, or insult them?

It was hard to tell at this point. He continued, "Besides, the only one allowed to kill Erza Scarlet is me—"

Laxus grit his teeth, not giving much care whether or not he interrupted the imposing man. "I can't believe you would betray me that easily, Scarlet!"

Natsu's eyes widened with a sudden realization. _Scarlet?_ That was the one who'd been giving Erza such a hard time. Just thinking about that created a burning anger and rage within the fire dragon. One that he knew wouldn't be easily be contained.

Scarlet gave an easy shrug. "It's not that I've betrayed you, Laxus Dreyar. In fact, I haven't broken a single rule of our contract. Keep that in mind before you mouth off to me, slayer."

His gaze moved to the two incapacitated mages. "Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, to have even a prayer of beat this _false_ dragon, allow me to fight alongside you, just for this moment."

Natsu, still seething, responded quickly. "And why would you even—!" His breath caught in his throat. One sniff was all it took. One sniff and everything Natsu knew about the hooded mage was thrown to the wind. A cold shiver ran down his spine, freezing him in place, almost like the paralysis that had been previously forced onto him.

Eren raised an eyebrow, his jaw setting firmly as he did. "Are you going to keep making weird faces, Natsu Dragneel—or are you going to stand up and fight?"

Too confused and overwhelmed to respond, all Natsu could do was stare at the hooded mage. His scent was too much like Erza's, almost akin to the scent on that Crystron, now Emily, girl. There _had_ to be some connection between the two of them, he could feel it deep in his core.

"Now then, Laxus…" Eren flicked his wrist, the necklace around his neck glowing an eerie scarlet. "Are you ready to see who the strongest dragon actually is?"

Power flared. Now it was two opposing magics going against each other—the searing heat of Scarlet's and the electric shock of Laxus'.

Laxus only chuckled, a smirk plastered on display like a trophy. "There's no need for us to even fight," he said surely. "The answer should be clear to everyone, it's obviously me, _Eren._ " It was a quick, meaningless assumption. Laxus—being the overconfident fool that he was—failed to see the far darker energy that he had awoken in the opposing mage.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, pinching together skeptically.

Eren... As in, Erza's twin brother? The one she's been looking for her during entire life with Fairy Tail?

Before the other mages could comment, a heavy, powerful wave of magical pressure built itself up around Eren. Though… It wasn't really Eren. That wasn't the feeling, anyway.

"What did you just say?" Eren said. He sounded strange. Each of his words was punctuated thickly, darkly and it was laced with a danger that weighed down on the air in the room, making it hard to breath—to _survive._ Not to mention, it had a silvery ring that brought around a wave of confusion, especially since his voice didn't hold that ring beforehand.

The pressure of the pulsing energy forced the cloak away from his body, revealing the man underneath. The familiar red hair, the honey-skin, the gemstones that made up his earrings. Not to mention his necklace, sporting a lifeless, colorless stone. Everything was flying in all directions, buffeted by the wind that the mage was creating. It was like they were praying to fly away, escape the danger.

To Natsu, this man looked almost exactly like Erza described him. He had the same hair, skin tone, everything. The only thing that was different was the presence. She had always described someone kind and child-like. This being that stood before him right now was the definition of imposing. He didn't seem kind, and _certainly not_ childlike. He seemed… Monstrous—divine even.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was under a different mindset. Jose had always warned him about that mage. He described Scarlet as less than human—a 'coward', as he called him.

The Scarlet that stood before him now was completely the opposite.

Laxus sharpened his gaze. "What?" he cooed mockingly. "Are you mad that I called you by your real name?" He was grinning with an emotional high only matched by his arrogance.

Eren scoffed. _"Real name?_ You know nothing at all, do you?" His eyes were cold. "Laxus Dreyar, Grandson of Makarov Dreyar, you should pray to me. Pray that I will take pity upon your pitiful, worthless soul and show _any_ sort of mercy."

The blonde smirked. _"Hah!_ And why should I bow to a weak guy like you!"

Before anyone could react, Eren rushed towards the lightning mage. Grabbing his throat in one hand while holding a sphere of pure energy in the other, spinning like a tornado, ready for attack.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Evergreen in my other half," Eren (or whoever he was) spoke in a low voice. That same low voice, with a silvery tone to it. Try as he might, Laxus could do nothing but gag as he spoke, the hand on his throat becoming too much. "I made your essence out of my own, I know you better than you know yourself—your magic was once mine." His gaze sharpened, eyes piercing into the very depths of Laxus' being. "And in the end, it shall be mine once again."

In a blinding flash of lightning, the dragonslayer freed himself from the chokehold, determination in his eyes. He needed revenge.

Laxus had a coughing fit before speaking. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he shouted. "But let me make one thing clear; you stay the hell away from my magic, you got that?!" His voice was growl that could have shaken the earth to its roots—yet _Eren_ stood completely calm and collected. **"** **Lightning Dragon's: Roar!"**

 _Eren_ stood still, watching the attack almost boredly as it came flying towards him. He let out a small amused chuckle—more so to himself than anyone else—planning the ultimate way to put the lesser being back in his place.

The attack struck him. It struck without any form of shield or resistance to block it. He was… Gone, it seemed like. Incredible.

Laxus laughed, any sort of fear he might've once held vanished. _This_ was the best he could do? All that talk about essence and everything, and he fell in one attack? "Pathetic," the blonde laughed to himself.

Natsu and Gajeel couldn't believe their eyes.

All of that buildup of power, and he goes down in a single blow, like a card tower responding to someone hitting the corner of the table? Something had to be amiss, they were sure of it. There was no way that was even possible.

"All of that, and he goes down in one blow," Laxus said. He shut his eyes, not believing that he actually feared someone like that. Maybe he was losing his touch; becoming soft. "Honestly, that was _such_ a big disappointment."

Suddenly, the room felt weightless.

There was a low chuckle, then a cackle, echoing in their ears like some sick joke. Despite giving their best to resist the pressure, all three dragonslayers were lifted off the ground by the sheer force and weight that was just unleashed.

"If you want a disappointment Laxus Dreyar, I'd more than willingly provide one for you," said a voice. There was the sound of fingers snapping; quick, precise, and to-the-point. In the blink of an eye, the slayers weren't in their familiar cathedral anymore.

Instead, they stood in a throne room of sorts. The expanse of decoration felt there—yet not _quite_ there—and it made all three dragonslayers feel very small in comparison. The white marble columns reached high into what could be considered the sky, though even that felt off, like a painting with improper dimensions. The columns seemed twisted, bending in ways that should not be possible.

It was almost hard to discern anything in the room. It may have been perfectly lit, but there was something undeniably _dark_ about the place, making it seem like everything was bathed in too-heavy shadows. Not be able to see what should've been easy to see… It was frightening.

The room felt like it was spinning in a sickening, drunken in a way. It felt like no matter where you moved (if you dared), the furniture would stalk you; following your gait, your eyes, your heaving breaths.

Everything seemed to be on a grandiose scale, giving them an overwhelming overdose of visual bizarreness, showing its ugly head in the form of painful, splitting headaches, only increasing their pressure as they stood in the full-yet-empty space. Everything was a distortion of reality—even what would be called 'windows' made them feel like ants.

In summary… Insignificant. They could be crushed, and it would take as much as a misfortunate accident. They had no real power here, did they?

On the distant throne sat a woman, beautiful to the eyes of all who gazed upon her. She looked to be the incarnation of perfection. All finely sculpted features, smooth skin, scarlet red hair, and heterochromatic brown and blue eyes; a perfect imperfection. However, as their eyes scanned the room, none of those present could see Eren.

The woman gave a slow clap, more a way of gaining their attention than anything else. "Now then, are you ready to feel true disappointment, Children of Dragons?"

 **(Mysterious Throne)**

Natsu took in a shaky breath, despite his attempts of staying brave. "Wh-who are you?" he asked. Much like Gajeel and Laxus, he couldn't fathom the sight in front of him. This woman, if she could even be called one, looked like Erza. As well as the Eren he had recently seen.

The being on the throne said nothing, instead just smiling placidly down at them as she snapped her fingers. With that simple action, she created exact copies of both Erza and Eren, seemingly crafted of darkness itself.

The copies turned their heads in unison, looking straight into Laxus' eyes. The finesse at which they did so, seemed unnatural to any of those who witnessed it. "Laxus Dreyar," they said in perfect chilling synchronization, "you claim to be the strongest. Prove it by defeating us."

The woman above the two merely smiled, clearly intending for this to happen. Every part of what had happened was part of her elaborate plan.

At least, that's what it felt like to the dragonslayers.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, you are not allowed to interfere," the twins spoke again. The one that resembled Erza brandished one of her many swords, while the one who shared Eren's face took on a more fitting form; one akin to a brawler.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. Was that really Erza? Why would she be doing this, and why was she acting so strangely?

"Wait, Erza?" he said. Unintentionally, his voice had a bit of a quiver to it. "What are you doing here?" His voice had grown into a yell, quite shocked as to how the mage—no, the _person_ he looked up to would be in a place like this; _doing_ things like this.

Especially since he saw her leave to deal with the lacrima, not too long ago. What would happen to Magnolia if she was here…?

The figure toward the back glared at the fire dragon with a chilling gaze that could kill any normal human. "These two—the ones you would call Erza and Eren—are my servants," she began, with a voice so sweet yet terrifying at the same time. "They fight for and serve me without question. You would do well to remember this, Natsu Dragneel." Her words spoke for them. The twins need not speak for themselves.

Laxus glared at the twins, as well as the woman. He swore to himself to remain strong and unbreakable, even if his blood felt like it was stilling in his veins. Though he was trying so hard to look unbothered, the sweat running down his temples didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. And if Natsu noticed, there was fair chance that the dark strangers noticed as well.

That made Natsu swallow thickly.

Without warning, the twins charged at Laxus. Eren's clenched fist became encased in crystal, attempting a powerful jab. At the same time, Erza's hand swung high, forcing Laxus to try and defend himself against two attacks coming from two different directions.

The slayer of lightning gritted his teeth. "I won't be that easy!" Laxus yelled, activating his powers to get out of the way of both attacks. He landed a few feet away, an overly-prideful smirk on his chapped lips. "You may hold the advantage in numbers, but my strength more than makes up for it!" He took a deep breath. " **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S: ROAR!** "

The attack was for naught. Eren immediately struck back with one of his own. It effortlessly pushed back the roar of lightning, Laxus only narrowly ducking out of the way to avoid it.

Instead of the lightning causing damage to the room, it more so got swallowed. It was unnerving to just see it dissipate into nothing… Would their attacks even work here, in this strange place?

Erza capitalized on Laxus' surprise and swung at him again. Despite Laxus being a cocky bastard at the best of times, he managed to duck out of the way quickly enough to escape with only a scratch on his cheek.

That didn't matter much, though. The two of them were relentless, and Laxus would admit that much. But he couldn't give up. His pride and ego—always rather bursting at the seams—wouldn't allow him to. There had to be some way to win the fight… There just had to be.

Then it came to him, like an epiphany. There was always a sure-fire way for achieving his particular type of victory.

 _Brute force._

He had to retake the offensive— _that_ would be his key to victory. With his plan in place, Laxus attempted to regain the initiative. He countered blow after blow while delivering some hefty ones of his own, all in an attempt to get back the upper-hand.

As he cast spell after spells, screaming until his lungs felt empty and his throat was sore and raw, he finally reached a point where the twins were backing away from him, giving each other pointed glances.

This was it. He was sure of it.

A smirk found its way to his face. "You made a big mistake battling it out with me, you puppets!" he jeered. "I bet you don't even have free-will, do ya? You just listen to whatever little miss priss up there tells ya, huh?" He erupted in boisterous laughter. "You guys have nothin' on me!"

Natsu clenched his fists. He had been stuck on the sidelines with Gajeel, simply watching the fight unfold. He felt useless, and there were plenty of times that he wanted to jump in and help, but for whatever reason, he couldn't move from his spot.

"Laxus, are you crazy?!" the pinkette snapped. "Don't egg them on like that—they'll destroy you!"

The blonde laughed again. "As if!" he scoffed. "I've got 'em on the run, pinky!" he said. He turned his attention back to the fight. "Lemme show you how it's done."

Gajeel clicked his tongue, though the sweat on his temple betrayed the true nervousness in his nature. "This guy's gonna get himself killed…" he grumbled.

Sadly, Natsu would have to agree. Laxus was determined and skilled as a mage—that couldn't be denied—but what he was up against? They were more demon than human. Something that was beyond human comprehension.

Laxus felt sure of himself. Perhaps too sure, given the circumstances. He kept his attacks coming; 'rapid fire' being the only way to describe it. There was so much rising smoke in the room, it was hard to place where anything was anymore. It was like the whole room was floating away with the passing minutes. Of course, that was just how Laxus wanted it.

He screamed out a final attack, confident that would be the end of it. The twins hadn't been seen for some time now, and they hadn't tried to fight back, so he was positive that they must've been weakened—if not dead.

With heaving breaths, he finally stopped his ruthless assault, a smirk plastered on his chiseled features. The smoke slowly cleared, but the twins were nowhere to be seen. Laxus started laughing. "You see? You see!?" he howled. "I told you I'd beat 'em! That was too easy!" He pointed at the woman in the throne. "You failed, lady! You hear that? You failed!"

Gajeel clenched his fists. "You're an idiot!" Laxus looked at him, eyebrow raised in question. "You've just used up all your power, and you're too thick to even notice that woman's _smiling!"_

Sure enough, when Laxus looked at the woman clearly enough, her lips were in an upward curve. The type of smile that said: "I know more than you do, but I won't tell you what it is that I know."

In an instant, the demonic twins were behind him. Laxus' eyes widened and he tried to jump away, but he was so weak that his legs gave out.

They gave him intimidating smirks, staring down at him with a well-earned sense of superiority. "Failure," they said, feeling a sick twist of enjoyment from watching him so vulnerable and _frightened._ Of course, that's how they were made. It only made sense.

Natsu and Gajeel were yelling for them to stop as they attacked Laxus over and over again, kicking his in the stomach until he coughed up blood, striking him until he couldn't open his eyes—but as much as they wanted to help, they were frozen; unable to move. They were furious and terrified, and they didn't know what to do.

Would this be where Laxus Dreyar would die?

"That's enough," came a voice with a clear and silvery tone. It was the woman. "I think he's been humiliated enough. Haven't you, Lightning Slayer?" He didn't respond. She chuckled. "Perhaps not." She made a gesture to Eren. Within seconds, the copy held a crystal blade against his throat.

"They'll kill you," she continued calmly, "unless you beg." Laxus spat. She made another gesture. Erza brought her foot down with incredible force, straight onto his outstretched arm. If his deafening screams weren't any indication of the amount of damage done to his bones, the painfully audible cracks certainly were.

Natsu flinched away from the scene. "Damn it—stop it!"

"Beg for mercy," the woman said, ignoring Natsu. Her gaze was sharp. She held no amount of faux-kindness now; she was just cold. Deathly cold. "I command it."

With a weak voice, Laxus said, "Please. Spare me."

Natsu was shocked. He truly never expected to hear the cocky mage ever _beg…_ But he supposed that, in this situation, it was the best thing for him.

* * *

The woman cleared her throat, almost a bit of a pleased smirk on her flawless visage. "You've done well," she said. "Listen, and listen well, children of dragons," she said, speaking with a degree of elegance and malice unlike any they'd heard before. "In the coming times, a world unlike any other shall be birthed from my will. My _essence._ It will be a world of my own design, devoid of any sort of imperfection."

The woman got off of her throne, shrinking to a size more in line with everyone else. "The two you see before you, Eren Dragnae and Erza Scarlet. Are to serve as the heralds of this new world." she said, walking forward, dismissing the twins she had summoned. With a puff of mist, they were gone, as if they'd never been there in the first place. "They shall usher in the beginning of the end for this creation, and all will be returned to how and how it should be."

She stared down at Laxus with a sort of condescending pity in her gaze. "Even those who resist this new era will be consumed by the flame. And when all is said and done, I shall start over and make things as they should have been from the very beginning."

She gave an elicit smile. " _Perfect._ "

Before anyone could respond, the woman snapped her fingers. The dragonslayers returned to Kardia Cathedral, looks of shock, awe, and fear were etched onto their faces. It was impossible to describe what they had just witnessed, not to mention the things they had learned.

Laxus had passed out, his energy drained and his wounds too much to bear.

Gajeel was left with a thin sheen of sweat over his body, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

And for Natsu… A sense of fear filled the very core of his being.

 **(Magnolia)**

The Familiar views of the Kardia Cathedral was a welcome sight to the residents of Magnolia, specifically the dragonslayers. The ones who were still conscious, that is.

By the looks of things, Laxus was still unconscious from the earlier encounter. As for Natsu and Gajeel… They were still shaken.

"Hey, Salamander," Gajeel said after a long bout of silence. "What—what the heck was that?"

There was a heavy sigh. "I take it that you're happy now?" Eren was the one to speak. He looked over Laxus' unconscious form. "Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel; you are not to tell anyone of the events that occurred here—understood?" His voice grew softer, almost inaudible.

He had an unidentifiable expression. " _She_ would kill me if that information were to leak out." Without waiting for a reply, Eren ran out of the cathedral.

As to where he went, not even _he_ knew with a full amount of certainty.

With the crystalline dragonslayer gone, Natsu and Gajeel looked over Laxus. Levy had come rushing in, claiming that the Lacrima had just disappeared. Despite the good news, the look of fear was still evident on both of the Dragon's faces.

What they had just witnessed would surely give them nightmares. Neither of them could believe what they had learned. And worst yet, the expression adorning that woman's face...

It was that of one whose plan was beginning to unfold.

Eren ran purposefully throughout Magnolia, panting heavily and flicking his bangs away every once in a while. His necklace banged against his chest with every step, leaving a dull pain, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop him.

Before he could return to his own guild, he had to make sure that the one who meant everything to him was unharmed. In all the chaos regarding the Lacrima, her condition was of the utmost priority.

The amount of Rune Knights in the city meant that he had to stick to either the rooftops or the alleyways. If he were to be discovered, it would mean his arrest.

"Please, be safe, Emily," Eren whispered to himself. "I don't know what I would do if you were somehow hurt in all of this." His breath caught in his throat. He had to keep moving.

There were a few close calls, often times he would peek around a corner and spot a patrol of Rune knights not too far from where he was. Other times he would simply manipulate the guards to patrol an entirely different area.

"Seems this rebellion put the entire city on edge," he mumbled to himself. "It's normally not this hard to sneak through a place this big." Whether it was Laxus' failed usurpation or his confirmed presence in Magnolia, something had put them on edge.

"I can't deal with this anymore!" he groaned. A sense of fear filled him even more than usual. He kept moving throughout the city, silently praying for the safety of his closest friend and companion.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, he found her. She was sat upon an animal themed float, mingling among the many others in the parade. The sight of it brought a small smile to him, a sense of happiness that only she could provide. Her smile looked bright, and most importantly—genuine. That was a precious relief for him.

"I'm glad to see that you're fitting in well," he whispered. Some part of him hoped that the spring breeze might send his words to her, giving her comfort. Though he knew that'd be a stretch, he thought that perhaps it might happen if he wished enough. "Remember, I'll always be here to support you; quietly, from the sidelines."

 **(Oracion Seis Headquarters)**

"Ah, Scarlet," Brain said, looking at the tall young man as he strode into Oracion Seis, just as he always had. A casual, flippant air about him. "Welcome back! I take it the trek to Magnolia was well worth it?"

With the rest of the Oracion Seis quickly back to greet him—Angel being the first among them— life could finally return to some sort of normalcy.

Eren acknowledged the old man with a curt nod. "That it was. And if what I saw has any merit to it, then we will definitely win; should they foolishly decide to fight us, that is."

"And what of your sister, Erza?" the weathered man asked. Due to the target guild being Fairy Tail, there was surely the possibility that the Eren and Erza would run into each other. Curiosity struck him though because a scenario like that was a perfect way to test loyalty to their cause.

The redhead quirked a brow. "What about her?" Scarlet's nonchalance was unexpected. Normally, he'd be angry just at the mention of her name.

"Am I to assume you didn't meet her?"

He gave a dry laugh. "Oh, I did meet her. In fact, I gave her more than enough reason to come after me. Question is, does she take the bait or not?" Eren closed his eyes, imagining the fight to come. Twin against twin. Brother against sister. The ultimate showdown, a true struggle between a knight and a dragon.

Sorano gave him a worried look. "Eren, what did you do?"

All of his guildmates had their eyes on him. Given how close they were to the attaining their goal of Nirvana, having a member of a Light Guild after them would surely be a complication.

He shrugged. "I may have called her by that childish nickname." That 'childish' nickname wasn't anything new to Oracion Seis. In fact, they had grown quite used to it. "Anyways," Eren continued on, "you said that there was a present. Mind if I go take a look?" Without regard to any of their complaints, Eren left the rest of his guild.

In a dark room—far away from any of the more common spaces which the guild would use—laid a figure, sat atop a table without consciousness. A sudden chill enveloped Eren as he walked into this place. As if memories of his past came back to haunt him.

The feeling of it reminded him of the Tower of Heaven. That cursed place which destroyed any hopes he had of a normal childhood.

Eren walked towards the table, each step seeming to take much more energy than the one before it. Each one put a weight on the core of his being—one which couldn't be easily lifted. Despite the difficulties before, the final step was definitely the hardest, taking almost all of his available willpower to make it.

Removing the cloth covering the body of the figure drained him completely, but what he saw scared him to his core.

There, lying on the table without a care in the world, oblivious to all of his surroundings—almost as if he were in a peaceful slumber...

Was Jellal Fernandes.

Eren seethed. "So, you're the surprise Brain had in store for me?" He was infuriated, and even _that_ was an understatement. Why did Brain consider this _thing_ to be of importance? It couldn't be because of Nirvana; they had already narrowed their search down to the Worth Woodsea area. There wasn't any need for anyone like _that_ to be of use.

He glared down at the bluenette. He looked so infuriatingly childlike and innocent, considering all of the damage he'd caused to countless lives. "Consider yourself lucky to be unconscious, Jellal Fernandes," he whispered, venom dripping off every syllable. "If you were awake right now, there would be no end to the punishment you rightfully deserve for ruining all of our lives."

For the briefest of moments, Eren considered using some of his more innate magic to force Jellal awake. The kind of magic that came most natural to him—more than his Crystal magic every could.

But instead, Eren walked away from the room, stomping back to his own, not even bothering himself to look back at the man who caused him to be like this. He wasn't worth the head movement.

When he was closed in the safety of his own four walls, he let his conversation with Erza replay in his mind, over and over. Perhaps in an unhealthy way, but no matter. She looked so desperate when speaking about him.

' _I remember what you said to me, back in Magnolia,'_ he thought. Perhaps it was a foolish notion, but he thought that perhaps, by the legend of twin telepathy, she'd be able to hear him. To feel his words and his emotions. His pain. He gave a rueful smile. _'How you longed to see me again. And I wonder... Is that truly what you believe in?'_

He flopped haphazardly onto his bed, not really caring about crumpling his sheets. _'Or is it simply you trying to hold onto your childhood?'_ Sleep evaded him as he continued his mental debate, rolling around aimlessly, not able to find a comfortable position. _'Would I do the same thing, should our roles be reversed? I get that a part of me doesn't want to let you go, but eventually we have to split ourselves apart.'_ He picked at a loose string on his comforter. _'Right…?'_

He sighed, finally closing his eyes. "Fate is a cruel mistress, isn't she, Erza? Forcing us to do something neither of us really want to do."

 **(Fairy Hills)**

Erza looked out of the window of her room, memories of the past running through her mind in a steady flow. Though, they often did. She was the sentimental type, no matter what others believed.

The memories were of her youth in Rosemary Village. The time when all she had was the clothes on her back, and the strength of her bond with Eren to keep her going.

She stared off into the distance, no real focus or purpose. "Eren, while I miss you dearly, I'm glad to see that you're doing all right," she mumbled. He must've been miles away by now, but maybe, by some miracle, her words would reach him. "I'm happy that you've managed to find a way out of that place—that hell."

She brought a hand to her heart, gazing upon the locket within its grasp. "I remember the look of fear on your face when we were forced apart from one another. The desperate calls..." She choked up at the memory. "The tears I'm sure that both of us let out." She opened the locket, staring the picture of herself and Eren by that damp tree she remembered all too well. A much happier time, a much simpler time. A beautiful memory.

Her fingers ran a gentle trail across the outline of the locket. "Why do you hate me, Eren? I could feel it deep within your soul. You have a small sense of happiness and joy that's being snuffed out by overwhelming anger and hatred."

A sudden realization dawned on her. Thoughts of back when she had felt down and depressed after discovering Scarlet—before Lucy rescued her from her dark thoughts—she had uncovered it.

Perhaps that was the reason he was so angry?

Her eyes almost teared up. "It was when I left you there, wasn't it? Breaking the promise, we made all those years ago? When Jellal forced me to leave everything I knew and loved behind, especially you?" She looked at the sunset as she closed the pendant, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I think I understand you now, Erry. I'll prove it to you—I had no choice but to leave back then." She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "Perhaps once you've released your hatred, we can go out and truly do the many things we dreamed of doing together. When everything's okay again… Let's go to the beach, just like we used to."

Her thoughts drifted to her battle with Evergreen. She hadn't been herself in that fight… She was completely different. She might've been more powerful, sure, but it was the type of power that made you sick to your stomach because the price is so heavy.

Since the battle, Evergreen had done everything in her power to avoid Erza. Even Natsu started to become hesitant—perhaps even frightened—when around her. Maybe it would be worth asking him about it later?

But deep down, a part of her knew this one important fact. If Eren really was Scarlet, then eventually, the two of them would clash again. It was only a matter of time until their reunion.

She sighed. "Fate is a cruel mistress, isn't it, Eren? Forcing both of us to do something neither of us really want to do."

There was a knock on the door.

Slowly, she stood up, letting out a gentle "coming" as she walked to answer it. When she opened it, she saw the unmistakable blue locks of Emily, the waitress who became a mage. Quite the step up, indeed.

The bluenette gave her a serious look that Erza hadn't seen before. Her eyebrows were pinched together thoughtfully and she looked completely set on what she had to say, a blaze determination in her eyes unlike any other.

"Erza, I'm sorry to bother you," she said, "but do you have a minute?"

* * *

 **Next up is the beginning of the end. The final arc for Nightmares of Scarlet, the first story in the "Scarlet" Trilogy. I believe I speak for Blue when I say thank you to everyone who's been there with us for this entire journey. You are the reason we keep doing this, the love, praise, comments, and criticisms. All of it forged this wonderful journey of ours, and I seriously can't thank you all enough for it.**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME EVERYONE! AND WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ARC!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now, we being the final tale for this story. The fight against the Oración Seis. Sibling against sibling in one final duel to determine who is the stronger twin.**

 **More specifically, Will the Oración Seis emerge victorious, or will they still fall, akin to what happened in the anime and manga? Numerous questions lay before us, and the answers may yet still be unknown. But as with all things, it is a journey we must be will to undertake together.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, We only own our OCs**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 20, and the start of the Oración Seis Arc!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Another day in the Fairy Tail Guild-hall meant another day for an epic and grand adventure. Another chance to make the world a more beautiful place than it was yesterday. Another chance for its members to find out if fairies are, in fact, real.

For most of the members, life continued on as normal. Mirajane and Emily managed the bar together, passing out drinks and slowly building up the tabs of those who couldn't pay for them at the time. Just as normal.

Natsu got up to his usual shenanigans with Happy. Gajeel got pissed at them. Just as normal.

Gray stripped, Lucy was freaked out. Just as normal.

For Erza Scarlet, however, something seemed amiss about the entire situation. She had a thought scratching at the back of her mind; something dark and unwanted, yet there it stood. It picked at her skull and her nerves like it was searching for anything that could make her tick enough to snap completely.

She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that this world was ugly and imperfect. She didn't know when the thought had begun to plague her, but one day it was just… There. No matter how hard she attempted to suppress it, that feeling would always persist.

Most of the time, she would be able to easily mask that feeling under one of happiness and joy. A smile that held little weight, but people took at face-value. She'd grown accustomed to putting up a front so that the other guild members wouldn't worry about her too much. So one more fake smile shouldn't be too hard to pull off. Right?

Whenever she was alone, though? Now, that was a very different story. That part of herself surfaced, without anything to hold it back. And she hated it.

It forced her to focus on any imperfections, and focus on them to the point where it was almost an obsession to fix them. Most of her time was spent working on her armors and weapons, getting rid of any rough edges or flaws. Any dirt or scrapes was unacceptable, in her toxic mindset.

She had even taken the time to forge and reforge them so that none would break while in use. Her obsession had even gotten to the point where she would lock herself in her room, just to clean it over and over again, putting everything in its rightful place. Not a single speck of dust was to remain in her room.

While she desperately tried to hide this behavior from the others in her guild, a select few had managed to find out about it. Namely Natsu and Gajeel. They had suspected something being off for quite some time now, ever since their encounter with that strange, yet flawless, woman. But with these seemingly out-of-place actions? Their newfound fears about her were only confirmed.

Back at the guild, something caught Erza's eye, breaking the scarlet-haired mage from her dark and ever-whirling thoughts. It was a list of the dark guilds Mirajane had drawn up.

While almost everyone in the guild focused on the large number of dark guilds towards the bottom of the chart, her focus was towards the top. More specifically on the Oración Seis, Eren's Guild.

She couldn't bring herself to call him by that _other_ name anymore. It would not only be an insult to him, but the Eren she knew all those years ago as well. The loving, although slightly timid, one that she hoped wasn't just a distant memory. The one she hoped still resided in his heart, no matter how clouded with hatred or fear it was.

 **(Oración Seis Headquarters)**

The air in the room was thick with tension and suspense as the guild plotted their next move. There had been word from some of their lower-ranking guildmates that Light Guilds were joining together, all for the purpose of attacking Oración Seis. It would be a battle to remember, that was for sure. The goal was not to get over-confident.

"Now, then," Brain began, stretching his thin, boney arms, "tell us again what information you gathered on Fairy Tail, would you, Scarlet?"

Eren nodded, though his mind was focused on other things. Meaningless things, he thought, yet he couldn't _not_ think about them. He focused on the uneven ripples on Brain's robe (and face, but that was a story for another day); Sorano's slightly longer left eyelash versus right one; even his own mismatched earrings.

Much like Erza, he had grown only to see imperfections. Each one demanded he go and fix it. He had never realized before how truly blessed he was to simply _not care_ about those meaningless things _._ But right now? Everything was driving him insane.

This room was no exception. His soul screamed at him to do something about all of it, like an obsessive compulsion, or an ungodly pull that really shouldn't possibly exist. The slight divots in the wall, all the mismatched colors, even the fact that it was too dark in here made him bite his lip in frustration, splitting it and threatening to bring blood to the surface.

The only thing that brought him any sort of comfort in his new mindset was the soulstone tied nicely around his neck. It glinted in any sort of light with a sort of dull, underrated beauty that many words failed to say. It held great power, but more importantly, great memories and, therefore, emotion. Which was the one thing he craved for.

It was the last memento he had of his adoptive mother, the great Dragon Queen, Sapphira. There were only two things he'd rather die for than willingly give up. First was his mother's gift, the second was Emily. The only one who meant anything to him. She was the one he wanted to protect, to keep safe.

Then, there was his sister… He felt so ambiguous and empty when it came to her. How was he meant to feel? Happiness, anger, regret? There was nothing, and this particular lack of emotion towards her was something that scared him.

"Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once," Eren said. He scanned the people sitting around the table, a calculating look in his eyes. "Most of that guild is weak; unable to hold a candle to a single one of us. However, there is a group of mages within their ranks which may prove to be a challenge." He waited a bit, allowing his friends time to digest what they'd heard.

"If they were to send anyone after us, it would most likely be among the following: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Titania, and the She-devil."

The last person left everyone confused.

"Explain, Scarlet," Brain said, crossing his thin arms. "Why bring The She-Devil into this?"

Eren quirked a brow. "You mean you didn't know? Mirajane Strauss has her powers back. She managed to beat Freed, even. At least, that's what I gather from the message I received."

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Makarov entered the main hall. As per usual, all eyes were on him. He had the type of presence that just couldn't be ignored.

Already, Erza could feel her thoughts creeping up on her, like a stalker in the darkness. She stared at all the slight faults surrounding the weathered guild-master. The slight wrinkles in his clothing, the way he held himself—all of it. It left a foul taste in her mouth. More aptly put: it disgusted her.

Makarov sat himself down, sighing heavily. "It seems that Oración Seis have gotten a little too out of hand," Makarov began. "We've been ordered by the Magic Council to take them out." He left a significant pause. "Once and for all."

A part of Erza wanted to scream out against it. She wanted to offer a hand to at least one of their members; the one she often thought of. The one that she still held very dear to her. But she knew that it would take a miracle to find anyone who would be willing to let him get away without punishment. His name was too infamous, his crimes infamous throughout Fiore.

That person was her twin brother, the one whom she wanted to see smile again. He had turned away from the happy little boy she knew and loved from all those years ago and morphed into the nightmare that was known as _Scarlet_.

The members of the guild discussed among themselves for a while, but if she was being completely honest… She was barely paying attention at all. Erza was too busy dealing with the pressure that was slowly building at the back of her mind.

It was a dark feeling, but oddly enough, it felt natural to her. Something she should accept without resistance.

 **(Oración Seis Headquarters)**

"I have to side with Cobra on this," Angel said. "With the She-Devil back in play, we'll have to be cautious until we can confirm her presence or not." Most of them nodded in agreement, but Eren still looked over the map laid out on the table, studying the area they assumed to be where the Light Guilds would come from.

This plan had to be perfect, in his eyes. There couldn't be any mistakes. That part of him which forced perfection was the driving force. He had to think of every possible scenario and the ways to counter them.

"I mentioned that there was the possibility of her fighting us," Eren started, "but I doubt that it will come to pass." That caught everyone off guard.

Racer spoke up, seeming to know where he was going. "That's right." He nodded slowly. "Didn't she lose her little sister a few of years ago? That must have done a lot of damage to her psyche." Everyone agreed.

"Exactly," the red-haired mage said, feeling his point was made. "Even though it's been two years since that incident, she's still too emotionally scarred to even _think_ clearly, let alone use her magic in an efficient manner." Turning his gaze to Sorano, he spoke again. An image from his time in Magnolia replayed itself. More specifically, the image of a blonde.

But once again, he had to bite his lip. That eyelash was getting to him again, much like that pressure in the back of his mind. It was something that wouldn't leave him, no matter how hard he attempted to suppress it.

He cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, I ran into someone you might find interesting while I was in Magnolia, Sorano."

It was during his fight against Bikslow, the Seith Mage of Fairy Tail. It wasn't much of a fight, to be honest. More like an ambush turned to miniscule brawl. And in that brawl, Eren felt unsurpassed.

Sorano gave him a questioning look. "Oh?" That got her attention. It wasn't often that someone would catch her interest. The last one to do so was Karen from Blue Pegasus, but even then, she wasn't worth the effort. If Eren felt her to be of interest, then perhaps she should look into this person, whoever she was.

"Go on," she said, prompting her friend to continue.

A slight clearing of the throat. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's a spirit mage, like you."

She furrowed her brows. "A Celestial Spirit Mage? Are you sure, Eren?"

"Of course I am." He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. "She and that person she called Loke proved to be quite the wonderful distraction."

Sorano hummed thoughtfully. "Hm… Well, if you really think she might be of some interest, I can look into her, I suppose."

"Good." Eren stood up quickly, making Sorano jump. He had to get out of there. It felt like his head was splitting in two. "I'll be going now."

"Where?" Cobra asked.

He was already halfway out the door. "Somewhere," he said cryptically. "I'm just clearing my head, so don't come and bother me with questions. Understood?" Everyone nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Good. I'll speak with you all later."

The farther away he walked from the room, the _distractions,_ the better his mind started feeling. It started slowing down, feeling at peace. If only that peace would last. Though, in his heart, he knew it would only get worse.

 _So_ much worse.

* * *

 **Many plans are about to unfold. The main question to be asked is, which one proves to be the superior one? Which scheme will stand above the others in absolute triumph? The Alliance of Light guilds? Or the one of the Oración Seis? Once that question is answered. Many facts will start to reveal themselves. Along with even more questions.**

 **Until next time my friends. I alongside my friend Blue, wish you the best in all that you do!**


	21. Chapter 21

**What's the first thing that comes to your mind if I mention the Oración Seis? A group of dark mages seeking to flip the world inside out? Perhaps, but I don't see it that way. To me, I see a group of mages who did not deserve the life which they received, led astray by the whims of an old man.**

 **Perhaps they could have been led down a different path, had things played out differently. Or here's a proposition, how would the world of Fairy Tail change, if Erza was a part of the Oración Seis? The theory holds some merit, being that both Erza and the members of that guild came from the Tower of Heaven. Only 1 thing would have to change, in my belief, for it to be a plausible scenario. Instead of Jellal kicking her out of the tower when he did. She is chosen alongside the others to join that guild.**

 **What do you all think? Would it be worth exploring in the future? Assuming everything else to be constant.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Eren had been walking this path for hours. The question of where he was going was ever-present but never answered. He felt like a wanderer. A wayfarer, a migrant—whatever you wanted to call it. He felt aimless, like a sword without a purpose, stuck within its sheath.

His mind was racing faster than he would like to admit. He tried desperately to determine if he should just accept the ever-growing feelings in the back of his mind. More specifically, if he should listen to them. Should he cast aside and reject the world because of its flaws?

He paused every once in a while, perhaps in vain, trying to find an answer.

"I don't want this world to end," he breathed out into the cold evening air, his breath coming out invisible plumes. "I don't want these emotions. I don't want to accept them." He stopped again.

In front of him was the base of a waterfall. Chilled droplets splashed onto him as they made contact with the mass of water below. Perhaps this was the only perfect thing he'd seen in a while...

His hands balled into fists. "Erza, I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore." He suddenly felt so small. Small and vulnerable. He craved the warmth of a fuzzy blanket or a comforting hug. He wanted to be patted on the head, be told he was doing well, be assured that everything would be okay. It was silly, really. That hadn't been a reality since he was very, very young. The biggest desire he felt, was to have his sister by his side. To explore the world together, just like they promised each other all those years ago.

He sighed. "Why am I agonizing over every little thing?" he muttered, though he really knew the answer already. Somehow, deep down, he always knew. He gave the sky a rueful look. "It's because of _you,_ isn't it?" Of course, it was rhetorical. "Why do you want to ruin this beautiful world? Our world. _My_ world."

In Eren's point of view, he needed a direct answer. Why would _she_ ruin everything she worked so hard to create all those millennia ago?

He wouldn't get a response—that was obvious enough.

After a while of contemplation, the pressure at the back of his mind grew. It was a burning sensation that hit him in a sudden wave. It cracked his skull without any physical damage; it drove him to madness in a fraction of a second.

It was a pain, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was indescribable, the emotions that followed, but what he knew for sure was that they filled him with hate. Whatever it was, it took all that he had to resist it.

He gripped his hair tightly. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, curling up into a rather pathetic-looking ball. "No!" Eren cried, his voice echoing in the darkness of night. "I won't do it! I _won't!"_

His cries of agony went unanswered. No one was in the vicinity to hear him, at least that's what it felt like. The massive, endless moon reflecting on the water below was a painfully accurate depiction of his heart.

Lonely and cold.

He craved companionship; he craved warmth. He didn't want to be the blurry reflection of the moon anymore. He didn't want to be 238,900 miles away from his life anymore. He wanted to be close. To be loved.

Had he been alone for too long, pushing everyone away? Perhaps. He wanted companionship, someone who would understand him far more than he understood himself.

He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. A hiss leaving his mouth. A searing pain, like a needle stabbed through the brain, hit him in five quick jabs. He desperately reached out for anything to make him feel centered.

Eventually, his hand managed to clasp around the charm that was on his necklace.

 _Ah, yes..._

He reminded himself, that necklace wasn't _just_ a necklace. It held memories, value. Things _he_ had created. It was part of his impact on the world. He breathed deeply, slowly calming down.

The pain dulled down, fading itself into a low buzz. The voices weren't screaming at him anymore. They whispered, but he couldn't make them out. They were white-noise.

He opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he'd teared up.

He wiped his eyes and sat up, not yet finding the strength to stand. He chuckled, a smirk finding its way onto his chapped lips. "I won," he whispered. He looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath. "You hear that, woman? _I won!"_ It was a scream sent into the starry, black sky and due to the sudden darkening of the moon's brightness…

He quite wondered if she'd heard him.

"Erza, thank you. Thank you for helping me survive that." he would express a small smile. "Yes, a trip to the beach would be welcome right about now."

 **(Magnolia)**

Erza slipped through the crowd and into the back streets of Magnolia, blank and nearly abandoned. She was desperate to get away from everything. All the imperfections, all the distractions. She couldn't concentrate on anything—not even her work.

Though… With the job she'd been tasked with, she didn't particularly _want to._

Swiftly, she twisted and turned throughout the street, finally returning to Fairy Hills. She didn't greet anyone, nor spare them a passing glance. She didn't want anyone to see her troubled expression.

Her room was perhaps the only place she could get away from those feelings. The thought of ending the imperfect world she lived in. This was the only place she could truly see anything resembling perfection. Something that gave her calm. It was the place that the voices finally quieted down, keeping at a low whisper, easily ignored.

Erza flopped onto her bed with little grace, letting out a huff. "I wonder…" she muttered, looking out her window. "What do you plan on doing with us? Once you've had your way and destroyed our world, that is." She fiddled with her locket again, desperate not to lose the only thing that kept her going for those eight long years. "Will we get the chance to live again? To make our new lives in your new world?"

Her gaze darkened. "Or will you drive us away into the ether of your mind?"

People had tried to enter her room, but she wouldn't let them. No one had to see her in this mindset. No one would be allowed to witness her fight, her struggle to maintain her very sense of self.

But shortly after, she didn't feel like she was in her room anymore. She felt like she was floating, empty, nothing. The only thing she could see was a dark space, devoid of anything

Across from her stood Eren. He wasn't the free, loveable kid she remembered him as, but an older, more mature version. His face was thinner, his jawline sharper, just a hint of stubble on his handsome face. His face was etched with pain, deep-set and irreversible. His eyes were begging to receive any sort of assistance. A way out of his darkness. He was reaching for something, _anything_ that would help ease the apparent pain he was feeling.

Without thinking, Erza reached out for him, trying to hold on to him, comfort him, ease his pain. Her fingers almost brushed him, but each time she got closer, he got further away. Each time she called for him, he screamed in pain. It was a deafening, terrible screech. Each time he screamed, it tore away at her soul, bringing back memories of when the two of them were small, frail and helpless.

Tears pricked her eyes. She tried harder and harder.

Eventually, she managed to reach him. She reached the scared, fearful, child she loved with all her being. She hugged him, she held him close, she rested her forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

"It's okay, Eren," she said. She spoke with the type of comfort that only true care could emulate. She smoothed his hair, gently undoing some of the tangles in the longer strands of his hair. "I'm here for you," she whispered. "I always will be."

When she made contact with him, part of his pain was transferred to her. The fight to maintain her mind against the flood of hateful, world-ending thoughts was something she would endure, even though the pain was unreal. But she would go through the pain, not only for her sake. But for Eren's as well.

She bit her lip so hard it bled. Her fingers wrapped tighter into his scarlet locks. "We'll survive this," she struggled to say, "together." It felt like millions of tiny needles were poking at the edges of her mind, fighting to reach her soul and corrupt her true emotions.

She offered a weak, pained smile. "I still have to take you to the beach. Just like we used to." Eventually—after what felt like too many terrible, terrible hours—the pain subsided.

There was silence. The twins held each other close, without a word.

"Erza," Eren began, his voice shaking, "I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore." He held her close, clinging onto her for dear life. "Erza, please…" His voice sounded more like a whimper than anything else. "Please! Save me from my own nightmare." He looked up at her, his eyes damp. "I don't want to be Scarlet— _not anymore."_

 **(Waterfall)**

"Um, excuse me?" A voice drove him from his thoughts. It was a sweet, caring voice. One befitting of a child. And that's exactly who he saw asking him. A girl no older than fifteen, by the looks of her. "You were screaming pretty loud." Her large brown eyes look concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Eren felt himself brighten. Finally! Someone heard his calls. They heard him and came to him. He couldn't get any happier.

He nodded. "Yes, everything's okay. Just something I was dealing with in my head is all." He offered the girl a seat beside him, a chance to relax her feet. He didn't have any ill-will toward her, but she was clearly intelligent enough to not be so easily trusting.

She stood where she was, giving him a curious look. A light breeze brushed past, buffeting her dark hair. "Why do you smell like a dragon, mister?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard. He cleared his throat. "I could ask you the same thing, you know."

She shrugged. "I know. But really, this is the first time I've met anyone who has _that_ kind of scent before."

"Is it now?" He let out a huff. "Well, to be fair, this is kind of a first for me, too."

She smiled a little. It was a refreshing kind of grin. "Really? That's amazing!" she cheered. "I'm Wendy, by the way." She shoved out a hand in greeting. "Wendy Marvell. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Hesitantly, he shook her hand, so much smaller and more delicate than his. "Eren," he said. "Eren Dragnae. I'm a Crystal Dragonslayer."

She quirked a brow. "Crystal Dragonslayer? Grandine never told me about people like you."

He didn't quite know why, but he wanted to tell her his story. Maybe it was the fact that he'd finally gotten the recognition he desired. His wish for his struggles to be noticed first. For someone to acknowledge his pain.

"Well, there's an interesting story behind that, actually," he said. He felt himself about to get carried away, but he bit his tongue, holding back. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain even a portion of it."His mind traveled back to the bitter chill of the Crystal Plains. The talk of dragons brought back memories of his own adoptive mother, the one he cared for dearly.

 **(Crystal Plains)**

"I'm surprised, Eren. You seem to be adapting to the cold much better than I thought you would."

That voice was Sapphira, his mother. Well, _adoptive_ , but he considered her to be his mother nonetheless. After all, out of everyone he'd met, she was the only one who'd showed him any sort of maternal-like care. He felt protected when he was close to her.

Back in his hometown, the two of them only had each other to rely on—no one else. Even in the Oración Seis, the only person he could truly trust was himself. Brain wouldn't offer any paternalistic advice. All he managed to do was berate him and his friends for their seemingly endless amount of failures.

"The cold doesn't affect me too much nowadays," he replied. "I think it's safe to say that I've adapted to the cold well enough." He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, the frost melting around his legs. He breathed deeply, meditating, trying to control the flow of the magic around him.

She gave him a gentle, toothy smile. "You're getting better at that," she said. "Keep that up and you'll be able to do it without even thinking."

"I already can," he chuckled. "I was just doing this until you came back." His response was gentle, spoken with a smile. It was in moments like this that he was the happiest. There was nothing to taint it; it just existed in the purest way.

It existed to make him have the slight upturn on his lips, for him to look up at her with admiring eyes, for her to chuckle at him and call him silly. For them to be happy.

What a shame that was all in the past now. Stuck with within the confines of his memory. But that was a happy spot for it to be.

* * *

 **Slow chapter this time around, but character development is always a good thing no? We'll start getting into the meat of the arc soon, just trust us. We're just setting the scene a little here, along with more insight into the main players.**

 **Before we go, I would like to leave you with a couple of quotes from Fairy Tail.**

" **People cry not because they're weak. Its because they have been strong for too long."**

 **-Mirajane**

" **Moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living."**

 **-Erza to Wendy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally getting into the start of things now. The showdown between siblings is getting close. Two halves of a single whole, waiting to merge and become one. Expect the scene with Erza and Eren to be emotional, after all, it's been about eight years since the two last saw each other.**

 **Titania rises is currently just under 800 words, long unintended and unanticipated delays in writing, kept it from being longer than it should. Like I mentioned in the most recent Dark Fairies chapter, the update should be up by the end of the month, assuming things go according to plan.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 22!**

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

"Hey, Eren?" Wendy looked up at him, a childish glimmer in her eyes. She swung her feet back and forth off of the ledge they were sitting on. "Do you think I'll be really strong one day?"

He gave her a smile. It was a simple gesture, but it was probably the most genuine thing he'd mustered up in a long, long while. "Wendy, it isn't a matter of _'do I think'."_ She raised an eyebrow. "It's a matter of _when_ do I think," he chuckled.

She tried not to smile too much. "Really, mister? You think that's possible?"

"'Course I do!" He bumped her shoulder a little. "I see potential in you, kid." She giggled, but her smile faltered soon after. He looked at her. "Wendy? You okay, kid?"

She tried brightening up, but it was an easy act to see through. "Y-yeah! I was just…"

"Don't you believe in yourself?"

Finally, a frown took over her youthful features. She didn't face him, instead, looking into the waterfall in front of them. Maybe she found some degree of solace within the watery darkness, passing by quickly and swirling dangerously, but beautifully in the river below. "Haven't you ever doubted yourself before?" She said it with a somber tone, one that easily conveyed the emotions hidden in her heart.

Ah. Now it made sense. "Of course, I have," he said. "More than you can possibly hope to imagine. But," he interrupted himself, "let me tell you something." He got her to look at him. "We are _dragons._ Dragons are creatures that not only seek strength but potential as well."

She sat up a little straighter. "Potential?" she echoed.

He nodded. "It might not seem like it, but you have the fire in you to become something that I can only _dream_ of."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, still confused.

He shrugged. "I just think you can do a lot, but you're holding yourself back."

"I still don't understand." She let out a grumpy huff. For the first time, she really looked like a child—looking at him with big eyes and a pouty bottom lip.

He sighed, trying to find a way to explain it that she'd understand. His mind drifted to Sapphira. How would she have handled this?

"I think the best way to describe it would be akin to a ball on top of a hill," Eren began. Wendy gave him a questioning look. "As the ball sits at the top, it's waiting to roll down said hill. Once it does, it continues to get faster and faster the more it rolls. Right now, Wendy, you're at the top of that hill. Find the strength within you. Once you do, nothing will stop you from rolling down."

Wendy hummed thoughtfully. "So, basically… You want me to fall down a hill?"

He bumped her shoulder. "A proverbial one, you freak!"

"I know, I know!" she laughed. "I was just messing with you, mister!"

These were the moments he wanted to be remembered. The kind of legacy he wanted to impart. "You better be," he sighed, though there was an undertone of a chuckle. That was all he said, all he needed to say. He was in too joyous a mood to say anything else.

The two dragons sat in each other's company for a while, taking in the sounds of the waterfall next to them.

He let out a huff. "So! Other than my cries for help, why are you out here?" he asked the young slayer. "Barely anyone comes around this place."

She shrugged. "My guild isn't too far from here. It isn't too big, compared to ones like Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale. But it's big enough that we get some traffic for jobs."

"And you have a job all the way out here?"

She shifted. "Well… Not really. It was more so that after I finished my job, I felt a little disheartened, so I just kinda…" she trailed off.

"Wandered?" Eren finished.

She nodded. "Exactly. It was so _frustrating,"_ she groaned. "I couldn't do anything right! I just felt so useless."

"Let me tell you something, Wendy," the redhead started. "There are times-far too often-where I feel myself inferior to those in my guild as well." He could feel the burn of a lie in the back of his throat, but his mind pushed him forward… This was necessary—he had to do this.

Wendy's eyes widened. She wouldn't have expected that this weathered, wandering-looking young man would've had a place to call home. Then again, maybe he didn't? "You're a guild mage?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He held a longing expression, one which had seen far more than any normal mage should ever have. "Although I wish I could tell you which one I'm with, my master would kill me if I revealed that." That word again— _master_.

Such an oppressive term. He'd go as far as to say 'despicable'. It reminded him of all the sleepless nights spent in his personal hell. That was something he never yearned for.

The young girl hummed. "Must be a really private guild then, huh?"

"You could say that, yes. It is a very secretive guild."

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, that's okay! Even if you can't tell me a bunch about your guild, you've actually helped me a lot." She stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I wish we could chat longer, mister, but I've gotta get back to my guild," she said, finalizing their conversation. "I've got something big happening tomorrow and I don't want to be late for it!" She gave a brief wave. "I'll see you again sometime!"

Before Eren had the chance to reply, the young dragonslayer had left his side, running off to be with her guildmates. He was left alone by the perfection of the waterfall.

He let out a heavy sigh, guilt for the necessary deception eating away at his innermost feelings. Lies were imperfections of the human soul. That much, he knew for certain.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," he said to himself, "but you're too strong of an asset for us _not_ to have at our disposal." There was a brief snap of his true magic. The final piece in the confrontation was set. All that was left was to wait for the guilds of the Magic Council to come for them.

He looked up to the sky again, his thoughts shifting to what he knew to be his purpose. As much as he didn't want to, he had to sacrifice his entire being to _Her._

"O Holy One who rules all from the Throne of Creation," he began to mindlessly pray. It was the only one which he could think of at the moment. "The battles I will fight shall lead to your coming. You, the one who shall purge all of that which is imperfect, shall guide the next evolution of our species."

 **(Magnolia)**

Erza's fingers grazed over the words printed on the book in her lap. They were faded and chipped, but they still held strong, sharing their stories to the world.

"Yours shall be the hand which creates the perfect world," she muttered to herself. "A world in which no one shall deal with illness, death, or pain. Suffering will become a thing of the past. The ever-distant Utopia mankind strives for shall finally be attained."

The book itself was familiar to her, one that she along with Eren would read as children. In a way, they felt drawn to the book. Desires grew within them to memorize everything that it had to offer.

"Let this prayer be heard throughout the fabrics of the universe," she read. "Perfection shall come in a fury of light and darkness. The two hosts shall prepare for your coming, their spirits merging to give you form."

Oddly enough, that passage didn't scare her as much as it should have. She had accepted her fate by this point. Her destiny was set in stone the moment she was brought into this world—really no point in fighting the inevitable.

After finishing up the prayer, her gaze turned skyward. The sky. Most saw it as a very free place, wishing to be scattered amongst the stars and the clouds, but in reality… The sky was such a lonely place.

Already, she could see slight cracks beginning to emerge. Closing her eyes, her thoughts went to her brother. She hoped that he'd be alright in the end. She had done what she could to prepare him.

She took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow," she said to herself.

Tomorrow was the day they would see if lessons had been taken to heart. They had been taught, having the thought ingrained into their minds since a young age, that only those who were pure of heart, perfect in both mind and soul, would ever get the opportunity to live in the new utopia.

But was the promised land truly a utopia, she wondered?

 **(The Next Day, Worth Woodsea)**

The guilds were gathering together in the meeting hall, a bustling mess of thick air, nervous energy, and sweat. If all went well, this moment would mark the beginning of the long-prayed-for alliance. Together, they would see to it that the Oración Seis was brought to an end.

They'd become too dangerous to put up with anymore.

Nearly all of the Fairy Tail contingent was excited for the coming hours. But for Erza, things were different. Angst and worry ate away at her already unstable emotions. She gave everyone in attendance a quick glance. Most of them didn't seem to be that powerful. Their only advantage—besides numbers—seemed to be Iron Rock Jura, the Wizard Saint of Lamia Scale.

But while the rest of the group spoke of the Oración Seis, Erza thought about the after effects. Ever since arriving in the area, her entire being was screaming about the ultimate imperfection that existed here. Light and darkness coalescing and clashing in one place.

Wasn't that wrong? The phrase 'opposites attract' existed in this world, but nobody really believed that. That was just a way of people trying to justify their foolish flights of fancy. Within her soul, she knew that because of this...

 _She_ would rise.

"And lastly," Hibiki was speaking, "there's the most secretive, as well as potentially the most powerful member of the group, Scarlet." Hearing Eren's other name brought her from her thoughts. There were pictures strewn across the table, most of which were the same images she'd found in the library.

A shiver ran down her spine at the unnerving images. Those dark, soulless azure eyes, the deep blood red cloak, the hard and expressionless face. There were also new pictures she'd never seen before; ones which only proved her already confirmed theory on Eren's Identity. Among them, there was a single picture with Scarlet's true face.

Jura squinted his eyes, looking between the pictures of Scarlet and Titania. "It seems Scarlet bears quite the resemblance to you, Erza," he said, an eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

Erza closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining, and to be honest? She wasn't in the mood. "Yes," she said, trying to keep a level tone, "while Fairy Tail knows my connection to him, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." She huffed under her breath. "Scarlet's real name is Eren, and if you weren't aware of what I was doing for the past 8 years, I was looking for him."

"Why?" Jura asked.

She supposed there was no avoiding it. "Because he's my twin. He was in anguish and I was trying to save him. Though, with these new connections, perhaps it turns out that I was too late."

As Erza continued to explain her situation regarding Eren, nobody paid much attention to the blue-haired girl sitting at the far end of the table.

They didn't notice her shivering, her wide eyes, or her cold sweat. Wendy's face held an expression of shock and fear, the realization slowly dawning on her. Last night, had she talked face to face with Scarlet?

"No, it can't be!" she cried out. The company's attention went toward her. "Eren can't be Scarlet—he can't! He's too nice to be that monster!"

Jura furrowed his brows. "What do you know of Scarlet, child?"

"He's not Scarlet!" she snapped. "He's not and I just know it! When we spoke, we said some many nice things. And he gave warm hugs!"

Erza stood up abruptly. "You _spoke_ to him?"

Wendy flinched. "I… Yes," she said softly. "I did. Last night, at a waterfall. I was feeling sad and scared and useless, and he helped me. He smiled at me so sincerely, Miss Titania." She clenched her small fists. "He can't be Scarlet."

Jura put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be tender with it. "Wendy, I'm sorry. He was," he said. "He was Scarlet." She was about to protest again. "Did he say anything that seemed out of place?" he cut her off. "Perhaps something enigmatic?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, there were… a few things." She'd only known him for a short time, but he'd made her feel so safe. To think that was a lie… It hurt her. "He—he said his guild was very secret and that he couldn't tell me about it. But he also mentioned something else." it wasn't something she wanted to divulge. Because of this, she wasn't sure that he'd want it mentioned. But this was a necessary piece of information. "He mentioned that he had a dragon."

Natsu's ears perked up. Did he hear that correctly? He was about to mention something before he noticed the look in Wendy's eyes. She looked so _sad._ He would stay quiet for now.

By now, her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked up at Jura. "He really _was_ Scarlet, wasn't he?"

* * *

 **Poor Wendy, finding out that the person you were just talking to, was perhaps the scariest member of the guild you've been tasked to take down. I honestly don't know how I'd react if I were in her situation. But what do you all think?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you all next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've mentioned this multiple times throughout the length of this story, but I'm grateful for everyone who's been following and favoriting Nightmares of Scarlet. It really means a lot to me, this final arc is a celebration of that. A celebration of everyone who's been there since the beginning, and everyone else who came in along the way. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for all of you.**

 **I think a good way to celebrate would be for a community contribution as to how the arc plays out from this point onwards. While certain points will be set in stone, Perhaps you as readers could offer suggestions as to how certain events play out? I'll say that I'm excited to see what suggestions everyone has in mind!**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 23!**

* * *

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Gray looked around a thoughtful expression on his face. "So, since our literal _only advantage_ is numbers, how do we plan on beating them?"

"Simple!" Ichiya exclaimed. "I'm going to use the bathroom, then I will explain our foolproof plan to defeat the Oracion Seis."

Gray deadpanned. "The sad thing is, I'm not even surprised." Waiting several minutes for some fatso to finish his business in the bathroom definitely wasn't something he had expected to do that day, but what was that old saying? Expect the unexpected.

He would've thought it related to more intense situations, though.

By the time the stout redhead showed his face again, Gray was not only irate but also half-asleep. "Now, then!" his voice was obnoxious enough to pull the Ice Mage out of his dozing state. "Let me explain the plan!"

"Finally, you mean?" Gray said under his breath.

He stood uncomfortably close to him. "What was that?"

He subtly pushed him away with his shoulder. "Nothing," he huffed. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Of course!" He cleared his throat. "We are going to lure the Oracion Seis into a single area. Cut off, exposed, secluded. Do you understand?"

The black-haired mage rolled his eyes. "Cleary."

He clapped. "Fantastic! After that, we shall bomb them from the skies with the mighty _Christina_ at our side!" You could almost see his eyes sparkling. Perhaps he was too excited for this.

Gray's eyes traveled skyward, following the direction Ichiya was pointing. Above them was the pride of Blue Pegasus—The Christina, a massive ship that took up a great part of the sky. It had the regular flashiness of anything Blue Pegasus related.

Everyone looked at it in awe. It was certainly a spectacle. But spectacles don't prevent explosions.

In a cloud of black smoke and thundering blasts, The Christina was blown from the sky, the ship crashing in a fiery explosion. Everyone's jaws dropped. It was so sudden—no one would've seen it coming.

But anyone could guess where it was from. The only thing that was certain, was that the Oración Seis had launched their attack.

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Where do you go if the only one who meant anything to you is the very same one who is currently trying to kill you?

Seems like a rather niche question, doesn't it?

Depressingly enough, that was a question that had been running through Erza Scarlet's mind for quite some time now. What do you do when they're trying to erase you from their memories and forget you completely? Do you just sit back and let it happen, or do you fight?

She didn't have an answer, even after questioning herself, again and again.

For eight long years, she had tried to grow stronger. Strong enough that she could rescue her brother from the hell that was the Tower of Heaven. However, forever regrettably, she failed. When she went back to that place, Eren wasn't there.

She lost hope at that point, thinking her quest had been for nothing. It was a hopeless, sinking feeling that ate at her like a disease of the heart. Her own mind poisoned her, her body was a prison for her erratically beating heart and the walls she put up around her were a barrier for her emotions.

She stayed in that downward spiral for too long a time, believing that Eren was dead. But then, the unthinkable happened. Scarlet—a mage with a dark and frightful reputation—had come to Magnolia. He was someone she had sworn to bring to justice. Justice was all she had.

She wanted to stop him for various reasons. Not just for actively attempting to ruin her reputation, but for all the terrible crimes he had committed. The deaths that surrounded him like a dark shroud were too many for her tastes. He was a sinner, through and through.

Laxus had hired him as extra help during the rebellion against Makarov. To Erza, that was the day that changed her life forever. That was the day that Scarlet revealed himself. His _true_ self.

And all it took was one word.

 _Ezzie._

It was a nickname. One that she longed to hear again, one that echoed in the farthest corners of her dreams, like a constant reminder of her loss. Though… Perhaps it wasn't such a loss anymore?

Hearing it filled her with a fiery hope that Eren was still alive. But since it came from Scarlet, it also filled her with fear. Well… Not so much 'fear' as _hatred._ Hatred for herself. She had been trying to lock-up this person for quite some time, and now? She was coming to the terrifying realization that he was the same person she wanted desperately to save.

It was hypocritical, and she knew it. She desperately pleaded for Eren to come home, but in her mind, screaming at her in all its righteousness, it said that he should be in prison. But then her heart fought back with a deafening battle-cry. It said that it didn't want him to be in prison again.

Hadn't they already suffered enough?

* * *

From the smoke of the wreckage came seven figures, each different in their own right. Just from their auras, you could feel their magic—each so uniquely powerful.

"This is it," Lucy said with false confidence. She took a deep breath. "The Oracion Seis."

Brain was in the middle. Angel and Cobra stood next to him, followed by Scarlet and Midnight. Racer and Hoteye held up the rear. Together, they made up the Oracion Seis, one of the top guilds in the Balam alliance.

"What's this?" Brain started rhetorically. "The lowly flock of sheep has come to be culled?" He didn't even bother to look at the other mages.

"I'm afraid that two of you won't be able to make it to the party," Angel said, faux sorrow lacing her tone. She gave a smirk. "It seems to be that the shorty won't be able to join us." She hummed. "How sad."

The spirits at her side spoke up, "Don't forget about baldy! We took both of them down!"

Lyon and Hibiki stood in shock. Jura couldn't have been defeated so easily… Right?

Cobra chuckled. "Can you hear it? The terror in their voices?" It came out almost like a hiss. Though, that was to be expected from a mage with his talents.

Racer rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles for good measure. "The quicker this whole farce is over the better. You won't be able to see me coming!"

Hoteye said, "Money is the only determinant of strength in this world. A penny saved today can lead to a fortune down the road!"

Cobra deadpanned at his guildmate's words, Racer following soon after. How utterly… Lame.

Scarlet ignored their tomfoolery. "You have a lot of nerve coming here," he said, glaring down at the mages of the Light Guilds. His voice was the scariest. Deeper than Cobra's, but more boyish that Brain's. It had a sort of smooth, conniving suaveness to it that was unnerving. All the way down to the bone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about what's going to happen," he continued. "Dragons like me tend to get a little…" He paused for effect. " _Territorial._ " His chilling gaze was directed at two specific people. One had red hair. That red hair held great significance to his past. The other had pink hair. That pink hair held a great significance to his _present._

Lucy's eyes were wide. " _That's_ Eren? The same one who defeated Bickslow?" She was shaking, her knees knocking together. Clearly, his presence affected her.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? It seems as though they know your true name, Eren." Her words added even more questions. Why would he want to hide his name?

Eren gave an easy shrug. He looked so unbothered by the situation. Numb to any sort of feelings. "They would have known anyways. Especially with the Titania in their ranks." Erza ran in front of the group, a look of desperation on her face. She had caused this mess, so it was her job to fix it. He gave her a look, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? Do you have something you wish to say, Erza Scarlet?"

Hearing her name made her wince, a stabbing pain forming in her chest. Just the way he said it hurt her in more ways than one. Here—right in front of her eyes—was the only one that made her question everything. Should she save him, or stop him?

How cruel must fate be to make siblings fight each other to the bitter end?

She tried to steady her breathing. "Eren!" she called. "I know it's me you're after! Please, just stop this! Why—?" She wasn't given a chance to finish. Natsu and Gray's impatience had gotten the best of them.

She grit her teeth. An attack like that wouldn't do any good. In fact, it'd just be more likely to hurt _them_ than anything else. She loved her guildmates, but they could be so damn foolish sometimes.

Brain frowned deeply. All he could think was how amature they were. "Show them the folly of their ways," he said. His order was strict as it was absolute. This marked the first engagement between the Allied Guilds and the Oracion Seis.

As Gray and Natsu charged, Racer quickly intercepted them. One blow for each was enough to send them down. He smirked to himself.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza yelled. She started to run to them, but she was cut off. Scarlet came at her, delivering a pointed blow to her gut. She had to snap herself out of her stupor, and fast. If she let her attention be pulled away from him for too long, her companions wouldn't be the only ones terribly injured. She couldn't do anything for them if she was knocked out.

"It's not just you anymore, Erza," Eren said, narrowing his eyes. There wasn't much space between them at this point. Erza felt herself unable to move, as all of her pent-up emotions finally cascading into a pool of frustration. One that she had to face.

All of her self-hatred, her sadness, her anger, and her betrayal—she felt all of it and it was too much. She recalled that harrowing moment; the last time she saw him. He looked so scared. He had reached out for her, called for her, and she couldn't do anything. He was held down and tied as she was dragged away by her hair.

Her head stung as she remembered Jellal's look of sickening pride when he mentioned Eren's name; like he was flaunting her cursed fate at her.

Before her, stood what her little brother had become without her. A man who was too lost in darkness, unable to see the light before him.

Eren's necklace glowed, the light growing by second. It cast the area around them in a warmth, but the warmth was too much. It felt like being sick with a fever.

You're burning up, but you're shivering. You want to be under the comfort of blankets, but they suffocate you. "Natsu has also piqued my interest," he said, voice void of any sort of emotion.

Erza clenched her fists, shivering in that very ill way. "Eren… Why?"

* * *

The fight was long, hard and on-going at full force. Anyone could tell whose favor the fight was going in.

Small hint: it wasn't the Allied Forces. Erza was hardly holding her own against Scarlet, Hoteye easily was holding back Sherry and Lyon and poor Wendy was hiding behind a rock. She was scared—unable to act.

She took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself. She closed her eyes, gathering the strength within herself that Eren had assured her was there. "Potential," she whispered to herself. She repeated it over and over again, like a mantra. "You have potential," she assured herself.

She opened her eyes, gazing at the battle before her. _'I can't hide behind everyone else like a coward,'_ she thought. _'I've got to fight for my guild, like a true mage. I'm sure that's what_ he'd _want!'_

Slowly, she pulled away from her hiding spot. Her safe place. Though… She found herself not really minding. The moment she was faced with her opponents, she could feel her power coursing through her veins. She felt like she could take on anyone that she chose.

She scanned the battlefield before her. Her eyes landed on Natsu Dragneel. That Dragneel one had been becoming quite the nuisance…

' _I'm fine,'_ she thought, cracking her knuckles. _'I can take him.'_

With a deep breath, she yelled: **"Sky Dragon's: Roar!"**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that little teaser fight between Erza and Eren. I had a lot of fun writing that. Also, what's going on with Wendy? Hopefully, everything's alright with the sky maiden. I guess we'll have to see the fallout next time then.**

 **Don't forget to leave a suggestion for this arc and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I've just about had it with fanfiction… I'm done, no longer writing. This is the last chapter you're getting out of me. I'm done.**

 **(Side note: After reading the chapter, please make sure to read my piece at the end)**

* * *

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

What is betrayal, really?

Is it when someone you thought you could trust actively works against you? Or is it something else entirely? Maybe it's the feeling that you're more alone than you've ever been, because it turns out that everyone _does_ betray you in the end. Maybe it's realizing that being right is a truly painful thing.

Wendy's attack caught everyone—even the Oración Seis—completely off guard. The tornado of wind spiraling towards the Fire Dragon was something that not even Brain himself could have predicted. Had Scarlet managed to turn one of their own against them? Just like he did with Quatro Cerberus?

"Wendy!" Erza yelled. "What are you doing?" She thought she had a moment to look away from Scarlet. "Why are you attacking Natsu?"

The dragonslayer didn't respond. She walked towards the two redheads, an indefinable expression set on her face.

Eren's shoulders shook, the beginnings of a laugh parting his lips. It was a guttural laugh, one that was clearly amused. It was so thickly sadistic; it was painful to listen to.

He had expected this to happen.

"Excellent job, Wendy!" he said, giving her an applause. "I knew you had it in you!"

Erza furrowed her brows. Was Wendy a member of Oración Seis? No, that didn't make any sense… She was a member of Cait Shelter, that was for sure.

She whipped around, meeting her brother's cold eyes. "Eren!" she snapped, words filled with venom. "What did you do too Wendy?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What? You mean you weren't able to figure it out, _Ezzie?_ I'm disappointed in you. After all, you have a similar magic to mine, don't you not?"

Her eyes widened. That magic… She swore to never use again. How did he know about it? Even more importantly—had he always known?

His lips pulled into a smirk. "That look... You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Don't you, Erza? Don't bother hiding it."

Now that she knew what to look for, Erza could sense Eren's influence on Wendy's mind. The way his magic overrode Wendy's will and personality. It was that dizzying, suffocating feeling that made you wish you were dead. It was despicable, but she really wasn't the one to complain. She had a similar ability, only useful against objects. It was the first magic she'd ever used, back during the slave rebellion. Her will overwrote that of the weapons and the tools her captors had, turning them against their wielders.

She clenched her fists. "I swore I would never use that again." Her voice was shaking unintentionally, the memories of the past flooding her mind at too rapid of a speed. "That's why I learned telekinesis—so that they could have their own wills." Her hands grew clammy, shaking in a telling way.

She was afraid.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Brain yelled. He turned to address his mages. "Oración Seis! Finish this pitiful farce!"

With the orders from Brain, the Oración Seis easily dealt with the mages of light. All it took to take Erza down was a single jab to the base of her neck. Gray and Natsu fell from a combination of Wendy and Racer. Lucy and the remaining members of Blue Pegasus fell to Angel.

The mages of the Light Guilds didn't stand a chance. They were painfully outclassed by their enemy, one they barely understood. They never studied the Oración Seis enough. They never knew of the power that they held.

* * *

"Eren!" Wendy called out, a bright smile on her face. "Did you see that Roar? Wasn't that incredible?" She was excited, happy to have finally done a proper roar in her teacher's presence.

Eren nodded. "Yes, Wendy. I did see that. You were amazing! Though, you must remember—the key to a successful roar is to push the energy out. Store it in your gut and just push."

Brain glared at the redhead. "I believe you owe us an explanation, Scarlet," he huffed. "You never mentioned you had the ability to do anything like that." Clearly, he wasn't impressed with being kept in the dark. "What did Titania mean by her not using _'that'_ ability?"

Eren shifted, clearing his throat a little. "I wanted to keep you all in the dark about this for as long as possible," he started, "but it doesn't seem like I have a choice now." His voice was a mix of sorrow and regret. "Before I begin, what do you know about the beginning of all things? The 'moment of creation', I believe the legends call it."

The Oración Seis and Wendy merely shook their heads.

He groaned. This was going to take far more explaining now. "I'll be brief, then. This isn't as important as what I'm about to say." The guild formed a circle around him, Sorano and Wendy standing close by his side. "In the beginning, before time and space, there was one being. That single being held ultimate power. She created time and space. Stars, the moon, the emotion we humans call 'love'. She created the universe."

He took a deep breath. "All of it was born from her will and essence. Initially, the universe was dark and empty. Because of that, she made it so that the universe may have light." He paused, waiting for a response. With no interruptions, he continued. "Eventually, she created Earthland; our home. This was to be a utopia—a perfect world. She tried to shape humans in her image to populate it."

"Initially, she was fond her creation, guiding them and helping them grow, as a mother would her children. But in time, they began to reject her help, casting her away." Most everyone listened on with fear, but Brain was expressionless, thinking about the best way to use this new information to his advantage. Always plotting, that one.

Eren continued, "This is where Erza and I come in. Humanity, in her eyes, has grown weak and selfish. Worst of all: imperfect. Do you see now? The two of us were born with a singular purpose." His eyes darkened, his expression turning serious. "We were made to sacrifice ourselves to create the portal necessary for _Her_ to return. When she does, this entire world will burn and be remade."

Everyone stood in shock, their eyes wide and jaws slack. All of them… Except for Brain. He looked almost excited. He held a dark smirk that only meant pain to anyone who dared cross him. "Excellent!" he laughed boisterously. "This is the best news I've heard all day! With Nirvana, we can control the most powerful being in the universe! We'll be unstoppable!"

Eren could only stare in shock. How could he think like that? So foolishly. "You're nuts to think that you could control her, Brain! She'll listen to no one but herself!" he tried to argue.

The old man wasn't having any of it.

Eren grit his teeth. "Brain, listen to me—!" He was cut off by a sharp pain. He yelled out in pain, his guild mark glowing blindingly.

Erza's face scrunched up into a grimace. She shared his pain, conscious or otherwise.

"Nirvana will control this ' _Creator',_ I'm sure of it," Brain said, rolling his eyes. "Don't forget that I'm still your _**master,**_ Scarlet." He knew how much Eren despised that word. That didn't matter to him. In fact, all the better, in his opinion. With the position of power he held, he saw it fit to use it to great effect.

Eren glared at him, freezing the older man in his place. He caressed his burning skin, trying to soothe it. "Yes, _sir,"_ he hissed. There was more hatred in his voice than they thought humanly possible. Again, the burning sensation came. Again, Eren screamed in pain. His guildmates did nothing to help him. They stood there, expressions on their faces akin to awkwardness, like they were watching a sibling get reprimanded for stealing a cookie before dinner. So, they stood there.

Brain's wrath was something they didn't want to earn.

 **(Oración Seis Headquarters)**

Darkness. Loneliness.

Those were the things Erza was feeling. She couldn't see any light, let alone hope. The ground was cold. The _world_ was cold, like stone.

How long had it been since she'd slept on stone…? Eight years, maybe?

"Rise and shine, Erza," a voice cooed, sickeningly sweet. It was Eren's voice, best she could tell. She wanted to wake up. Wake up and realize that the Eren she saw was an illusion. It was nothing more than a nightmare. But that was easier said than done.

"Where… Where am I?" she mumbled, cracking an eye open. She was in a haze, especially after finally regaining consciousness. A brief look around was all she needed to know what had happened to her. She was in a cell—much like she was back in the Tower of Heaven. The place she swore to tear down, and eventually did.

On the other side of the bars sat Eren. "I heard you had a thing for being locked up," he said, "so I obliged. This makes, what, three or four times now?" Despite the smile adorning his face, his tone was one akin to mockery. It was one she didn't enjoy hearing. "Honestly, Erza. If you like being in cells so much, you should have just let me know. I would have kept you in one for as long as you like."

Erza grit her teeth. "Eren, why are you doing this? More importantly, where are we!?" She was up against the bars of her cell, gripping them with painful force.

He remained unfazed. "We're home. Well, _my_ home, anyway." How could this hallway of cells count as a home? "It has been ever since you thought yourself superior to me. Now, look at you." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Locked inside a cell of your own making." He was taunting her. He had to take the opportunity, considering their roles were _finally_ reversed. Finally, he was on top.

He leaned forward. "How did it feel, Erza? The spotlights, the press. All the positive attention you got."

She shook her head. "I hated it. I hated all of it. You weren't there! You have to believe me, Erry! Please. I'm telling the truth—I swear upon my life I'm telling the truth." Erza was crying by this point, she had to let everything out. She had to let her twin know how she felt. How much she missed him, day in and day out. He had to know. That was the first step.

"Every day I would think about you, and about how I could find you. I even had this made so I wouldn't forget you." She requipped her locket, the one that held the picture of the two of them by that stupid, old, damp tree. "This locket means more to me than anything else. Take it and look inside." Holding it out, she begged him to at least take _one_ look inside. This would prove that she still thought of him. Still held onto the idea that the two of them could live happily together.

Eren scoffed at her. "Why are you so focused on the past, Erza? Don't you know that the past should be buried? Left to rot in the annals of history." Eren threw the locket back into the cell, not even caring as to whether or not it broke. Erza caught it, desperate not to let the only thing that mattered to her break and ruin her precious memories. "You're too idealistic to think that we can return to how things were, Erza. You've proven that you don't need me, just like I don't need you."

Sobs shook her chest. "Eren, you're wrong! I need you more than you can imagine!" Erza got up against the bars again, her arms reaching around and holding her brother in an embrace. "Every day, I would wake up thinking about you. I wished I could have changed that one moment. Erry, I _never_ gave up on you, so please don't give up on me." She reached for him. "We can have a happy life, I'm sure of it."

He dodged her outstretched hand. "That's assuming _she_ lets us live." Bringing _Her_ up changed the mood entirely. "I know you saw the same things as I did earlier today," he said, looking at the floor. "The cracks have gotten wider. It's really only a matter of time at this point." He seemed nervous, almost scared.

Erza furrowed her brows. "Eren, what do you mean?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew where the conversation was heading. Humanity as they knew it only had hours left to remain.

"Brain has thought it fit to activate Nirvana," he clenched his fists tightly, turning his knuckles pale, "damning humanity in the process. The imperfection that Nirvana brings upon its activation will be enough for her to take control and force open the means to bring her here." His voice was melancholy.

Erza could tell that he hated it as much as she did. "He intends to bring _Her_ here? Why would he want to do that?" Because of his greedy decision, their time on earthland had gotten far shorter.

"He's foolish, Erza," Eren said simply. "He believes that Nirvana can control The Creator. Force her to play by his rules."

"He should know that she won't listen to him! It's impossible to control _Her,_ even with a magic like Nirvana." She was referencing the ancient Nirvit tales about the device. They were about how a being more powerful than even the strongest of magics initially hijacked the ancient device. How she turned it into the lock necessary for her to 'fix' this world.

Eren gripped his head, like he was in pain. He felt himself breaking apart on the inside. "I've told him that so many times, Ezzie! He won't listen!" Without a thought, he opened the cell door. Tears dripped off of his chin like rain. His entire world had just been turned inside out within a matter of moments. The world he had known rejected him, and for the first time in a while, he cried. "Go now," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Go and say your goodbyes while you're still you."

His voice held the weight of his tears. They were tears of finally seeing Erza again, but also the tears of having your life destroyed in a matter of seconds. But maybe… The end of the world was their long-awaited re-beginning. For the first time in eight years—eight long and terrible years—the twins embraced each other as siblings.

Both of them were finally happy. Erza's eight-year-long search was over. She finally found the one she was looking for, she finally saved him.

Her twin brother, Eren.

* * *

 **In the United States, we have a little thing called April fool's day. Generally, it happens on the first of April every year. It's the kind of thing where we pull pranks on each other to try and get laughs, and overall have a good time. If you thought that I was going to stop writing, then I've done a bad job in showing how loyal I am to this craft. I have no intentions to stop writing any time in the foreseeable future.**

 **As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this arc is a celebration of everyone who's been with us during the process of writing. We want this to be as much of a community contributed arc as possible. So please, send us your suggestions. This is as much about you as it is about us, we wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for all of you who read Nightmares of Scarlet.**

 **I have another thing I want to ask, as a part of the celebration. What should the name of the sequel be? You all get to decide that one, the only request I have is that include "Scarlet" somewhere within it. We'll be taking suggestions for this until the final chapter is posted at which point, I'll have a poll up to where you all can vote on which one you like the best. Sound fun? I think it does!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**With the coming and going of April fools day, I wanted to reaffirm my intention to see this trilogy through to the end. It was never my intention to make it seem like I was leaving the story as is. The days just happened to be what it was and I took the opportunity. My deepest apologies if I drove anyone away as a result.**

 **Couple of announcements I would like to make before we begin. I've changed the title of this story to better fit with what I have planned for the rest of this trilogy. What used to be Nightmares of Scarlet ****has now become Scarlet: Legends of Creation. I think this title might give a better sense of the overall plot, without spoiling too much of the details within.**

 **Due to personal circumstances, Blue will not be returning to help with the sequel. As a result, I'll probably be writing it solo. I don't mind writing it like that, but I would greatly appreciate it if anyone wouldn't mind assisting me.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 25 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

To say the Allied Guilds were shocked would be a vast understatement. The sudden attack by the guild they were hunting left everyone in a state of devastation. How could this have happened? They'd prepared so well. They'd worked so hard! It didn't help that they had a betrayer in their ranks.

They'd never expected Wendy. Poor, innocent little Wendy.

It wasn't long after the Oración Seis had left that the members of the Allied Guilds started to regain consciousness.

A dreary headcount. Confusion. Doubt. Recounting.

They weren't wrong. Erza was gone. More than likely, the Oración Seis had captured her.

Lucy balled her fists, trying to hold off their shaking. "I'm worried about, Erza," she began. "Since Eren seemed to be after her... I don't know if she'll make it."

Natsu walked up to her, bumping his hip against her own. Anything to lighten the mood he figured. "Relax," he chimed in. "Erza'll be just fine. It's not like her to be put down for very long. She'll find her way back to us and then we'll give the Oración Seis exactly what they deserve!" He had a hopeful expression, almost excited. "A good ol' ass kicking will put 'em in their place!"

"That's not what I'm worried about, Natsu," the blonde sighed, crossing her arms. Concern laced her every word. "I'm worried about what Eren might _do_ to her. Wasn't he targeting her specifically?" Her concerns weren't unfounded. Eren seemed to enjoy tormenting Erza, just like he did during their initial confrontation.

Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulders, meeting her eyes. "Look, Luce," he started. "If I know Erza at all, something like this is nothing for her. She'll find a way out of it—I know she will." His words were firm, a self-believed truth. Natsu had absolute faith in Erza's ability to come out of any situation.

So, he made a decision.

He wouldn't doubt her. Not now, and not ever.

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Escaping from the Oración Seis was hard, but not impossible.

The hallways weren't as guarded as Erza had initially thought they'd be. There were only a few guards patrolling some of the more commonly used hallways. Pretty strange for such a high-class guild, she thought. Perhaps the attempted attack was what was making them so disoriented?

No, that didn't make sense. It had to be something else. Eren was letting her go. That much she knew had to be true.

"I've got to get back to Natsu and the others," she muttered to herself. "They have to know what they're up against!" The twins had decided to take different approaches to stop the inevitable. Eren would warn the Oración Seis of the coming threat, again trying to plead with his guildmates. Erza would do the same to the Allied Guilds.

It took her some time, but eventually, she managed to leave the building. It wasn't easy, though. Doing so created its own series of problems. A voice was calling to her. Calling for her to give up fighting. She couldn't explain it—it was like an illness. Her vision was cracking and blacking out at random times. She walked blindly most of the time, having to rely on her other senses.

Her mind was filled with images. A throne. A tree. One moment, she saw the world as she remembered it to be. In the next, she saw The Creator extending her arm out; an offering of sorts.

"Erza," she spoke, that silvery tone of her voice ever present. "Don't fight the inevitable," she said. "Accept your fate—join me. You and Eren can achieve far more by my side than you _ever_ could by yourselves. You could save everyone."

Her voice was tempting, seductive. Every fiber of Erza's being screamed to join her; to end the imperfections of mankind. Without realizing, Erza reached out to her.

What was she doing?

Before she made contact with her, she pulled away.

"No," Erza said. "Not yet. Not until they're safe."

The Creator seemed dissatisfied, understanding, and disappointed. She could see that her daughter still cared for the world as it still was. It was something she would have to break. She needed Titania to side with her.

"Erza," she began, "you need me. Just as I need you. I can give you the life you seek—one with Eren living happily by your side." Erza stopped, her eyes widening. Was it possible...? Could she really have the life she had sought after for so long?

"We're one and the same, Erza," she continued. "We both desire perfection." Erza could feel herself being drawn towards her. Much like earlier, a small but growing part of her accepted it. This so-called _fate._ It grew to the point that she didn't want to fight it anymore. The desire to join her outweighed any other desire she could think of.

At last, Erza reached out and accepted The Creator—fully integrating herself with her "mother".

Neither of them needed to say anything more. It was decided. There was no stopping the oncoming storm. It was exactly as Eren had said. Brain would activate Nirvana. He didn't care what would happen as a result. That old man was a perfect example of the flaws that humanity possessed. He was selfish; caring for no one but himself. A despicable example of what humanity could achieve.

Erza finally understood this. Her willpower faded away, slinking into an easy form of servitude and obedience.

"I understand, Mother," she said, almost monotonously. "I'll see to the activation of Nirvana."

The Creator smiled—it was genuine. Both of her children had accepted their roles. She would grant them life as their reward. They would be happy; the first ones in her new world. Them, and everyone they cared for. It was the least she could do to thank the twins for their service.

"I'm proud of you, Erza," the divine being spoke. She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Once I am remade to be whole in Earthland, you and Eren shall _finally_ have the lives of happiness you've been longing for, with those you care for alongside you."

For the briefest moment, Erza's eyes went heterochromatic. Her real eye turned blue while her false eye remained brown. When the returned to their natural color, Erza had a smile to her face. It was one of pure happiness. Tomorrow she would finally have the life she had been waiting eight years for.

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

"Erza, you're okay!" Lucy called out, unaware of the thoughts plaguing the scarlet-haired knight's mind. "We thought you got kidnapped!" Her voice held an innocent joy to it. She gave her a tight hug.

"She's coming…" Erza muttered.

Lucy pulled away, scanning her friend's face. "What? What'd you say?"

"She's coming," she repeated. "She's coming, she's coming!" It was a mantra, repeated over and over again, like a sick obsession. Her eyes were wide-open in fear with what was to come. Sure, it may not have been genuine, but she had to act like this. Erza needed them to be convinced. The imperfection pained her, but it was necessary for her goal.

Many tried to comfort her—none succeeded. No one was able to stop her supposedly fear-driven mantra.

Natsu tried, looking deeply into her eyes, his calloused hands rubbing comforting circles on her back. She almost felt guilty for a moment. "Erza, who's coming?" he asked, trying to be gentle with her. "Who is _she?_ " He held her close, warming the air around him so that her nerves would try and relax.

She set aside her light twinge of guilt, remembering her goal. "Natsu…" she started. "Y-You've seen her face before, haven't you? The throne room?" She wasn't shaking as bad but hearing this caused Natsu to shake for her. That woman… She could send shivers down anyone's spine. His mind recalled the events in the throne room, back when copies of Eren and Erza defeated Laxus so mercilessly. The looks of joy that adorned their faces were forever burned into his memory.

He swallowed thickly, audibly. "You're not talking about—?"

He was cut off by Erza, her glazed-over eyes looking deep into his soul. "Yes. _Her."_ The last word was drawn out, like the whisper of a forbidden curse.

Some of the other members tried to interject, but Fairy Tail was having none of it. All this pointless rambling would get them nowhere. Erza seemed to have information that would be useful, but she was in too much of a state to saying anything decipherable.

"Erza," Gray chimed in, "what do you mean by 'her'?" Together, they tried to ease her fears—bring her back to a more normal state of mind.

Erza took a deep, shaky breath. "Everyone…" she began, regaining her composure. "We have a new objective. One that should be put above all others."

Jura raised a brow. "And what would that be, Titania?" Something felt off about her. The great Titania was scared and shivering like a child? The one he had always seen be so strong, even in the face of pain? He couldn't place it. Her aura was the same, yet it felt different. It was more aggressive than it was previously; like it could swallow the earth. It felt like it was soaked in something otherworldly. Divine.

Erza went on, "We need to stop Nirvana before it activates. All of us must focus on that task. The Oración Seis is now a secondary priority." Her voice was serious; a perfect lie. This matter had grown beyond a simple dark-guild elimination mission. For Erza, it was a matter of her fulfilling her purpose. She had to get Nirvana to activate, no matter what.

If she could get the allied guilds to focus on Nirvana, Brain would activate it. Those were the necessary conditions for the beginning of the new world.

Lyon chimed in, "I get Nirvana's important and all, but I thought our primary mission was to defeat the Oración Seis above all else."

That comment drove Erza mad, enraged to a point where she summoned her entire arsenal of weapons, pointing them directly at the silver-haired mage. Did he not understand the significance of what she just said? The other mages readied their powers. A quiet prayer was passed around, everyone hoping that Erza wouldn't turn traitor as Wendy had.

"Lyon, you better take that back," Erza growled. Her glare was colder than a winter chill. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She couldn't lose control like this. "Because of your history with Gray, I'll let you off just this once." She closed her eyes, requipping the vast quantity of swords and other weapons back into her pocket dimension.

She continued, "If you want me to continue being your ally, we destroy Nirvana before it activates. Otherwise, Eren and I will become the greatest enemies you will _ever_ face. I doubt that even every single one of you banded together could beat us." She gave Natsu a sidelong look. "He can attest to that."

Aware of what she was talking about, the dragonslayer nodded.

Despite her obvious threat towards Lyon, the other mages seemed to disbelieve that Erza could become their enemy. To them, it seemed impossible that someone like her could become like what she described. Erza wasn't the type who willingly would betray someone over something like this.

"Erza," Jura began again, taking a step forward, "I think I know what you're talking about, but what does Nirvana have to do with you turning against us? Do you know that you will be its first target?"

Her face darkened. Why would Jura even think something like that?

Jura stared at the redhead. Another look at her aura proved that he needed to tread carefully. The strength of it was growing by the second. If he wasn't careful, he would be on the receiving end of a force he didn't want to deal with. It didn't help that Natsu was shaking.

"No, Jura," Erza said, trying to keep her voice level. "It's nothing like that at all. If Nirvana awakens, it will create the conditions necessary for a new world to be born." Erza's power was visible at this point. Not just for well-seasoned mages, but for anyone to see. Light and darkness visibly clashed and coalesced. It was perfection as well as imperfection. It was chaos.

Taking a brief minute to think, Jura closed his eyes. This was a scenario he couldn't have foreseen. What was supposed to be an attack on one of the darkest guilds in Fiore had turned into a race against time.

"Erza," Jura began carefully, trying not to set her off. She was already ticking like a bomb, ready to go off with the slightest disturbance. "I think it would be best if we focused on our _original goal,_ don't you?" She said nothing. He swallowed. "It just seems that… Something might be off about you. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later on in life, so if I need to, I'll stop you with my own two hands."

Erza glared at him. "Well then, Jura…" She turned her back to him and the others. "You've just damned all of humanity to a fate I wouldn't wish on even the _darkest_ of mages."

With her peace said, Erza walked back to where she came from. She had done what she came here to do. There was but one final objective for the scarlet-haired knight. The light guilds rejected her pleas—she had a sneaking suspicion that Eren's guild would do the same.

All that was left was to activate Nirvana. Then they would sacrifice themselves.

"It seems like I won't need to do anything," she muttered. "Nirvana will activate itself." She walked towards the site of the ultimate imperfection. "Soon this world will become as it should have been from the beginning. _Absolutely perfect."_ There was an elicit smile to her, one that either meant happiness or a plan finally being set into motion.

"Eren, after eight years... We'll finally have the happiness we've been searching for."

* * *

 **The Titania has fallen, the new world draws ever closer. we're reaching the end, yet there are still many more things to do. Many plots left unwritten, characters not introduced. It will come, I promise you. There are still many stories and adventures to go. It'll feature characters which weren't given much attention here, like Levy and Gajeel. Cana might play a bigger role in the sequel as well.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, did you miss us? It wasn't that long ago since we updated, a couple of days perhaps? Nothing exciting has happened, at least on my end. Can't say with any degree of certainty about Blue. So, yeah, Scarlet update!**

 **Reviews: (FINALLY!)**

 **StarKiller495:** **I wouldn't just up and leave everyone like that. I even explained in the bottom of the fool's day chapter what was going on. Also, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 26!**

* * *

 **(Oración Seis headquarters)**

Jellal had been brought closer to Nirvana at Eren's request.

By his logic, if he were closer, he would be better able to guide them towards the ancient device. Although, in the dragon slayer's mind, he already knew where Nirvana was. The stain it left upon this world was too imposing to simply ignore.

The small chamber they stood in was barely lit. The only sources of light were a few candles situated around Jellal's crucified form. The flames cast amber shadows on everything around, giving off an eerie feel. The room was heavy with the scent of smoke and dust, threatening to suffocate them.

Wendy was standing in front of him, Brain and Eren at her sides. She looked determined. She wouldn't fail. She knew what she had to do.

"Scarlet," Brain began, nervously shifting his weight for the umpteenth time, "do you have any second thoughts about bringing Jellal back?"

"No," Eren said flatly. His voice was devoid of any emotion, completely unlike how he was previously. "I bear nothing of the sort." He glanced at Wendy. "Wendy, you understand the significance of this, right?" His tone was firm as was his gaze. Wendy needed to know the consequences of the action she was about to undertake. Resurrecting this man was something that could haunt her forever—an irreversible stain on an innocent soul.

She looked at him, nodding. "Yes," she said. "I fully understand and accept what I'm about to do." Her gaze was serious, not one to be taken lightly. Jellal knew the location of Nirvana. It was something they needed.

She took a deep breath, trying not to sound shaky. **"Sky Dragon's: Healing Light,"** she murmured, afraid to speak too loudly in the dark atmosphere. A soft glow permeated out of Wendy's hands. It was a glorious sight; a warmth in the cutting freeze of the chamber. Her power stretched to everyone in the room. Old scars went away, fresh cuts from the recent engagement were healing.

 _This_ was the power of Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

As the glow died down, everyone watched with bated breath. Would it work? Would he awaken?

A twitch of the finger. A hoarse groan, as if he'd just been asleep. His eyes opened slowly, unrushed. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Eventually, he landed on a mess of red hair. "Erza?" he questioned, voice low and dry.

Eren paused. "No, you're confusing me with the other one. My _sister_ is named Erza."

Of all the possible tones Brain could have predicted coming from Eren's mouth, sadness and regret weren't among them. He expected a sarcastic remark or a witty quip, but really… He was just sad.

"Do you remember me at all, Jellal?" the redhead asked. Their gazes matched each other almost flawlessly. A gaze of wistfulness meeting one of confusion.

Jellal rolled his shoulders, a deafening crack breaking out across the room as if his bones were being replaced. "I remember," he said, his brows furrowed. "Just barely. Erza mentioned you plenty. She wanted you. Why?" He was so baffled. He looked so similar to Erza, yet he was not her. Perhaps he'd lost his ability to comprehend such phenomenon.

Eren heaved in a great breath. "Jellal," he said. "Eight years ago. You _broke her,_ just as you did me. You forced her away from the Tower of Heaven without anyone to accompany her. The only thing Erza wanted was to have her family together again." He balled his fists, his knuckles paling. "You took that opportunity from her."

Hearing that created a pang in Jellal's chest—one that couldn't be explained with words.

Eren gave a brief glance to Brain, a silent way of saying: _'I want to be alone with him.'_ He gave the slayer a nod and left without a second thought, taking Wendy and the Oración Seis along with him.

"Jellal," Eren began, letting his eyes look towards the flickering lights of the candles. Anything not to meet his eyes for too long, "because of you, I've gone from one life of slavery to another. It's your fault that I don't know what true freedom is like." He steeled himself, clenching and unclenching his fists. He gave him a quick jab to the gut, making the bluenette cough painfully.

"It's your fault Erza cried as much as she did," he growled, his voice becoming louder. "It's your fault that I wasn't there for her! You've made me do nothing but hate her for the past eight years—made me believe lies and half-truths!" The hurt in his voice was evident. The Eren standing before him was the same scared boy who was forced away from his sister all those years ago.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed. He hit him more and more, Jellal's cries not fazing him. He gripped his hair, making sure he couldn't escape. His one-sided attacks were never-ending and unrelenting. "Every _damn day,_ for the past eight years, I've lived in torment—longing for the day where I could leave this life."

If Jellal could open in his eyes, he would have been able to see the tears flowing from the eyes of the scarlet-haired mage. They dripped down his chin and stained his cheeks. He really _did_ look like a child at this moment.

His blows got weaker and weaker as his tears fell, his body not finding the strength to continue. "I wanted an out to all of it," he sobbed. "A way to go back in time. A way to be with Ezzie again."

Finally, the bound mage could open his eyes again. A part of him wished he hadn't, because the sight was so painful; it almost shattered him. Eren was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled close to his chest, the perfect, broken image of a scared child who had his entire life ripped from him.

Those were the same emotions that he had repressed ever since Scarlet came into being. In a way, it was quite freeing to be sobbing in the middle of the dimly lit chamber. "I don't want this anymore," he whimpered. "I don't…"

Jellal sighed softly. He didn't feel pity—he just felt regret. With a fair amount of struggling, he pulled himself out of his restraints. Hesitantly, he made his way to the redhead. "Eren?" he whispered. He didn't reply. Without giving it much thought, Jellal leaned forward and gave him a hug. He was just as he was eight years ago. He was shivering then, too.

Feeling the friendly embrace, Eren's eyes widened. He didn't move. In fact, he couldn't. Here he was the same man who ruined his life, embracing him like this. It didn't make sense, how could it?

Jellal rubbed soothing circles onto his back. "I can't remember what I did, but seeing you in pain like that, I _fear_ remembering it." His words were soft and comforting. "I know I must have wronged you in the past. But please, if you're able, find it inside yourself to forgive me."

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

It wouldn't be long before the Allied Guilds were going to make their next move. The tenacity they possessed was remarkable. Anyone would agree that their ability to get back up after the beatdown they received was worthy of his respect.

"Nirvana is drawing closer to its activation," Eren said. He felt a little better after his confrontation with Jellal. There was resolve in that respect, but there was still that lingering sense of dread. It wouldn't leave him, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. His footsteps were mindless, carrying him in a direction that not even he himself knew for certain.

He lost himself for a moment, tripping over his own feet. He steadied himself on a nearby tree. Images filled his mind. It was a place he knew, yet didn't. He had been to, but he didn't understand it. He saw the throne room. It cracked his vision, interjecting itself into his perception of reality.

"Eren." He heard a voice. It was _her_ voice. "It's almost time," she said. "The last piece is about to be activated, then I can return." Her expression was caring yet serious.

He felt himself wilt. "So, it would seem," he mumbled. His voice held the same melancholic tone from before. "The legends claim that you'll come in a tide of war, killing those who are imperfect. Am I going to be the one who does that?"

She gave an easy shake of the head. "No, you won't have to kill anyone, Eren. I promise you that. You'll have the life you always wanted, with Erza and everyone else alongside you."

He was caught off-guard. "How did you—?"

The Creator cut him off. "—know about your true feelings for Erza?" she finished for him. "Eren, I've always known," she said. "It's impossible to suddenly hate someone you've loved for eleven years." She closed her eyes, a beautiful memory replayed in her mind.

"Even now, I cannot bring myself to truly hate humanity. Even after all they've done. They are my children, and I love them as such." She sounded sweet and caring, like a true mother. "That's why I made you and Erza. So that way, I could return and give humanity the perfect lives they deserve. I forgave them a long time ago, you see."

She met his eyes. "Eren," she continued, "I know the pains within your heart. I can fix all of it for you. I can give you the life you want to have. One with Erza, Emily, Sorano, and one else you want. You'll all be happy," she assured him.

Eren couldn't do anything in response. _'Is it possible?',_ he asked himself. _'Could this be what I was missing?'_ His palms felt sweaty. _'Erza, what would you do if you were me?'_

Her arms were reaching out to him. Instinctually, he leaned to join her embrace. He caught himself halfway through, but he didn't stop. He was promised a happy life; one that he'd wanted for eight long and terrible years.

When the two made contact, Eren eyes went heterochromatic, a sign of his submission and acceptance. As they returned to their natural azure glaze, the two smiled. Both of them were happy with the decisions they'd made.

"You made the right choice, Eren," she said, caressing his cheek. "I promise that you will finally know happiness and freedom."

He felt himself tearing up. "Happiness…" he mused. _"True_ happiness." What a lovely thought. "Thank you, mother."

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

"If you know what's good for you, you won't stand back up," Eren said, looking down at his defeated opponent. Lyon had tried to take on Scarlet, but the result of the battle spoke for itself. "Just accept your fate and give in already. You'll be better off that way."

Lyon was dragging himself against the dirt, wounds littering his body. They were a clear sign of his defeat.

Angel walked toward him. "I'm impressed, Scarlet," she said. "Only three attacks. At least _try_ to save some for the rest of us."

He shrugged. "There would be no point in doing that," he said. "We both know that these mages will keep getting back up, no matter how many times we knock them down." He turned away from the fallen Ice-mage, shifting his attention towards the Spirit Mage beside him.

He wasn't wrong. It was easy to see the determination in their eyes. This had become a matter of pride to them. Most of them—if not all—were still nursing their egos from the earlier attack.

Angel groaned loudly. "This would be so much easier if we were allowed to kill them!"

Eren's already somber expression dropped. "Killing," he muttered. The word was so empty and useless now. There was no mood to it. _Scarlet_ would have beaten every single Allied Mage into the ground multiple times over, but not Eren. _He_ wasn't like that. Eren had a loving heart; one that couldn't stomach the thought of killing another human being. He looked at her. "Angel, what would your sister think if she saw you right now?"

Her expression dropped as well. She was the same as him. She too had a sibling she loved. She hardened, her lips drawing into a thin line. "Getting cold feet?" she asked. "You know, Brain could _easily_ take you down if you prove to be a liability."

Eren sighed. "Could he?" He made his aura flare out. The strength that it generated shocked her. "I'm sure you're well aware of what this entails?" he said.

There was no way to put into words the fear that Sorano was feeling. Never before had she encountered this amount of divinity in one given space. It surpassed all of the Celestial Spirits.

Just what had become of him?

She held her own hand, seeking any form of comfort. "Eren, what happened to you? Don't tell me—"

He cut her off. "Yes, my fate is sealed at this point. However, I can still offer you salvation, Sorano," he said, giving her a sidelong gaze. "A chance to see and bond with your sister again." He extended his hand, like an offering. "I remember everything you said about her. How you want to soar like an angel so you can find and reunite with her."

Goosebumps raised on the skin of her arms. "Eren... W-what are you—?" Her tongue was tying itself into knots. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ what you're saying?" Her eyes were wide. Of course, he knew about Yukino. During their time locked away, she had told him about their life growing up together; how she was always there to protect her little sister. What older sister wouldn't?

"I know what I'm saying," he said. "And I know it's true, too." His hand was still out. "Once the new, perfect world has been established, I can help you find her. Erza and I won't stop until the two of you are reunited."

Angel was in tears, her tough facade broken into scattered pieces. "I…" She swallowed thickly, struggling to think of any words. "I can be with her again?"

Eren brightened, flashing a genuine smile at his friend. "Yes, Sorano," he said gently. "After all these years of waiting, the two of you will _finally_ be reunited. You'll finally be—" He couldn't say anything else as his longtime-friend had charged into him with a joyful, wild, teary embrace.

She gripped him tightly, like a lifeline. "Eren, please," she sobbed, "I don't care how you do it. Just let me see her again. That's all I ask." Without thinking, she pecked him on the cheek.

He froze for a solid few seconds. He cleared his throat. "Of course, I will. I promised, didn't I?"

She gave him a watery smile. "You did, didn't you?"

* * *

 **Even Eren's switched sides, what's this world coming to? Perfection, unending happiness?**

 **Is it just me, or is Eren kind of a Bluenette magnet? Blue and I were talking about it earlier, does it seem to be that way, don't you think? Perhaps if he tries hard enough, he'll get Levy and Juvia. Or is that going too far?**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and we'll see you in the next update!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I need your help; I can't decide on a name for the sequel. I have some suggestions in a poll, but nothing I can come up with sticks. I would appreciate it if anyone were to offer suggestions and/or vote for the title you like the most.**

 **I'm also thinking about making a story just as a collection of one-shots I either feel like writing or are recommended. Would that be something to consider, or would it not be worth it?**

 **I'm going to take a brief pause from updating Scarlet for a while, mainly to focus on Dark Fairies and Titania Rises. It has been a while since they were updated, and they deserve to be updated.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** **I mentioned what they were in chapter 6. But for a recap, think of a hedgehog. But its spines are crystals instead of keratin.**

 **King0fP0wers** **:** **I actually would like to thank you for bringing that point to my attention. It's hard to say that a particular group is a family if only a few members of that family get the spotlight. I'm going to try my hardest now to make sure that everyone in the Oración seis gets the attention they deserve for the rest of this story and well into the sequels. You have my word on that. Also, I'm kind of surprised that Erza didn't recognize at least some of the Oración seis in the manga/anime. Considering that they worked in the same general area for who knows how long.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 27!**

* * *

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

The clouds that were gathering overhead blocked the sun, locking any brightness away behind a barrier of shadow. It wasn't supposed to rain, but it looked like the sky would open up into an angry scream at any moment.

Despite the weather, The Allied Guilds were striking back with vengeance. One by one, the Oración Seis fell, starting with Racer. He lost to the combined powers of Gray and Natsu. Hoteye came next. They were failing. They were being _beaten._

Fearing defeat, Brain unleashed Midnight. He hoped that his strength would be enough to force them into submission. Even as his power was showing itself, Eve's team was taken out in a matter of moments. It was too fast.

The smaller guilds were starting to take their toll and wear down the Mages of Light. They may not have taken them out of the fight entirely, but their numbers did more than enough to tiresome of them out, allowing the Generals the opportunity to finish off the Allied Mages.

In a clearing, not far from Nirvana—yet separated from all of the fighting—lay two figures with scarlet-red hair. Twins, rather. Twins that were finally reunited after many years apart.

"Hey, Ezzie?" Eren asked, gazing at her gently. He looked utterly vulnerable. "Can you please forgive me?" While laced with nervousness and fear, there was nothing but love and affection in his voice.

She cracked a small smile. "Erry," she said, "what do you mean? There's nothing you need to be forgiven for."

He lowered his head. "That's not the way I see it." His voice was melancholy as it was earlier, laden with regret. "I've spent all this time hating you for no reason. Thinking you just abandoned me for no reason." He pulled her closer. "So yes, I have many things to be forgiven for."

She pet his hair gently. "You're very silly, you know that?" He hummed a question. "You think I would've been looking for you all this time just to reject you?"

He huffed a small laugh. "I suppose that _is_ a little silly."

"You've got that right!" She messed up his hair.

He waved her off with a chuckle. "Hey! Stop it!"

She shook her head, a grin blooming on her face. "Not a chance! No matter how mature you get, you'll always be the younger twin. Remember that!"

He rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? You'll always remind me of it, won't you?" She nodded. Eren's expression turned serious. "Erza, I have something I want to tell you," he said.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, what is it?"

"I have my own name now," he said. "A _full_ name—just like you." A smile was forming.

Her eyes widened. "You _do?"_ She gave him a playful smack. "Well, come on, then—tell me!" She was ecstatic. Eren finally had something that was truly his own. Her cheeks felt like splitting; she was beyond happy.

 _This_ was the Erza she longed to be. The one that laughed and messed around with her brother, not the one that was a stern disciplinarian. Her desires were simple. She wanted her childhood back. Her childhood full of endless potential, unbound by slavery.

"Dragnae," Eren said, the smile fully forming on his face as he did so. "My name is Eren Dragnae."

Erza smiled softly. "Eren Dragnae," she breathed. "A beautiful name. It's quite befitting of someone like you."

"You really think so?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course, I do."

* * *

When two dragons meet in the field of combat, it is an instinct that the two must fight to the death to prove who is superior among them. That's just the way their biology was built.

"Eren!" a voice called out from beyond the trees. "Eren —I'm callin' you out for a challenge!" It was Natsu Dragneel's voice. The son of Igneel had come to challenge the son of Saphira. A dragon of flame against one of Crystal.

"Natsu..." Erza mutter to herself. "Why are you here?" Fear was evident in her voice. Finally, she had just gotten her brother back, and now Natsu—someone she also cared for—was here to take him away?

Eren sharpened his gaze, yet there was still something swimming in his azure pools. Something akin to a deep-seeded pain. "I can think of two reasons," he said. "The first is because of what I did to you as Scarlet." His tone was somber, almost regretful. He took a deep breath, his expression hardening. "The second is because, like me, Natsu Dragneel can be considered Dragon Royalty."

Erza furrowed her brows. "Eren, what are you saying?"

"You know how the Dragneel kid keeps preaching that he's the son of Igneel?" he asked. Erza nodded. "Igneel was the king of Fire Dragons and perhaps my strongest opponent thus far." He turned to look at his sister. "Erza," he continued, "you must not interfere with the battle to come. Dragon tradition rejects any and all outside forces in our battles until the victor has been decided." His voice was strict.

A beam of flames cut him off before he could go on. A barrier blocked it before any real damage could be done. Natsu called out something—most likely antagonistic—but Eren couldn't care less. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to deal with such pettiness.

' _Forgive me, Erza,'_ Eren thought to himself, _'but I need to become Scarlet one last time to win this battle...'_ He was ready. He was prepared for what he would have to do.

He clenched his fists. "I am Eren Dragnae," he began, looking at the pink-haired mage across from him. "I am Scarlet of the Oración Seis, son of the Dragon Queen, Sapphira." The crystal around his neck glowed brightly. "In revenge for the defeat of Sawyer, I will show you the true power of a Dragon Prince."

His divine aura flared; Natsu's answered.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I don't care who you are, pal," he said. He was angry, that much was obvious. "You caused Erza _so much_ pain, tore our alliance apart, _and_ you made Wendy betray us!" Natsu Charged in with a flaming fist. "I'll make you pay, creep! **Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!** " His voice held a determination Eren was painfully familiar with.

It was dragon against dragon now. Only one would come out victorious. Perhaps even only one alive.

"Try me, Dragneel!" Eren yelled back at him. He charged the Fire Dragon. **"Crystal Dragon's: Jade Fist!"** Both attacks were parried by the other. This was going to be a difficult and arduous fight—both of them knew.

' _Sawyer, Richard, Sorano,'_ Eren thought to himself, _'everyone. Please, lend me the strength necessary to win this fight.'_

He took a deep breath. **"Crystal Dragon's: Roar!"** The scarlet beam went flying towards Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** the pinkette yelled. It wasn't enough. Eren's roar overpowered Natsu's, forcing him to jump out of the way rather ungracefully.

"You bring dishonor on this fight, Natsu!" Eren called out. "Didn't Igneel teach you proper etiquette when fighting another royal?"

Natsu caught himself for a brief moment. He knew better. Igneel said to always be respectful when fighting others dragons, especially those of royal status. Looking back, he wasn't respectful when he was fighting Gajeel during the Phantom Lord incident. Then again, neither was Phantom's Dragon.

Natsu grit his teeth. "Fine," he spat. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, Son of the Dragon King Igneel. Happy now?" Despite his irritation at having to go through formalities, this was the best course of action.

The redhead nodded. "Yes," he said. "Now we can have a truly honorable match." He cracked his knuckles. **"Crystal Dragon's: Jade Fist!"** Without warning, he charged the impulsive son of Igneel, sending him into the trees with a punch to the gut.

That didn't keep Natsu down for too long. In seconds, he got back up and charged at his opponent. **"Fire Dragon's: Talon!"** His mind was focused on one thing; he had to beat Scarlet. He had caused far too much destruction. He had given Dragons a bad name. That was unacceptable.

Barely having enough time, Eren was able to stop the fiery blow from connecting, though it wasn't without burning his hands. Unfortunately, he was unable to stop the following strike. A roar followed shortly after, causing him to scream as he was hit by the Dragon's flames.

"EREN!" Erza cried out. If there was ever any moment where she would curse herself, it would be now.

She couldn't help him.

 **(Flashback)**

"Ezzie?" a youthful voice said.

A memory. A memory of a better time.

"Are you still awake?" The twins had just finished a long day playing in the hills. Despite the overcast sky, the two felt that as long as they were together, the weather wouldn't be that troublesome.

Erza looked at her brother, her clear, brown eyes shining with a question. "What's wrong?" She was worried, but she put his comfort first. No one was around. Their caretaker was already asleep—it would be pointless to try and wake them up. She was the only one he could rely on.

"I had a nightmare," Eren said, sniffling. "it was a really scary one, Erza."

She held him close, dragging him into her own bed. She hoped that it would be enough to calm him down. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

He messed mindlessly with the ends of her hair. "I saw a lot of buildings," he muttered. "They were nice and organized, with trees everywhere."

Erza furrowed her brows. "Eren, that's not a nightmare," she said. She rubbed his back gently. "That sound like a good dream."

His grip around her tightened. "It was a nightmare, I swear," he said. "The world was burning." Her eyes widened. "Nothing was there anymore by the time it was done. No trees. No animals…" He paused. "No people." Tears welled up in his eyes. "But what scares me is how I felt while I was watching it."

Erza pulled back a little to look at him. "How did you feel?"

He lowered his head shamefully. "I felt happy," he whispered. "It felt comforting."

Erza couldn't say anything. She'd experienced the same dream. And that's just what it was to her: a dream. Because of the peace in her heart, she could never describe it as a nightmare. Maybe that meant Eren was a better person than her for crying.

"There were people that looked really happy," Eren said, choking back a sob, "but there were also people who looked like they were in so much pain."

The dream didn't feel so dreamy to him.

 **(Flashback end)**

Eren was still on the ground. Perhaps Natsu was victorious?

Natsu huffed a chuckle. "Is that all you got?" he asked. "For all you were hyped up to be, you sure weren't that much of a—"

Natsu couldn't finish. The crystals forming in the air caught him by surprise.

" **Dragon Slayer: Secret Art"** Eren began, his voice low and piercing. **"Jade Prism: Quill Storm."** Without a second of wait time, thousands upon thousands of tiny crystals hurled themselves at Natsu.

Despite his best efforts to burn them away, it wasn't enough. Some of them got through, viciously slicing into his skin. He screamed in pain.

Eren froze the attack for a moment "Had enough, Natsu?" he asked, rather mockingly. "I wouldn't recommend getting back up."

Natsu—being Natsu—did the exact opposite. He wanted to keep fighting.

The pinkette wiped away a trickle of blood seeping out of the corner of his lips. "Not in a million years, pal," he replied. "I'm gonna see this through to the end."

Eren glared at him. "So be it," he growled. His Soulstone glowed an amber-like color. "I'm going to show you something that no one has had the opportunity to see. You should feel honored that you're the first to witness it."

' _Racer, you're up first,'_ Eren thought to himself. _'Even though you've been defeated, lend me the speed necessary to win.'_

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Natsu's eye widened. He couldn't even smell him.

"Now then, Natsu." That was Eren's voice. Where _was_ he, though? "It's about time I show you the true power of the Oración Seis, don't you think?"

That was the only warning he got before he was hit in the back and sent flying towards the trees.

* * *

 **Natsu vs Eren, the last fight of Scarlet: Legends of Creation is finally underway. Will the Son of Igneel be victorious? Or will Sapphira's child prove his dominance? This will be a true test of Dragon against Dragon, King vs Queen in a sense.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know I said I would take a break from updating this story, but I'm so close to just not finish it. As I've only got two more chapters left to planned for this story.**

 **This chapter is part of a double upload, the final chapter to** **Titania Rises, Lucy's Rebirth** **will be uploaded alongside this chapter. My next series of updates should include Dark Fairies Chapter 7 as well as Scarlet: Legends of Creation Chapter 29.**

 **The final scenes are about to unfold and ancient prophecies shall be fulfilled. A story akin to a tragedy is in the making.**

 **But this is looking too far into the future, let us focus on the present and the fact that I still don't own Fairy Tail. The only things I own are my OCs, even then I share them with Blue.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Laughter, mugs of ale, no regrets or reservations. All precious memories between the Oración Seis.

Brain sat at the head of a long table; his cheeks flushed with the pinkish glow of alcohol. Eren sat across from him, chuckling at something Angel had said. Cobra was leaning against Midnight, already dozing on his magic carpet.

Racer was zipping back and forth, grabbing more drinks for everyone. Hoteye was humming tunelessly, bopping his head back and forth. It was a little irritating, but no one mentioned it; they were in too much of a good mood. A successful mission tended to do that to them.

"You know," Hoteye said, slurring his words a little, "I could own this entire bar one day." He pat the book with the jewel symbol that he always kept at his side. "It would be easy, what with all my riches."

Midnight grumbled awake just to roll his eyes at the guild member, a small smile spreading across his thin lips. "Oh, please," he said. "We know better than anyone that your 'riches' are nothing other than an obsession."

"Oh, give him a break," Eren slurred, chuckling a bit at his own words for no particular reason. He was a very giggly drunk. "That's just what he does." The burp that followed easily told the group that he was intoxicated. It was embarrassing how much of a lightweight he was, but also pretty cute.

Racer gave him a lighthearted smack on the back (perhaps a little rougher than he'd anticipated), making Eren hiccup in surprise. "You're funny, you know that?" he laughed.

"What?" Eren whined. "I am _not!_ I'm a tough dragon—don't mess with me!" He smacked Racer's hands away. At least, he tried. He missed completely. "Hey, Sawyer…" He furrowed his brows. "Why's there six of you?"

The whole table burst into laughter. "You're _still_ a kid, Scarlet," Midnight chuckled, still half asleep. "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"I should buy you a house," Hoteye insisted. "It'll be beautiful. A mansion! It'll be the most glorious in all of the land—I guarantee it!"

Eren's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Midnight flicked the mustached man's forehead. "Don't fill his head with ideas, doofus. You'll let him down, in the end."

Hoteye massaged his throbbing head. "But I'm being serious! Money is no issue for me!"

"Richard, shut up!" everyone laughed in unison.

Ah, yes. What a lovely memory that was.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Are you prepared, Natsu?" Eren asked, his voice dark. "I'm about to show you speeds Racer could only _dream_ of achieving." His voice was intimidating. _'I don't have time left to mess around,'_ he thought to himself. He could feel sweat rolling down his temples. He only hoped Natsu didn't see it. _'I need to beat him, and fast. Erza and I need to finish this, once and for all.'_

"I already told ya," Natsu began, his breath ragged, "you can knock me down all you want, but I'll keep getting back up until I come out as the winner of this farce!" He took a deep breath. " **Fire Dragon's: Roar!** "

The beam of flame was fast, but Eren was faster. His enhanced speed allowed him to easily get out of the way. "You're going to have to do better than that, Dragneel," he scoffed. " **Amber Dragon's: Speeding Impact."**

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Even _Erza's_ trained eyes couldn't even see him anymore.

 _'This is your true power, Eren?'_ she wondered desperately. She wouldn't bother trying to track him anymore. _'I hate this—I truly do—but despite that, your power is incredible.'_ The next thing she heard was Natsu yelling in pain.

Eren had charged into him, shoulder-first, sending the pinkette flying into the Greenline again.

Natsu got up. He looked surprised, yet determined. He never expected Eren to have this sort of power. Alzack said he beat him, Jet, and Droy with minimal effort. Bickslow mentioned he didn't stand a chance once he sensed Eren coming after him.

 **"Onyx Dragon's: Blinding pulse,"** Eren spoke, his voice chilling.

Natsu couldn't see him. He couldn't sense him. He could feel his sight leaving him. "What?" he stuttered weakly. "What is this?" He tried to fight against the force. He could feel his knees buckling.

"Onyx Dragon Slaying Magic," the redhead said, his voice echoing the shadows that surrounded them. "I developed it in combination with Midnight." He finally allowed himself to be seen again. It did barely any good for Natsu, though. He was virtually blind. "Out of everyone in my guild, Macbeth is the one I understand most. In our time locked away, never once did I see him sleep." His voice grew hoarse, shaking with fear and pain.

Memories that were thought to be locked away returned in full force.

Suddenly, Natsu felt his sight return to him.

Natsu sharpened his gaze. "What are you getting at?" he asked. The entire situation felt off to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Eren started shaking, reliving those same memories he'd rather keep locked in the dark recesses of his mind. "Macbeth… Of all people, why were you the one to suffer that? It should have been me!" Eren yelled until his body glowed an ever-suffering shade of red.

When the light died down, both Natsu's and Erza's eyes were wide. Erza's heart twisted in a painful way, heavy with guilt. She remembered the tower when Eren was taken from her. Her chest twisted with the realization of what had been done to him.

This strength that Eren had was a farce. A fake.

Eren was too much like her; willing and wanting to take on the pain of those around him. They were supposed to be happy, no matter what happened to them.

Natsu was just frozen with shock. His strongest opponent stood before him like a child in pain, cradling his shattered mind as if he had a year-long headache.

"I... I should have suffered instead of you!" Eren sobbed. "I should've been the one… I promised to protect all of you!"

The Eren in front of them was different. His eyes were damp and sad, his body was littered with scars. Some looked to be healed, others were still bleeding.

"For eight years," the redheaded mage continued, "I took their pain. Their scars became mine." His eyes were haunted, staring at everything, yet nothing at all. "Sawyer, he got his legs cut off. Only to be replaced by malformed prosthetics. Sorano... I don't know how she's still _sane._ Erik."

He looked up into the sky, as if searching for an answer. His hand grasped for anything they could get ahold of. "How are you still alive? Especially after what they injected you with." He was rambling, lost within his own mind. Memories of the torture he and his family experienced.

Moments where he offered himself to be punished instead of those around him. "Richard—you're probably the only one I could save."

On all fours, the one who was called the strongest member of the Oración Seis looked pathetic. Especially with Erza by his side trying to comfort him. He saw rags and chains. He heard screams and the sounds of orders being bellowed mercilessly. There were people dying of exhaustion around him, yet he was cursed to stay alive.

"Erry," Erza spoke gently, trying to comfort him, "you're not in the tower anymore. You're free," she assured him. "You've _been free_ for eight years. Please, don't let yourself fall back into that place."

Natsu was off to the side. His pride wouldn't allow him to fight while his opponent was in this type of mindset. It just wouldn't be fair. Not to mention, it'd be too easy. He was someone who liked to challenge himself every chance he got.

"The Tower of Heaven is gone," Erza whispered to her brother. "It's no longer standing. You and everyone else are safe. It can't hurt you anymore."

 **(Somewhere)**

"I'm surprised, Igneel," a voice spoke. The area around was volcanic and mountainous. Fires burned everywhere, yet an orb of crystal flew through it like it was nothing. "Natsu is a lot stronger than I expected him to be." That voice was eerily familiar.

Her mere presence was enough to get Igneel out of his cave.

He peeked his head out, emerging fully when he was certain. "What are you doing here, Sapphira?" the great dragon asked. "Weren't you made aware that we dragons weren't supposed to interact with each other?"

Sapphira rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Silly Igneel," she chuckled. "Are you _really_ that paranoid that Acnologia will find us?"

He tapped his talons against the stone grumpily. "Do not test me any further."

Sapphira sighed in disappointment. Why did Igneel have to be so childish? He was like a toddler who didn't get their way in the market; throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't get the toy he wanted. "Igneel, I'm here with an urgent request," she sighed.

This got his attention. It wasn't often that another dragon royal came to him for help. A part of him gained a conscience. He decided to help his long-time friend.

"I am about to be ejected from my son's body," Sapphira said regretfully. "Unfortunately, I was unable to break the curse that binds his spirit."

"What are you trying to say, Sapphira?" Igneel wondered aloud. "You seem somewhat strange." Being careful in situations was not one of Igneel's strengths. His own mate was just as fiery as he was, not delicate like Sapphira.

Luckily, Sapphira knew this about her friend. "Eren is bound to a fate crueler than anyone could imagine," she said. "Try as I might, I could not break him free. A power stronger than anything I've come across binds him." She had only come across that type of power once before. Even then, it scared her.

Igneel stayed quiet for a moment. "I see," he replied. "What is it that you request of me?"

Her response was swift. "See to it that my son's mate finds her way to me. I need to tell her the truth about what will happen to him." A brief pause. "Please."

 **(Clearing)**

Eren stood tall now, his tears wiped away and his mind clear.

"You good now?" Natsu called.

Thanks to Erza, their fight could continue.

Eren nodded. "I appreciate you holding off," he said. "We can continue." Despite the look, his scarred features gave off, Eren was more determined than ever to win this fight.

Natsu gave a laugh. "Sounds peachy! **Fire Dragon's: Talon!"** The overhead kick landed true, but Eren blocked it with a single hand.

The redhead gave a smirk. "Nice try, Natsu," he said, "but a Granite Dragon's scales are almost impossible to penetrate."

Natsu shot him a glare. "That just means that I have to punch harder!" As expected of Igneel's child, he didn't know when to give up. **"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** A gout of fire should have been enough to buy him some time.

 **"Topaz Dragon's: Roar!"** Eren countered. His roar was blinding. A light that could pierce any darkness. The flash created by the explosion caught Natsu off-guard. **"Onyx Dragon's: Shadowfall"** Eren dissolved into darkness, the shadows concealing his presence.

"Try as you might, Natsu," his voice echoed, "you can never find an Onyx Dragon, never catch an Amber dragon, and never _see_ a Topaz Dragon."

Natsu searched around frantically, but it was fruitless.

 **"Onyx Dragon's: Blinding Pulse!"**

Again, Natsu felt his vision leaving him. He had to find a way around this. Could he burn the magic away? Igneel said that he could burn anything, including magic, so he should be able to burn Eren's as well, right?

 _'Focus, Natsu,'_ the fire dragon thought to himself. _'I can burn this. I can burn anything!'_ Without a second thought, he attempted just that. The darkness surrounding him was burned away by the intensity of his flames, leaving behind a shocked Erza and a somewhat impressed Eren.

"That's quite something, Natsu," Eren began. "Not bad for a Dragneel kid. But I think you forget that you're dealing with a dragon that's far beyond anything you could comprehend."

His shadow crept stealthily behind the Fairy Tail Mage. "I am a dragon, as well as a knight," Eren continued. "One in the service of the one true god of this land."

A flaming fist tried to stop the shadow from speaking. As much as he tried, Natsu couldn't burn what wasn't there. Eren had truly turned into a shadow, nothing more than a molded form in between a beam of light.

He continued, "A god more powerful than Ankhseram, Chronos, Kemokemo and all the other gods melded into one. In fact, it would dishonor her to call her _just_ a god. She's so much more than that."

Erza, from her spot in the trees, took comfort in the words Eren said. He was right. Their mother was so much more than just a god. She was _everything_ to the two of them. Their master, their guidance, and their light. She gave them a purpose—a direction. Their job was to show that light to the rest of humanity

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. He tried burning it again. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Erza's got nothing to do with this _god_ of yours!"

Erza couldn't help but think about how mistaken he was. She was in far too deep to be uninvolved. Did he know that their plan was already in motion? That this fight is a way to pass the time; waiting for Nirvana to finally awaken?

Eren chuckled cruelly. "Are you sure of that, Natsu Dragneel? Or are you merely living within a pathetic delusion of your own making?" A mixed beam of onyx, topaz, amber, granite, and amethyst shot itself towards Natsu.

All of the powers that Eren possessed were laid before him in that roar. "The world that follows her coming shall be the world humanity idealizes. No pain, no suffering, and no illness."

Eren appeared before him again, his scars hidden behind transformation magic. His irises were heterochromatic. "Isn't that a wonderful world?" he asked. "One that everyone would love to live in."

Natsu didn't care to respond verbally. Instead, his response came in the form of an overhead kick. Eren countered with his own, but Natsu wasn't done yet. In his mind, he still had to win. For Fairy Tail, and for the allied guilds. He had to snap Wendy out of whatever was controlling her.

He grit his teeth. **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"** Another blow, this one again to the head— an unexpected one that sent Eren flying towards the trees. He may have had the upper hand for the moment, but he was getting tired. Both of them were.

Erza was fearful. At this rate, Eren wouldn't be able to perform the ritual to bring about the beginning of humanity's new era. She had to do something, but she felt bound to sit and watch her brother take this sort of punishment.

' _Erza,'_ she heard an echoey voice in her head, _'go and defend Eren. You need him just as much as he needs you.'_ It was that sweet voice she both loved and hated hearing. A voice that meant both comfort and fear to all who heard it. She had hoped she would be heard.

' _I can't,'_ she thought back. _'I'm forbidden to interfere in a duel between dragons.'_

A pause.

' _Is it really an honorable duel, though?'_ The Creator asked. _'After all, Natsu didn't formally introduce himself at the beginning of the fight like Eren did. Every duel between Dragon Royalty starts with an honorable introduction. If an introduction is delayed for any reason...'_ she trailed off.

Erza's eyes widened in realization. _'So, what you're saying is…'_

If the Creator could smile at this moment, Erza knew that she would. She understood what her mother was getting at. What she was trying to get across. _'Yes,'_ the echo in her mind spoke, _'this was never an honorable fight to begin with. You have full rights to interfere on Eren's behalf.'_

She needed no more advice. She instantly joined the fight.

" **Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** Natsu yelled again. His throat was sore by this point, but he couldn't bring himself to give up. What kind of dragon would he be then?

He was almost done. Eren _had_ to be close to his limit by now. When he was done with Eren, they could finally put an end to The Oración Seis, once and for all. Or at least, that was what he wished for.

Natsu froze any further attacks. "Erza?" he said.

Standing in full Adamantine Armor in front of him was the same mage he had come to idolize. To Natsu, this didn't make any sense. She looked so… Defensive. Of what? _Eren?_

Why would Erza willingly defend the same one who caused her as much pain as _he_ did? Was it exactly like Eren mentioned? Had Erza actually submitted herself to this god of gods?

"The sight of the two of you fighting is breaking my heart," Erza said. "The fact that you fought him without honor proves just how immature you truly are, Natsu." Her stare was cold as were her words. Her eyes were full of anger, rage, and disappointment.

Eren's eyes were wide. "Ezzie," he breathed. "I thought—" He tried to speak, but his sister interrupted him.

"Rest for now, Eren," she said. "I'll fight in your place. It's time for Natsu to face the true power of our mother." Erza glowed a brilliant mix of gold, black and white. Requiping into armor meant to channel her divinity. Her eyes turning heterochromic in the process

To be honest? He was relieved. "Very well," he said with that remaining strength he had left. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _'My prayer: To be by your side once again. I'm sorry, Erza.'_ With his prayer said, he let himself fall into unconsciousness, unknowingly removing his seal from those that bound the self-proclaimed destroyer.

Natsu's hands shook. He clenched them into fists, trying to stop them. "Erza, what are you…?" he tried to ask. Erza cut him off before he could finish.

"You claimed that I had nothing to do with the new world that our mother would create," Erza said. Her voice was harsh as it was stern; something Natsu didn't like hearing. "That is where you're wrong. Allow me to show you why."

With nothing else left to say to the Fire Dragon, Erza charged, determination in her actions to avenge her brother. She wouldn't rest until Natsu understood the consequences of his foolish mistake, no matter how painful it would be for him in the end.

* * *

 **I apologize if Eren felt a bit weak throughout the length of this story, even though I hyped his abilities as much as I did. I also apologize for not Giving characters like Hoteye, Midnight and Racer enough screen time. I plan on rectifying that in the coming chapters as well as the Sequel, Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne. The same also goes for people like Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia.**

 **I know that Emily didn't get much screen time throughout this story. But rest assured that I have plans for her. She holds a very important role in the grand scheme of things. I'm sure many of you already figured out what that role is by now.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next upload.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Scarlet: Legends of Creation is back with another chapter; this has been a month in the making and we're just about finished with the story.**

 **Some things I wanted to address before we continue with the chapter. I have a new story out, Primordials rising. The basic premise is of that of a mage who is from a sect of extremely powerful mages is awakened in the year 790 by Yukino. The story is mainly going to focus on their sisterly bond and how they handle the culture that is Sabertooth.**

 **This is one part of a double upload alongside Dark Fairies. I would recommend reading that if you find the opportunity to.**

 **One last thing before we begin, I'm going to try and bring Legends Reborn back from the grave that is Hiatus. While I can't give an estimate as to when the third chapter will be posted, know that I'm going to work on it when I get the opportunity to.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 29!**

* * *

 **(Nirvana)**

"So," Brain droned, daring an eye-roll, "it appears that even Scarlet has fallen." He sighed deeply. "He was always a disappointment. Not to mention, a liability. Despite the setback, Nirvana will soon be activated." A smirk crawled up his lips. "Their sacrifices won't be in vain."

Brain was more than pleased about the outcome of the battle. He didn't feel any sort of pang in his chest over that fact that the guild he spent eight years building up was being taken apart, mage by mage. Not as long as he got what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, as a wave of contentment washed over him. "At long last," he huffed, "everything will go my way. And when it does, I'll have the power of The Creator at my command." He chuckled. "Truly, this _is_ a blessed day—" He stopped.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Someone was coming.

"Of all the things that I have listened to," a voice spoke, firm and demanding, "this has to be the stupidest thus far." It sounded like Eren's voice, but more feminine and experienced. One that had seen everything the world had to offer and was jaded as a result.

The man raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" he asked, not bothering to turn around. "You sound frightfully similar to one of the brats I own."

At long last, someone entered the room. A face to match the voice.

With furrowed brows, he turned, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. When he saw the woman, his eyes went wide.

"I would watch your tongue in my presence," she said, giving him a sharp look. "Especially when talking about children. After all, one of your so-called _'brats'_ is not only my son, but also an integral cog in the clock of our coming hours." Before him stood one of the Spriggan 12. The Scarlet Despair—Irene Belserion. "And I'm here to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

 **(Clearing)**

Try as Natsu might, Erza's precision was unsurpassable.

She hit the mark of every attack she made. To an outside observer, it was two Fairy Tail mages fighting each other in a typical brawl. However, to both Natsu and Erza, it was something far more serious. He felt his stomach twisting in a terrible way, frightened to the core.

She was standing against him. Erza was standing against him. Against everyone she ever knew! All for some idealistic nightmarish dystopia!

"You're a fool, Natsu," Erza spoke, "thinking you can defeat me. You're bound to the terrestrial world, Natsu. I feel no such constraints!" Erza's taunting was getting to him. She fazed through every single attack he threw at her. "I'm not bound by that foolishness _at all,"_ she hissed. Her hand glowed brightly before an explosion knocked Natsu off-balance.

"You stand against the new world!" the redhead barked. "It is the height of hubris!" Five golden beams shot out from behind her, each one striking her opponent square in the chest.

Natsu coughed, his breathing haggard. He didn't know how much longer his body could take this abuse. "Erza, come to your senses!" he yelled, not without a trail of blood slipping out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away deftly. "Do you even understand what you're saying?"

She could only laugh. "What kind of a fool do you take me for?" she asked. "I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

 **(Nirvana)**

"Your belief that _she_ can be controlled is a prime example of human foolishness," Irene said. Her tone was laden with disgust for the man in front of her. "More specifically, _your_ foolishness." To think that one of her own children was left in the care of someone like Brain didn't sit well with her.

That's not to say it didn't serve its purpose.

Both twins had to experience everything life would offer them. Erza finding herself tied up with the Fairy Tail mages, Eren going through all that he had… In the end, those experiences would be used to help further the human race. They were far more important than they could ever fathom.

"To think that the former leader of Fiore's Bureau of Magical Development would fall for such pitiful delusions," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "What a disappointment. A disgrace really." She tapped the end of her staff on the floor. It glowed an eye-catching scarlet hue. "Since you seem to be hesitant about activating the final key," she continued, "I suppose I'm going to have to do it for you."

Her magic went to work, finally awakening Nirvana. The ultimate imperfection had been made. The sky began to crack, completely shattering in places. **"Enchant: Gate of Eternity, Awaken."**

A pillar of light grew towards the sky from the ruins of Nirvana.

"Welcome," Irene began, "Brain of the Oración Seis, to the beginning of the end of the world."

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Eren slowly regained consciousness, his eyes cracking open with great protest. He felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams, but something inside of him urged him to be awake—to see the world. He felt that it would be beautiful. He looked toward the cracking sky with a face of pure joy. He saw the pillar in the distance. He felt a pull towards it.

He heard Erza laugh. "Do you see it now?" she spoke, giddy. "Our dream— _Her_ grand vision—is finally becoming a reality!"

Eren nodded and stood up, staring fondly at the sky. "Do you understand now, Natsu? Our purpose and our dreams? They're such beautiful things, aren't they?"

Natsu could do nothing but stand there in shock. They had won. Erza and Eren actually won.

"No," he muttered, taking a hesitant step back toward the green line. "It can't be true. It can't!" Natsu broke into a sprint, running away to try and gather anyone he possibly could. They needed to know what was going to happen.

Everyone needed to know that Erza and her brother had betrayed them all.

He ran away from the girl he used to call his friend, as well as the one who shared her blood.

All they did was break out into joyous, terrible, chilling laughter.

* * *

Jellal roamed the area mindlessly. He needed to find Nirvana so he could destroy it, but his search had taken too long. The Oración Seis found it before he could. It had been activated, changing light to darkness within the blink of an eye.

The giant pillar which shot up into the sky was the product of something far worse.

"Erza, Eren," Jellal whispered breathlessly, "please be all right." He ran as fast as he could, the pads of his feet throbbing and his joints aching. He could sense them nearby, close to the pillar. If he could reach them in time, he might be able to figure out what was happening.

 _'I have to find them,'_ he thought.

When his body—in pain and unhelpful—finally lead him to them, what he saw shook him to his core. The scarlet-haired twins were walking side by side, content smiles on their faces, without a care in the world. They both noticed his presence, sparing him a casual glance.

"Jellal Fernandez," Erza spoke chillingly, "do you intend to stop us now?" He felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Erza had never had that tone before.

"After all you've done to us..." Eren said. "Some things never change, do they?" The two he had ruined the lives of were now looking down on him with contempt. It felt wrong. The twins should never have that look to them. It didn't suit them at all.

"It makes no difference now," Erza began, "seeing as how all of humanity's sins shall soon be cleansed." She reached out to him, but Eren spoke for her. His words were those that Erza spoke through body language.

"You bear a great many sins, Jellal," Eren said. "However, we will offer you a chance for redemption."

The twins walked closer to him. As if on reflex, Jellal took an equal number of steps backward.

"Stop fighting it," they both hissed through gritted teeth and sharpened gazes. "Accept the world that will come. If you do, Mother _might_ offer you salvation."

 **(Tenrou island)**

A lone man laid on a bed of grass, his black hair strewn about messily. He slept soundly as the world carelessly passed him by. A cracking sound could be heard in the distance. He woke up to see the sky close to shattering, a terrifying display of madness.

One of his greatest fears was coming into fruition.

His jaw fell open. "Natsu, is that—?" he tried to ask, but he stopped once the realization hit him. "Not you're not powerful enough yet." He was right, Natsu wasn't ready. He wasn't powerful enough. But he already knew what was happening. The old legends he read during one of his many periods of solitude, of the beginning of the world.

"There is no point in fighting anymore." He said with a degree of both anguish and sorrow. "Humanity as we know it won't survive in the coming era." The breeze would blow as the sky continued to crack. He gave one last look to the sky, knowing who exactly was behind the turn of events. "Irene, what have you done?"

On the other side of the island, a blond woman in a white dress looked up to see the same sky.

"This is it," she said. "The fight for humanity's survival has now begun." She disappeared, determined to help humanity survive the coming Armageddon. Help them fight a battle that they had little chance of winning.

"It seems that one of Fairy Tail's own has betrayed humanity."

 **(Magnolia)**

The entire town was out in the streets, watching in fear as the sky broke above them. Terror gripping their hearts, they screamed in fear at what was to come.

Both Fairy Tail and the Rune Knights tried to calm the people, but it was too little, too late. Most had fled into the wilderness. They were trying to hide in any place they could manage. They needed refuge; escape.

Makarov did his best, ordering the guild open to provide shelter to those who may seek it. In a matter of moments, the guildhall reached its full capacity.

Emily looked to the sky longingly, a hand covering her heart. Her eyes teared up as she felt a part of her spirit being torn apart and twisted before being reinserted back where it should be.

Her irises shifted color, gaining a little purplish hue to her breathtakingly brown eyes. It was nearly unnoticeable.

"I'll stay here until you come for me," she said to herself, hoping that Eren would hear her. She smiled at the simple, happy future she envisioned. "We can live in paradise together. You, Erza, Irene and I—we'll be happy." Contentedness in her heart, she went to help the rest of the civilians find shelter from the impending danger, all while silently praying that her _true_ companions would come for her soon.

 **(Unknown Location)**

The area around him was desolate and barren. Alone, he walked back towards Magnolia. His mission failed and his arm was gone.

The man heard a cracking sound all around him. A brief look around didn't reveal the source. A brief glance to the sky and he saw everything. Instead of a blue sky, there was an endless void.

"Well, this just got a whole lot worse than it was supposed to," he sighed. "I need to get back to Fairy Tail, and fast." He said before continuing back to Magnolia, albeit faster than he normally would have. His guild needed him now more than ever before.

 **(Worth Woodsea)**

Natsu gathered everyone he could, both friend and foe alike. The other guilds and The Oración Seis were informed about Erza Scarlet.

The members of the light guilds couldn't believe it—Erza couldn't have betrayed them. It was impossible. She loved and cared for Fairy Tail too much to even consider doing anything like that. The Oración Seis—on the other hand—were fearful. Eren had told them all of what was to come. Every single one of them wished to stop everything related to Nirvana after that.

But Brain, being the leader of their guild, ordered them to continue on with the plan as if they were never informed. They couldn't go against him.

Each and every one of them held an expression of guilt and regret. Guilt for not standing against Brain for what they all knew was a fool's ambition. Regret for not doing anything to help the one who did so much for them. The one who kept them together—their light.

Eren Dragnae.

"There's nothing that can be done," Angel said.

Racer continued, "Both Erza Scarlet and Eren are already too far gone."

The other members—Cobra, Midnight, and Hoteye—all nodded with heavy hearts. There was nothing that could be done to help them.

"The only thing we can do is make sure that we still remain in their good graces," Midnight said. He was just as downtrodden as the others, if not more so. He wouldn't admit it, but Eren was the only one who kept him sane during their enslavement. Eren's stories and optimism for the future kept him hopeful that they would someday be free. Able to live as they wanted to.

Gray, Lucy and the newly released Wendy tried to argue against the dark mages, holding onto the belief that they could get through to Erza. However, Natsu stopped them.

He told them about the happiness that Erza exuded when she talked about _'humanity's salvation'._ He told them about how she defended Eren against his attack, then decided to fight in his stead.

The pillar of light grew brighter, catching the attention of all mages present. The former dark mages quickly rose to their feet, running towards it, soon followed by the allied mages. They had to be fast—or they wouldn't be able to stop what was to come.

When the combined group of mages arrived at the base of the activated Nirvana, they climbed it. Upon reaching the top, the first thing that got their attention was the Scarlet-haired twins kneeling before a structure resembling an altar, almost as if they were praying to it. They were speaking a language no one had ever heard before, yet everyone knew what they were saying. Their bodies were slowly disintegrating into little spheres of light as they chanted their prayer.

Everyone wanted to do something to stop the ceremony, but the ever-increasing pressure forced them to just watch.

"Beautiful, is it not?" A voice ripped them from their shock. Looking around, they saw a woman with scarlet-red hair, not too far off from the praying twins. "What you see before you, is the culmination of well over 400 years of hard work," she said. _"My_ hard work, I should add."

The gathered mages looked on with expressions of fear, anger, and confusion. Who was she? Why was this woman here?

"Oh my," she chuckled. "It seems you all forgot how to speak. No matter! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Irene, the mother of the twins currently praying before you."

* * *

 **As mentioned earlier, we're almost done with the story, just one more chapter to go. This last chapter is going to detail the final scenes, as well as set up what will occur with the sequel Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: Finale

**I began working on this concept in February of last year with the first chapter of** **The Crimson Hunter** **. However, I had the idea for this story long before that. Seeing as there were a couple of stories, I read that followed the same overarching theme like this. One which really got my mind going on this was** **The Brother of Erza Scarlet** **by The Masked Writer 200. Since then, I got the idea for** **The Crimson Hunter** **and the rest—as they say—is history.**

 **I will admit that in the beginning, my writing was terrible. It was a far cry from where it is now. But each new chapter was a chance for me to slowly develop my abilities as a writer as well as my aptitude to tell a meaningful story. I find that the differences in my original story,** **Legends of the Atherial** **to** **Scarlet: Legends of Creation** **best shows the progress I have made as a writer.**

 **Since this story has come to its end, I would like to give a number of shoutouts to those who took the time to favorite, follow, and leave reviews for this story.**

 **For my reviewers: I can't thank you enough for all the feedback you left for me. Your feedback allowed me to improve this story in ways I couldn't have thought up otherwise. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

 **For those who followed this story: I don't know where to begin, and I can't thank you enough. You all following this story is what kept me writing it. It's what keeps giving me the passion and determination to write. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. All of you.**

 **For those who favorited this story: I am personally overjoyed that you liked this enough to add this to your favorites list.**

 **As of me writing this: there are 14 reviews, 46 follows, and 38 favorites. This story was seen over 13,000 times, making it my most viewed story to date. I can't thank you enough.**

 **This last chapter marks the conclusion of** **Scarlet: Legends of creation** **. It is the final celebration of everything that has happened from the fight against Phantom Lord to the meeting of the twins in Magnolia, to the final confrontation and endgame that is the battle against the Oracion Seis. We've come a long way since then, and I'm glad that we made it to this point.**

 **As a personal recommendation, listen to Rayquaza's entrance theme from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. It provides a good vibe for the emotions that I wanted to portray.**

 **For the last time, the disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, we only own our OCs.**

 **Everyone, please, enjoy chapter 30 of the first part of the Scarlet trilogy.**

* * *

I want to tell you a story. One that all of us live through, every day of our lives.

It is a tale of beginnings, just as much as it is a tale of endings. It is a story about life, as well as a story about death. In essence, it is a story about everything.

We wake up every morning to the same routine. Nothing changes.

Only once in a blue moon does an event so memorable happen that it makes life worth living. Those are the moments we live for and treasure. Those small sparks of excitement throughout our overall insignificant lives. Those are the things that prove to us that we are—in fact—human. That we are capable of feeling this wonderful thing called emotion. We're capable of experiencing things other creatures cannot. That is what it means to be _alive._

But alas, everything begins somewhere. In some dark spot in the middle of the ocean, life was given a chance. At first, it was small and struggling, but as time went on, a guiding hand allowed this early life to evolve and grow. Eventually, it evolved into many different species, each species made of multiple organisms and different defining characteristics.

As a result, _she_ was content. She was in love with her work, with this concept of free will that she had decided to test upon this world. It was her crowning jewel; her grand achievement.

With minimal direction and no overarching force guiding them, _life_ was possible.

It could thrive.

 **(Nirvana)**

The twins finished their chant, their forms disintegrating into the pillar of light in bittersweet fragments. The mages who had arrived late to the ceremony could only watch in fear as what was left of Eren and Erza vanished before their eyes, turning into nothing more than particles of dust and light, fighting against gravity.

"The ceremony is complete," Irene said. "My 400-year-long task is finally finished." She walked towards the altar, her arms held up in a welcoming manner, praising someone who couldn't be seen. "She who created all life, almighty one who created the foundation for the universe, come now!" she called, a glint of calculated madness in her gaze. "Grace your children with your presence once again!"

Natsu yelled at her—questioning why she would willingly let her children die for something like this.

She rolled her eyes. "It's simple, Natsu Dragneel," she spoke. "This is merely the fate of my bloodline. It has been, ever since you humans rejected our mother all those millennia ago. Erza and Eren accepted this destiny with all of their hearts, working tirelessly to make our dream a reality."

The altar began to glow, shattering the sky above it into nothing but a dark and endless void of nothingness. If one looked closely enough, they would see the throne of Creation in the distance.

The long-fabled center of the universe.

"The Progenitor of Everything," the redhead breathed out, "the Ruler of Worlds…. Hear me. The gate has now been opened. Return to this world and pass _divine judgment_ upon your subjects!" A magical pressure unlike anything else was forced upon them, making everyone collapse to the ground, naturally collapsing into a submissive stance.

Darkness intertwined with light, mixing in eerily beautiful patterns as they worked up and up, further towards the sky. A portal opened up at the base of the altar, easing up the pressure only slightly as it absorbed the ethernano in the air. Only _just_ enough for visibility to be restored.

Out from the portal walked two figures, ones that the allied and dark mages knew all too well. Two figures with the staggeringly familiar setting sun for hair color.

The former Titania of Fairy Tail—Erza Scarlet—and the former Dragon of Destruction—Eren Dragnae.

They were the two with eyes that shone like a brilliant gold. They stood beside Irene as the portal closed. The pillar's light grew in intensity and the winds around them grew stronger as well, a sign of further things to come.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled, hoping that he could get through to her. But it was of no use. His former friend and companion didn't even spare him a glance.

* * *

Eventually, she guided the evolution of life to create what we call humanity.

Humans were capable of using the magic of the world around them as they saw fit, but in their infancy, they needed support, guidance, and education. These early humans needed to be taught what magic was, how it could be used. But she kept the one-magic away from them, for that was a secret only she could know.

The early generations were thankful for her teaching, granting her the name she would be known as for generations to come. Tiamat, The Primordial Mother. She was the one who gave them life and loved them as a mother would her children. She was the one who took care of them from their infancy. In every conceivable light, she was the perfect mother.

Tiamat taught them the four basic elements of magic: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth.

Over countless centuries, they learned from under their primordial mother. How to survive, how to prosper, how to thrive. Instead of hunting and gathering for food, mankind began to develop villages and settlements. They learned how to farm and domesticate animals.

The beginnings of modern civilization could be seen.

But some weren't happy. Some grew anxious, and with these new villages, they had places to go and think.

And when people have time to think… It led to dangerous ideals.

* * *

 **(Nirvana)**

The pillar of light grew in intensity, the pressure increased well beyond what it was previously. The allied and dark mages were forced to the ground again. This time, the strength of it was something no one had experienced before. This was the kind of pressure that gave off the feeling of a mother who had grown angry with her children.

In a way, that was exactly what it was.

Those who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the pillar could see a figure descending it from the void above, descending softly, gracefully as if they were but a mere feather. She had long, scarlet-red hair.

The throne of creation was closer, the void slowly being consumed by the twisted walls that the throne was remembered for.

All three redheads bowed as the figure descended, a sign of servitude to someone the other mages could barely see.

Slowly, the figure descended after what felt like hours. She landed upon the altar with a chilling superiority. Natsu—despite the overwhelming pressure—was able to catch a glimpse of who it was. The initial glance sent his mind back to the time he was forced into the throne, the flowing scarlet-red hair being the catalyst for a series of unwanted flashbacks.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Listen, and listen well, children of dragons," she said, speaking with a degree of elegance and malice unlike any they'd heard before. "In the coming times, a world unlike any other shall be birthed from my will. My essence. It will be a world of my own design, devoid of any sort of imperfection."_

 _The woman got off of her throne, shrinking to a size more in line with everyone else. "The two you see before you, Eren Dragnae and Erza Scarlet. Are to serve as the heralds of this new world," she said, walking forward, dismissing the twins she had summoned. With a puff of mist, they were gone, as if they'd never been there in the first place. "They shall usher in the beginning of the end for this creation, and all will be returned to how and how it should be."_

 _She stared down at Laxus with a sort of condescending pity in her gaze. "Even those who resist this new era will be consumed by the flame. And when all is said and done, I shall start over and make things as they should have been from the very beginning."_

 _She gave an elicit smile. "Perfect."_

 _Before anyone could respond, the woman snapped her fingers. The dragonslayers returned to Kardia Cathedral, looks of shock, awe, and fear were etched onto their faces. It was impossible to describe what they had just witnessed, not to mention the things they had learned._

 _Laxus had passed out, his energy drained and his wounds too much to bear._

 _Gajeel was left with a thin sheen of sweat over his body, his hands shaking uncontrollably._

 _And for Natsu… A sense of fear filled the very core of his being_

 **(Flashback end)**

There was no further explanation necessary. This figure before them was the same woman Natsu had seen at the throne room. There was no question about it. She had finally come to put her plan into action; create her ' _perfect_ _world',_ as she called it, and kick off a new era for humanity.

The throne above them vanished as if it were never there, returning to the violent storm it should have been.

"Irene," she began, that effortlessly perfect woman, "Erza, Eren. You may rise." Her voice was just as silvery and bewitching as it was back then. The authority it commanded was just as strong. There before all of them was The Creator. The one that the twins warned them about. Her coming had been foretold in countless prophecies.

If any of them knew the legends well enough or if anyone from Fairy Tail cared to remember Erza's childhood stories, they would know who The Creator truly was. They would know the name humanity initially gave her.

The Primordial Mother who guided the world in its early stages, Tiamat.

The same woman who taught humanity the basics, the one who created the gods once she left the world to its own devices, _that's_ who the new arrival was.

* * *

Once a person has time to think about the dissatisfaction with their life, they begin to think about who's to blame. A rational individual would consider all aspects before reaching a decision, trying to discern the truth of their condition throughout a multitude of lies.

A normal individual may come to the realization they are lacking in something and would go to lengths to fix it. Eventually, they'd gain satisfaction after becoming who they were meant to be.

On the other hand, you also have people who have lost everything. People with absolutely nothing and no one to turn to. _Those_ are the people you need to watch out for.

They are the one with either the brightest ideas or, on the opposite spectrum, the worst ones.

Those people are the ones that change the course of history, for better or for worse. They're remembered as either the greatest of heroes or the worst of villains. The ones who go about their lives on a day-to-day basis... They aren't remembered.

Not in this grand epic we call life.

So, with this information in mind, what do you do?

 **(Nirvana)**

The three mages rose as commanded.

Their bond to the woman standing before them transcended anything anyone could ever hope to understand. It was far more than a simple blood pact or geas. It was their entire being, their reason for existence. It was a set of instructions programmed into their essence.

"You have done well in allowing me to return to this world," she said, "and now you shall be rewarded." Tiamat's hands glowed a magnificent gold, altering her servant's souls. Something within them shifted. It became more like her own soul—divine. Moreso than they already were.

Now, they held authority over the world. She had given them the power to act as her heralds of the fundamental aspects of Life, Death, and Magic.

Natsu managed to break out of the grasp the pressure had on him. He seized his opportunity, running to the group at the altar. Something was screaming from within him to free Erza from whatever this spell was. It was screaming that the Erza his eyes saw wasn't the real one.

The pressure broke as the scarlet-haired woman looked on him with that smirk he'd grown an acute hatred for.

Eren intercepted him just before he got to the altar, encasing him with a prison of deathly repressive energy. "You won't lay a finger on any of us, Natsu Dragneel," he hissed.

Erza finally turned around, giving the dragonslayer the chance to look into her eyes. Her glowing, golden eyes. "I know why you fight, Natsu," she said. "You fight so that you may grow as strong as your mate. So that you can protect her when she can't protect herself." There was a small smile on her face, her mind going back to the events just after the Tower of Heaven fiasco. That was where she learned just how much she meant to the dragonslayer imprisoned before her.

 **(Flashback)**

The moon was out, having just started its waning phase. Team Natsu had to head back to Fairy Tail the following day, their vacation had finally come to its end.

But Erza Scarlet still couldn't sleep. Her mind was adrift in thought, still trying to process the news that the woman she instinctively felt servitude for was a ' _Creator'_. Why did it feel right to serve her? She knew a better name for her, though. Her true name.

"Why are you still up, Erza?" came a familiar voice. "Shouldn't you be resting up for the trip tomorrow?" It was Natsu's voice. Easily identifiable, but one that still caught her a little off-guard. She wasn't thinking of anyone disturbing her this late at night.

"Oh, Natsu!" she said, trying not to jump. "It's nothing, really," she insisted. "I was just thinking about what happened, is all." While what Erza said was technically true, it was nothing more than a lie of omission. So much was running through the redhead's mind that any normal human wouldn't be able to fully comprehend everything.

Natsu didn't look convinced. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous tick. "Hey, listen," he started. "I wanna tell you something, Erza. Something that I've been keepin' to myself for a hell of a long time. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, really."

Erza looked to the Fire Mage beside her, silently begging him to continue.

With a deep breath, Natsu gathered his courage, though it was a little shaky nonetheless. "Dragonslayers are a lot like dragons with regards to their feelings." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "We're quick to defend our pride, as well as not stand by as those we consider family are hurt around us."

While it was surprising how open he was about it, the information itself wasn't news to her. Erza had already surmised the truth of the information based on Natsu's repeated resort to violence whenever Gray would insult him.

"Because of that, we can only be with one person for our entire life," he continued, swallowing hard. "I think Igneel said the process was called 'mating' or something like that."

A small furrow of her eyebrows told Natsu that Erza was questioning him, trying to figure out exactly he meant.

"To put it simply, Erza," he sighed, "I always kinda feel more at ease around you than I am with anyone else. For some reason, seeing you hurt makes me feel angrier than I've ever been in my life. So! I've come to the conclusion that we have to be mates."

This was what Erza was trying to figure out. He always seemed to challenge her more than anyone else in the guild. Now it made sense. He was trying to confirm whether those feelings he had were accurate or not.

Had she been in any other mindset, Erza would have been happy with the news, but given everything else on her mind and her role as a herald... Erza didn't know if such a thing was possible between her and Natsu. She opted not to commit to anything right now.

It would be safer for him in the end. It wouldn't break his heart.

 **(Flashback end)**

"But I don't need protecting anymore," Erza said, chillingly calm. "I'm more than capable of protecting myself. Now more than ever." She put a hand under Natsu's chin, staring into his eyes with an almost loving smile. "Please, Natsu," she said. "Don't fight any longer. You, Eren, his mate, Irene and I can all be happy if you just _let it be."_

There were cries from behind him, calls for him to not listen to what she was saying. Looking behind her, Tiamat had a smile. If all went as planned Natsu Dragneel would soon serve her.

"We'll be the first in the next generation of humanity," Erza continued. She removed her hand, twisting and twirling it around in an elegant way, almost as if she were dancing. "It will be a beautiful world. One devoid of hardship and pain."

Tiamat took her place, her tone completely different from Erza's. "You remember what I told you back when Eren sent you to me?" she asked. It was a direct question, one which did not require a verbal answer. Natsu nodded his head affirmatively. "Under normal circumstances, I would have had you killed," she said, a small chuckle following. "You don't fit the description of my vision for humanity," she said, "but since my daughter sees some sort of potential in you, I shall offer you a chance."

Natsu couldn't respond. He didn't want to let go of the humanity that he'd come to cherish. He loved this current world too much to let it go. He just couldn't do it.

Tiamat sighed. She'd given him enough time to think. "Very well, then," she said. "Eren, Irene. Teach him the errors of simplemindedness, if you will."

The briefest of commands was all it took for the prison surrounding Natsu to collapse in on itself, slowly crushing the Dragonslayer into nothing more than a bloody paste. The other mages begged for them to stop, trying to make them see how much pain Natsu was already in, but the four divinities had none of it.

"This is only the smallest amount of pain we can give you, Natsu," Irene said, slowly walking over to the cell which held him. "I can make the pain far worse if you'd like." She whispered something under her breath, enchanted the cage. It buzzed and sparked and fizzed, electrocuting the Dragonslayer. This type of lightning inflicted far more pain than Laxus ever could, forcing him to scream from the absolute bottom of his lungs in pain.

Every part of his body felt as if it were on fire.

Her eyes were cold. "It stops as soon as you submit to us," she said. "Make your choice."

Erza only looked on silently. Disappointment was the only thing she would show. This wasn't how she wanted it to be. Natsu was supposed to join her in paradise, but he had brought this on himself.

He had to learn the consequences of standing against them. Against her.

* * *

When the heavens above did not exist, and the earth beneath had not come into being, there was Apsû, the first in order, their begetter. And the Demiurge Tiamat, who gave birth to them all.

The father—Apsû—was blind, wholly guided by the premises of destruction and anger. He was completely unlike the mother, Tiamat. She was the one who held onto the beliefs of companionship, and the caring and nurturing of life. It was initially where one could not survive without the other. Tiamat needed Apsû just as much as Apsû needed Tiamat. Together they created the universe, magic, and everything. Tiamat was the nebula, the birth of a new system. Apsû was the supernova, the death of the system. For countless millennia, the two creators coexisted. But eventually, Tiamat learned how to survive on her own, without the need for Apsû. Having gained this knowledge, she killed Apsû when he wasn't aware, claiming everything that ever was to herself, including the concepts of death and the destruction initially overseen by her former husband, Apsû. Becoming the one true creator of our universe, as well as its eventual destroyer.

This is where the story of life truly begins...

 _~excerpt from an old legend_

* * *

Eventually, the pain subsided and Natsu was freed. His body was burned and charred, his breathing ragged. The twins looked on, Eren holding an expression of content. Erza just looked disappointed.

Without thinking, Sorano rushed towards Eren, holding him as if her life depended on it. "You said that you would help me find Yukino!" she cried. "Please tell me you'll still abide by that promise!"

Eren returned her embrace. "You know I always keep my promises," he said, patting the small of her back. "That shall be our first mission together in this new world."

Feeling comfort in her friend's words, Sorano let the new feeling wash over her. It was a feeling that surpassed mere servitude. It grew to encompass her entire being, but not to the extent of the twins. Her pact with Tiamat had been sealed. Her irises shone a pale gold.

Erza looked towards Hoteye. "You seek your younger brother?" she asked, receiving a nod in response. "Rest assured that he is unharmed," she said, falsely charming. "He is exploring the world as we speak."

Richard seemed happy at the news. Part of the reason he'd saved up as much jewel as he did was to buy his younger brother out of enslavement and give him a happy life.

Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing.

First: Erza sacrifices herself to some altar.

Two: She returns as the servant to some random lady? If that wasn't enough to question reality, what was? When he first heard that Erza betrayed them, he didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't. There was no way Erza could ever think of something like that.

Yet the proof was right in front of him.

The way she just watched as Natsu screamed in pain... It nearly broke him.

Lucy wasn't much better. Aquarius had told her of the origins of the Celestial Spirits. She told her how they were made from one deity more powerful than the gods of old. It had taken it a moment to sink in, but right in front of her, that deity stood, tall and proud.

She was the one who created everything, and she was claiming that she was going to remake the world. Perfect it.

Wendy... Poor, poor Wendy. She could remember everything she did while under Eren's control and it haunted her. But she still didn't blame him. She couldn't blame him, because she knew that Eren was a good person at heart.

He had wanted to keep her safe by having her on the winning side. But seeing Eren like this... It caused her to feel the same emotions that he had been wanting to avoid. Seeing a cold-hearted and merciless Eren shattered her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He promised to explore the secrets of Dragonslayer magic with her, not cause pain and suffering just because someone _willed it so._

Cobra was left flabbergasted. Eren could be scary when he wanted to be, but this version of him was downright cruel. This Eren was willing to do anything he was told and inflict unimaginable amounts of pain on those who were deemed unnecessary.

He couldn't be like that... There was no possible way. This had to be a nightmare. It was the only explanation.

Midnight stood in shock. How could he have let this happen? He _had_ to have been powerful enough to stop this. It wasn't fair, nor was it right.

It was finally apparent. Eren couldn't live a life of happiness.

No one in the Oración Seis could.

First, they were slaves in the tower, then they were slaves to Brain. Now there was Eren—a slave to the woman behind them. Worst was that Angel was still holding him so tightly, childishly believing that the Eren she'd always known was still in there.

The rest of the mages held similar mindsets. No one could have predicted this turn of events. Even with the foreknowledge that the Oración Seis held, they couldn't trust it. It was too far-fetched for some divine being to suddenly reappear to ruin everything humanity had spent centuries building up. Yet the proof was there, right in front of them. The warnings that Eren provided the Oracion Seis, the hints that Erza had given Fairy Tail...

They were all true. Tiamat was here, and she was angry.

"Now then," Eren and Erza said, "you mages of Light and Dark, we offer you a choice." They spoke for Tiamat; they were her voice. "Join us and be happy in the new world, or resist us and be punished for eternity."

Without a second thought, the allied mages went to resist. They wouldn't submit to this _'new order'._ They felt it was their duty to protect the world as they knew it.

The Oración Seis, along with Wendy, were torn. Their minds were unable to make a decision. Do they side with the world which rejected them and with the current status quo? Or do they join them in bringing about the new world?

Erza looked down at the allied mages with disgust. Once again, they stood against the inevitable, refusing to acknowledge the reality of before them.

Irene was growing annoyed at the mages. How could they accept the world as it was? Why didn't they want to see a _better_ world?

Eren was looking at the group of undecided mages in a scanning, calculating way. Sorano was still holding on to him, claiming that as long as he helped her find Yukino, she'd follow them to the end.

With little effort, he pried the spirit mage off of his and walked towards his former friends. His first stop was Wendy, the little sky dragon who came to him when he wasn't sure of himself.

"Wendy," he said, "you have vast amounts of untapped potential. I hope you know that. Don't let it go to waste." He glanced back at the mages. "Erza, Irene, Mother and I can help far more than they can."

Wendy looked into his golden eyes, seeing nothing but love and care. She could tell that he wanted her to be happy, but Wendy didn't know who to trust. Everything was too twisted, especially after he corrupted her and forced her to betray the Allied Mages. Wendy didn't know if she could trust him anymore, but she also didn't know if the Allied Mages had forgiven her for betrayal. She knew the kind and loving heart Eren had; she also knew of his ruthlessness.

It was a hard decision. One that couldn't be made on the spot.

Eren went around to the other mages, giving each of them a version of the offer he'd given Wendy. Not a single mage gave him a committed response, yet they also refused to side with the Allied Mages. It was disheartening to him, but he understood their hesitations. It wasn't often that a mage you thought you knew betrays humanity, then offers you a spot in the _'new era'_.

The woman behind them looked beyond furious. Even now, her children were rejecting her. The very same race she considered to be her crowning achievement was standing against her, like brats that needed to be taught a lesson in humility. That was something she would do.

It was her word. And her word was law.

"Irene, Erza, Eren, Sorano," she began, "let us leave this place at once," she growled. "We have much to do to create the world I desire."

The three redheads and the Spirit Mage acknowledged her request, opening a portal to their first destination, but before Erza went through, she gave Natsu one last glance. One last plea for him to join her in her quest.

Natsu still refused.

So, with that, Erza went through the portal with unshed tears in her eyes. Much like Natsu had for Erza, she had started to develop feelings for him. Yet here he was, rejecting her in front of everyone. This gave her a new objective.

She would get Natsu to accept this new world.

No matter what it cost her.

 **(Nirvana)**

The way back to Magnolia was silent.

Nobody could say anything, nor did anybody want to. They were all too hurt from the events at Nirvana.

After the Creator left with her servants, Nirvana began the process of self-destruction, its purpose already fulfilled. It was no longer necessary.

The mages quickly evacuated the area, trying to get far enough away so the explosion wouldn't affect them. Most of the light mages decided to return to their guilds, hanging their heads in shame. None more so than Fairy Tail.

How were they going to explain Erza's betrayal to the rest of the guild? How would Fairy Tail take it?

Wendy, who had decided to stay with Fairy Tail, for the time being, was still keeping to herself. She was indecisive of whose side she should be on. She'd experienced both sides of the coming conflict—both Eren's and the guild's—so she was able to understand the reasoning of both parties.

It was this indecisiveness which plagued her mind. Until she could make her decision, she would keep to herself, unwilling to be a burden to anyone else. She swore to herself; she would train on her own, remembering Eren's words.

She had potential. All she had to do was unlock it.

The three remaining members of Team Natsu didn't say a word. Anything would have broken the metaphysical dam holding back the emotions they had all built up.

Gray wasn't with the rest of the team. He was outside, watching the scenery pass by while thinking to himself. He looked up to and respected Erza, that much he knew for certain. To see her betray everything she knew and loved so willingly didn't sit right.

Looking back, it should have been obvious when Erza talked about her ideal world. It was one where everyone lived together with and for one-another, overseen by someone greater than her.

It was a shame really, Gray surmised. Had he acted sooner, perhaps all of this could be avoided. Perhaps if he never let himself care for Erza as he had, he wouldn't be feeling like this. What would he tell Juvia?

 _Could_ he tell her?

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Word had gotten back quickly.

Team Natsu should be returning in a few days. The guild was excited by the news.

The Oración Seis had been defeated! But despite that, the recent events had some of the guild worried. The cracking sky, the void that followed... Nobody knew what it meant.

Despite that, preliminary celebrations were held and drinks were flying. Mirajane and Emily were moving as fast as their legs could take them. Overall, it was a joyous celebration.

In complete opposite to the external emotions of the two waitresses, the internal ones were a mess of whirling turmoil. Both of them were lonely.

Mirajane was missing Lisanna more than usual, wishing that she was here to experience the celebration. Emily just felt alone. She was in a place that wouldn't accept her once the truth came to light. The more she waited, the more lost she felt.

She couldn't help but want Eren by her side, holding her close. She wanted to forsake Magnolia. She wanted to live in the world she knew was coming. Yet the only thing she could do was wait.

Eventually, they would come for her. She knew they would.

 **(Crocus)**

A shadow descended upon the city. A dragon-like creature roared from above.

People ran wherever they could to escape the encroaching flames. Resisting Rune knights were to be cut down by three figures, each one with a disappointed smile.

People were resisting their coming, but it would be for naught in the end. All would serve them in time.

All would serve, _Tiamat._

* * *

 **All righty, here we go, then!**

 **Hey, all. It's Blue. I don't think you've actually heard that much from me personally, but hi. I'm the co-writer of this story.**

 **It's been a long time since I've started working on this with Mister Main Author over here. I think too long for me to actually remember when I started, but it's been at least a year, I think. Writing is something I love very much, so this gave me an opportunity to fine-tune some of my skills, and I'm grateful for it.**

 **Unfortunately, I won't be joining you for the sequel, y'all. Life is busy and vast and beautiful, and there are things that I have to take care of, which means I won't have time to give any attention to this awesome sequel coming up. Don't worry! He'll make it top quality, I'm sure.**

 **So, I'm not going to be able to write stuff like this for quite some time, but I'm glad I was able to leave my footprint with this. Don't forget me, yeah?**

 **I had a good time, so thank you. Thank you very much.**

 **And now, for a brief teaser of Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne.**

The plains were empty, devoid of anything that was of human origin. The only things moving around were the animals who inhabited the region. Some would move about, looking and hunting for any sort of food. But coming in from the horizon was a cart. Driven by a young woman with short white hair. Her facial expression shows disappointment, but also determination.

"I'm sorry, but it would have been better for all of us had you not asked about my eye color." Her gold eyes glistened with the sun's rays as she continued to ride towards a city that could now be seen on the other side.


	31. Holiday special

**I had planned on getting this out yesterday, but unforeseen circumstances kept me from posting. To those who celebrate it, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas. To some parts of the world, I may be late, others may be celebrating it. but still, may your days be merry and bright.**

 **To everyone though, Happy Holidays. Make sure you spend this time with family and enjoy everyone's presence. It's unknown how long you'll have them, so make the most out of any opportunity you can to be with them.**

 **This special Holiday chapter is not a continuation of this story, that is the sequel story Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne. This is a special chapter which explores the what-if scenario of Eren leaving the Tower of Heaven alongside Erza all those years ago. What would happen differently should things play out that way and how would Fairy Tail have changed? This doesn't go into specifics, that may be a separate thing altogether.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs**

 **Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The cold breeze of a young winter's morning spreads throughout the city of Magnolia. Many citizens are out and about preparing the city for the holiday's many cheers and celebrations. Light posts are wrapped in garland and each tree was covered in just the right amount of tinsel and lights. Truly the city itself was in a joyous mood, one which couldn't be broken no matter how adamant the weather wished to say otherwise.

Even Fairy Tail was participating in the celebrations. Granted they did so in their unique way, it was a celebratory mindset nonetheless. Erza and Mira went about getting the decorations in place, giving orders and directions to almost everyone in the guild. Those that weren't helping to decorate the guild were either away on a job or decorating their own homes for the festivities. Truly it was a spectacle to behold in of itself. There was garland running all across the bar and the numerous railings. Magic lights of various colors dangled from the ceiling, giving the illusion of snowfall in the guild.

The tree that was to be the centerpiece of the celebrations was carefully decorated; each member was allowed to place one ornament on the tree. Symbolizing their everlasting commitment to the endless journey that was Fairy Tail. The everlasting search to find out if Fairies did, in fact, have tails. Alzack and Bisca decorated the tree with models of their weapons, Laki used her magic to create a wooden mockup of Fairy Tail's symbol. Cana's ornament was a card decorated with a snowflake on a blue background. The Strauss siblings worked together on their ornament, gathering their funds together to purchase a special lacrima that replayed the most comforting memory the mage using it had. Their life was full of tragic moments, as were most others in the guild, so it was only fair that they had something to remember the happy moments.

Gray decided not to put anything on the tree itself, instead, deciding to create a little toy train to go around the tree's base using his ice magic. Lucy hung a group photo of all of her spirits, wanting something that they all could smile about together. Natsu created a small fire to be the star on top of the tree, it wasn't bright, yet it felt comforting to look at and gave a nice warm glow.

The only one who didn't add anything to the tree was Erza, she wanted to do something special with her touch. She wanted her sibling to be there with her, to also take part in the festivities. Ever since they escaped to Tower of Heaven together, the two of them were pretty much inseparable. They were the Titania and Oberon of Fairy Tail. Together they were the strongest team in Fairy Tail, Team Scarlet.

 **(Magnolia)**

Eren was currently milling about the town, browsing various shops. He had been wanting to give something special to everyone in the guild. To thank them for taking Ezzie and him in all those years ago. Every year it was the same, he would browse around town but would never find exactly what he was looking for. There were times he got close to finding the perfect thing, but something didn't seem right about them. It was either the wrong color or would have been easily destroyed or damaged during the guild's numerous brawls. So, he wouldn't get them and kept looking elsewhere.

Emily was right there alongside him; it was obvious to anyone watching that the two would end up together. It was something that both of them wanted as well, but neither of them could summon the willpower to make it official, much less ask the other how they felt.

"I still remember your reaction to when Master freed you from that spell." The pair had taken a random turn and wound up on a bridge overlooking the river that flowed through the city. With the snow falling from the clouds above, it was itself a beautiful sight to behold.

"Those tears you shed when everything was done, it's one of the many moments I'll never forget." The river was beginning to freeze over, little bits of ice could be seen floating on the surface. Combined with all of the lights glowing around the city, it set an ambiance of comfort and joy.

"Why wouldn't I cry, you idiot!" Emily's cheeks puffed up. "I was scared that I would remain an animal for the rest of my life!" playfully hitting him on the shoulder, the two continued to laugh and talk about anything that came to mind.

"But I wanted to ask you about something." She began, "What was it like? Fighting the Oración Seis?" Eren closed his eyes in remembrance, bringing up a time he'd rather forget.

"It was hard, perhaps the hardest fight of my entire life." Eren would respond, his voice choking out the words as he spoke. "I remember the looks in their faces as we stood face to face in that clearing. The betrayal, heartbreak, and anger. I felt their emotions, all of them; and it hurt, more than you can imagine. They're sights that I never will forget for the rest of my life." It was true, all of it. Eren never did want to fight his friends, the ones that he had spent his time in the Tower of Heaven with. He had contemplated surrendering to them, allowing them to take all the anger they had out on him. But Erza managed to snap him out of it, convincing him that they freely chose to become dark mages.

"It's funny in a way; here we are enjoying the holiday season. Yet they're stuck inside jail cells, just like all of us were back then." He would pause for a moment, collecting his thoughts on the issue. "I'm going to go visit them. I have to, it's the only way I can make it up for abandoning them all those years ago." Emily took his hand, wanting to let him know that it wasn't his fault they turned out that way. That it never was his fault, to begin with.

"If you do go," she began, "I want to go with you."

Erza's voice could be heard in the distance, calling out to the two of them. It seems as though the celebrations at the guild were starting sooner than expected. Together the two crystal mages meet with Erza and returned to the guild. With the celebrations close at hand, everyone should be at the guild. Even Guildarts Clive was present, which by itself was a rare occurrence.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The holiday festivities were in full swing, everyone who was currently working the bar was happily milling about the guild giving out and taking the various orders that the numerous guild members wanted. One of the more popular things on the menu was one of the many seasonal alcoholic beverages on the menu. Makarov was sitting on the bar watching as the numerous guild members took part in the festivities. Truly this was one of the moments he enjoyed, watching over his so-called "brats" as they enjoyed themselves.

Emily, along with the twins, has recently come back, and already there was another ornament on the tree. A small red and blue crystal shaped like a rosemary leaf. Symbolizing Erza and Eren's home village, as well as the new relationship that was formed. Eren and Emily, both users of Crystal magic and former cellmates who managed to escape the Tower of Heaven.

Natsu and Gray managed to somehow got into another brawl, although Erza quickly put a stop to it to keep the decorations intact. After all the work that went into getting the guild ready for the holidays, it would be a pain to have to redo it all because of a simple guild brawl.

Finishing his drink and meal, Eren left the guildhall. Afterall there were still some friends of his that he needed to pay a visit to. Having noticed this, Emily followed not long after. He would need her support; it was likely that it would be a highly emotional visit for all parties involved.

 **(Magic Council Prison)**

There wasn't much in the way of decoration, the Magic Council wouldn't want to waste unnecessary resources on putting decorations in a prison of all places. There were better places to be decorated, more elaborate places that garner far more attention than a mere prison. The main buildings and branches being examples of such buildings.

But this was where Eren and Emily went, there were people here they wanted, no needed, to visit. A group of five mages who Eren still believed to be close friends of his. Despite everything that happened eight years ago, when both of them left the Tower of Heaven after being reunited with Erza. He never forgot the friends he made during his imprisonment, the good times they had together despite being confined to a single cell. They never forgot the numerous stories that were told in an attempt to maintain a positive atmosphere.

The first cell the two of them visited was Hoteye's, or as he called himself now, Richard Buchanan. After being brought back to reason and seeing the light due to nirvana's influence. The conversation between the three of them was nice and pleasant, Richard himself no longer carrying any hard feelings about the confrontation nor and hatred for Eren's 'abandoning' of them.

Sawyer was in a similar mindset to Richard. While openly hostile at first upon seeing Eren again, said anger was quickly dispelled when he realized that Eren took no joy during their confrontation. That each blow hurt him just as much as it hurt them. That deep down, neither one of them could truly commit to the confrontation.

Midnight was still asleep, completely unlike how he was back then. The two just let him be, Macbeth needed the rest, he went far too long without it. They would reconcile once he was fully awake and consciousness, it was too early to talk with him now.

Cobra was next, this was a conversation that needed to happen, no matter what the result of it may be. While the two never went up against one another, their tension between them was palpable. Able to be cut by nothing more than a butter knife.

"So…" Cobra began, "Have you come to assert your dominance over me? To rub our defeat in my face?" Erik didn't even bother looking at the two who came to visit him, already know exactly who they were by their sounds alone.

"No, nothing of the sorts Erik." Eren's tone was soft, if not a little somber. "I have no reason to do so. I already lost that battle before it even began." Emily was there beside him. Providing any sort of comfort, she could. It hurt her just as much as him. seeing their cellmates once again locked up behind bars. It was ironic in a sense, she surmised. While the two of them were free, able to go where they pleased. Their companions and friends were once against prisoners, locked behind bars with little chance for getting out.

"Then why come here? There's nothing you would be here for, if not to hold our defeat over us." Erik would then ask, finally looking his supposedly former friend in the eyes. Noticing the sad look to them, but not bothering to question it further.

"There is a reason, and a personal one at that." Eren was nearly quiet, just loud enough for his friend to hear. "I wanted to apologize for abandoning you eight years ago. To this day I haven't stopped thinking about all of you."

"What is there to apologize for? You abandoned us and that's that." His tone was final, wanting an end to the supposed conversation. Eren could sense an end to it as well, all three of them could. It seems as if Erik wasn't in the mood for making amends. A mood that broke both Eren's and Emily's hearts.

"Erik," Emily tried to say, only to be waved off by the poison dragon. That all but confirmed what the two of them had been thinking. That Erik wasn't in a mood for conversation and was still angry about their defeat.

"I see," Eren would then get up to walk away. "I still think of you as a friend Erik, I will for the rest of my life. I hope you remember all of the good times we had with each other, I always will."

There was one last person they needed to go talk to. The one who got Eren to open up during their stay in the Tower. Sorano Agria, the spirit mage of the former Oración Seis. She was his first friend, yet when they met at Worth Woodsea, she was the one who held the greatest anger towards him. Even go so far as to prematurely engage him once the dust had settled after Christina's crash and the subsequent standoff between the two sides.

Sorano looked like she hadn't been taking care of herself, only eating the bare minimum to stay alive. She even appeared to be somewhat anorexic. it was simply a nature of her mindset; she lost her ability to find and care for her younger sister. What kind of a sibling would she be if she couldn't even do that? This, she felt, was her punishment for being a failure of a sister. Something she deserved for all the suffering she's both been through and caused throughout the years.

"You should eat something Sor," Eren's voice cut through the silence surrounding the two of them. "It's unhealthy, the way you're treating yourself." Initially, she wanted Eren to just leave her alone. That this was what she deserved and that he should just let her be.

"How would Yukino react if she saw you right now?" For the first time in a long while, tears began to emerge under Sorano's eyes. He unknowingly hit the sweet spot when it came to his first friend. Sorano cared a lot for her younger.

"She'd…" Sorano would try to say. "she would be disappointed, wouldn't she?" it was the first time Sorano spoke since arriving here. Something that the guards have failed at doing multiple times.

"No," Eren reached out across the bars, giving Sorano the biggest hug a friend could ever give. "You're wrong Sor. She would be happy that she has an older sister who cares for her." Despite the chill in the room and the lack of warmth that Sorano gave off. The area around the three of them never felt warmer.

"I know because that's how I'd feel." Eren eventually let her go, giving a glance towards Emily that it was time to go. They needed to return to Magnolia and fast. Otherwise, Erza would never let them hear the end of it.

"Never give up Sor, Neither Yukino nor I want to see you like that." Unknown to both Eren and Emily, Sorano had a small smile. Newfound confidence and desire burning within her. There was still more she needed to do. Yukino wouldn't wait forever after all.

 **(Outside the prison)**

Erza, having quickly figured out what the two of them were up two, was already waiting by the main entrance. Having jumped to the conclusion that Eren was betraying Fairy Tail to bust his old friends out of prison and reform their old guild. What she saw, however, completely went against her earlier assumptions. It was just Eren and Emily walking out, smiling as best they could. Not even waiting for any sort of explanation, Erza quickly started to berate the two of them. Only stopping to catch her breath, before quickly going back to berating them.

Desperately, but yet to no avail, the two tried to defend themselves. Yet Erza had none of it, so sure was she of her quickly made an assumption. That she was nearly on the verge of dragging the two of them back to the guild herself. That way they could apologize to everyone for their supposed actions. The only thing which managed to stop her was the council official who had just walked out, catching everyone present off guard.

"Eren Scarlet and Emily Krauss" they began, "the Council has reviewed your request and after giving it some thought has decided to permit the release of the Oración Seis under the specified terms." Behind the official were the former members of the Oración Seis. Convicts who were recently allowed a second chance. A chance to redeem themselves and learn what true freedom is.

"Erry, what did you do?" Erza's stare was hard, sure to kill anyone of a weaker mindset.

"They were too much like me Ezzie," Eren finally explained. "Trapped in a cold cell, not knowing what freedom is like. I wanted, no I had to give them a taste at true freedom. If I could be free, then they should also be free." He then walked towards his friends; Erik was still uncaring about being released while the others were crying tears of joy.

"Besides, with this time of year, the freedom to make your own decisions is perhaps the greatest gift anyone can receive." With that being said, all nine of them begin the journey back to Magnolia. So that Fairy Tail could be introduced to six new members of their family.


End file.
